That Boy Is A Monster
by wheresmyangel
Summary: Bill Kaulitz es un chico de 19 años de edad, el tiene un peculiar renconr a su gemelo Tom, ¿Porqué? pues porque este se fue dejandolo solo cuando tenia dieciseis años, Bill el dia en que su gemelo se fue estaba devastado, ¿Qué pasa cuando regresa Tom?
1. Introucción

_**Autora:**__ Nadhia Bernabe.  
- __**Género:**__ Twincest.  
- __**Advertencias:**__ Contiene twincest, escenas de sexo explicitas, vocabulario fuerte._

_**-Genero: **__Amor, tragedia, drama y muerte de un personaje._

_- __**Clasificación:**__ Mayores de 18 años._

**Introducción.**

**By Bill:**

_- No te vayas, ¿Por qué te vas?, ¿Por qué me dejas hermano?-Preguntaba mientras sentía mis lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. Esperaba una respuesta que al parecer mi gemelo no me quería dar -Respóndeme, ¿Por qué te quieres ir sin mi?._

_- Porque ya no quiero estar contigo, ya no quiero estar más en esta ciudad de miera Bill entiéndelo -Me grito. Yo pestañee varias veces ante lo que me estaba diciendo ¿Qué ya no quería estar conmigo?, ¿con su hermano?- Ya me arte de toda esta mierda._

_- No te puedes ir y dejarme soy tu hermano gemelo. No puedes irte y dejarme con una desconocida._

_- No te voy a dejar con una desconocida, te voy a dejar con nuestra abuela, ¿Qué tiene de desconocida? Tú la quieres demasiado –Me alego. Yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo me acerque hasta él y lo tomo de los brazos- Lo siento Billy pero yo ya no quiero estar aquí y contigo tampoco. Soy tu hermano sí, pero no soy tu papa, yo no puedo cuidarte._

_- Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me cuides, te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo, eres mi hermano gemelo y me prometiste estar siempre conmigo, siempre ahí para mí –Le recordé lo que me había dicho cuando nuestra madre nos había abandonado igual que papa- ¿Lo recuerdas? Dijiste que siempre me cuidarías y estarías a mi lado._

_- Eso lo dije cuando era más pequeño Billy, cuando todavía era un mocoso ahora ya crecí y me di cuenta de que no podre hacerlo no quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacer mi vida, seguir de fiestero, y todo pero no puedo mientras me haga cargo de ti- Soltó sin más. Sentía como las estúpidas lagrimas seguían cayendo sin querer parar- Ahora hermanito me voy, te quedas en buenas manos._

_- Y ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Con quién? Si apenas tienes dieciséis años ah, dime- Le pregunte enojado mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas. El sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta con las dos maletas de ropa que traía._

_- Yo tengo amigos Billy, los cuales se van a ir conmigo. Aparte no necesitas saberlo, creo que jamás nos volveremos a ver así que ¿para qué quieres saber con quién mierdas me voy a ir?- Era un maldito, aparte de que me prometía algo no me quería decir con quien se iba y a donde- Adiós, recuérdame siempre._

_- ¡Eres un maldito Tom!, no estás cumpliendo lo que me prometiste, te estás yendo y me estas dejando a mí a tu hermano gemelo. ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!, ¡un mounstro por dejarme! –Le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras miraba como cruzaba la puerta. Estaba decidido, se iba a ir y me iba a dejar._

_- Piensa lo que quieras hermanito, que soy un desgraciado, un mal hermano, un mal nacido, un mounstro como lo has dicho, no me importa. Yo me voy ya no quiero seguir aquí- Y al finalizar de decir eso, se fue. Termino de cruzar la puerta dejándome, abandonándome. Caí al piso de rodillas, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, primero se había ido nuestro padre, abandonándonos dejándonos porque según el éramos una puta familia de mierda, que mi mama no hacía nada y no serbia para nada, que yo era un hijo marica el cual no debía merecerse ser su hijo y que Tom, que él era el único bueno. Luego nuestra madre, abandonándonos porque no podía cuidarnos, porque el dinero no le alcanzaba y estaba harta y ahora, mi hermano dejándome porque quería hacer su vida, porque quería dejar de cuidarme de estar al pendiente de mi._

_- ¡Maldición, maldición!- Gritaba lo más fuerte que podía pegándole al piso con mis puños cerrados- ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?, ¡¿Qué diablos he hecho para merecerlo?._

_Tirado en el piso, enojado triste con todas las emociones posibles, así me encontraba. Abandonado por mi familia, dejándome con mi abuela la única que me quería, que quería estar conmigo, que no me creía una carga. Apenas dieciséis años y ya estaba completamente solo, sin padre, madre y ahora hermano solo tenía a mi abuela, seguía en el piso llorando cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro la cual lo apretaba suavemente._

_- Tranquilo Billy, no te preocupes vas a ver que tu hermano va a volver en unos días. No creo que te deje, el te quiere demasiado- Decía mi abuela ayudándome a levantarme y limpiándome las lagrimas- Ya veras, no tienes de que preocuparte._

_- No, no, no. Yo no quiero que vuelvas, que se largue que me deje no quiero volver a verlo, ese que se acaba de ir no es mi hermano. Nunca lo fue porque un hermano no abandona a su hermanito y más si es gemelo, ese que se acaba de ir es un mounstro insensible que no le importa nada más que el mismo, que no cumple lo que promete- Decía completamente dolido. Estaba en todo mi derecho de desahogarme, de gritar todo lo que sentía- ¡No quiero volver a verlo jamás!, ¡Jamás!._

_Y después de haber dicho deje a mi abuela ahí, yo subí corriendo las escaleras quería encerrarme en mi cuarto y estar solo, dejar de llorar, quería olvidarme de todo y solo pensar en mi, concentrarme en mi._

_- Espero que jamás vuelvas maldito- Grite tapándome la cara con la almohada- Y si vuelves, espero no verte._

Y así pasaron los años, ahora tengo 19 años recién cumplidos y vivo solo en la casa en la que mi madre nos dejo, mi abuela ha muerto por la edad, siempre me cuido y estuvo conmigo hasta el último momento. Ahora ya crecí, no estudio o más bien no termine de estudiar, me salí de la preparatoria cuando mi abuela se murió, tampoco trabajo ya que me dejo un dinero con el cual he estado viviendo bien, no trabajare hasta que en verdad lo necesite. Soy un chico con una personalidad muy fuerte, tengo orgullo y me gusta que la demás gente me siga, no me gusta mentir y que me mientan, soy un tío que tiene un estilo diferente a los demás, uso pantalones ajustados igual que las camisas, botas y me maquillo los ojos, tengo el pelo largo y soy muy codiciado por las mujeres y hasta por los tíos. Aunque creo que claro está a mi no me gustan los hombres. Tengo una novia llamada Natalie, estoy con ella desde hace dos años, mi abuela llego a conocerla, se llevaban muy bien pensaba que era una chica muy linda para mi, que definitivamente hacíamos muy bonita pareja. No salgo mucho con ella aunque es mi novia, porque ella apenas tiene dieciséis años y sus papas son muy estrictos. Bueno esta es mi historia y mi nombre es Bill Kaulitz.


	2. Capítulo I

_**Capítulo I.**_

- Bill..Bill tienes que levantarte- Decían moviéndome suavemente- Bill tienes que levantarte e irte.

- No, no me quiero levantar es muy temprano- Renegué tapándome con la sabana- Déjame dormir.

- Bill tienes que levantarte porque mis papas pueden llegar en cualquier momento- Y después de oír eso mis ojos se abrieron automáticamente dándome cuanta de donde me encontraba- Tienes que vestirte y salir de la casa.

- ¡Dios mío Natalie! ¿Qué horas son?, ¿Cuánto falta para que tus papas lleguen?- Preguntaba mientras buscaba la ropa regada por el piso de la habitación y me la ponía- ¿Por qué rayos no me levantaste más

Temprano? Si me encuentran aquí tu papa me dará un balazo en la cabeza.

- Te llevo levantando desde muy temprano pero tú no más no te levantabas. Llevo más de una hora hablándote- Respondió mientras ella también se vestía- Creo que debes saber que a mí también me preocupa mucho que te encuentren aquí.

Ahora mi cabeza cayo a la tierra, ayer por la noche había llevado a Natalie a una fiesta con unos amigos y habíamos vuelto demasiado tarde, y no solo eso sino que bebidos. Según yo nada mas la traería a la casa pero al parecer los planes cambiaron, pues termine acostándome con ella. Y no era que me disgustara eso, porque para nada Natalie, a pesar de tener dieciséis años sabe moverse muy bien cuando estamos follando, es solo que el pensar que sus papas pueden encontrarme aquí me da terror. Una vez que termine de ponerme toda la ropa salí de la habitación acompañado de ella, estábamos a punto de abrir la puerta de enfrente cuando oímos claro como un carro se estacionaba y apagaba el motor.

- ¡Maldición ya llegaron tus papas!- Dije comenzándome a poner nervioso- ¿Ahora qué rayos hago?.

Mire a Natalie suplicando que tuviera una idea y esta solo me miro con nerviosismo, ahora si Bill Kaulitz hasta aquí había llegado tu hermosa vida.

- Ven regresemos a la habitación- Dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome de nuevo a donde hace unos momentos habíamos salido- Quiero que te escondas en el closet, no salgas hasta que te diga, creo que tendrás que bajar por la ventana.- ¿Qué la ventana? ¡¿Estaba loca?, yo no podía bajar por la ventana me mataría- Non hagas ruido.

Y como no me quedaba de otra le hice caso, me acomode en el closet de forma que quedara tapado por toda la ropa con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Oí como la puerta de entrada era cerrada, de seguro los papas de Natalie ya estaban adentro, estaba súper nervioso. No quería morir tan joven por una bala en mi cabeza, que era lo que me haría el papa de ella si me miraba ahí, tenía el permiso de andar con ella, sacarla a pasear pero no el permiso, de emborracharla, traerla tarde y follarmela. Estaba pensando en todo lo que me faltaba por hacer, no quería que me encontraran de repente mire como las puerta del closet se abrían despacio.

- Listo Bill tienes que salir por la ventana, mi papa está en la sala mirando la televisión y mi mama en la cocina no puede salir por la puerta principal- Me advirtió.

- Pero ¡¿Estás loca? Me voy a matar si bajo por la ventana, no puedo me caeré y hare demasiado ruido-Dije nada convencido por lo que quería que hiciera. Definitivamente yo no sabía cómo bajar por una puta ventana, jamás lo había hecho.

- ¿Entonces quieres morir por un balazo en la cabeza?- Me pregunto como si nada. Tenía razón yo no quería terminar así.

- Esta bien, bajare por la ventana, cuida que tus papas no vayan a entrar a la recamara y me vayan a ver.

- No te preocupes yo cuídate- Dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios- ¿Nos veremos más tarde?.

- No lose la verdad. Quiero descansar no he dormido bien y tengo ganas de dormir todo el día completo, pero si cambio de idea te marco y salimos- Respondí mientras sacaba mis pies por la ventana.

No podía ser tan difícil bajar, había enredaderas las cuales podían ayudarme a bajar a parte la ventana no estaba muy alta a pesar de que la casa fuera de dos pisos. Con la adrenalina de no querer que me encontraran y todo eso baje muy rápido por la ventana sin hacer nada de ruido y romperme algún hueso. Una vez que estuve en el piso camine encorvado para que no me lograran ver, había salido muy bien de esa.

Tenía hambre, quería desayunar y dormir la noche anterior había sido muy ajetreada. Iba caminando por la calle encontrándome con algunos amigos los cuales me detenían para decirme que si como estaba, que si iba a salir ahora o cosas así y a todos les respondí no. Porque iba a descansar. Llegue a mi casa después de unos cuantos minutos dándome cuenta de que había un carro del año marca Audi fuera de mi casa, me le quede mirando un momento era un carro muy mono, tenía unas llanta muy buenas y unos rines hermosos, si parecerá que yo no sé de carros y es la verdad, pero una buena pintura y buena decoración siempre me llama la atención. Me le quede mirando unos minutos y luego comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta de mi casa, tal vez el carro era de alguno de mis vecinos, había llegado a la puerta y saque las llaves de mi bolsillo del pantalón estaba metiéndolas cuando me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, no tenia seguro. Me quede un rato analizando, yo no había dejado la puerta abierta sin seguro así que eso quería decir que tal vez algún puto delincuente se había metido a robar.

- Más vale que todo esté en su lugar y no falte nada- Dije enojado pensando que pudieron haber entrado a robar. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí una vez que estuve dentro, comencé a observar todo lo que era el recibidor, al parecer no faltaba nada. Me adentre más en la casa fijándome en la cocina y estaba igual no faltaba nada, todo estaba en orden, seguí con el living y ahí fue cuando sentí que la sangre ya no pasaba a mi cerebro, que mi respiración se cortaba y mis piernas comenzaban a doblarse.

Mi vista estaba clavada en una persona que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de mas grande mirando la televisión, sentía como mi respiración era rápida, mi vista comenzaba hacerse nublosa y mis piernas más débil a cada segundo que miraba quien estaba sentado.

- No, tú no puedes estar aquí- Fue lo último que dije antes de sentir como mi cuerpo caída fuertemente contra el frio y duro suelo.

Ruidos, ruidos era lo que comenzaba a oír, mis ojos que había estados cerrados comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco apretando los parpados, mi cabeza me dolía un poco de seguro era por el golpe que me había dado al haber caído al suelo. Ahora sentí como mi espalda estaba en un lugar más blando, mas cómodo termine e abrir los ojos mirando a mi alrededor y dándome cuenta de que me encontraba acostado en el sillón, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado? Fueron las primeras preguntas que se formularon en mi cabeza. Me levante despacio sentándome en el sillón, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas y tapándome la cara con mis manos, ¿Por qué había caído al suelo?, ¿Cómo había aparecido en el sillón recostado? Quite las manos de mi cara y mire la televisión, estaba prendida en el canal de carreras. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando oí un ruido proveniente de la cocina, había alguien en la casa pero ¿Quién? Y ahí fue cuando recordé porque había caído de golpe al piso.

- No, no, no. No puede ser, estoy alucinando y escuchando cosas que no son- Me dije mientras comenzaba avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta que daba a la salida del living para dar con la puerta de la cocina- Lo que pasa es que el golpe fue muy fuerte en la cabeza y por eso estás oyendo ruidos.

Estaba a punto de salir del living, a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando tope con algo que me dejo con la boca abierta, con algo que hizo que volviera a sentir como mis piernas comenzaban a sentirse débiles otra vez, frente a mi tenia a una persona que no imagine volver a ver jamás, a una persona la cual no quería ver con la cual estaba sumamente enojada. Parado frente a mí, con su vestimenta de hip-hop, el cabello teñido de negro y con trenzas, un arete en cada oreja, con una sonrisa de medio lado y un vaso de agua en la mano izquierda de encontraba mi hermano, mi hermano gemelo Tom.

- Vaya veo que ya despertaste de tu desmayo- Me dijo con su voz ronca y pesada. Me dio el vaso que traía en las manos y yo lo tome, me miraba detenidamente a los ojos.

- No, no estoy soñando tú no puedes estar aquí no debes- Grite soltando el vaso dejando que cayera al piso quebrándose, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- Tu te fuiste te largaste, dijiste que no ibas a volver.

Y después de haber dicho eso me lance contra la persona que estaba frente a mí dándole duros puñetazos en el pecho, los cuales al parecer no le hacían daño. No podía creer que lo tuviera frente a mí, que después de tres años que no estuvo conmigo ahora estuviera enfrente sonriéndome como si nada. En uno de esos golpes que le estaba dando tomo mis manos con una suya apretándolas y haciendo que me detuviera.

- ¿Así que esa es la hermosa bienvenida que le das a tu hermano?, te desmayas, luego te levantas quiebras el vaso en el que te doy agua y comienzas a pegarme- Respondió con una risilla de burla- No cabe duda que sigues siendo un malcriado.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿A qué fregados volviste? Que no se supone que tú querías largarte de la ciudad y hacer tu vida ¿ah?- Pregunte aun con el agarre de manos que me tenia. ¿Por qué rayos había vuelto?, se supone que él se fue porque quería hacer su vida, salir de este puto pueblo y ahora volvía.

- En primera hermanito, deberías darme un abrazo de bienvenida no un interrogatorio de mil preguntas, segunda no me digas que me calle cuando el único que está hablando como loco eres tú. Tercera yo vuelvo o me largo cuando quiera, si me fui fue porque quise y si volví es porque también quise- Respondió sereno, tranquilo soltándome las muñecas.

Paso como si nada por el agua tirada que había en el piso, esquivando los vidrios quebrados, llego al sillón y se sentó a seguir mirando la televisión dejándome a mí sin respuestas, intrigado, sorprendido y enojado. ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía entrar a la casa así como así cuando no tenía el derecho?, ¿Qué hacia sentado en el que era mi sillón y no de el?. Sentía mi sangre hervir, cuando se fue había dicho que probablemente jamás nos volveríamos a ver y ahora estaba aquí como si nada. Me pase las manos por el rostro y me quede parado.

- Hey Bill, ¿Qué acaso vas a dejar los vidrios ahí tirados? Podríamos cortarnos los pies si los dejas ahí, que tal si me quito los zapatos y me encajo uno. -¿Qué se creía para decirme eso? Si tanto quería que los mendigos vidrios fueran recogidos que los recogiera él, yo ¿Por qué?- No quiero cortarme, no me gustaría tener un vidrio enterrado en el pie.

- Pues si no quieres correr el riesgo de enterrarte uno recógelo tu, yo no voy a recoger nada- Respondí enojado, me estaba poniendo furioso- Es más, ni te preocupes por pensar que te los vas a enterrar porque sabes que, no pasara porque tu ahorita mismo te sales de la puta casa. No te quiero aquí lárgate.

- ¿Qué me largue? Oh no hermanito, eso no va a pasar yo regrese para quedarme aparte tu no puedes correrme de la casa porque no es tuya.

- Claro que es mi casa, yo he vivido aquí desde hace casi dos años y medio, tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí desde que te largaste perdiste todo el derecho de vivir aquí- Le grite poniéndome enfrente del televisor- Quiero que te largues y me dejes en paz.

Mire como Tom se levantaba del sillón mirándome detenidamente, una mirada la cual no podía descifrar podía decir que hasta me daba miedo de tan penetrante que me estaba observando. Paso por alado de la mesilla que había en el centro del living llego hasta mí, posicionándose frente a mí.

- Así que todo es por lo de que te deje con la abuela y me fui ¿verdad?- Yo baje la mirada, no quería recordar ese día y comenzar a llorar- Mira Billy tienes que superarlo, ya te dije que me fui porque quise, era joven ¿Cómo rayos cuidar de mi pequeño hermano? Aunque tuvieras la misma edad que yo era difícil. Así que no me digas que aun no lo entiendes y sientes resentimiento.

- Claro que estoy resentido, claro que estoy enojado y claro que te odio por eso. Si dices que estabas chico que no podías cuidarme pero ¿Quién fregados te estaba pidiendo que me cuidaras? Yo solo quería que estuvieras conmigo, a mi lado con tu hermano gemelo no que me cuidaras- Le solté en cara con voz firme.

- Eso es lo que tú dices pero mi abuela me pedía otra cosa, que siempre estuviera al pendiente de ti, que te cuidara a cada rato, que estuviera pegado a ti- Me respondió acercándose un poco mas- Pero yo no quería, yo quería hacer mi vida, cuidarme a mi mismo no a alguien más.

Yo lo miraba atentamente, no quería verlo no quería tenerlo cerca. Yo lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque me había abandonado no me importaba lo que dijera, lo que explicara era un puto mounstro al cual de chico no le importe, no le importo que yo quedara destruido porque se iba.

- Lárgate de la casa, no quiero verte aquí no tienes el derecho para estar aquí porque es mi casa y no te quiero viviendo aquí- Me aleje de él y me puse del otro lado de la mesilla- Tienes dos horas para recoger tus cosas si es que las trajiste y largarte.

Termine de decir eso y salí del living dirigiéndome a mi habitación. La casa es de un piso, pero aun así es muy grande tiene cuatro habitaciones y dos baños. Iba caminando por el largo pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación la cual era la última del centro abrí la puerta de un movimiento y cerré la puerta de golpe una vez que entre. Quería que se largara, que no estuviera aquí ¿Quién diablos se creía para llegar y quedar quedarse? Después de todo lo que me había dicho el día en el que se había ido, si tal vez parecía muy exagerado o algo pero no me importaba, así me sentía lo odiaba, no lo quería ver cerca, no quería tenerlo cerca quería que se largara. Había dicho la verdad cuando dije que tenía dos horas para irse, no lo quería en mi casa y no lo iba a tener.

Me recosté en mi cama boca abajo, se me había quitado el mendigo apetito ahora solo quería dormir y cuando despertara no mirarlo, que ya se hubiera largado de la puta casa. Por un momento pensé que me sería difícil conseguir el sueño, pero no caí rendido en cuanto cerré los ojos.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, dándome cuenta gracias a la vista que tenia por la ventana que ya era de noche, si acaso eran como las ocho, me levante de la cama y me quite las botas con las cuales había dormido, me quite los calcetines y camine hacia el tocador.

- Más vale que te hayas largado Thomas porque no quiero tenerte aquí en la casa, así como tú me sacaste de tu vida cuando teníamos dieciséis años ahora te quiero sacar yo de la mía- Dije mirándome al tocador., enojado, con rencor así me sentía. Miraba mi rostro el cual estaba un poco desmaquillado y mi cabello todo desacomodado cuando sentí como mis tripas rugieron- Creo que tengo que comer algo.

Me acomode el pelo un poco y me desmaquille por completo antes de salir. Iba por el pasillo caminando y no oía ningún ruido, todo era silencio por un momento se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, me había hecho caso y se había ido pensé. Por alguna razón quise entrar al living y cuando lo hice de nuevo me lleve una sorpresa o más bien tres sorpresas. La primera mi hermano seguía en la casa, la segunda no estaba solo estaba con Gustav y Georg y la tercera parecía que estaban hablando animadamente.

Me les quede mirando hasta que los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo, mi hermano me dirigió la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, Georg y Gustav se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta donde yo estaba.

- Vaya Bill hasta que te despiertas. Duermes un montón tío- Comento Georg con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmada en la mano- ¿Qué se te olvido lo que íbamos hacer hoy?.

Yo no estaba prestándole atención a lo que me estaba diciendo, tenía mi vista fija en mi hermano quien me miraba con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago a la bebida que tenía en su mano. No se había ido, el muy mendigo seguía aquí y no solo eso, seguía aquí platicando con mis amigos.

- ¿Bill me estas escuchando?- Pregunto Georg pasándome la palma de la mano por enfrente de la cara al no obtener respuesta- Vaya creo que no.

- Lo siento Georg ¿Qué decías?- Cuestione volviendo la vista hacia él.

- Bill, Georg te estaba diciendo que si se te ha olvidado lo que íbamos hacer hoy- Me respondió Gustav. Yo solo lo mire con cara de no comprender lo que estaba diciendo- Si, la fiesta e Michelle a la que se supone íbamos a ir. -¡Maldición! Se me había olvidado, era verdad hoy me habían invitado a una fiesta.

- Creo que si se te olvido- Dijo Georg riéndose- ¿Vas a ir con nosotros o no?.

- Claro, claro que voy a ir a la fiesta, por nada del mundo me la pierdo solo espérenme tengo que bañarme, cambiarme y maquillarme- Note la cara de Georg y Gustav de fastidio ¿Por qué?, porque si soy honesto tardo demasiado arreglándome- No tardare demasiado, solo unos minutos.

- Bill nosotros tenemos que estar en la fiesta ya, recuerda que vamos a ser los Djs- Me recordó Gustav. Ahora ¿Qué iba hacer? No me iba a ir a la puta fiesta como estaba- Pero hay una solución.

- ¿Cuál?.

- Pues que tu hermano te lleve, el también va a ir a la fiesta -¿Qué rayos había dicho Gustav? ¿Qué Tom iba a ir a la fiesta? Pero por supuesto que no, el no podía ir- Lo invitamos y dijo que le encantaría ir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que invitaron a Tom? No el no puede ir, el no conoce a Michelle el no puede ir no está invitado- Comencé a decir- ¿Cómo se atreven a invitarlo? Es más, no puede ir porque se va de esta casa, solo vino de visita ahora en la mañana que llego me estaba diciendo que se iba a ir porque había venido de ida y vuelta.

Note como Tom se levantaba del sillón y se ponía alado de mí, me miraba con una ceja levantada y con cara de ''eres un puto mentiroso Bill''. Note también como mis amigos me miraban sorprendidos por cómo estaba hablando, hablaba rápido y sin que se me pudiera entender.

- ¿Entonces no vas a poder ir a la fiesta Tom?- Pregunto mi amigo de pelo largo, Georg.

- Claro que puedo ir, Bill está mintiendo yo no vine de ida y vuelta vine porque me voy a quedar. Es mi casa, después de tanto tiempo de estar fuera decidí regresar para quedarme- Dijo esto último mirándome a mi- Y claro que conozco a Michelle Delnis.

Y ahí sentí como mi boca se abría de par en par. El no podía conocer a Michelle ¿Por qué? porque hace tres años que no estaba aquí, el no podía ir a la fiesta no porque no estuviera invitado sino, porque yo no quería, quería que se largara que me dejara en paz. Pero no, ahora hasta le decía a mis amigos que se iba a quedar a vivir aquí para siempre, estaba loco si pensaba eso.

- Entonces no se diga mas, nosotros nos vamos y los esperamos allá, así sirve que pues Bill tiene todo el tiempo para arreglarse.

- Entonces haya nos vemos chicos, llegaremos un poco tarde pero llegaremos- Respondió mi hermano con una sonrisa.

Mire como Georg y Gustav se dirigían a la puerta y salían despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano. Cuando mire que cerraron la puerta rápidamente dirigí la mirada hacia mi hermano quien ya estaba de nuevo sentado en el sillón.

- Ni creas que voy a dejar que vayas a esa fiesta, tú no estás invitado y dudo mucho que conozcas a Michelle así que ni te hagas…¡aahhhh!- No termine de hablar pues sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pie- ¡Maldición!.

Mire hacia el piso y note que me había enterrado un vidrio de los que había dejado tirados en la mañana, no podía ser, ¿Por qué fregados todo tenía que pasarme a mi?. Levante mi pie y sí, me había enterrado un vidrio grande en la punta.

-Jajajajaja.. eres un estúpido te dije que los recogieras porque alguien se los podía enterrar y no quisiste ahora friegate- Decía burlándose el baboso de mi hermano-

- ¡Cállate y no te burles!- Le dije enojado mientras daba saltos para llegar al otro sillón y sentarme- Que no es gracioso estúpido, todo esto me paso por tu culpa, no estaría con un vidrio enterrado en mi pie si no estuvieras aquí, no se me hubiera olvidado que tenía que ir a una fiesta si no estuvieras tu aquí.

- Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que seas un estúpido. No, no hermanito a mi no me eches la culpa eso te pasa por mentiroso ¿Por qué le dices a tus amigos que yo solo venia de pasada cuando sabes que no es así?.

- Porque es la puta verdad tu solo estas aquí de pasada porque no te vas a quedar aquí en mi casa ya te dije, puedes quedarte en la cuidad si quieres pero aquí no.

Estaba mirándome el pie, miraba como comenzaba a salir un poco de sangre y yo intentaba sacarme el vidrio. Tenía las manos resbalosas y temblorosas porque me dolía demasiado, para mi suerte me había encajado un vidrio grande.

- Mira Bill no me hagas enojar que estoy de buen humor, ya te dije que no te estoy pidiendo permiso, me voy a quedar aquí porque está tu casa tanto como mía, es de los dos así que no me quieras correr porque no me iré. Y más vale que te saques eso rápido del pie y comiences arreglarte porque si no estás listo para cuando yo lo esté me voy yo solo a la fiesta- Dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo del living.

Después de que dijo esto del enojo me saque de un jalón el vidrio haciendo que me doliera hasta las entrañas. Era un maldito estúpido, está bien si se quería quedar en la casa lo podía hacer pero le iba a costar la tranquilidad porque no lo iba a dejar vivir en paz. Me levante del sillón y comencé a caminar en saltitos hacia mi cuarto, saque la ropa que me pondría, los zapatos y entre al baño que estaba alado de mi habitación. Me dolía un poco el pie pero no me importaba, yo iba a ir a esa fiesta porque de seguro ahí iba a estar mi Natalie.

Abrí la llave del baño dejando correr el agua, una vez que estuvo tibia como a mí me gusta entre dejando que mojara mi cabello, corriendo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al piso. En menos de cinco minutos había terminado de bañarme, ahora solo faltaba que me cambiara, peinara y maquillara.

Me puse la ropa, un pantalón negro ajustado haciendo juego con una camisa negra con letras plateadas, me seque el cabello y comencé a alaciarlo, cuando ya estuve cambiado y vestido comencé a maquillarme, siempre iba a una fiesta maquillado no me gustaba salir sin maquillar, no porque me sintiera feo sino porque era costumbre.

- Bueno ya estás listo Bill Kaulitz- Dije mirándome al espejo con una sonrisa. De verdad me miraba bien, por eso tenía a la mayoría de las chicas atrás de mi, incluido tipos.

Salí de mi habitación recordando que me iría a la fiesta con mi hermano, no me agradaba para nada la idea pero si él me iba a dar que mejor. Como ya he dicho si en verdad piensa quedarse aquí para siempre, hasta que se case y tenga una puta familia le hare la vida insoportable. Me dirigí al recibidor donde el ya estaba esperándome, al parecer oye mis pasos ya que voltio encontrándose con mi profunda mirada, yo me quede con la boca abierta cuando lo mire. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados negros, una playera negra con letras blancas y una sudadera blanca encima, un pañuelo negro en su frente y olía a perfume. En pocas palabras, debía admitir que se miraba demasiado bien.

- Vaya si no fuera mis hermano, y te encontrara en una fiesta vestido así pasarías por una tía a mi parecer.

- Deja tus comentarios si y vamos a la fiesta que haya hay alguien que me está esperando- Comencé a caminar a la puesta abriéndola sintiendo como mi gemelo caminaba detrás de mí. El cerro la puerta y yo seguí caminando buscando el carro de él. De lo que me di cuenta es de que el Audi que había mirado en la mañana aun seguía ahí, que hermoso carro era ese – ¿Dónde está tu carro entonces?.

- Lo tienes enfrente- Respondió con serenidad y dirigiéndose al Audi negro que estaba frente a mí. Con la boca abierta me había quedado cuando mire que abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Este no puede ser tu carro, tú no puedes tener un carro como este.

- Si estuviera bromeando Billy no tendría las llaves y no estaría diciéndote que te metas para largarnos a la puta fiesta de una vez- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Subí al carro, mi hermano cerró la puerta una vez que estuve adentro, si por fuera el carro era un belleza por dentro ni se diga, tenia asientos de piel negro, un estero sumamente nuevo y bocinas y bajos espectaculares por lo que debía imaginar. El carro era perfecto pero ¿Cómo es que este carro es de mi hermano?, ¿Cómo lo consiguió?. De repente oí como se cerraba una puerta, la puerta del piloto por la que mi hermano había entrado, metió la llave y encendió el carro, puso un disco de Jay—Z y comenzamos avanzar. Tenía demasiadas ganas de preguntarle de donde rayos lo había sacado.

- Logre comprarlo con los tantos negocios que tengo- Respondió como si me hubiera leído la mente- Me lo compre hace un año y medio, es mi más preciado objeto. Me encanta demasiado por eso lo compre.

- Tu ¿trabajas?.

- Sí, tengo varios negocios de los cuales la verdad no me gustaría contarte Billy, asi que no preguntes cuales son.

- Esta bien.

Me quede pensativo, preguntándome en que negocios trabajaría mi hermano para haber podido haberse comprado una automóvil así. Iba mirando por la ventanilla cuando recordé que la casa de Michelle quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad, así que tal vez Tom no iba a saber donde era.

- En el siguiente semáforo vas a tener que dar vuelta a la izquierda y después..-Me interrumpió.

- Ya sé donde vive ella, no te preocupes la conozco perfectamente- Yo suspire. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, de verdad la conocía pero de ¿Dónde? Si Michelle apenas unos cuantos meses que se había mudado para acá.

Ya no dije nada mas, solo me dedique a guardar silencio y mirar por la ventanilla del carro. Jamás había pensado que volvería a ver a mi hermano, el había dicho que se iba a ir porque ya no quería estar aquí, porque quería hacer su vida lejos de este pueblo. Miraba la oscuridad de la carretera cuando comencé a recordar aquel día.

_- No te vayas, ¿Por qué te vas?, ¿Por qué me dejas hermano?-Preguntaba mientras sentía mis lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. Esperaba una respuesta que al parecer mi gemelo no me quería dar —Respóndeme, ¿Por qué te quieres ir sin mi?._

_- Porque ya no quiero estar contigo, ya no quiero estar más en esta ciudad de miera Bill entiéndelo —Me grito. Yo pestañee varias veces ante lo que me estaba diciendo ¿Qué ya no quería estar conmigo?, ¿con su hermano?- Ya me arte de toda esta mierda._

_- No te puedes ir y dejarme soy tu hermano gemelo. No puedes irte y dejarme con una desconocida._

_- No te voy a dejar con una desconocida, te voy a dejar con nuestra abuela, ¿Qué tiene de desconocida? Tú la quieres demasiado –Me alego. Yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo me acerque hasta él y lo tomo de los brazos- Lo siento Billy pero yo ya no quiero estar aquí y contigo tampoco. Soy tu hermano sí, pero no soy tu papa, yo no puedo cuidarte._

_- Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me cuides, te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo, eres mi hermano gemelo y me prometiste estar siempre conmigo, siempre ahí para mí –Le recordé lo que me había dicho cuando nuestra madre nos había abandonado igual que papa- ¿Lo recuerdas? Dijiste que siempre me cuidarías y estarías a mi lado._

_- Eso lo dije cuando era más pequeño Billy, cuando todavía era un mocoso ahora ya crecí y me di cuenta de que no podre hacerlo no quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacer mi vida, seguir de fiestero, y todo pero no puedo mientras me haga cargo de ti- Soltó sin más. Sentía como las estúpidas lagrimas seguían cayendo sin querer parar- Ahora hermanito me voy, te quedas en buenas manos._

Sentí como un nudo se me hizo en la garganta recordando aquello, me había dolido demasiado porque desde pequeño había sido muy apegado a Tom, por eso ese día que se fue me había enojado demasiado, había sentido tanta rabia y coraje, hasta odio hacia él. Es más tal vez pueda decir que todavía siento eso, odio porque se fue dejándome. Estaba tan entrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando habíamos llegado hasta que Tom me toco el hombro.

- Bill ya llegamos a la fiesta- Comento mientras abría la puerta del carro- Bájate.

- Si ya voy-Abrí la puerta y me baje observando que había demasiada gente, tomando, bailando y platicando. Sonreí, se notaba que esta fiesta iba a ser muy buena, comencé a caminar sin esperar a mi hermano yo quería entrar y buscar a alguien que esperaba estuviera, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos al entrar cuando sentí como se abalanzaron hacia mí.

- Bill si viniste que bueno, pensé que no vendrías- Era Natalie la que se me había abalanzado, me dio un beso al cual yo gustosamente correspondí metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Paso sus manos por alrededor de mi cuello y yo puse las mías en su cadera.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que no iba a venir?-Pregunte ya que había terminado el beso.

- Porque no te vi llegar con Georg y Gustav.

- Oh, por eso es que me vine con alguien más- Dije mientras buscaba a Tom con la mirada pero no lo encontraba.

- ¿Con quién? Más vale que no con una chica Bill eh, sabes que soy celosa.

- No te preocupes hermosa no vino con una chica, vino con un chico- Reconocí la voz de inmediato, era la de mi hermano voltee y me encontré con su sonrisa de lado mirándonos atentamente a Natalie y a mí.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya llegaste a la fiesta ahora busca a alguien con quien hablar, bailar beber no sé, pero déjame en paz.

- ¿Qué no me vas a presentar con esta nena? Tan malos modales tienes hermano.

- ¿Hermano?, ¿el es tu hermano Bill?- Pregunto Natalie poniéndose frente a Tom- No se parecen en nada.

- No solo somos hermanos, sino que también somos gemelos.

Note como la boca de Natalie cuando Tom dijo eso, al parecer se había sorprendido demasiado no solo porque este le hubiera dicho que éramos hermanos gemelos, si no porque yo jamás le dije que tenía un hermano.

- Gemelos vaya, no se parecen en nada de verdad, son completamente distintos.

- ¡Gracias a dios!-Dije con sarcasmo mientras tomaba a Natalie de la mano- Bueno Tom, ella es mi novia Natalie, Natalie él es mi ''querido'' hermano gemelo Tom.

- Mucho gusto Natalie eres muy linda- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- Así que novia de mi hermano, vaya no pensé que tuviera novia.

-Pues si tengo ahora que sabes y ya te presente con ella lárgate a ver con quien te encuentras.

Estaba a punto de irme a perder con Natalie por ahí cuando Michelle llego de la nada arrebatándola de mi agarre de manos. Me le quede mirando y esta nada mas sonrió.

- Ahorita te la regreso- Grito con una sonrisa y llevándosela.

- Perfecto, ahora me he quedado sin novia- Dije comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

La fiesta tenía un ambiente muy bueno, todos los invitados estaban bailando, coqueteando, tomando, fumando todo lo que se podía hacer, yo miraba mientras tomaba un sorbo al trago de vodka que me había servido. Mire como mi hermano se ponía alado de mi también con un trago en la mano, ¿Qué acaso no me iba a dejar en paz?.

-No es muy chica tu novia para estar contigo, digo tú tienes diecinueve y ella parece de quince.

- Tienes dieciséis y a ti ¿Qué rayos te importa cuántos años tenga mi novia? Deja de molestarme- Le grite.

- De seguro no has follado ninguna vez con ella- Dijo con una sonrisilla y yo gire mi cabeza para verlo- Debe ser una chica muy apretada.

- Si supieras Tom, todas las malditas veces que hemos estado juntos- Le solté con una sonrisa- Y deja eso, se mueve tan bien en la cama que ni parece que tiene dieciséis. - Si, tal vez me había equivocado al decir eso pero no me importaba, no me gustaba que hablaran mal de Natalie.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que si has follado? Vaya, sinceramente yo pensé que tú eras al que follaban.

- Estúpido- Le grite a la cara cuando oí lo que me había dicho- No digas estupideces ¿entendiste? Tu no me conoces, y no soy gay no me van los tíos así que no digas babosadas.

- Pues yo solo lo digo por como estas vestido, pareces toda una tía y no solo eso, hasta me atrevería a decir que te miras más bueno que todas- Comento mirándome de los pies a la cabeza.

Ignorando el comentario estúpido que había hecho comencé a caminar con otra copa de vodka en mi mano. Quería perderlo, que me dejará y no tenerlo a un lado por un momento, mientras íbamos en el carro llegue a pensar que en la fiesta me dejaría en paz, que se perdería en su mundo pero ahora miraba que me había equivocado. Mientras caminaba buscaba con la mirada a Natalie pero no la encontraba, Michelle la había quitado de mi lado y se la había llevado ahora no me quedaba de otra que esperar. De un solo sorbo termine de tomarme mi bebida y arroje la copa al piso dentro de todo lo que había caminado me había adentrado demasiado al patio trasero de la casa de Michelle.

- ¡Maldición tengo que regresar!- Dije cuando me di cuenta- Buscare a Georg y Gustav mientras Natalie no está conmigo.

Iba caminando muy tranquilo hasta que sentí un tremendo jalón en mi brazo que hizo que me diera la vuelta completa estrellándome con algo duro. Levante la mirada lentamente encontrándome con una más penetrante, encontrándome con unos ojos marrones profundo mirando directamente los míos.

- ¡¿Estas imbécil o qué? ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre jalarme así? Y no solo eso sino que también me espantaste- Le gritaba a mi hermano que me miraba con una sonrisa. El había sido el que me había jalado tan bruscamente del brazo.

- Shhh no grites hermanito que te van a escuchar- Dijo llevando su dedo índice a los labios.

- No vuelvas hacer eso ¿entendiste? Y no me estés siguiendo- Creo que me quedaba mas que claro que me estaba siguiendo porque nadie le pudo a ver dicho a donde me había venido a caminar- Nose, ve y búscate a alguien a quien puedas ligar a alguien que te puedas tirar hay muchas chicas lindas.

- Pues yo ya encontré a quien quiero ligarme ¿sabes? Lo único malo es que estoy seguro de que esa persona a la que quiero ligar no me quiere cerca.

- Pues inténtalo, no sé llégale como sea pero a mi déjame en paz, yo voy con mi novia que de seguro ya me está buscando tu lígate a cualquier tía que te guste que hay demasiadas- Sentencia comenzando a caminar dejándolo solo.

Había regresado a donde estaban toda la demás gente, busque con la mirada a Natalie encontrándola, estaba platicando con Michelle en la pista de baile me acerque sin pensarlo dos veces, la tome de la mano y la jale llevándola conmigo a la mesa de bebidas.

- Vaya ¿ya te desocupo Michelle? ¿Por qué si te sigue ocupando te dejo con ella?- Comente fingiendo tono molesto.

- Si, ya lo que pasa es que quería mi opinión sobre unas cosas. Oye Bill ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

- Claro hermosa, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?.

- ¿Por qué no conocí a tu hermano como conocía a tu abuela? ¿Qué acaso no se hablaban?- Alce una ceja, esa pregunta no me la esperaba por parte de ella.

- Lo que pasa es que si, mi hermano y yo no nos llevamos muy bien incluso el no vive aquí, solo vino de paso a ver como estaba y creo que se larga mañana.

- Oh.

- Pero ven vamos a bailar no quiero hablar de mi hermano en la fiesta- Dije dirigiéndola a la pista de baile donde estaban todos los demás.

No me gusta mucho bailar, es mas yo no bailo la que baila es Natalie moviéndose alrededor de mí, moviéndose de una manera que me provoca. La música era movida y todos estaban gritando y bailando la fiesta era porque Michelle estaba cumpliendo dieciocho años recuerdo que cuando yo los cumplí no los festeje, no se me dio la gana. Todo iba de maravilla yo estaba bailando y bebiendo con mi novia, me la estaba pasando muy bien, hasta podría decir que se me estaba olvidando el tema de que mi hermano estaba de vuelta aquí, en mi misma casa y no solo eso, sino que en la misma fiesta. Comenzaron a pasar las horas y no tenia rastro de mi hermano lo que me alegraba, habíamos llegado como a las diez a la fiesta y ahorita ya son las dos de la madrugada me despedí de Natalie porque ella tenía que irse a su casa ya porque si no sus padres la regañarían. Ahora, en pocas palabras me había quedado solo, iba caminando directo a donde estaban mis amigos, iría con ellos a hacerla de Dj cuando me volvieron agarrar del brazo jalándome gire la cabeza y me di cuenta de quién era, mi hermano otra vez el.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?-Le pregunte enojado, ¿Qué acaso el muy estúpido me quería arrancar el brazo? y no solo eso, no entendía que no quería verlo y tenerlo cerca de mí.

- Vámonos, vámonos ya estoy muy aburrido en esta fiesta- Decía entre palabras, lo observe bien y pude darme cuenta de algo, el tarado ya estaba bien borracho.

- No yo no me quiero ir, vete tu yo todavía quiero seguir aquí- Respondí soltándome de su agarre- Yo todavía no me he puesto pedo así que no pienso irme.

- Bill.. me siento mal y quiero irme creo que he tomado demasiado- Decía acercándose a mí. Suspire claro que había tomado de mas eso se notaba en su aliento y cara- Acompáñame a casa por favor.

Me le quede mirando, de verdad se miraba bien pedo y que no podía con su propia alma, pero ¿Quién le mandaba a que tomara tanto? Nadie, lo miraba atentamente con una sonrisa este solo hacia muecas mientras decía estúpidamente que me fuera con el porqué se sentía mal, pero ¿yo porque tenía que irme? Él era el borracho no yo.

- No seas malo Bill..acompáñame a la casa ¿Qué no ves..que me siento mal?.

- Pues ese es tu problema hermanito, yo no te dije que te pusieras hasta atrás bebiendo.

Note como el comenzaba a caminar alejándose de mi a paso torpe, me le quede mirando de verdad estaba muy tomado y no solo eso pensé, sino que también si dejaba que se fuera solo el conduciría y podría darse en su santa madre. Mire en dirección a Gustav y Georg y luego con mi gemelo sabia que me arrepentiría de eso pero no me quedaba de otra.

- Espérame Tom voy contigo- Dije mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba.

Si sabía que me iba arrepentir ¿Por qué? Porque me estaba preocupando por él, porque no iba a dejar que conducirá borracho, me preocupaba como se miraba y me sentía mal. Si soy un estúpido y me atrevo a decírmelo yo mismo porque me estoy preocupando por alguien que me dejo tres años y no le importo para nada. Llegamos al carro le quite las llaves como pude y lo senté en el asiento del copiloto mientras yo iba en el del conductor, bueno por lo menos había algo bueno en todo esto, manejaría este hermoso carro. En unos cuantos minutos llegamos a la casa, estacione el carro y lo ayude a bajar, saque las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero y abrí la puerta adentrándonos al recibidor.

- Bueno tú de aquí te puedes ir solo a tu habitación, no creo que te pase nada.

- No.. Bill acompáñame, no quiero caerme por pisar mal o algo- ¿Qué era tan estúpido para caminar borracho? Bueno mejor me callo porque si recuerdo, en mi primera borrachera yo no salía del piso.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Le tome el brazo derecho pasándolo por arriba de mis hombros y mi brazo derecho por su cintura. Comenzamos a caminar, podía sentir la mayor parte de su peso sobre mí definitivamente apenas podía ir caminando con él, llegamos a su habitación, abrí la puerta como pude y me adentre encendiendo la luz. Su habitación no había cambiado en nada, tenía lo mismo que cuando el dejo, lo acerque hasta la cama y lo tumbe de forma que quedo boca arriba.

- Bueno ya la hice de buen hermano así que puedo irme- Comencé a caminar y de repente sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el piso, sentí como caía arriba de algo.

- No te vayas quédate aquí conmigo- Pidió mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura.

Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que había pasado en tan solo unos segundos, mi hermano me había tomado del brazo jalándome haciendo que cayera sobre él, haciendo que quedara todo mi cuerpo recostado arriba del suyo. Paso sus brazos por mi cintura impidiendo algún movimiento de mi parte.

- Tom suéltame, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quita tus manos de encima de mí!- Le exigí moviéndome bajo su agarre.

- No, no voy a quitar nada porque tú te vas a quedar aquí conmigo.


	3. Capítulo II

_**Capítulo II.**_

Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta de que había pasado en tan solo unos segundos, mi hermano me había tomado del brazo jalándome haciendo que cayera sobre él, haciendo que quedara todo mi cuerpo recostado arriba del suyo. Paso sus brazos por mi cintura impidiendo algún movimiento de mi parte.

- Tom suéltame, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quita tus manos de encima de mí!- Le exigí moviéndome bajo su agarre.

- No, no voy a quitar nada porque tú te vas a quedar aquí conmigo.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando escuche que dijo esto, ¿Qué me quedara con él? Ahí en la cama, oh no claro que no, yo también estaba cansado y quería dormir y no iba hacerlo arriba de mi hermano. Me moví bajo sus brazos intentando zafarme pero simple y sencillamente no pude me tenía muy bien agarrado.

- ¡Suéltame Tom! Quiero irme a mi habitación a dormir, ya te traje hasta acá ahora déjame ir y duérmete para que se quite lo borracho- Le alegue intentando que me soltara pero no paso.

- Billy, Billy –Dijo en un tono gracioso mientras apretaba mas su agarre- ¿Qué todavía crees en los reyes magos?- Me dijo. Lo mire con cara de no entender, ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso de que si todavía creía en los reyes magos? Y ¿Por qué seguía sin soltarme? – Yo no estoy borracho Billy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no estás borracho?- Cuestione, claro que estaba borracho si por eso nos habíamos regresado de la fiesta. Lo mire atentamente a la cara y mire como se le formaba una sonrisa- ¿Qué fregados quieres decir Tom?.

- Hay Billy, no cabe duda que aun sigues siendo un niño inocente. Yo fingí estar borracho claro que no podría ponerme borracho hasta el punto de necesitar ayuda- Soltó como si nada- Todo lo fingí, créeme que para que yo me ponga borracho ¡nombre! Debo beber toda la noche y el día siguiente.

Con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas y no de pena si no de enojo el muy desgraciado me había engañado diciéndome que estaba borracho, todo había sido una mentira. Pero ¿para qué? ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Yo me la había estado pasando muy bien en la fiesta y la había dejado porque el había dicho que se sentía mal y que estaba muy pasado de copas.

- ¡Eres un maldito Tom! ¿Por qué rayos me mentiste? ¿Por qué fregados dijiste que estabas borracho cuando no es verdad?- Comencé a preguntar demasiado enojado tratando se zafarme del puto agarre en el cual me tenia pero no podía. Sus brazos estaban apretándome fuerte, pero no hasta el punto de llegar a lastimarme.

- Quería regresar a la casa hermanito, aparte la fiesta ya me estaba aburriendo no había nada bueno.

- Pues yo déjame decirte que me la estaba pasando muy bien, yo si me estaba divirtiendo. Eres un maldito no debí haberte hecho caso, debí haberme quedado- Comenzaba a responder rápidamente- Ahora suéltame, déjame quitarme.

- No, no voy a soltarte te quiero aquí conmigo- Me respondió moviendo su piercing con la punta de la lengua- Sabes, hice todo eso del teatrito de sentirme mal y estar borracho por algo.

- Dime ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me mentiste? No te basta con haber vuelto así como si nada, ahora me arruinas una puta fiesta- Estaba enojado, demasiado.

- Porque creo que aquí en la casa nos la podemos pasar mucho mejor, definitivamente pienso que la casa es más divertida que esa estúpida fiesta- ¿la casa? ¿Más divertida que la fiesta? Estaba loco, ¿Qué le miraba de divertido a una casa sola- Y más cuando tienes una buena compañía.

- ¿Qué compañía? Por dios, créeme que en la fiesta hubieras tenido más compañía que aquí, ¿Por qué rayos no intentaste ligarte a la tía esa que me dijiste en la fiesta?-Le pregunte esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije en la fiesta que había encontrado a alguien que quería ligarme?- Pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza- Bueno esa persona está aquí en la casa –Termino de decir con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

¿Qué? ¿Aquí en la casa? pero ¿Cómo? Si yo me había regresado con él a menos de que nos hubieran seguido y estuviera esperando a mi hermano afuera de la casa. Me le quede mirando definitivamente mi hermano era demasiado raro.

- Todavía no entiendes lo que te acabo de decir ¿verdad?.

- La verdad no y no quiero entenderlo solo quiero que me sueltes y me dejes ir a mi habitación para que pueda dormir- Me movía poco a poco, la posición en la que estaba me cansaba, como Tom me había jalado haciendo que cayera sobre él para acomodarme de forma que no quedara yo incomoda puse cada uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cara apoyando todo mi peso- Ahora por favor hazlo.

- A la persona que quería ligarme en la fiesta era tu- Me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acababa de decir? Comenzaba a preguntarme, ¿Qué a la persona que quería ligarse, la que me conto en la fiesta era yo?- ¿Ya entendiste o quieres que te lo explique con manzanas?.

De a cuadros, con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendió así me había quedado cuando mi hermano me dijo esto. ¿Cómo rayos que al que quería ligarse era a mi? Por dios, definitivamente si estaba borracho, el no podía estar diciendo eso en verdad ¿Por qué? porque soy su puto hermano, ¿Cómo alguien quiere ligarse a su hermano?.

- Mira Tom suéltame ya no estoy jugando, estás diciendo puras tonterías creo que si estas borracho y lo mejor es que te duermas.

- ¡Que no estoy borracho! Estoy en mis cinco sentidos ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Me cuestiono alzando una ceja.

- Tom ya suel..- No pude terminar de hablar porque mi hermano de un movimiento rápido giro haciendo que yo quedara debajo de él y el sobre mí- ¿Qué rayos haces? Suéltame ahora mismo y quítate de encima.

- Y si no quiero ¿Qué?, ¿Qué me vas hacer?- Me pregunto en tono retador- Haber quiero ver que es lo que intentas.

Yo no sabía qué rayos hacer, tenía a mi hermano sobre mi diciéndome que al que había querido ligar era yo, definitivamente esto no podía estar pasado, claro que el tenía que estar borracho para decir tanta estupidez. Me quede callado sin decir nada y sin moverme pensando que mi hermano se descuidaría, bajaría la guardia y yo podría quitarlo de encima pero no, no paso eso. Mire como mi hermano comenzaba a bajar poco a poco su cabeza, me tomo de las muñecas y las alzo posándolas por arriba de mi cabeza.

- Tom..Tom ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunte mientras miraba como seguía acercándose a mi rostro- Tom, quítate, aléjate – No me hacía caso, seguía bajando poco a poco hacia mi rostro con una sonrisa.

- Sabes Bill, no has cambiado mucho sigues siendo el mismo, todavía guardas tu estilo de ropa, el maquillarte y llevar el pelo largo- Que se quitara, que se alejara eso era lo que quería- Nada más que ahora pienso que te miras mejor.

- Tom..

- Sigues siendo igual de frágil, de inocente, de lindo hasta podría decir que sigues siendo el mismo de hace tres años nada más que ahora creciste- Quito una de sus manos del agarre de mis muñecas y la puso al costado de mi cintura subiendo y bajando- De verdad Bill, creo que mejoraste con los años.

- Tom.. ¿Qué fregados estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame estas borracho!

- Que ya te dije que no Billy, no estoy borracho me encuentro en mis cincos sentidos, ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Volvió hacerme la misma pregunta que había hecho hace unos minutos atrás.

Yo no decía ni hacia nada, solo miraba como Tom se acercaba mas y mas hasta pegar nuestras frentes, sentía su respiración chocar con la mía, con una mano deteniendo mis muñecas y con la otra acariciando un costado de mi cintura. Trataba de moverme, de quitarlo de encima pero no podía.

- En la fiesta te mirabas más bueno que todas las tías que estaban ahí.

Iba a responder algo antes su comentario pero no pude, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente sentí como mi cuerpo no era capaz de moverse, como la respiración se me volvía más acelerada. Y todo tenía un motivo y una razón, la razón y el motivo era que Tom me estaba besando, mi hermano estaba besándome, poso sus labios sobre los míos apretándolos y abriéndolos de un golpe gracias a que introdujo su lengua en mi boca, yo no reaccionaba no hacía nada estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando. Pero de repente caí a la tierra, caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando estaba dejándome besar por mi hermano, estaba correspondiéndole.

- No, no..-Dije moviéndome bruscamente bajo el. Se aparto de mis labios y me miro- Quítate, quítate.

- ¿Por qué quieres que me quite si bien que lo estabas disfrutando?- Dijo sonriendo- Mejor continuemos.

- Oh no, quítate suéltame déjame ir, ¿Qué no ves la estupidez que acabas de hacer? Acabas de besar a tu hermano.

- Y tú me acabas de responder al beso.

- Quítate de encima de mí por las buenas o te voy a quitar por las malas- Le advertí. Mire como mi gemelo sonreía ante lo que le había dicho- Yo te lo advertí.

Y después de haber dicho lo ultimo levante mi pierna haciendo que mi rodilla diera contra su entrepierna, mi gemelo al sentir el golpe se quito tumbándose a lado de mi poniendo sus manos ahí, sobándose por el tremendo golpe que le había dado. Yo me levante lo más rápido que pude de la cama y antes de salir voltee y lo mire.

- Eres un depravado, besar a tu hermano ¡¿Estás loco?- Termine de gritarle y me dirigí corriendo a mi habitación.

Me adentre y cerré la puerta con seguro me lance contra la cama cayendo boca abajo. Me preguntaba ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué Tom había hecho esa estupidez de besarme? ¡Somos hermanos! Esta loco, después de lo que hizo no me queda la menor duda. Me gire quedando ahora boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos instantes.

- No, el de verdad tenía que estar borracho para haberse atrevido a besarme- Comencé a decir- Porque él no es así, por dios sabe perfectamente que eso no se hace, no porque sea hombre con hombre sino porque soy su hermano- Me pasaba la mano por la frente.

Cerré los ojos y como si nada por la cabeza me paso lo que había pasado, el recuerdo de mi hermano besándome como lo había hecho, abrí los ojos y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. Gire mi cabeza y mire el reloj que había en el buro, eran las tres y media de la madrugada me levante y me quite las botas, la camisa y el cinturón no tenía ganas de quitarme los pantalones, solo quería dormir y olvidar lo que había hecho el estúpido de mi hermano por estar borracho y yo por estúpido porque le correspondí, si le correspondí al puto beso cuando no sabía qué hacer, cuando me había quedado sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ya duérmete Bill, ya deja de pensar y duérmete –Me dije antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a traspasar las cortinas de la ventana dándome directo en la cara, gire quedando de medio lado dándole la espalda a la ventana, no tenía ganas de levantarme ni de abrir los ojos, tenia sueño y demasiado. Estire mis piernas y los brazos y di media vuelta quedando boca arriba, comencé abrir los ojos poco a poco.

- Dios mío tengo tanto sueño- Dije levantándome de la cama.

Me dirigí al tocador me mire al espejo, me daría una ducha rápida y me pondría algo de ropa cómoda no tenía planeado salir ahora a ningún lado busque entre el closet y saque unos pantalones de chándal un poco holgados color negros, una camisa color blanca manga larga delgada y no me maquillaría, ¿para qué? Si no iba a salir. Tome las cosas en mano y me dirigí al baño que quedaba afuera del cuarto la puerta estaba abierta así que entre como si nada cerrándola con seguro una vez que estuve adentro, deje mis cosas en la tapa del baño y abrí la cortina observando algo que no me esperaba. Enfrente de mí, enjuagándose el cuerpo tenia a mi hermano gemelo, enfrente de mi pasándose la esponja por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre tenia a Tom, estaba bañándose yo me quede parado mirando sin decir una sola palabra estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Me quede mirándolo unos segundos, al parecer él no se había percatado de que yo había entrado al baño y lo estaba mirando, pensé en salir lo más pronto posible antes de que se diera cuenta y sin hacer ruido tome mi ropa abrí la puerta y salí dirigiéndome al otro baño.

- Bill, Bill ¿Qué mirabas?- Me cuestione yo mismo una vez que estuve dentro del otro baño- Ya quítate a tu hermano desnudo tallándose de la cabeza, no seas un puto pervertido- Me decía mientras me miraba al espejo, ¿Por qué no había tocado la puerta primero?.

Termine de quitarme la ropa y entre a la regadera dejando que el agua fría, porque no había esperado a que se calentara cayera por mi cuerpo, mientras enjuagaba mi cabello comencé a recordar lo que acababa de ver, Tom llevándose la esponja blanca desde su pecho bajando lentamente por todo su torso hasta llegar a su vientre, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca levemente abierta.

- Hhmm- Gemí cuando sentí como algo entre medio de mis piernas comenzaba a doler un poco. Baje mí vista hacia esa parte dándome cuenta de algo- ¡Maldición eres un puto sucio Bill te excitaste recordando a tu hermano duchándose!.

Moví la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro negando lo que me estaba pasando, mi querido miembro se había despertado estaba completamente parado pidiendo atención y todo ¿gracias a qué? A que había recordado a mi hermano pasándose es puta esponja por el cuerpo. Baje mi mano lentamente hasta tomar mi miembro entre ella y comencé a moverla de arriba abajo en un movimiento constante, ya ¿Qué me quedaba? Ni modo que dejara a mi querido amigo sin atención doliéndome. Estuve así unos minutos, cuando termine de masturbarme y bañarme me seque y puse la ropa me había comenzado a dar hambre.

- Haber que me hago de desayunar- Dije saliendo del baño. Note que la puerta del baño que estaba enfrente ya estaba completamente cerrada y con la luz apagada suspire y me encamine a la cocina, a penas había llegado a la puerta cuando pude visualizar la figura de mi gemelo buscando algo en el refrigerador, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, trague saliva y desvié mi mirada hacia otra parte. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?.

Me adentre en la cocina pasando por alado de el dirigiéndome a la alacena abriendo las pequeñas puertas para buscar que podía hacer de desayunar.

- ¿Qué acaso no hay nada bueno en la casa para desayunar?- Me pregunto en un tono molesto.

- No o más bien si hay pero tienes que preparártelo tu- Respondí sin mirarle.

- Pues no quiero hacerme desayuno, quiero que me lo hagan.

- ¡Estás loco si piensas que yo te voy a preparar el desayuno! Creo que tu ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito como para hacerlo solo- Todo le respondió sin mirarle. Por un momento, antes de salir del baño pensé que se acordaría de lo que había hecho ayer, de que me había besado pero al parecer no, tal vez si había estado borracho como lo pensé y me había mentido, en decir que no lo estaba.

- Pues entonces prefiero ir a comprar algo de comer.

- Perfecto entonces vete y desayuna que yo no te voy a preparar nada ni lo sueñes.

Podía sentir la mirada de mi gemelo sobre mí, aunque no lo estuviera mirando podía jugar que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro yo tomaba las cosas de la alacena con las manos temblorosas ya que estaba nervioso, baje el paquete de harina para hacer waffles que era lo que desayunaría, una bolsa que tenia chocolate y quería bajar la miel pero no la alcanzaba.

- Vaya siendo tan alto y no alcanzas una botellita de miel- Dijo en tono burlón.

- ¡Cállate!.

Estaba parado de puntas tratando de alcanzarlo pero era inútil no lo lograba, iba a dejar de insistir de agarrarla y me iba a dar la vuelta cuando sentí como algo duro se ponía atrás de mi apretándome contra el mueble que era parte del zinc. Gire un poco mi cabeza mirando o más bien, cerciorándome de quien era, Tom se había acercado hasta donde yo estaba pegando su pecho desnudo contra mi espalda poniendo su cabeza recargada en mi hombro y una mano extendida alcanzando la botella de miel.

- Aquí esta- Dijo poniéndola frente a mi mientras seguía pegado a mí.

Yo no me moví no dije nada, no entendía que estaba pasando, porque estaba actuando así, ayer me había besado pero eso podía encontrarle, o más bien le había encontrado la explicación de que estaba borracho, la segunda en el baño fue yo que me quede como un estúpido mirándolo mientras se enjabonaba y ahora el pegándose a mí por detrás. Sentía su respiración chocar contra mi oído ya que su cabeza estaba recargada en mi hombro.

- Tom.. ocupo..

- Sabes Bill para la otra que quieras verme bañando solo dímelo y no entres a escondidas- Comento en un tono burlón y mientras se despegaba de mi- Si quieres puedo darte un show de cómo me enjabono.

Si me pudiera mirar a mi mismo hubiera visto como mi boca se abría de en par en par, como el color e mi piel comenzaba a cambiar a uno amarillo y como mis mejillas se ponía rojas a más no poder. Me gire para poder verlo, estaba parado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Yo..no.. no es lo que piensas- Comencé a decir- No es que te quisiera ver bañar, es que yo me quería meter a bañar, entre al baño pero no sabía que estabas tú ahí.

- Y por eso te quedaste como más de cinco minutos mirándome, no si lo entiendo.

- Yo no te quería espiar, no te estaba mirando solo que me quede sorprendido porque no sabía que estabas ahí, nada más.

- Bueno como sea eso no es lo único que quiero decirte- ¿Qué había mas? Se estaba burlando de que lo había mirado, si me había quedado mirándolo pero no porque quisiera espiarlo- Besas de maravilla Billy.

Y después de que me dijo eso salió de la cocina dejándome sin entender ni madres, si se acordaba, si sabía que era lo que había pasado ayer del beso y no solo eso, sino que me había mirado en el baño cuando lo mire. Quería desaparecer, que esto no estuviera pasando, que solo fuera mi imaginación deje las cosas de lado y salí de la cocina para buscarlo me dirigí al living y ahí estaba sentado cambiándole de canal a la televisión.

- Quiero que me digas una cosa Tom, ayer regresamos a la casa porque estabas borracho ¿verdad? Porque te sentías mal.

- Pues eso es lo que te hice creer a ti Billy, porque yo ayer no estaba borracho solo tome unas cuantas copas pero no me pase- Respondió con serenidad sin mirarme.

- No, es que tú tenias que haber estado borracho porque si hubieras estado consiente no me hubieras besado.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de diferencia que hubiera estado ebrio o sobrio al besarte?- Cuestiono dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi- Se perfectamente que si hubiera estado ebrio te hubiera besado y si hubiera estado sobrio también ¿Qué no te quedo claro?.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que me besaste sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacías? ¡¿Qué estas demente? Besaste a tu propio hermano, a tu gemelo- Comencé a gritarle. Me había quedado con la boca abierta una vez más ante lo que me acababa de decir- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

- Pues nose, lo estoy ¿Qué tiene de malo?.

Y si definitivamente estaba realmente sorprendido. Tom no había estado borracho ayer por la noche cuando me beso, lo había hecho estando en sus cinco sentidos. No podía creerlo.

- No puedo creer que hagas la estúpida pregunta de ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eso no se hace, somos hombre y no solo eso somos hermanos gemelos- Camine hacia el poniéndome frente a frente- ¿Eres estúpido o qué?.

- Mira Billy no me digas estúpido y no comiences a hablarme en ese tonito- Me ¿advirtió?- Que no me gusta que me hablen así y me digan cosas.

- ¿Es que como no decirte cosas después de lo que hiciste? Yo pensé que lo había hecho porque estabas completamente caído de borracho pero ahora me dices que no.

- Yo desde ayer que te puse sobre mi te dije que no estaba borracho, que estaba en mis cinco sentidos que tu no me creyeras fue tu problema.

- Pe..pero es que yo. No puedo creerlo, enserio que me dejas con la boca abierta.

El sonrió, se levanto del sillón posicionándose delante de mí, quedado solo unos centímetros separado de mi cuerpo, comenzó a mover su piercing con la punta de la lengua y llevo sus manos a mis hombros.

- Si, no puedes creer que te haya besado porque eres mi hermano pero yo no puedo creer que tú me hayas correspondido- Helado, así me quede- Y no solo eso, sino que a la primera oportunidad aprovecharas para verme desnudo mientras me bañaba.

No, estaba equivocado, claro que estaba perfectamente equivocado bueno, solo en una cosa estaba equivocado en que yo había aprovechado la primera oportunidad que se me presento para espiarlo porque la primera, muy a mi pesar era verdad yo ayer le había correspondido a ese beso.

- Ahora si verdad te quedas callado- Decía en susurro aun agarrándome por los hombros- Pero debo confesarte algo, de verdad besas de maravilla.

Me soltó y se volvió a sentar en el sillón dejándome parado y desorientado, sin más que decir camine hacia la cocina iba a prepararme el desayuno y me iba a salir de la casa no quería estar en ella mientras mi hermano estuviera. Sentado ya desayunando comencé a ver a donde podía ir, a la casa de Natalie no, iban a estar sus papas y no quería encontrarme con ellos, entonces pensé en la casa de Georg y bingo, ahí iría a pasar toda la tarde si me era posible. Termine de desayunar, deje mi plato en el zinc y corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y maquillarme, cuando estuve una vez listo tome las llaves de la casa y me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Oí que preguntaron mientras yo abrir la puerta.

- Saldré, no te importa tu puedes hacer lo mismo o si quieres irte aunque debo decir que la segunda me encantaría.

- Que gracioso hermanito. ¿A dónde vas?.

- Ya te respondí saldré no te importa a donde o con quien así que déjame en paz.

Tras decir eso salí de la casa cerrando la puerta y dejando a mi hermano adentro, necesitaba salir y tomar aire fresco y vaya que ocupaba demasiado. No sabía qué rayos me estaba pasando lo único que sabía era que quería estar lejos de él. La casa de Georg no quedaba muy lejos de la mía, si acaso a unas cuantas cuadras lo malo era que para llegar, tenía que pasar por algunas cuantas cuadras donde no era muy querido ¿a que me refiero cuando digo ''no muy querido''? pues a que todos los tíos de ahí no me quieren o más bien si, pero me quieren dar por culo.

- Tranquilo Bill no te encontraras con nadie, es muy temprano y nadie sale a estas horas- Comencé a decirme mientras llegaba a esas calles- Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Y así fue, creo que me había alarmado de mas innecesariamente porque por las calles no había nadie, ni un solo pájaro llegue por fin a la casa de Georg y toque el timbre, segundos después la puerta que estaba frente a mí se abrió dejando ver a mi amigo con los ojos aun lagañosos, el pelo todo revuelto, en pijama un pants negro y una camisa blanca.

- Bill ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto tallándose los ojos.

- Estoy bien y pues vine a visitarte.

- ¿Tan temprano?- Pregunto. Al parecer aun no sabía que eran la putas dos de la tarde- ¿Qué horas son?.

- Las dos, creo que ya van hacer las tres.

- ¿Qué las tres? No eso no puede ser Gustav quedo de pasar por mí a las tres porque vamos a salir de la ciudad- Dijo mientras pasaba a la casa y yo lo seguía- ¡Demonios! Se me hizo tarde.

- ¿Van a salir de la ciudad? ¿A dónde si se puede saber?- Cuestione con mucha curiosidad.

- Pues lo que pasa es que Gustav tiene que salir de la ciudad por unos problemas que le surgieron, su mama está mal y me pidió que lo acompañara, claro que yo le dije que te lo pidiera a ti y lo iba hacer pero como no te encontramos en la fiesta no me quedo más remedio que aceptar- Dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto- Por cierto, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano de la fiesta?- Pregunto gritando para que lo pudiera escuchar.

- Lo que pasa es que mi hermano se sentía mal y como estaba muy borracho- Dije recordando que no era verdad que me había mentido- Tuve que irme porque no podía dejarlo conducir ebrio.

- Oh con razón.

Yo estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón que había en el recibidor de la casa de Georg, este pasaba de un cuarto al otro cambiándose, se notaba que estaba apresurado y claro que debía estarlo pues solo faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las tres y Gustav es sumamente puntual.

- Bueno entonces creo que me tengo que ir. Con eso de que vas a salir voy a buscar donde me divierto a estas horas.

- ¿Por qué no sales con tu hermano a dar una vuelta a la ciudad? Por lo que nos conto ayer a Gustav y a mi ustedes no son muy unidos- Se había atrevido a contarle sobre nuestra ''relación de lejanía'' a mis amigos, vaya que era estúpido- Deberías aprovechar, por lo que trate con Tom se nota que es un tío divertido.

- Pues a mí no me lo parecer, aparte de que es verdad no somos muy unidos ni me interesa serlo.

- Mmmm pues que mal.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya yendo, nos vemos después me avisan cuando hayan llegado para ver que hacemos para pasar un rato divertido.

- Claro yo te llamo- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Salí de la casa de Georg y camine lo más rápido que pude para quitar las probabilidades de encontrarme con los tipos esos que ya les conté que me quieren dar por culo. Creo que mi plan de salir a beber un rato con Georg se había acabado ya que se iba a ir con Gustav a la ciudad donde la madre de este vivía, estuve dando vueltas como estúpido buscando que podía hacer cuando me di cuenta de que no podía hacer nada o más bien no tenía nada que hacer.

- Ni modo tendré que regresar a la casa- Dije resignado.

Comencé a caminar en dirección hacia la casa, se supone que yo había salido para no estar en la casa mientras mi hermano estaba pero todo había salido mal, abrí la puerta de la entrada y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí y dejando las llaves en una mesilla. En cuanto entre me di cuenta de que la casa estaba muy silenciosa pero todo eso cambio cuando comencé a escuchar carcajadas provenientes del living, me acerque y mire quienes eran los que estaba riendo.

- Natalie ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido al ver que era ella quien se había reído acompañado de mi gemelo.

- Vine a visitarte pero Tom me dijo que no estabas, me iba a ir pero me invito a tomar algo y me comenzó a contar historias tuyas- Dijo tratando de contener una risilla por lo que podía notar.

- ¿Qué le contaste de mi?- Pregunte dirigiéndole la mirada a mi gemelo que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no me gustaba para nada- Dime.

Natalie se levanto del lugar donde estaba y se acerco a mi poniéndose frente a mí, me miro con una sonrisa y dejo salir la carcajada que había estado tratando de esconder yo la mire con el ceño fruncido, no entendía de que se estaba riendo y mucho menos que era lo que le había contado Tom.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será que los deje solos- Dijo mi gemelo levantándose de su lugar, pasando por alado de mi y desapareciendo del living.

Yo después de mirar como desaparecía volví mi vista a Natalie que me miraba con una sonrisa se alejo de mi y se sentó en el sillón en el que hace un momento había estado sentada.

- ¿Qué estupideces te contó de mi?.

- Nada importante Bill solo cosas de cuando tú eras chico- Respondió. ¿Cosas de cuando yo era chico?, ¿Qué putas cosas le pudo a ver contando de mi niñez?.

- Quiero que me digas que te dijo Natalie, no le hagas caso el dice puras estupideces.

- ¿Eso piensas?- Me cuestiono- Pues a mi lo que me contó me enterneció, no entiendo porque ahora viven separados si de pequeños eran muy unidos -Me acerque a ella, me acababa de decir que lo que le dijo mi gemelo le ¿enterneció? Pues ¿Qué le había dicho?.

Me acerque hasta donde ella estaba, sentándome a lado de ella esta se acerco y se acurruco en mi pecho yo la abrace, me sorprendía que hubiera venido a la casa ya que la mayoría de las veces yo iba a su casa. Esta se separo levanto la cabeza un poco y se dirigió a mi labios atrapándolos en un beso el cual correspondí muy gustoso. Empezó lento pero yo cambie el ritmo metiendo mi lengua en su boca, estaba sentado en el sillón mientras ella se acomodaba sentándose sobre mí, con cada una de sus piernas a mis costados. Pose mis manos en su cintura y ella en mis mejillas acercándome mucho más a ella.

- Hhm - Gemí cuando sentí que mordió mi labio inferior.

Estaba comenzando a excitarme con la forma que me estaba besando, cerré mas los ojos apretándolos y ahí fue cuando mi cabeza se perdió, mientras besaba a Natalie de la nada comencé a recordar el beso que mi gemelo me había dado la noche anterior, comenzaba a recordar como sentía sus labios sobre los míos presionándolos, sintiendo a todo pulmón su aliento dentro de mi boca, su piercing chocar con mi labio inferior. Estaba besando a mi novia y pensando en el beso que mi hermano me había dado.

- Natalie -La separe de mí haciendo que se levantara de mi regazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?- Pregunto preocupada porque la había movido de la nada.

- Lo que pasa es que, la verdad no te esperaba Natalie y no te vayas a molestar pero quiero o más bien necesito estar solo- Le solté sin más, en lindas palabras le estaba diciendo que se fuera.

- Oh, ya entiendo. No te preocupes me voy háblame si quieres que venga o si tu quieres ir a mi casa , mis padres no se encuentran.

- Si yo te marco.

Natalie se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Ni yo mismo entendía porque la había corrido porque eso había hecho prácticamente, siempre reniego que no la puedo ver seguido por las reglas de sus padres y ahora que venía a mi casa le decía que ocupaba estar solo, que se fuera. Y para mí eso no era lo más raro, lo más raro era que mientras la besaba había pensando en el beso de mi gemelo.

- ¿Qué rayos te esta pasando Bill? - Me cuestione mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Era muy temprano y no tenía nada que hacer definitivamente estaba súper aburrido, de repente cuando pase por la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano recordé que Natalie me había dicho que le había contado cosas mías de "pequeño".

Quería saber que le había contando, que estupideces le había inventado más bien, porque estaba seguro de que mi gemelo no se acordaba de nada de lo que hacíamos en la niñez juntos. Me acerque a la puerta y gire poco a poco la perilla dejando ver el cuarto que era solamente iluminado por la luz del sol. Me adentre y cerré la puerta una vez que entre, en la cama se encontraba mi hermano gemelo desnudo de la cintura para abajo, boca arriba dormido. Me acerque hasta situarme a lado, si estaba dormido y yo, yo no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia su abdomen ya era la segunda vez en el día que lo miraba así, o más bien ahora un poco mas cubierto porque cuando lo mire en la ducha estaba completamente desnudo. Trague saliva no podía dejar de mirarlo y no solo eso, de un momento a otro me dieron ganas de pasar mi mano por el duro abdomen de él.

- ¿Qué rayos piensas Bill?, ¿Qué estas tratando dé hacer? - Me preguntaba en voz baja mientras acercaba mi mano al abdomen de mi hermano. Quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo si, pero ¿Por qué?.

Acerque mi mano hasta que roce con la punta de los dedos el duro y bien formado abdomen de mi hermano, tenía la piel caliente y suave. Pasaba mi mano lentamente, solo rozando desde el pecho de Tom hasta su ombligo. Me quede unos minutos así, acariciándolo lentamente como un estúpido, ¿Por qué estaba haciéndolo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, iba alejarme había apartado mi mano cuando me la sostuvieron evitando que avanzara.

- ¡Ahhh! - Grite pues me había asustado, mi gemelo me había tomado de la mano impidiendo que avanzara ¿Qué no se supone que estaba dormido? - Tom..

- Ósea que no solo me espías mientras me baño, sino que también me manoseas mientras duermo -Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y un tono arrogante.

- Claro que no es solo..que- No sabía qué rayos decir, sentía como mi respiración comenzaba hacerse acelerada gracias a los nervios que me estaban dando- No es lo que tú piensas.

Estaba completamente nervioso y la culpa la tenía mi hermano por haber fingido estar dormido mientras yo lo acariciaba, pero aquí el único tarado era yo por haberlo hecho, ¿en qué rayos había estado pensando?. De repente sentí un jalón tan fuerte que hizo que cayera a algo blando, si mi gemelo me había dado el maldito jalón haciendo que cayera en la cama y segundos después el se pusiera sobre mí.

- Tom quítate por favor, ¿Qué quieres ahora?.

- No, no es lo que quiera yo, sino lo que tu quieras- Respondió tomando mis muñecas con una de sus manos poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Lo que yo quiero?- Cuestione alzando una ceja, no entendía lo que quiera decir- Bueno si es lo que yo quiera quítate, quiero irme a mi habitación.

- No, tú no quieres irte a tu habitación Billy. Tú quieres hacer otra cosa.

Yo miraba atentamente a mi gemelo, estaba posicionado enfrente de mí, atrapando mis manos sin dejar que las pudiera mover, ¿Qué quería él? Era la estúpida pregunta, yo no quería nada o más bien si, salir del puto cuarto y esconderme en el mío. Mire como en el rostro de mi gemelo se formaba una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa sino una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo miraba atentamente, ahora me daba cuenta de que había sido un error el haber entrado.

- Yo sé lo que tú quieres Billy, lo que deseas lo que quieres que haga -¿Qué quería decir con eso?.

- Si ya te lo dije, quiero que te me dejes ir a mi cuarto.

- No, eso no es lo que quieres. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices de una vez que quieres besarme, sentirme?.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? -Dije sorprendido por lo que acaba de decirme.

- No te hagas el estúpido Billy, sé muy bien que no has dejado de pensar en el beso que te di- Respondió.

Yo sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, por lo que estaba diciendo y por lo que estaba haciendo, su mano libre se había metido por debajo de mi camisa tocando mi fría piel con la suya que estaba caliente. Su mano acariciaba el costado izquierdo de mi cintura, desde arriba hasta donde llegaba el borde de mi pantalón.

- Tom..quit..quita tu mano de adentro de mi camisa-Le dije con voz temblorosa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

- Y si no quiero ¿Qué vas hacer?, ¿Para qué quieres que la quite si estoy seguro de que te gusta?.

Yo no respondí solo me le quede mirando, su mano acariciaba toda la piel que podía, subía y bajaba de una forma tan lenta, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos. Yo cerré mis ojos, quería que se quitara de encima de mí, pero no podía negar que..me estaba..gustando que me acariciara así.

- Ya no dices nada ¿verdad?, te gusta sentir mi mano tocando tu piel- Decía bajando su rostro poco a poco, mientras yo abrí los ojos como plato- ¿Sabes que es lo otro que quieres?.

- Tom..no.

- Ayer en la noche no me dejaste terminar Billy, yo había querido regresar temprano, había fingido estar borracho para regresar contigo- Contó- Pero tú lo arruinaste al pegarme.

- ¿Qué fregados quería que hiciera? Me estabas besando ¡Por dios! Un hermano no besa a su otro hermano.

- ¿Por qué no?- Pregunto como si nada mientras bajaba mas su rostro hasta pegar su frente con la mía.

- ¿Qué porque no? Porque no, eso no se debe hacer entre hermanos, es de enfermos ¿Cómo puedes besar a tu hermano?- Le respondí- Ahora quítate de encima de mí que quiero irme a mi habitación.

Y no lo hizo, mi gemelo no se quito de encima sino al contrario se acomodo mejor sobre mí. Saco su mano debajo de mi playera la dirigió a mi rostro tomándome de la barbilla. Me miraba directamente a los ojos aun con la sonrisa esa que no se le quitaba.

- Y ¿Qué pasa cuando uno de los hermanos quiere hacerlo, quiere besar al otro?- Cuestiono- ¿Qué pasa cuando a uno de los hermanos le llama la atención el otro y sabe que es correspondido?.

- ¿Qué?, no eso no puede pasar.

- Pues a mí me está pasando Billy, a mi me gusta mi hermano me llama demasiado la atención y sé que yo también a él - No, no estaba loco, sabia a que se refería y no. A mí no me gusta mi hermano- O ¿me lo vas a negar?.

- Claro que te lo voy a negar porque no es verdad, tu no me llamas la atención a mí, es más te odio ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? No te quiero cerca de mi quiero que te alejes- Comencé a decirle mientras me movía debajo de el intentando quitármelo de encima- ¡Así que suéltame!

Tom volvió a sonreír y después de eso se lanzo contra mí, contra mis labios atrapándolos le importo muy poco lo que le dije, lo tenia de nuevo besándome yo tratando de quitarlo pero no podía, mis manos las tenia agarradas y todo su peso sobre mí. Sentía como abría y cerraba sus labios sobre los míos, yo al principio no hacía nada, no le correspondía pero todo cambio cuando sentí como algo dentro de mí comenzaba a encenderse, estaba besándome y no solo eso, estaba acariciando por arriba de mis pantalones mi entrepierna.

- Hhmm- Se escapo un gemido de mi garganta debió al agarre que estaba haciendo. Me estaba acariciando por arriba suavemente.

¿Qué hacia? ¿Porque lo hacía? No entendía, no podía ser verdad lo que había dicho que yo le gustaba porque soy su hermano. Sentí como mi cabeza dejaba de razonar y sensaciones de gozo comenzaban a invadirme, ya no pensé mas, no razone y solo pude..dejarme llevar. Comencé a corresponder al beso que mi gemelo me estaba dando, abrí mis labios dándole paso a su lengua la cual entro ferozmente, explorando toda mi boca. Abríamos y cerrábamos la boca al compás, como si estuviéramos coordinados. Sus manos soltaron mis muñecas dejándolas libres una vez que me soltó, dirigió sus manos a los costados de mi cintura apretándome contra él, yo por reflejo pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello acercando mas su rostro si era posible, sentía como nuestras lenguas peleaban para ver quién iba dominar. De un momento a otro se separo de mi mirándome a los ojos, sentía como mi respiración era entrecortada gracias a que ese beso me había quitado el aire.

- Ahora si no puedes negar que quería que te besara - Sonrío yo solo sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer- Querías que te besara y te tocara y sabes ¿Por qué?.

Yo no pronunciaba ninguna palabra me sentía nervioso, avergonzado me había gustado demasiado el beso que me había dado, me había gustado demasiado como me había acariciado, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Es mi hermano y se supone que no debe pasar esto, y por más que lo pensé mientras me besaba termino de dejar de importarme y le correspondí porque quería hacerlo.

- Querías que te besara, que te tocara porque te gusto.


	4. Capitulo III

_**Capítulo III.**_

Yo no pronunciaba ninguna palabra me sentía nervioso, avergonzado me había gustado demasiado el beso que me había dado, me había gustado demasiado como me había acariciado, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Es mi hermano y se supone que no debe pasar esto, y por más que lo pensé mientras me besaba termino de dejar de importarme y le correspondí porque quería hacerlo.

- Querías que te besara, que te tocara porque te gusto.

No decía nada, no movía nada solo lo miraba atentamente, acababa de besarme y yo le había correspondido, acababa de acariciarme y a mí me había gustado y ahora me decía que a mí me gustaba. No, una cosa es que hubiera terminado cayendo porque de verdad quería besarlo y que me hubiera gustado como me toco por encima de los pantalones a que me gustara ¿verdad?, porque él no puede gustarme simple y sencillamente porque es mi hermano, porque corre la misma sangre por nuestras venas.

- No Tom, no confundas- Le dije- Si yo termine correspondiéndote al beso, si me gusto que me acariciaras fue por como lo hiciste, no porque me gustes porque eso no, tu eres mi hermano y no puede eso para aparte de que no soy un enfermo.

- Eso dices ahora hermanito- Me dio corto beso en los labios- Pero yo estoy seguro de lo contrario.

- No, es más. Creo que fue una estupidez corresponderte solo me deje llevar porque..

- ¿Por qué tu noviecita no te bajo la calentura que traes ahorita?- Pregunto en burla.

- No, no por eso aparte Natalie no tiene nada que ver en esto, aparte no estoy caliente.

El soltó un risilla me miro y luego despacio bajo su mirada por mi pecho aun cubierto por la camisa, luego fijo la vista en el cinturón y sin que me lo esperara se restregó contra mi haciendo que notara algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta. Mi pene estaba completamente despierto, estaba completamente parado.

- Uhh - Solté cuando sentí como se movía contra mí.

- Si lo que estoy sintiendo de bajo de mi no es estar caliente no se que lo sea- Se estaba burlando y yo, solo sentía como mis mejillas se enrojecían cada vez mas.

No podía ser, no podía ser me había excitado tanto con un solo puto beso y una caricia que mi hermano me había dado, hasta podía jurar que jamás antes me había pasado con solo eso. Me removí debajo de el intentando zafarme pero lo único que logre fue sentir como nuestras erecciones, si nuestras porque me di cuenta de que él estaba igual se rozaban.

- Mmm -Dijo contra mis labios.

- Entonces si hablamos de calientes, tú no te quedas atrás.

- Claro que no, ¿Cómo no ponerme caliente cuando te tengo debajo de mí correspondiendo a mi beso y soltando pequeños gemidos gracias a mis caricias?- Soltó como si nada. Yo solo lo miraba atentamente, ¿de verdad estaba diciendo eso?.

Yo tenía en cuenta algo, que mi hermano está completamente loco si pensaba que me gustaba, una cosa había sido corresponderle y todo pero no porque él me gustara, si no porque me gusto lo que hizo. Aparte yo lo odio, me abandono, me dejo solo si, tal vez yo tenía dieciséis años, tal vez era grande pero era mi hermano, el que me había prometido que siempre estaría conmigo, pasara lo que pasara que nunca me dejaría.

- Mira Tom déjame irme a mi habitación sí, quiero que te quites de encima de mi si no quieres que te vuelva a pegar igual que ayer- Le advertí.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te deje ir si sabes perfectamente que no quieres?, quieres que siga besándote, que siga acariciándote.

- No, yo quiero que te quites de encima de mí y me dejes ir, no quiero estar contigo así no debí haberte correspondido, no debí haberlo hecho.

- Pero lo hiciste porque querías, porque lo deseabas- Me estaba haciendo enojar, me estaba irritando con decir que sabía que era lo que yo quería.

- No. Tú no sabes que es lo que quiero, no sabes que es lo que yo quiero - Le solté en un grito, mire como él se sorprendió y me miro con una ceja alzada- O más bien no quieres oírlo o hacer caso, porque yo ya más de una vez te he dicho que te largues de la casa porque es lo que realmente quiero.

- Pues lo siento hermanito- Dijo levantándose de arriba de mi y dejándome libre- Pero yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que yo quiera y hasta que tu…

- Hasta que yo ¿Qué? - Pregunte cuando note que él no terminaría.

- Nada, ahora salte de mi cuarto - Dijo cuando abrió la puerta enseñándome el pasillo.

Ahora si quería que me fuera, me levante de la cama y camine pasando por un lado de el, apenas pise el pasillo y este cerró la puerta del cuarto esta vez con seguro. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, me dirigí a mi habitación y yo también me encerré definitivamente tenía mi cabeza hecha una bola de dudas, preguntas. Me recosté en la cama y como si fuera cosa de magia volví a pensar en lo que hace unos cuantos minutos había hecho, recordar el beso de mi gemelo sus labios en los míos, mientras acariciaba mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón, me había sentido tan bien, tan excitado.

- ¡Ya Bill! ¡Deja de pensar en eso, olvídalo! ¡Es una completa y absurda estupidez!- Decía regañándome a mi mismo- Es tu puto hermano, ¡Hermano! No te gusta, no puede gustarte aparte tienes novia.

Me sentía desesperado, era demasiado temprano y no tenía nada que hacer mis amigos había salido de la ciudad, había prácticamente corrido a mi novia de la casa y mi hermano estaba en su habitación encerrado después de que nos besamos. Tenía mis manos en mi cabeza apretándola levemente, tenía que hallar algo que pudiera hacer, me estaba aburriendo demasiado, lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar el teléfono y marcarle a Natalie.

**_- Bueno, Bill ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto al otro lado de la línea, podía oír que había demasiado ruido._**

- Bueno pues te marco para ver si puedes venir a la casa o voy yo a la tuya.

**_- No Bill, no puedo ir a tu casa y no puedes venir a la mía- Respondió, yo me sorprendí - No es que no quiera ir o que vengas, es que como no me llamaste y dijiste que querías estar solo pues pensé que podía salir con una amiga._**

- Oh, no te preocupes no hay problema.

_**- ¿Estás seguro Bill? - Claro que había problema, bueno por lo menos para mi ahora que la necesitaba para..pues para satisfacer un poco mis necesidades no estaba- Porque..**_

- No, no te preocupes, nos vemos después- Y colgué.

Ahora si estaba acabado, no tenía nada. Me volví a acostar en la cama y como pude me quede dormido, como no iba a salir, como no tenía nada que hacer, de pérdida aprovecharía y descansaría bien, pero al principio debo admitir que no podían pegar los ojos, pensando que tenía a mi hermano en la habitación de alado. Pasaron las horas, al parecer me había quedado sumamente dormido pues cuando me levante me di cuenta de que eran las nueve de la noche, me levante de la cama estire mis brazos y piernas y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a la cocina pues tenía demasiada hambre. La casa estaba con un completo silencio, el living estaba solo y la televisión apagada, parecía como si no hubiera nadie en la casa más que yo.

‒ De seguro está dormido‒ Dije sacando del refrigerador el paquete de jamón, mayonesa y una jarra de té. Me haría un rico y delicioso emparedado.

Cuando termine de prepararlo tome la bandeja y me dirigí al living, tenía que buscar algo para entretenerme ya que no me daría sueño gracias a que ya había dormido bastante, comencé a buscar entre los canales algo que ver pero no había nada, ni una puta película que me llamara la atención y eso no era todo, la casa estaba tan silenciosa que hasta me daba miedo. Termine de comer mi emparedado y me levante del sillón a llevarla la bandeja al zinc, por curiosidad me acerque a la ventana que daba a la calle y busque el carro de mi gemelo dándome cuenta de que no estaba.

‒ No está, se ¿habrá ido?- Me pregunte mientras salía de la cocina, por dentro una parte de mi quería que la respuesta fuera sí, pero por otra quería que la respuesta fuera no‒ No está el carro, y no creo que haya salido solo a dar una vuelta.

La curiosidad me mataba, quería saber si el carro no estaba porque en verdad se había ido de la casa o porque había decidido salir a dar una vuelta para no morirse de aburrimiento. De una cosa estaba seguro, el en casa no se encontraba así que ¿Cuál sería el problema si entraba a su habitación y husmeaba un poco? Creo que ninguno, no sabría que entre aparte solo quiero ver si sus cosas siguen aquí. Me arme de ''valor'' y me dirigí a su habitación, no tenia seguro así que fue fácil abrir la puerta, estaba la habitación oscura, no pasaba nada de luz, busque con la mano el interruptor y la prendí.  
El cuarto estaba completamente ordenado, las cama, el pequeño sillón que había y todo lo demás. Me adentre un poco hasta llegar al gran closet que había, abrí las puertas dejando ver que si, toda su ropa seguía ahí.

‒ Así que si saliste nada más para dar una vuelta‒ Dije mientras observaba la ropa que había colgada, sudaderas, pantalones, en los cajones zapatos y cintos y al parecer por lo que miraba todo de marca.

Tome una sudadera enorme entres mis manos, color morada y detalles blancos sumamente grande. La verdad la sudadera era muy mona, la acerque a mi cara y olí el aroma, el aroma de mi hermano, olía a él  
la sudadera, al perfume que le había sentido cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Michelle. Sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos oliendo su aroma imaginándome como si estuviera enfrente de mí. Desperté de mi trance cuando escuche como el motor de un carro se apagaba, me sobresalte y deje la sudadera en un cajón metiéndola toda desdoblada, salí lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al living. Tenía el volumen bajo de la televisión así que podía oír un poco del ruido que había afuera, se escuchaba como alguien se reía, se oían risas tontas. De repente mire como la puerta se abría dejando ver a Tom mi gemelo y a.. ¿Michelle? ¿Qué hacía con mi hermano? Y ¿Por qué venia a la casa con él?.

‒ Bill.. Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunto Michelle acercándose hasta donde estaba.

‒ Muy bien y ¿tu?.

‒ Fantástica, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano de mi fiesta eh? Yo quería que te quedaras a bailar conmigo.

‒ Tuve que salir temprano por algunos problemillas, aunque la verdad me quería quedar‒ Respondió dirigiendo mí mirada a Tom.

Por lo cerca que se me había puesto Michelle y lo que me había hablado podía darme cuenta de que había tomado, me sonreía como una tonta por no decirle más feo.

‒ Bueno ¿viniste a pasar la noche con mi hermano o conmigo?- Pregunto mi gemelo sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

‒ Vine a pasar la noche contigo‒ Respondió está yendo hacia donde estaba‒ Como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Mi hermano sonrió, la tomo de la mano y sin mirarme o decir algo comenzó a caminar llevándosela a su habitación, creo que ahora todas las preguntas que me había hecho cuando la mire llegar se habían respondido por si solas. Entonces era verdad que mi hermano conocía a Michelle y ahora me daba cuenta porque ya se la había follado. Me levante de sillón y me asome por la puerta del living al pasillo, la puerta de mi hermano estaba cerrada y por lo poco que se podía ver tenían las luces encendidas.

‒ Y dices que yo te gusto estúpido‒ Dije enojado recordando lo que mi gemelo me había dicho cuando lo había traído de la fiesta de ella ''borracho''.

_A la persona que quería ligarme en la fiesta era tu _

Ahora se me habían quitado las putas ganas de ver la televisión así que la apague y me dirigí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me recosté en la cama, ¿Por qué me molestaba que hubiera llegado con ella? A mi ¿Qué me importaba? No tenía porque importarme sino al contrario, creo que debía alegrarme porque lo que me había dicho que no le importara que fuera su hermano, que yo le llamaba la atención y le gustaba no era bueno. Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos por unos cuantos segundos porque después los volví abrir debido a lo que escuche.

**_‒ ¡Aahh! Tom, si..si mas..ahi..- Gemía fuertemente Michelle‒ ¡Dios mío!_**

**_‒ Muévete..muévete mas perra- Contesto mi hermano, que buenos modales de hablar‒ Así, así..oh si.._**

Podía oír como la que creo que era la cabecera de la cama chocaba con la pared haciendo más ruido, me eche una almohada encima de la cara tratando de dejar de escuchar y pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, oía los fuertes gemidos de Michelle pidiendo más, que le diera mas, que la iba a romper que era un brusco pero que le gustaba y Tom, de él solo podía escuchar unos muévete mas, eres una perra, te mueves bien. Por más que intentaba dejar de escuchar e imaginarme a mi hermano desnudo follando con ella no podía, me imaginaba su cuerpo sudado, sus ojos entrecerrados y la boca entre abierta.

‒ Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill deja de imaginarte a tu hermano follando‒ Me pedí a mi mismo‒ Ya, deja de pensar en eso, ¿Qué rayos te está pasando? Eh ¿Qué te está pasando?.

Me levante de la cama y comencé a dar vueltas por toda mi habitación, no entendía porque estaba imaginándome a mi hermano así, porque me daba algo cuando escuchaba los gemíos de Michelle. No supe cuanto estuve así hasta que se ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ponerme los audífonos y escuchar música.

**_‒ ¡Hmm..aah! si..si..- Esas palabras eran las que salían de mi boca, mi respiración entrecortada y mi cuerpo moviéndose arriba abajo‒ ¡Ahh..mas..si..!_**

**_‒ Gime más fuerte..quiero que gimas mi nombre‒ Me pedí alguien, la voz ronca y aguda‒ ¡Hazlo!_**

**_Sentía como mi cuerpo iba en un movimiento de arriba abajo, como mi pecho subía y bajaba debido a mi respiración rápida, mis ojos cerrados y mi boca entreabierta. Sentía como pequeñas gotas de sudor se resbalaban de mi frente hasta llegar a los costados de mi cabeza. Mis piernas levantadas al aire dando paso a eso que me estaba dando placer y vaya que demasiado placer._**

**_‒ ¿Quieres que te siga dando? Pues gime, quiero que grites mi nombre‒ Pedía esa voz de nuevo, moviéndose contra mis rápido, más profundo._**

**_‒ Quiero..quiero mas..¡aaah! dame..dame mas‒ Hice caso a lo que pedía, quería que me siguiera dando más, quería seguir sintiendo ese placer que estaba sintiendo‒ Mas..Mmas.._**

**_Y sentí como los movimientos se hacían mas rápidos, mas fuertes, sabía que estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba pasando me estaban dando por culo y muy bien. Mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, y mis manos encerrando mis puños en la sabana._**

**_[I]‒ Quiero que gimas mi nombre, grítalo y pide que te de mas‒ Volvía decir esa voz‒ Pídelo..Billy, pídelo nene._**

**_Y ahí caí en cuanta de quien era quien me estaba dando por culo tan bien, quien estaba haciendo que sintiera que mi cuerpo se iba a partir en dos, que pidiera mas, que no podía respirar, quien estaba haciendo que sintiera el puto éxtasis. ¿Quién más me decía Billy?, ¿Quién podía decirme nene? Nadie, nadie mas que mi hermano.. Mas que Tom._**

**_‒ ¡Aahh! Tom..Tom dame mas…quiero mas..-Comencé a gemir como loco cuando sentí como el movimiento del vaivén comenzaba amentar mas‒ ¡Si..si..ahh..uhhh..mas..! si. ..si Tom ah._**

**_‒ Te gusto Billy, tu quieres que te bese, que te toque, que te…folle.._**

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, sentándome en la cama, sintiendo como me faltaba la respiración y como mi frente estaba sudando. Había soñado que mi hermano me estaba follando, había soñado con Tom dándome por el culo y me había gustado. Dios Bill, dios estas mal, te estás poniendo mal.

‒ No, no y no. Esto no, deja de pensar ya en eso‒ Decía mientras me pasaba la mano derecha por mi cabeza limpiando las gotas de sudor.

‒ Vaya que de verdad tienes ganas de que te dé ¿verdad?- Preguntaron con serenidad que luego fue sustituida por una risilla‒ Vaya que sí, para haber gemido así mi nombre.

No, no esto no podía ser, lo había imaginado nadie estaba hablando no, no. Quite las manos de mi cara levantando la mirada poco a poco dándome cuenta de quien estaba parado en el marco de mi puerta, mi hermano, estaba recargado con el torso desnudo las manos en los bolsillos del pants azul que llevaba y su sonrisa de miedo lado que nunca le faltaba. No esto no me estaba pasando.

‒ ¿Qué..que haces ahí? ¿Cuánto llevas parado ahí?- Cuestione sintiéndome nervioso, como nunca antes.

‒ Lo suficiente como para haber odio todo el erótico sueño que tenias conmigo‒ Dijo en tono burlón y superior.

Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, lo había escuchado, había escuchado todo lo que decía en mi sueño y no solo eso, sino que tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Me miraba con una ceja alzada y directamente a los ojos, yo me sentía un estúpido, un completo estúpido ¿Cómo pude haber soñado algo así? Y no solo eso, ¿Cómo pude gritarlo fuera de mis sueño?.

‒ ¿Tan bien te la metía que gritabas por mas?- Pregunto con descaro mientras se acercaba a mi cama despacio y yo sentía mis mejillas arder mas‒ ¿Tanto me deseas como para soñar que te follo?.

‒ ¡Yo no estaba soñando que me follabas! ‒Grite exasperado‒ Ni te deseo, ni nada estas equivocado, estas alucinando yo te odio.

‒ Y ¿Qué tiene que ver que me odies con que me desees?- Seria avanzando a paso lento hasta donde me encontraba, su mirada penetrante en mi y sin que yo quisiera la mía en su abdomen‒ Puedes odiarme, detestarme pero eso no quita que no me puedas desear.

‒ ¡Yo no te deseo entiéndelo! Eres mi puto hermano, no puedo desearte no me puedes gustar, no puedo soñar que me follas porque ¡Esta mal!- Grite al fin.

Ok, ya lo había soltado le había confirmado que si había soñado que me estaba follando. Mire como termino por acercarse, situándose alado de mi parado enfrente mirándome atentamente. Sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? estaba mal, mal y muy mal. Definitivamente ocupaba mirar a Natalie y tirármela, me estaba afectando demasiado.

‒ Así que lo aceptas Billy, soñabas que te daba duro por culo‒ Dijo con una sonrisa inclinándose peligrosamente a mí.

‒ Mira no quiero hablar de eso ¿está bien? No quiero que me digas nada y yo no te diré nada, si soñé con eso es tu culpa por no hacer callar a Michelle y sus estúpidos gemidos.

El sonrió y de un movimiento ya se encontraba sobre mi cama y sobre mí, ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía? No lose. Aprisiono mis manos como ya era costumbre y las puso sobre mi cabeza, yo lo miraba a los ojos y el bajaba su mirada de mis ojos, por mi nariz hasta llegar a mis labios. Y de nuevo nos encontrábamos en la misma situación.

‒ Si quieres que te lo haga Billy solo tienes que decírmelo, yo encantado te follo‒ Informo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios‒ Tu sabes que me gustas, eres un maldito tío perfecto que me llama la atención.

‒ No, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

‒ Claro que se lo que estoy diciendo, ya te lo he dicho más de cuatro veces pero tú no quieres hacer caso.

‒ Estas mal, estas mal ¡soy tu hermano! No puedes decirme que te llamo la atención, que te gusto y besarme‒ Le solté‒ No puedes.

‒ Pero tu si puedes soñar que te doy duro y disfrutarlo, ¿Por qué soñarlo cuando puedo hacerlo realidad si me lo pides?- Me pregunto‒ Yo se que tu quieres que lo haga.

‒ Deja de decir que es lo que quiero porque no sabes ni una mierda. Tú no tienes idea de lo que yo quiero.

Desvié la mirada no quería verlo, tenia pena, vergüenza. Me soltó las muñecas y dejo libre mis manos llevo una de las suyas a mi barbilla y la otra la poso alado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Hizo que girara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos, lo mire y este se acerco a mi hasta juntar sus labios con los míos, solo un toque un roce, yo tenía los ojos abiertos. Movió sus manos sin despegar el contacto de nuestros labios y los puso sobre la punta de mi camisa alzándola de un jalón.

‒ ¿Qué..que haces?- Pregunte cuando sentí como levantaba mi cabeza y me despojaba de mi camisa dejándome con el torso desnudo al igual que el‒ No Tom, quítate.

‒ ¿Por qué te niegas tanto si sabes que lo quieres, que lo deseas?- Cuestiono mientras comenzaba a pasar una de sus manos por mi pecho descendiendo hasta llegar al borde mi pantalón‒ Lo quieres de verdad lose y no lo niegues.

‒ No no..es..ver…‒ Me interrumpió.

‒ No te atrevas a decir que no es verdad porque sabes que si, te conozco perfectamente Billy, eres mi gemelo. No digas que no es verdad que quieres sentirme dentro de ti, que quieres sentir como te doy duro por detrás‒ Comenzó a decir mientras daba cortos besos a mi labios, ¿Por qué no lo movía? ¿Por qué no lo quitaba de encima si tenía mis manos libres‒ Se que te gusto, sé que me deseas como yo a ti, te deseo un putero.

Yo no decía nada, no podía decir nada estaba como ido, como estúpido.

‒ Yo quiero darte y tu quieres que te dé ¿Por qué te haces el tonto? Desde que llegue te he estado buscando ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Me gustas me gustas mucho Billy‒ Decía con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por mi pecho atrapando uno de mis pezones‒ Yo sé todo lo que tú quieres.

‒ No seas mamon y digas que te gusto, porque no es así, porque si te gustara no te hubieras traído a Michelle aquí para tirártela‒ Le solté ¿enojado? Si enojado‒ Así que no digas babosadas.

‒ Así ¿Qué es eso? Lo de Michelle solo fue un polvo, aparte tu qué me dices ¿estás celoso porque me la tire? Sabes no lo hubiera hecho si tu aceptaras que te dé‒ Replico. Yo trague saliva‒ Me muero por hacértelo, por tenerte gimiendo mi nombre como lo hacías en tu sueño.

‒ Ya deja de decir estupideces, entiende que ¡No! Eso no va a pasar, no, no, no, no y no. ¡Somos hermanos gemelos! No puede pasar entiéndelo, no te deseo no me gustas y yo no te gusto a ti y tú no tienes ni la puta idea de lo que quiero‒ Esta desesperado por todo lo que decía y porque yo no podía reaccionar, lo seguía teniendo encima de mi acariciándome, dándome besos cortos y no lo movía‒ Y no lo puedes saber porque no me conoces perfectamente.

‒ Claro que te conozco perfectamente Billy‒ Volví a besarme, pero esta vez no en los labios sino en mi cuello dando una leve mordida‒ Más de lo que tú piensas.

‒ ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que me conoces perfectamente cuando te fuiste por tres años abandonándome, dejándome solo? Ah, dime, ¿Cómo dices eso cuando sabes que mentira? Tu no me conoces ni un puto centímetro Tom, no sabes cómo soy‒ Le solté enojado, si enojado estaba que me pudría de enojado.

‒ Por dios Bill olvida eso ya, olvida lo del abandono, ya déjalo atrás eso está en el pasado.

‒ Para mí no está en el puto pasado Thomas, no sabes cuánto sufrí al saber que mi hermano me había abandonado igual que mi padre y mi madre, no sabes cuantas noches estuve preguntándome ¿Por qué? si era verdad que te habías ido porque era una carga para ti‒ Comencé a soltarle‒ Para mí no es fácil olvidarme de eso.

‒ Pues debería ser fácil porque ya pasaron tres años de eso y estoy de vuelta. Así que ¿Por qué no lo olvidas y ya?.

‒ Porque no puedo olvidarlo ¿Qué no entiendes? Me dejaste solo o no, no me dejaste solo me dejaste con la única persona que en verdad me quería mi abuela, pero aun así no sabes cuantas veces dije que te odiaba, que eras un maldito perro, que eras un puto monstruo por dejar a tu hermano.

‒ Pues estas en todo lo correcto Bill, soy un puto monstruo del que debes cuidarte‒ Dijo volviendo a besar mis labios, pero esta vez lo aparte‒ Aunque soy un monstruo que te quiere para él.

Lo mire con la ceja alzada, no entendí que quería decir con eso yo estaba hablándole de lo que había sentido, de lo que sentí ahora porque lo odio, lo odio de eso estoy seguro y él me salía con eso, que me quería para él está loco.

‒ No Tom, quítate por favor entiende que a mí no me gusta estar así contigo no te deseo, no me gustas y mucho menos me gustaría que me dieras por culo‒ Le dije intentando quitarlo de encima.

‒ Eres un puto mentiroso Billy, y ¿sabes qué? te lo voy a demostrar, te voy a demostrar que quieres que te dé y bien duro, que quieres sentirme, que quieres que te bese, que quieres que te acaricie, te voy a demostrar que quieres a este monstruo‒ Yo trague saliva y lo mire con un poco de..miedo.

Intente quitarlo de encima de un empujón pero fue inútil, me inmovilizo de nuevo agarrando mis muñecas y poniéndolas de nuevo encima de mi cabeza, se lanzo contra mis labios de una forma brusca y salvaje, como si quisiera tragarme, yo mantenía mi boca cerrada, no quería corresponderle, no podía. Sentí como comenzaba a moverse de forma que comenzaba a restregarse contra mí, haciendo que mi entrepierna chocara con la suya, sentía como mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, me besaba desesperadamente, había soltado mis manos ya y acariciaba desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre.

‒ Hhmm‒ No pude evitar gemir cuando sentí como su mano se posaba sobre el lugar más débil de mi cuerpo acariciándolo por encima de la tela del pantalón‒ No..no..

Había cerrado los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como el movía su mano por encima acariciando todo, besaba mi cuello, lo lamia, mordía y succionaba yo, no hacía nada, solo sentía. ¿Quería moverlo? ¿Quería quitarlo? Podía hacerlo, tenía mis manos libres pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Porque algo dentro de mi comenzaba a..disfrutar de lo que me estaba haciendo.

‒ Oh..uhmm‒ Gemí de nuevo cuando se dirigió a mis labios y mordió el inferior de una forma salvaje pero sin lastimarme.

Ya no razonaba, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas, mi respiración se volvía acelerada y podía sentir como comenzaba a despertar, como mi polla comenzaba a levantarse al sentirse completamente restregada con la de mi gemelo.

‒ Lo quieres..lo quieres Billy entonces hazlo, déjate hace y has..- Decía mi gemelo en susurro mientras daba cortos besos en mis labios‒ Tu sabes que quieres, entonces no te niegues.

¿Quería? ¿Quería? ¿En verdad quería que pasara, que me diera por culo como lo había soñado? Razona Bill, piensa, no eso era lo que no podía hacer pensar y razonar ¿Por qué? porque mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir algo que no dejaba que lo hiciera, me estaba excitando, estaba calentándome.

‒ Billy, no te niegues, ¿Por qué fregados te haces del rogar?- Preguntaba mientras comenzaba a desabrochar mi cinturón.

No, ya no había ninguna cordura en mí, no había algo que me hiciera pensar o razonar, ¿Quería? Si, quería que me diera y duro como lo había soñado, quería sentirlo, quería que me besara, que me acariciara. Sin responderle a su pregunta de porque me hacía del rogar tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo dirigí a mi cara, juntando sus labios con los míos en un beso salvaje, lleno de desesperación abriendo mi boca para dejar que su lengua entrara y explorara todo. Sentí como soltó un pequeño gemido de gusto cuando mordí su labio inferior y metí mi lengua en su boca, mis manos se había posado alrededor de su cuello y el había terminado de desabrocharme el cinturón.

‒ Vez hermanito, vez Billy, ¿Qué te costaba dejarte llevar, dejarte caer en las garras del monstruo que tu tanto dices odiar?- Pregunto mirándome a los ojos mientras desabrochaba mis pantalones.

‒ No me digas hermanito, no me digas Billy que no podre hacerlo‒ Advertí. No quería que me recordara que era mi hermano, que era algo de él, que la sangre nos unía porque no podría hacerlo y de verdad quería.

De repente sentí como de un jalón brusco arrancaba mis pantalones y mis bóxers dejándome completamente expuesto ante él, estaba desnudo ante mi hermano. Este me miro con una sonrisa de lado se volvió hacia mí, besándome de nuevo mientras sentía como su mano bajaba lentamente desde mi pecho, descendiendo por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

‒ Uhh..hhmmm..- Gemí cuando sentí como agarraba mi polla entre sus manos apretándola un poco.

‒ Está bien, ya no te diré así de ahora en adelante te diré ''nene''‒Termino de decir esto y sentí como su mano comenzaba a moverse, de arriba abajo lentamente.

Mis ojos se cerraron y mis puños se cerraron contra las sabanas, movía su mano lentamente comenzando aumentar la velocidad poco a poco, me besaba el pecho, dirigiéndose después a uno de mis pezones el cual atrapo en una mordida.

‒ ¡Aaah!..mmm..- Sentía una maldita corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo.

Movía su mano ahora a un ritmo el cual era demasiado, rápido haciendo que los dedos de mis pies de doblaran, haciendo que de mi garganta no dejara de salir algún gemido que se me escapaba. Podía imaginarme la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, de repente los movimientos comenzaron hacerse lentos.

‒ No..no pares‒ Pedí – Sigue..sigue.

‒ ¿Quieres que siga nene? Eh, ¿Quieres que siga tocándote?- Pregunto con una risilla.

‒ Si, si no pares‒ Estaba completamente fuera, la excitación ya estaba presente y el placer estaba llegando, no podía parar no podía dejar que papara‒ Sigue..por favor..

‒ Si sigo tu vas a tener que hacer lo que yo te diga, vas hacer lo que yo te pida‒ Respondió‒ Como yo voy a seguir porque tú me lo estas pidiendo ¿de acuerdo?.

‒ Si, si voy hacer lo que pidas..pero..sigue‒ Tal vez me había equivocado en responder eso pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo había hecho, no creo arrepentirme.

Y comenzó de nuevo, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo rápidamente, se sentía tan bien me besaba y acariciaba y yo solo sentía. Mi hermano todavía no estaba completamente desnudo, yo era el único que estaba al aire libre. El ritmo aumento al igual que mis gemidos, era algo que jamás había sentido antes no cavia duda de que lo estaba disfrutando completamente.

- ¡Aahh! Me..me voy a..correr..- Dije entre gemidos. Estaba a punto de hacerlo sentía como esa corriente eléctrica que había comenzado a pasar por todo mi cuerpo estaba llegando a un solo lugar.

- Hazlo nene, córrete en mis manos.

Y el ritmo lo aumento más, yo apreté mas los ojos y comencé a sentir como todo el placer se juntaba en una sola parte mi polla. Iba a estallar, iba a correrme de eso no tenía la menor dudo el caso era que, no quería hacerlo en la mano de mi hermano me daba..vergüenza.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Hhhmm!- Gemí cuando llegue al orgasmo, ni modo, no había podido contenerme.

Mi gemelo soltó mi polla y se enderezo, yo abrí los ojos y mire como él se limpiaba las manos y parte del pecho. Había sentido el orgasmo más placentero de toda mi vida, jamás lo había sentido antes ni siquiera con Natalie, y solo había sido una masturbada, una masturbada que mi gemelo me había hecho. Lo mire y este traía la sonrisa ya tan caracteriza que le conocía.

- Vaya, si que te pusiste muy duro y lo disfrutaste- Dijo acercándose poco a poco a mí de nuevo. Se puso cara a cara poniendo todo su peso sobre mí- Ahora nene, es mi turno de disfrutar.

- ¿Quieres..quieres que te haga lo mismo?- Pregunte tragando saliva. Ahora creo que si me arrepentía de haber dicho que haría lo que quisiera.

- Si y mas..

- ¿Mas? ¿Cómo que mas?- Pregunte.

Y no respondió, se lanzo a mis labios besándolos de nuevo atrapándolos de un solo movimiento, yo obvio correspondí ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya me había dejado llevar, ya había caído. Si sabía que estaba mal, pero nadie se tenía que enterar, iba a ser solo una noche, no iba a volver a pasar y solo quiero ver que siento, no creo que pase otra cosa. Sentí como metía sus manos por debajo de mi espalda haciendo que girara sobre él, quedando yo arriba y el debajo.

- Ahora nene, hazme sentir en la puta gloria que se que puedes hacerlo.

Trague saliva, debía ser fácil ¿no?, fregados jamás pensé en estar una situación así, con un hombre casi desnudo debajo de mi, y no cualquier hombre sino que mi hermano. Comencé a besarlo lento y despacio y el correspondió, sintiendo como su lengua recorría cada rincón que podía, sus manos situándose por mi espalda bajando poco a poco hasta mi cadera. Yo lo besaba y me concentraba en bajar poco a poco mis manos hasta su cinturón el cual en un segundo desabroche seguido de su pantalón, por mis nervios fue un poco difícil quitárselo de un jalón, el tuvo que ayudarme un poco, cuando por fin lo tuve desnudo me separe de él y baje lentamente mi mirada hasta su entrepierna. Pestañee varias veces gracias a lo que vi, mi hermano estaba muy, pero muy bien dotado. Iba a comenzar a acariciarlo, a masturbarlo cuando tomo mi mano parando cualquier movimiento.

- No, no quiero que hagas eso, quiero que la pruebes- Dijo sonriendo. ¿Qué quería que?, oh no, no iba a ser lo que quería que hiciera- Recuerdas lo que te dije de que si yo seguía, tu harías lo que pidiera.

- Si pero yo no..

- Yo ya te hice sentir bien, hice que sintiera un poco de placer ahora es tu turno de hacer que yo sienta lo mismo- El maldito había cambiado el juego, si yo había aceptado porque pensé que haría lo mismo, que solo lo tocaría porque yo no llegaría mas de eso o ¿sí?- Ahora hazlo, quiero que me hagas sentir.

Y ¿Qué hacia ahora? Ni modo Bill tenías que hacerlo, ya lo habías aceptado. Trague saliva y me fui acomodando poco a poco hasta llegar a la altura de su entrepierna. Estaba completamente erguida y despierta su querida amiga, la tome entre mis manos y me la dirigí a la boca poco a poco, rozando con mis labios la punta, cuando por fin acepte que tenía que hacerlo metí la mitad, solo la mitad.

- ¡Aaah! - Soltó un suspiro.

Era grande y ancha, comencé a meterla lentamente, solo llegando hasta la mitad. La sacaba y la metía a mi boca ensalivándola toda, pasando mi lengua por toda su longitud, jugando con mi piercing en la punta. Volví a meterla y esta vez la metí toda, sentía como casi llegaba hasta mi garganta.

- ¡Aah! Mas..quiero que chupes mas..- Pidió. Ahora era él quien estaba pidiendo y eso, en mi interior hizo que me sintiera feliz.

Y así lo hice, comencé a meter y sacar todo su miembro en mi boca, aumentando la velocidad a veces sentía que la metía tan adentro que me iba ahogar. Estaba ayudándome con la mano, lo lamia y masturbaba a la vez, de repente sentí la mano de mi gemelo en mi cabeza haciendo que metiera toda su polla de nuevo a mi boca de un golpe, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y comenzó a moverme rápidamente, yo solo dejaba que lo hiciera.

- ¡Ohh..si..si!- Comenzaba a gemir mientras me movía- ¡Si..si Hmm..!.

Sentía como sin querer llegaba a jalar de mi cabello, yo aunque estuviera moviéndome seguía masajeándolo y jugando con mi piercing, haciendo que lo sintiera. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el solo lo hiciera cuando ¡PUM! Sentí en la boca, de repente sentí como mi boca se llenaba de un líquido. Me aparte de el sentándome de rodillas y abriendo los ojos aun con el liquido en mi boca.

- Lo siento nene, estaba..disfrutándolo tanto que..se me olvido avisarte que me venía- Decía con respiración entre cortada. Yo tenía su semilla en mi boca y quería escupirla, no pensé que terminaría en mi boca- ¿Qué vas hacer? Tienes que tragártelo, no puedes escupirlo.

Cerré los ojos y lo tuve que hacer, me trague lo que había en mi boca, cuando lo hice respire profundo, ok esto ya se había acabado, no iba a llegar a mas, no podía. Iba dispuesto a levantarme cuando mi hermano me detuvo.

- Todavía no hemos terminado nene- Me jalo y me tumbo en la cama haciendo que de nuevo quedara yo debajo.

- No Tom, hasta aquí, no podemos seguir esta mal y lo sabes.

- ¿Todavía sigues con esa estupidez de que está mal? ¿Por qué sigues con eso si ya me la chupaste, si ya dejaste que te tocara? - Cuestiono como si nada mientras pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de mi espalda- ¿Ah? Ya deja de pensar en eso y mejor continuemos.

- Pero..

- Dijiste que harías lo que yo te dijera, qué harías lo que yo te pidiera- Recordó.

Sentía como su mano pasaba de mi espalda bajando a la parte baja de mi espalda y después hasta llegar a mí..nalga la cual apretó, yo me mordí el labio inferior para reprimir un suspiro. Yo quería, sabía perfectamente que quería continuar jamás pensé que lo querría pero lo de que fuéramos hermanos no me dejaba, pero de repente pensé que tenía razón, ya nos habíamos manoseado el uno al otro, besado ahora ¿Qué rayos importaba? Lo miraría como una orden de él para mí, como cuando éramos pequeños y que me ordenaba que fuera por el control para que él le pudiera cambiar.

- ¿Entonces nene? ¿Continuamos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciando una de mis nalgas y besando mi cuello.

Y le respondí, pero no con palabras sino con acción, pase mis manos por detrás de su cabeza atrayéndola hacia mí y comenzando a besarlo tan posesivamente como podía, metiendo mi lengua a su boca sintiendo como mi piercing algunas veces chocaban con sus dientes. El me correspondía, estaba sintiendo como de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica comenzaba a pasar por mi cuerpo de nuevo al sentir como se restregaba contra mi haciendo que nuestras erecciones chocaran.

- Hhhmm..-Solté mordiéndome el labio inferior- Mmm.

Sentía como me besaba, como me acariciaba. Estaba sintiendo de nuevo como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar, tenía los ojos entre abiertos pero se abrieron de golpe cuando sentí como un dedo de mi hermano se colaba por mi canal, trague saliva y lo mire y este solo sonrió. Cerré los ojos de nuevo sintiendo como uno de sus dedos encontraba mi entrada, esa entrada que nadie antes había tocado y que pensé que jamás tocarían. Sabía lo que haría, sabía lo que iba hacer ahora era solo esperar y sentir.

- Nene - Dijo casi en un susurro- Haz caído en las garras del monstruo.

Y después de que dijo esto sin aviso ni nada enterró su dedo en mi, sentí como mi entrada era invadida por él, yo mordí mi labio inferior de nuevo, si seguía así terminaría sin labios. Sentía como comenzaba a mover su dedo en círculos, sacándolo adentro afuera, abriéndolos. Seguía con esos movimientos cuando metió otro.

- ¡Ahhh! Eso..despacio..- Fue lo único que pude decir. Si me estaba gustando ¿Cómo o porque? Nose, me estaba gustando pero también me estaba doliendo un poco.

- Voy a llevarte al cielo nene.

Y sentí como introducía un tercer dedo, definitivamente estaba volviendo a prenderme, volviendo a sentir esa sensación que había sentido cuando me estaba tocando, movía sus dedos con una habilidoso que hacía que yo desvariara, sentía como un cuarto dedo me invadía, yo me sentía súper bien y con las mejillas rojas, sentía como la respiración comenzaba hacerse rápida y entrecortada.

- Aaahh..si..sii..oh..- Ahora ya no podía dejar de gemir, se sentía tan bien- Hhhmm..aahh.

Después de unos minutos así, sintiendo como movía sus dedos dentro de mí los saco, se posiciono entre mis piernas abriéndolas y yo lo mire directamente a los ojos, este sonrió y entre sus manos tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a mi entrada la cual ya estaba preparada gracias a sus dedos. Sentía como presionaba un poco pero sin meterla, yo cerraba un poco los ojos y apretaba los puños en las sabanas, volvía hacer que la sintiera pero esta vez sí se adentro de un solo golpe.

- ¡Aaaahhh!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude- ¡Ah me duele!.

- Ya caíste en mis garras nene, no puedes salir ni parar.


	5. Capítulo IV

_**Capítulo IV.**_

Después de unos minutos así, sintiendo como movía sus dedos dentro de mí los saco, se posiciono entre mis piernas abriéndolas y yo lo mire directamente a los ojos, este sonrió y entre sus manos tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a mi entrada la cual ya estaba preparada gracias a sus dedos. Sentía como presionaba un poco pero sin meterla, yo cerraba un poco los ojos y apretaba los puños en las sabanas, volvía hacer que la sintiera pero esta vez sí se adentro de un solo golpe.

- ¡Aaaahhh!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude- ¡Ah me duele!.

- Ya caíste en mis garras nene, no puedes salir ni parar.

Dolía, claro que dolía cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte que pude y apoye mis manos en la espalda de el presionando mis uñas contra su piel, sentía como se movía lentamente introduciéndose mas y mas. Se detuvo un momento y junto sus labios con los míos, besándome lenta y húmedamente, yo correspondí, si, exacto ya no había marcha atrás. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, entraba y salía aumentando el ritmo, haciendo que lo sintiera completamente dentro de mí. Mi espalda se curvaba y enterraba mas las uñas en la espalda de mi gemelo, las embestidas las había vuelto rápidas y fuertes haciendo que yo no pudiera evitar dejar escapar suspiros, gemidos.

- Aah..sii..aaah- Gemía sin poder contenerme.

- Gime mi nombre nene..quiero que pidas y gimas mi nombre demasiadas veces.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba, al igual que mi cuerpo debido a las embestidas que mi gemelo me estaba dando, jamás hubiera pensado que dejaría que me dieran por culo y menos mi hermano, pero ahorita no podía pensar, solo podía sentir y solo eso quería hacer.

- Hmm..mm aah..- Gemí roncamente mi gemelo a cada embestida que daba- Eres tan estrecho Bill..

- Aah..si..mas..mas..quie..quiero mas- Solté sin más, quería mas se sentía tan bien, la sensación de dolor con la que había comenzado se había quitado.

Y sin que lo esperara mi hermano volvió las embestidas que me estaba dando en unas lentas, profundas había cambiado el ritmo ¿Por qué? nose, pero yo quería que siguiera como había estado hace unos segundos.

- ¿Quieres que siga dándote?- Cuestiono con una sonrisa mientras seguía penetrándome pero lentamente.

- Si..si quiero..- Podía sentir que mis mejillas ardían y estaban rojas.

- Entonces pídemelo, pídeme que te de mas y grita, gime mi nombre- Decía con tono superior y con su sonrisa.

Era como en el sueño que había tenido, donde el había estado pidiéndome que le pidiera mas, que le gimiera porque si no, no iba a seguir dándome y yo lo quería, quería que siguiera. Miraba como el pecho de mi gemelo estaba sudado, subía y bajaba debido a la respiración el también lo estaba disfrutando vaya si no.

- Entonces nene.. ¿Vas a pedir más? ¿Quieres que te de mas? Ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

- Si..si quiero mas..dame mas quiero seguir sintiéndote- Comencé a soltar sin ninguna vergüenza, ahorita no podía sentir nada más que el deseo de que el continuara- Sigue, sigue.

Escuche la risa que le dio, y comenzó de nuevo pero esta vez desde el principio embestidas fuertes, mi respiración se volvía más acelerada a cada choque que daban mis nalgas contra su cadera, mi gemelo quito las manos de mi pecho donde las había tenido las llevo a mis piernas y las alzo colocándoselas alrededor de la cintura haciendo que toda mi entrada quedara para él, ahora con ese movimiento podía sentir más, como se enterraba aun mas en mi.

- Aahh..sii..Tom..aahh mas..mas uhhh..-Descontrolado así me sentía, como un estúpido sin poder contenerme por estar gritando tan escandaloso.

- Eres un puto..perro..-Gimoteo moviéndose más fuerte contra mi- Eres..un..perfecto..perro.

- Ahh..dios..si..si..mas..fuerte..ah..hmm.

- Si..sigues gimiendo así..vas hacer que me corra.. de ya..-Advirtió.

No me importo yo continúe gimiendo no podía evitarlo, sentía como todo el placer se comenzaba a situar en un solo lugar…mi miembro comenzaba a doler, estaba pidiendo atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces atrape mi miembro entre mis manos y comencé a masajearlo, rápido y fuerte sintiendo la gloria, sintiendo todo el placer posible. Mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, mis boca entre abierta, una mano en la espalda de Tom enterrando las uñas y la otra acariciándome a mí mismo, sentía como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse, como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir esa corriente eléctrica.

- Ah..ya..no..puue..puedo..- Sentía como los dedos de mis pies comenzaban a doblarse- Termi..termminare..

- Espera..aguanta nene..solo un poco mas..

- puedo..¡Aaaahhh!.

Había llegado al orgasmo por segunda vez en la noche, yo había terminado pero mi gemelo no, de repente segundos después de que yo termine sentí como algo caliente invadía mi interior mi gemelo, al igual que yo había terminado.

- Mmm..ah..asi..

Se tiro sobre mí, juntando nuestros cuerpos sudados, sentí como su pecho subía y bajaba al compas con el mío sin salir de mi seguía acostado y besándome. Cuando por fin pudimos controlar nuestra respiración salió de mi y se acostó a un lado yo me sentía agotado, con sueño y cansado. Me había dado la vuelta dándole la espalda a mi gemelo y sin esperármelo sentí como pasaba su mano por la cintura y me acercaba a él, juntando mi espalda con su pecho.

- Vez nene, tanto que renegaste, pensaste y al final termino por gustarte- Decía mientras daba cortos besos en mi cuello.

- Hum..

- Pero quiero que me lo digas, quiero que salga de tu boca lo tanto que te gusto- Suspire. Sentí como la mano que había estado en mi cintura comenzaba a bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a mi entre pierna- Dilo.

- Tom..

- Dilo, quiero que lo digas quiero oír que te encanto, que fuiste un estúpido en haberlo estado pensándolo tanto.

Definitivamente mi hermano era un egocéntrico, un estúpido todo. Pero tenía razón, me había gustado me había encantado, me había sentido tan bien.

- Me encanto..me gusto mucho- Dije al fin.

Tom suspiro en mi cuello y dio una pequeña mordida, sabía que mañana cuando me levantara y me diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que había permitido me arrepentiría pero, eso ya seria mañana ahora solo quería dormir, solo quería descansar.  
Sentía como la luz del sol daba completamente en mi cara, cerré los ojos con fuerza y moví mi cabeza ladeándola haciendo que quedara boca arriba, algo me apretaba la cintura y no sabía que era. Levante mis manos y las dirigí a mi rostro tallándome los ojos levemente para después abrirlos, lo primero que mire fue el techo, luego me incline un poco y baje la vista a donde sentía la presión y me di cuenta de todo. Me dolían las piernas, las muñecas, los labios y sobre todo el culo, gire poco a poco encontrándome con mi hermano, con Tom quien era quien tenía mi cintura atrapada.

- Hay Bill, Bill, Bill, ¿Qué hiciste?-Comencé a recordar todo, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior- Eres un estúpido.

Lleve mi mano hasta donde estaba la de mi gemelo quitándola de alrededor de mi cintura, quería levantarme y darme una ducha él seguía dormido y bien dormido porque ni cuenta se dio cuando me levante de la cama. Antes de salir me pare en el marco de la puerta dirigiendo de nuevo mi mirada hacia donde estaba el recostado, la sabana tapaba solo de la cintura para abajo, tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, su pecho baja y subía lentamente, parecía un.. un niño chiquito descansado de una noche de desvelo. Termine por salir del cuarto y me dirigí al baño, sentía que me urgía una puta ducha, sentía todo mi cuerpo pegostioso y adolorido.

- Hay Bill Kaulitz ¿Por qué lo hiciste, porque lo hiciste? - Me cuestionaba mientras entraba a la tina lentamente- Eres un estúpido, lo de que paso ayer con tu hermano no debió pasar, es malo, es de enfermos es.. incesto.

Me termine de adentrar en la tina y cerré los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en la orilla. Mi cuerpo dolía y demasiado en especial, mi trasero y ¿Cómo no? Después de que había dejado que me dieran por atrás. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara? Tom es mi hermano y lo odio, porque no lo quiero lo odio por haberme dejado cuando tenía dieciséis. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que llamo una semana después de que se había ido.

_- Billy, Billy hijito- Gritaba mi abuela desde la cocina- Ven, ven rápido._

_- ¿Qué pasa abuela? ¿Por qué esos gritos?- Pregunte una vez que me adentraba en la cocina._

_Mi abuela mantenía en la mano el teléfono, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y yo no sabía porque, yo aun seguía metido en mi depresión porque mi hermano se había ido._

_- Alguien muy importante para ti querido te está hablando por teléfono- Respondió mi abuela ensanchando mas la sonrisa de su rostro- Es alguien a quien tu quieres demasiado._

_- No sé quien pueda ser, mejor me voy a ver la televisión._

_- Billy te está hablando tu hermano Tom- Me detuve. Gire la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a mi abuela quien me miraba con la sonrisa, ¿Quién me estaba hablando? ¿Tom?._

_- ¿Enserio? ¿El me está al otro lado de la línea?- Estaba completamente sorprendió, Tom me estaba marcando después de una semana._

_- Si hijo toma, te dejo solo para que hables con el- Respondió mi abuela dándome el teléfono en las manos, sentía como temblaban y como mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse amenazando con dejar salir lagrimas._

_- Bu..bueno ¿Tom?._

_- Vaya Billy hasta que contestas, pensé que me tendrías en el puto teléfono todo el día mientras le preguntabas a la abuela si era yo._

_- Tom.. Tom ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me habías hablado antes? ¿Cuándo vuelves? Dime que vas a volver, que vas a regresar- Comencé a decirle sin parar, estaba sumamente emocionado por el motivo de que me había marcado, tal vez me diría que iba a regresar_

_- Mmm.. una pregunta a la vez Billy, no puedo responder todas al mismo tiempo- Su voz era serena y calmada._

_- ¿Cómo estas Tom? ¿Por qué no me habías marcado antes?- Pregunte tranquilizándome._

_- Estoy muy bien Billy, demasiado diría yo. Me está yendo de maravilla en donde estoy ahorita y no te había marcado antes porque estaba sumamente ocupado, tengo muchos asuntos que ocupan mi tiempo._

_Así que estaba bien, yo pensé que diría que me extrañaba, que extrañaba a la casa y la abuela, que todo le estaba yendo fatal pero al parecer no._

_- ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa Tom? ¿Cuándo regresas para quedarte?- Pregunte esperanzado._

_- No Billy, yo no voy a volver a la casa jamás- Soltó como si nada, yo sentí como una lagrima comenzaba a resbalar por mi mejilla- No pienso volver jamás, acá donde estoy me está yendo de maravilla y tengo demasiadas cosas que me gustan._

_- ¿Estas mintiendo verdad? Tú vas a regresar, tu vas a volver a la casa._

_- No Billy, yo no voy a volver ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Qué hay allá que a mí me falte acá? Nada, yo me fui de ahí porque quería largarme de ese lugar de mierda, porque ya no lo soportaba y te lo dije antes de irme._

_Helado, sintiendo como varias lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mi mejilla, sintiendo como mi respiración se cortaba y como un coraje comenzaba acumularse._

_- ¿Cómo que porque tendrías que volver? ¿Cómo que, que hay acá que allá te falte? Yo, yo te falto, yo estoy acá Tom- Respondí en voz alta y enojado- ¿Qué ya te olvidaste de mi?, acá estoy yo quiero que vuelvas, yo quiero que regreses a la casa te extraño mucho._

_- Pero yo no quiero volver Billy._

_- Tienes que volver, te extraño Tom, quiero que regreses soy tu hermano ¿Cómo puedes dejarme solo? ¿Qué no me extrañas? ¿Qué tan rápido te olvidaste de que tienes un hermano pequeño que te quiere?._

_- Por eso Billy, porque te tengo allá, porque te tengo como hermano pequeño no quiero volver, yo no me puedo hacer cargo de ti, no quiero cuidarte quiero hacer mi vida- ¡Estúpido, estúpido!- Entiéndelo, yo no puedo hacerla de mama y papa._

_- Pero yo no te estoy pidiendo que la hagas de mama y papa, yo solo te estoy pidiendo que regreses, que estés aquí conmigo y con nuestra abuela- Seguía llorando, seguía hablando entre sollozos,_

_- Creo que lo mejor será que cuelgue Billy, yo solo marcaba para saber si estabas bien y si mi abuela necesitaba algo- Respondió cortante- Y ahora que veo que estas bien, mejor cuelgo aparte estas empezando con tu rogadera de que vuelva y no lo voy hacer._

_- Tienes que volver Tom ¡Acá estoy yo, yo te falto!._

_- Adiós Billy, te marco en unos días._

_- ¡Eres un maldito Tom! ¡Eres un puto maldito, eres un monstruo por abandonarme!- Comencé a gritarle por el teléfono._

_- Si hermanito lo soy, soy un monstruo por eso es mejor así que vivamos lejos aparte ya te lo dije, haya no hay nada que me importe, adiós._

_- Estoy yo, estoy yo. ¡Maldito, maldito! No quiero que vuelvas a marcarme, no quiero que vuelvas hacerlo ¡Maldito!- Y después de gritar eso, tire el teléfono al piso para salir corriendo a mi habitación._

Me había dolido tanto que solo hubiera marcado para eso, para empeorarlo porque eso fue lo que hizo, marco solo para decirme que acá no había nada que le importara y le interesara y que por eso no iba a volver jamás, que por eso ya no iba a regresar. Me acuerdo que había subido a mi cuarto maldiciéndolo, gritando que lo odiaba, que como podía tener un hermano así ahora lo que es la vida, el está de vuelta en la casa y acabamos de follar. Seguí una hora más en la tina, me había quedado dormido un rato mas, cuando  
salí del baño para dirigirme a mi habitación note que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y que en la cama ya no estaba mi gemelo.

- ¡Perfecto!.

Me agradaba la idea de que no hubiera seguido en mi habitación ya que la verdad no quería verlo, me daba vergüenza aparte de que no quería saber que sarta de estupideces comenzaría a decirme. Me dirigí a mi closet y busque lo que pondría, saque mis botas y mi plancha de cabello junto con mi estuche de maquillaje para los ojos. Ahora tampoco tenía nada planeado pero quería encontrar algo que hacer para salir de la casa y encontrarme lo menos posible con Tom. Estaba secándome el cabello cuando oí que sonó mi celular, comencé a buscar dentro de los cajones del tocador hasta que lo encontré era un mensaje que decía once llamadas perdidas seis del numero de Natalie y cinco del celular de Georg. Lo volví a dejar encima y continúe con mis labores, bueno por lo menos podría regresarles la llamada e incitarlos a que hiciéramos algo para así, yo no pasar el día aquí.

- Listo, ya termine- Dije cuando me mire al espejo y mire que ya estaba bien arreglado- ¿Qué horas son?.

Tome el celular y abrí la boca de golpe cuando mire que eran las dos y media de la tarde, había dormido demasiado. Salí de mi cuarto con cautela, sin hacer ruido no quería llamar la atención de Tom, llegaría a la cocina y prepararía algo para que pudiera desayunar y después salir de la casa. Había entrado de espaldas mirando que mi hermano no se encontrara cercas, pero cuando me di la vuelta lo mire. El estaba en la cocina sacando comida del refrigerador, ya estaba vestido llevaba sus pantalones anchos, una camisa grande color azul y por abajo se podía mirar que llevaba una blanca y olía a perfume, al mismo perfume que había olido en su sudadera morada.

- ¿Por qué entras como un puto ladrón a la cocina nene? - Cuestiono cuando me miro a los ojos, ¿nene? ¿Por qué me decía nene?.

- Lo..lo que pasa es que no quería hacer ruido..pensé que estarías dormido.

- ¿Dormido? A estas horas, no- Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzaba a caminar hacia mí con el plato de comida que pondría calentar- Y ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Yo trague saliva y me aleje de él, sabía que lo haría, sabía que haría esto me preguntaba cómo me sentía claro, debido a lo que habías hecho ayer, yo solo hice como que no había escuchado nada y me dirigí al refrigerador. No quería hablar con él, no quería responder a nada de lo que me preguntara, busque entre la comida que podría comer pero no había nada que quisiera comer de ahí, nada que se me antojara.

- ¡Maldición!- Dije por lo bajo al ver que no había nada de comer.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a desayunar?- Pregunto mi gemelo poniéndose detrás de mí, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura apegándome a él.

- Tom..no..

- Dime ¿Quieres que te lleve a desayunar? No hay ni una puta cosa buena que comer aquí- Decía en voz baja contra mi odio- Claro que estás tú, a ti te comería de nuevo con gusto.

Yo no dije nada ante ese comentario solo hacia como que no escuchaba. Definitivamente esto estaba sobrepasando lo que yo esperaba.

- Tom..me soltarías por favor- Dije tratando de quitar sus manos de mi cintura pero no pude.

- No, no quiero soltarte ¿para qué quieres que te suelte?- Cuestiono, ¿Cómo que para que quería que me soltara? Para sentirme a gusto, no me sentía a gusto con el abrazándome por la espalda.

- No me siento a gusto así Tom, suéltame por favor esto es raro- Le conteste- Por favor.

- ¿Esto te parece raro? Y lo de ayer, ¿Qué te pareció? Porque a mí me pareció que te estaba encantando como te la metía, incluso lo aceptaste- Dijo mientras me soltaba y se alejaba de mí.

Yo solo me voltee y lo mire atentamente, se había parado bajo el marco de la puerta, ya había dejado el plato con el que lo había visto en la mesa. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, ayer estaba completamente consciente de eso, lo miraba atentamente tenía una duda y quería quitármela de la cabeza.

- Tom.. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dije dudoso, mi gemelo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Eres..homosexual?.

Mire como mi a mi gemelo se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro y luego soltaba una carcajada, de que se reía, ¿De lo que le había preguntado? Era una simple pregunta, yo tenía esa duda porque digo, si me acosté con mi hermano, cosa en la que ya no quiero pensar pero, no soy homosexual no me gustan los hombres.

- ¿Crees que soy homosexual porque me acosté contigo?- Pregunto aun con la carcajada a todo lo que daba, se notaba que le había divertido mi pregunta- Claro que no nene, yo no soy homosexual, porque si lo fuera no me gustarían las tías.

- Pero ayer a mí..me diste por culo.

- Si porque me gustas nene, porque me llamas demasiado la atención y porque eres mi hermano- Ok, no entendí lo que dijo- A mi no me van los tíos, solo me vas tú. Al único hombre que he follado en mi vida has sido tú.

- Ósea que, al primer hombre que deseas tirarte es ¿a mí? ¿Tu hermano?- Pregunte confundido- Estas loco y yo también por haberte seguido el juego.

Tom se separo de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia mí de nuevo, yo iba retrocediendo ante cada paso que el daba hacia mí, alcanzo mi mano y de un jalón me acerco a él haciendo que nuestros pechos se pegaran el uno contra el otro y que nuestros labios quedaran a tan solo unos centímetros.

- Ahora yo te quiero preguntar a ti, ¿eres homosexual?- Dijo mientras me soltaba la mano y ponía la suya en mi cintura.

- No..no a mi no me gustan los tíos- Respondí como pude.

- Entonces yo ¿Qué soy? ¿Una nena? No nene, yo soy un tío y te gusto no puedes negarlo.

- No, tu no me gustas Tom, estas equivocado y confundiendo las cosas- Le dije. NO, a mi no me gusta ni me puede llegar a gustar mi hermano, es de enfermos.

- No digas mentiras nene que echar mentiras es malo- Dijo mientras descendía sus manos poco a poco hasta ponerlas en mi nalgas- Yo te gusto, porque si no te gustara, si no me desearas no hubieras dejado que te diera por detrás, con eso de que no eres homosexual.

- No Tom, tu estas confundiendo lo de ayer, lo de ayer solo fue no sé, un..un polvo, un dejarnos llevar tu a mi no me gustas y yo no te gusto a ti y todo porque somos hermanos.

- A mi nene, me vale una mierda que seamos hermanos, a mi me gustas y lose, como también se que te gusto y me deseas. A parte lo de ser hermanos creo que lo hace más emocionante- Dijo con una sonrisa dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Yo no hice nada, no moví ni un musculo no podía, era como si con el tenerlo tan cerca y sus labios sobre los míos impidieran que pudiera moverme. Estaba mal, muy mal que me dejara besar y tocar por él, por mi hermano pero..no podía apartarlo cuando estábamos así.

- Es que esto..no Tom..somos hermanos, y lo que me estás haciendo o más bien lo que estamos haciendo está mal, es de enfermos que clase de tipo besa a su hermano gemelo y se acuesta con él y qué clase de tipo se deja llevar y convencer- Termine por decirle cuando pude apartarme.

- Mira nene, ya deja de molestar con eso de que somos hermanos y está mal que estemos así, que estuvo mal que te follara, que no debo besarte o tocarte- Dijo mientras se volvía a donde hace unos momentos había estado- Porque no me importa, me vale una mierda que seas mi hermano ya te dije que me gustas y me llamas la atención y con respecto a la pregunta de ¿Qué clase de persona besa, toca, folla y le gusta su hermano? A un monstruo, solo a un monstruo le puede pasar eso y adivina ¿Qué? yo lo soy.

Me quede mirándolo sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir, monstruo, monstruo ¿Dónde había escuchado eso ya? Claro, era lo que yo le gritaba cuando me hablaba o lo que le grite cuando se fue dejándome.

- Claro, eso de monstruo ya sé perfectamente que lo eres, no ocupas decírmelo pero yo si te digo, que no, lo que paso ayer ya no se va a repetir, no voy a dejar que se repite- Le advertí.

- Ya lo veremos nene, porque te recuerdo que ya caíste ante mí, ya caíste en mis garras- Dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa- Ya caíste en las garras de este monstruo.

Lo mire con confusión ante lo que había dicho, ya no dije nada mas solo me quede ahí parado sintiendo como mis tripas gruñían por el motivo de que tengo hambre. Mi hermano se giro y me miro.

- ¿Vas a querer que te lleve a desayunar? Porque yo voy a salir a comer, aquí no hay nada bueno que tragar así que..- Dijo mirándome- ¿Sí o no?.

- Si, si quiero ir a desayunar- Respondí. Tenía hambre y era verdad, no había nada bueno que comer así que ¿para qué desperdiciar la invitación?.

Tom tomo las llaves de su Audi y yo fui a mi habitación a retocarme el maquillaje, iría a desayunar con mi hermano ¿Qué podría tener de malo verdad? Aparte creo que las cosas ya habían quedado claras, salimos de la casa y nos trepamos al carro, apenas lo había encendido y puso su disco de samy deluxe. No sabía claramente a donde iríamos, pero a donde fuera no importara quería comer, tenía demasiada hambre. Mi hermano iba concentrado manejando mientras yo iba mirando por la ventanilla cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste, era Georg quien me estaba hablando.

_**- Bill, tío hasta que por fin contestas ¿Dónde te has metido eh?- Pregunto mi amigo.**_

- Georg, ¿Cómo estás? Pues estaba ocupado a ti ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcarme a las cinco de la mañana?.

_**- Bueno pues es que a esas horas llegamos Gustav y yo de ver a su mama- Respondió- Y te queríamos marcar para invitarte a tomar unos tragos.**_

- ¿A las cinco de la madrugada?- Dije sorprendido- Vaya que ustedes están locos.

Note como mi gemelo giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarme, yo solo cruce la mirada con él unos segundos y después la desvié a la ventanilla.

- Bueno dime, ¿Por qué me llamaron tanto en la mañana? Mire el celular y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas tuyas y seis de Natalie- Le informe. Note como Tom volteaba bruscamente y me dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos, ¿Por qué? nose.

_**- Bueno lo que pasa es que en la tarde, a partir de las siete de la tarde habrá una gran fiesta en el centro de la ciudad- Me conto Georg con un tono de alegría- Abra demasiada gente y todos comentan que estará demasiado buena.**_

- Entonces cuenta con mi presencia, ¿Sabes si ira Natalie?.

_**- Si Bill, Natalie ira ella fue la que nos aviso a Gustav y a mi yo digo que también te quería avisar a ti por eso las llamadas perdidas de ella-**_

- Entonces con mayor razón voy a ir al saber que Natie va a ir- Dije con una sonrisa tonta- Entonces nos vemos allá, si adiós.

Apenas había colgado y metido el celular a mi bolsillo de nuevo cuando mi hermano freno bruscamente estacionándose en un lugar pequeño. Gracias a dios traía el cinturón porque si no lo hubiera traído estaba seguro de que hubiera salido por el vidrio de enfrente. Mire por la ventanilla y mire al restaurante que habíamos llegado, me impresiono pues era uno de los más caros de Alemania.

- ¿Aquí vamos a desayunar?- Le pregunte a mi gemelo, este no me respondió solo se limito a bajar del carro.

¿Ahora que se traía? Lo imite y baje del carro, me asegure de haber cerrado la puerta y lo seguí. Llevaba paso rápido y no me hacía caso se adentro en el lugar, le dio su nombre a la persona que estaba atendiendo en la entrada y esta nos dirigió a una mesa para dos que estaba al último de todo, como aislada.

- Ahorita viene un mesero y les toma la orden, espero que el servicio sea de su agrado- Dijo la señora antes de irse.

Tom tomo la carta de menú y la comenzó a mirar, se notaba tenso y enojado pero no sabía porque, de un momento a otro su actitud había cambiado. No me quedo de otra e hice lo mismo que el, comencé a mirar el menú había demasiadas cosas, y todas las quería probar se notaba que la comida era deliciosa por los nombres y las fotos que había alado. Tenía que decidirme por algo, no era como si pudiera pedir todo.

- Pide lo que quieras, lo que se te antoje- Dijo mi hermano en tono cortante y como si me hubiera leído la mente.

- No..yo no.

- Pide lo que quieras, yo voy a pagar- Insistió sin mirarme ya que estaba mirando aun la carta de menú.

Una sonrisa se me formo en el rostro, comencé a mirar y ver qué era lo que pediría ya que mi hermano había dicho que él iba a pagar, tenía que aprovechar lo único que me preguntaba ¿Cómo iba a pagarlo? Que yo sepa no trabaja o ¿sí?.

_- Logre comprarlo con los tantos negocios que tengo-_

Ahora lo recordaba el me había dicho cuando subí la primera vez a su carro que tenía varios negocios, pero ¿Cuáles serian esos negocios? Debían pagarle muy bien, porque para tener ese carro y poder pagar la comida de este lugar. Comenzamos a ordenar, mi hermano pido solo dos platos de comida y algo de postre en cambio yo, había pedido tres y dos postres los cuales más me gustaban, un helado de chocolate y vainilla con cerezas y un banana Split. Comenzamos a comer, todo en silencio mi gemelo no me volteaba a mirar y no me dirigía la palabra, la verdad no me importaba mucho, pero si tenía la duda de porque había cambiado tan drásticamente. Terminamos de comer, habíamos tardado un poco ya que habíamos salido de la casa a las tres y algo y ahora ya eran las cuatro cuarenta y tres. Mi hermano pidió la cuenta y pago, se levanto del asiento y salió caminando sin esperarme. Llegamos al carro y le quito el seguro a las puertas, entro el primero y después yo, me había sentado y apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando hablo.

- No vas a ir- Dijo en tono serio y sin mirarme.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunte sin entenderle a lo que había dicho.

- Te estoy diciendo que no vas a ir, no vas a salir.

- ¿A dónde se supone que no voy a ir y no voy a salir?- No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.

Suspiro, puso las manos en el volante y lo apretó para luego voltear su mirada a mí y mirarme a los ojos. Su cara era seria y no mostraba ninguna reacción. Me le quede mirando al no saber que estaba queriendo decir.

- No vas a ir a la estúpida fiesta de la que te comento Georg, no vas a ir.

- ¿Qué? Claro que voy a ir a esa fiesta- Respondí cuando entendí a que se refería. Estaba diciéndome que no iba ir ¿Por qué no? Claro que iría, Georg había dicho que se iba aponer súper bien, que iba haber demasiada gente.

- No, no vas a ir a esa fiesta nene y es mi última palabra.

- ¿Tu última palabra? Y ¿Quién la está pidiendo? Yo no. Tú no eres nadie para decirme que no iré a esa fiesta, no puedes decirme que hacer o que no- Le enfrente.

- Mira nene no me hagas enojar, si te estoy diciendo que no vas a ir a esa estúpida fiesta es porque no vas a ir- Decía mirándome de una forma que me daba..miedo- No quiero que vayas y no vas a ir.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que no puedo ir? Me invitaron y claro que voy a ir, no tengo nada que hacer así que iré.

- Soy tu hermano mayor nene- Respondió esta vez con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- !Oh no! Tú no eres mi hermano, desde que te fuiste aquella vez dejaste de serlo Tom así que ahora, no vengas decirme que no puedo ir a alguna parte solo porque tú ''mi hermano'' me lo dice- Le alegue.

Mire como Tom soltaba el volante y se acomodaba en el asiento de forma que quedaba frente a mí, con sentado sobre sus rodillas y las manos atrapándome entre su cara y la ventanilla. Yo solo lo miraba y con mis manos trataba de alejarlo.

- T estoy diciendo que no vas a ir así que no me hagas enojar nene- Volvió a decir esta vez con un tono mas amenazador- No me quiero poner de mal humor.

- Yo tampoco quiero ponerme de mal humor, ya te dije que si voy a ir porque quiero, es una fiesta a la que me invitaron y a la cual van a ir mis amigos y mi novia- Le respondí mirándolo a los ojos y alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡Que puta palabra de '' no vas a ir'' ¿no entiendes?- Me pregunto de un grito haciendo que me sobresaltara mientras acercaba su rostro más a mi- NO vas a ir porque yo quiero, porque no quiero.

- Y yo ya te dije que si voy a ir, que tú no eres ni una puta mierda para decirme que hacer- No iba a dejar que me intimidara, que me diera miedo.

Sentí como le pego un manotazo a la ventana haciendo que temblara un poco, se aparto de mí y se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento, encendió el carro y puso las manos en el volante apretándolo. Yo también me acomode en el asiento y dirigí mi vista en la ventanilla, íbamos por la ciudad cuando note que mi gemelo comenzaba aumentar la velocidad a más de la que debía ser.

- Tom..Tom aquí no puedes ir tan rápido- Le dije mirándolo- Baja la velocidad.

- No quiero.

- Tom, nos mira alguna patrulla y nos va a multar no puedes ir tan rápido ¡Baja la puta velocidad!.

- Que no quiero bajarla, tú no eres nadie para decirme como conducir es mi carro- Me respondió.

Yo lo miraba con completo miedo, pero no porque le temiera a él si no porque le temía a la velocidad a la que iba, no solo iba rápido si no que con habilidad se pasaba los semáforos, como si no le importara nada. Está bien sabía que no me iba hacer caso, sabía que no iba a bajar la estúpida velocidad así que no me quedaba de otra que aferrarme bien al cinturón. Cerré mis ojos, no quería mirar que tan rápido iba y cuantos carros se paraban en seco cuando mi hermano se pasaba un alto o un semáforo. De un momento a otro sentí como el carro paraba y como el motor se apagaba abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la casa. Tom se bajo súper rápido del carro dejándome a mi adentro, abrí la puerta me baje y luego la cerré poniéndole yo el seguro, porque este se había bajado tan rápido que no lo había hecho.

- Está loco, completamente loco- Dije mientras caminaba a la entrada de la casa.

Me adentre en la casa y cerré la puerta, la fiesta comenzaba en dos horas y estaba más que claro que iba a ir, no le iba hacer caso a Tom él no era nadie para decirme que podía o no salir. Lo busque en el living y no lo encontré, en la cocina y tampoco estaba me estaba dirigiendo a mi habitación cuando mire que la luz de su cuarto estaba prendida y la puerta cerrada con seguro. Me acerque a la puerta al parecer estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, me di cuenta por lo poco que podía escuchar.

_**- Ya te dije que no imbécil, hoy no vamos a poder hacer lo que planeábamos- Oí que decía mi hermano, esa era la voz de Tom- Si ya sé que lo habíamos planeado para ahora pero no podemos, no podemos hacerlo ahora fregado.. ¿Por qué? porque yo lo estoy diciendo.. Yo soy el puto jefe así que no me hables en ese tono estúpido, ya te dije que hoy no se va hacer lo planeado.. a ti no te importa la pinche razón que yo tenga tu y los demás solo obedecen mis órdenes y ya.. si iremos pero no haremos nada..está bien..adiós..**_

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Quién sabe, se notaba que Tom había hablado con alguien, un chico por lo que escuche, le había hablado demasiado feo diciéndole que era su jefe y tenía que obedecerlo, que lo planeado no iban a poder concretarlo. Tal vez era de los negocios que tenía, iba a seguir tratando de escuchar por si volvía hablar con alguien cuando escuche como sus pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr a mi habitación para que no viera que lo estaba espiando. Me quedaban dos horas así que tenía que comenzar a alistarme, estaba buscando mi ropa, me bañaría y peinaría de nuevo ya había encontrado lo que me pondría, solo faltaban mis zapatos los cuales no encontraba. Conoce a buscarlo por el closet y no, no había nada ahí, seguí por los cajones y tampoco entonces se me ocurrió buscar por debajo y alado de la cama y si las encontré ahí junto con otra cosa..la camiseta de mi hermano.

-Hay Tom..- Dije mientras la tomaba en mis manos- No debió pasar, no debí haberme dejado llevar.

Tenía la camisa en mis manos presionándola contra mi cara para poder oler la loción de mi hermano, la cual impregnaba la camiseta grande y blanca que tenía entre mis manos, la olía y me imaginaba a mi gemelo enfrente mi con una sonrisa de medio lado moviendo su piercing con la punta de la lengua como ya lo había visto hacerlo. ¿Por qué me lo imaginaba? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en lo que habíamos hecho? ¿Por qué me había gustado tanto?, jamás había pensado que dejaría que me dieran por detrás y menos mi hermano y ahora, lo había hecho había dejado que pasara. Y no solo eso, si no que mi hermano alegaba que yo, si yo le gustaba y eso no puede ser, yo no le puedo gustar y el a mi no, pero no tengo porque preocuparme ¿verdad? A mí el no me gusta porque yo a pesar de lo que paso tengo a Natalie mi novia y la quiero. Decidí dejar de pensar y mejor meterme a dar la ducha rápido, salí de mi habitación y entre al baño la puerta de mi gemelo aun seguía cerrada con seguro y la luz prendida.  
Pasaron los minutos y una hora, ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que se hicieran las siete y yo estaba listo, solo tenía que marcarle a Georg para que después de que pasara por Gustav pasara por mí, iba saliendo de mi habitación dirigiéndome a l recibidor para después salir de por la puerta y esperar a fuera a mi amigo cuando me tope con mi gemelo.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Me pregunto mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto en las manos y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Tu vas a ir a la fiesta?.

- Si, ahora vámonos.

- No, tu no fuiste invitado te lo puedo asegurar aparte ¿Por qué vas a ir? Primero me dices que yo no puedo ir y resulta que tu si ibas a ir- Le dije cruzándome e brazos.

- Yo si estoy invitado nene, que tu no lo sepas es otra cosa recuerda que antes de que me fuera yo tenía demasiados amigos aquí, y cuando volví me traje a más gente- Me informo- Así, que créeme que cualquier fiesta que hagan aquí yo estoy invitado.

- Es que no puede ser, ¿Ninguna vez más voy a poder salir solo? No te creo que estés invitado, no creo que sigas teniendo a los amigos que tenias aquí- Le respondí- No te creo nada.

- No nene, ya no vas a poder a salir jamás solo, yo estoy aquí y eso no va a pasar y mucho menos vas a salir cuando tu novia salga a donde tú vas- Respondió. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver Natalie?.

- Deja de decirme nene, no me digas así me llamo Bill.

Este me sonrió y se puso frente a mí, sin juntar nuestros cuerpos o frentes solo se puso frente a mí, suspiro en mi rostro y luego se puso su boca a la altura de mi oreja.

- Cuando estaba a punto de follarte, dijiste que no quería que te llamara hermanito, Billy o así porque si lo hacía no ibas a poder continuar- Dijo mientras olía mi cabello- Así que dije que ya no te llamaría así, si no nene, mi nene.

Se alejo de mí y se dirigió a la puerta para después salir, yo solo lo mire con cara de confusión. ¿Su nene? Estaba loco, apreté los puños y salí de la casa cuando ya había cerrado la puerta con seguro, ni modo ya no me quedaba otra opción si quería llegar a la fiesta tendría que irme con él, guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo y me trepe al carro pidiendo que no condujera de nuevo tan rápido como lo había hecho cuando regresábamos de desayunar. En todo el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde seria la fiesta no me dirigió la palabra ni la mirada, yo de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo tratando de ver su expresión. Llegamos al gran lugar y mi hermano se adentro en un aparcamiento donde había seguridad, de la que pagas y te cuidan el carro por el tiempo que se quede ahí, bajamos y mi hermano antes de que saliéramos amenazo con que si le pasaba algo al carro lo pagarían con su vida yo no hice caso y camine adelantándome un poco, sería difícil encontrar a Georg, Gustav y Natalie, que era a la que más quería mirar. Sentía como a mis espaldas caminaba mi hermano pisándome - literalmente- los talones, no volteaba porque no quería mirarlo, como había dicho Georg había demasiada gente, había mucha música en cada lugar había sonando algo distinto, muchos carros los cuales eran muy llamativos y por lo que se miraba costosos. Estaba caminando por la acera cuando a lo lejos divise a Natalie, Georg, Gustav, Alitzel la novia de Georg y Michelle, ¿Esta también había venido? Qué bien.

- Hey Tom, haya están todos- Dije señalándole, este me miro y no mostro emoción alguna, por un momento pensé que cuando mirara que allá estaba Michelle diría algo o sonreiría pero no- Vamos, quiero llegar con ellos.

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando la mano de Tom me lo impidió al sostener mi brazo, gire la cabeza y lo mire, estaba sonriendo y comenzando a jalarme en dirección contraria a donde estaban los demás.

- Hey suéltame, quiero ir con mis amigos- Comencé a decir mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre- A ¿Dónde vamos?.

-Primero vamos hacer una parada en otro lugar.


	6. Capítulo V

_**Capítulo V.**_

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando la mano de Tom me lo impidió al sostener mi brazo, gire la cabeza y lo mire, estaba sonriendo y comenzando a jalarme en dirección contraria a donde estaban los demás.

- Hey suéltame, quiero ir con mis amigos- Comencé a decir mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre- A ¿Dónde vamos?.

-Primero vamos hacer una parada en otro lugar.

- A ¿Qué lugar vamos a ir? Yo quiero ir con mis amigos, no contigo a otro lugar.

- Vamos a ir con tus amigos, pero primero tenemos que llegar con los míos- Me respondió, ¿amigos? El si tenía amigos aquí en Madgeburg- Tengo unas cosas que hacer, las hago y luego nos vamos con ellos.

- Puedes ir tu, no ocupas que vaya yo contigo- Le respondí no quería conocer a sus amigos- Déjame ir con los míos.

- Ya te dije que no nene, vamos a ir primero con los míos y es mi última palabra- Y después de decir eso comenzó a caminar jalándome a rastras.

Definitivamente mi hermano se estaba creyendo demasiado, primero se va y me deje, ahora vuelve término acostándome con él porque me dejo llevar y después quiere que haga lo que dice. No dije nada más y solo me dedique a seguirle el paso el cual era muy apresurado, si habíamos llegado en donde toda la gente estaba ahora no, ahora estábamos en una calle donde solo había unas cuantas luces y casi nada de gente.

- Tom ¿A dónde vamos? No hay casi nadie aquí- Le dije mientras observaba todo el lugar.

- Tu no preguntes nada, solo quédate callado y trata de no alejarte de mi- Me respondió sin mirarme.

¿Qué rayos se traía ahora? No entendía nada, solo hice caso y camine de tras de él cada que avanzábamos se hacía más oscuro y sin menos gente, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y asustarme un poco. Seguimos caminando hasta que a unos cuantos metros comencé a divisar la figura de varias personas por lo que alcazaba a ver había cinco personas. Todas esas personas que alcanzaba a ver estaban recargadas en un carro, mi hermano siguió caminando hasta que yo a ellos y yo igual. Eran puros tíos los que habían, unos traían botes de cerveza en la mano y otros un cigarro. Ahora que estábamos más cerca podía mirarlos un poco mejor, todos tenían la misma finta que mi hermano de tipos rudos, ropa holgada.

- ¡Vaya Tom hasta que llegas!- Exclamo uno mientras se acercaba a mi gemelo y lo saludaba de un abrazo.

- Pensamos que no vendrías tío, con eso de que te estabas tardando mucho- Dijo otro tipo de los que estaban ahí.

Yo solo estaba parado detrás de mi hermano mirando como cada uno lo saludaba, al parecer todos esos sujetos eran muy buenos amigos de mi gemelo. Tom por su parte solo los saludaba y no decía nada, todo estaba tranquilo mientras a mi no me miraran y me hablaran porque sinceramente no me daban buena espina pero eso cambio cuando uno de los tipos giro la cabeza y me miro.

- Vaya Tom trajiste a tu novia, ¿Por qué no nos la presentas?- Pregunto un tío alto, por lo que podía alcanzar a mirar pelo negro y de figura musculosa y piel blanca- No dijiste que ya tuvieras nueva novia.

- Es verdad, ya te conseguiste a otra- ¿Cómo? ¿Nueva novia? ¿Mi hermano había tenido novia mientras no estaba aquí?.

- Cállense estúpidos, ella no es mi novia- Respondió mi gemelo.

- Entonces es tu amiga con derecho, pues debo decirte que se nota que es muy linda y está de buen ver- Comento otro de los que estaban ahí, los muy tarados me estaban confundiendo con una mujer.

- No es mi novia y no es mi amiga con derechos- Respondió mientras me tomaba del brazo y me ponía frente a él- Es mi hermano gemelo Bill.

Note como la boca de todos se abría debido a la sorpresa. Yo nada mas sentía como el nerviosismo comenzaba a llegar a mi cuerpo todos los tíos me miraban murmurando entre ellos mientras que mi gemelo solo me tenía sostenido del brazo.

- ¿El es tu hermano gemelo? Pero no se parecen en nada- Decía uno de los tíos mientras se acercaba a mí y se ponía enfrente- El parece nena, tiene toda la finta.

- Ya sé que no nos parecemos Gastón pero es mi hermano gemelo, y ya deja de mirarlo tanto- Exigió mi hermano.

- Es que es la verdad Tom, yo pensé que venias con una chica, pensé que ya habías encontrado a otra con quien pasar buen rato- Comento el primero que había hablado con mi gemelo.

¿Pasar el rato? Ósea que mi gemelo no había tenido una novia porque la quisiera sino porque quería una para pasar el rato, vaya si que era un maldito. Tom me volvió hasta el haciendo que quedara a su lado aun tomándome del brazo.

- Mira nene, te presento a los amigos que hice fuera de la ciudad mientras no estuve aquí, y a unos que me lleve cuando me largue- Comento mi hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi hermano comenzó a presentármelos, el primero que me presento se llamaba Gastón era alto, pelón, piel morena y figura tosca. El segundo se llamaba Abram, también era alto pelo rubio, piel blanca y figura tosca, al parecer todos tenían figura tosca. El tercero se llamaba Nicolás, piel blanca, pelo café y ojos cafés este parecía un poco menos musculoso que los otros dos. El cuarto se llamaba Sam era alto, también figura musculosa, piel morena y pelo negro muy corto y el quinto, ese fue el que me dejo con la boca abierta, no parecía nada comparado a los demás iba vestido bien y no tenía la finta de los demás y la de mi hermano de matones y cara de malos amigos. Se llama Brian, es alto, piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo café un poco largo y figura como la de mi hermano, corpulento pero no exagerado.

- Enserio que no pensamos que hoy nos presentarías a tu hermano gemelo- Dijo Gastón con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía conmigo a estrechar la mano- Mucho gusto Bill.

- Igualmente- Respondí por cortesía.

Todos comenzaron a hablarle a mi hermano, este solo escuchaba y no decía nada. De repente sentí como mi hermano me soltaba del brazo y se dirigía hacia donde estaba el tipo llamado Brian, que si lo observaba bien se notaba que estaba un poco alejado de los demás.

- Y tu ¿Por qué no hablas Brian?- Le cuestiono mi gemelo poniéndose alado de él, este solo le dirigió la mirada pero no le respondió- ¿Qué todavía sigues enojado por lo de Alondra?.

- Hmp- Fue lo único que tuvo mi hermano como respuesta de él.

- ¡Por dios Brian! Supéralo, esa tía no era para ti y yo te lo demostré - Le dijo mi gemelo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda- Aparte, la tía no se movía bien en la cama.

Yo solo estaba parado observando como mi gemelo hablaba con él, le había dicho que superara lo de una tal Alondra, que esa tía no se sabía mover en la cama ¿Quién era ella? Me preguntaba en ese momento. De repente mire como el tal Brian se separaba del carro y comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por mi gemelo, mientras yo me quedaba solo con los otros cuatro tipos. Me cruce de brazos y me aleje un poco, no me daban del todo confianza.

- Creo que Brian todavía no supera lo que paso con Alondra- Comento Abram- Y ¿Quién lo superaría?.

- Es verdad creo que Tom, se paso un poco con lo que hizo- Decía Nicolás.

¿Qué era lo que decían? ¿Qué mi hermano se había pasado con lo de Alondra? ¿Qué había hecho y que tenía que ver ella con el tipo ese Brian? Eran todas las preguntas que tenía en ese momento, mire como Gastón, el tipo con mas finta de malo sacaba un bote de cerveza del carro y se dirigía hacia a mi hasta ponerlo en mis manos.

- Para que tengas algo que tomar en lo que vuelve tu gemelo- Me explico.

- No te vayas a ofender tío, pero cuando mire que venias pense que eras mujer, te confundí con una y como venias de la mano de Tom- Comenzaba a decirme Sam

- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa eso- Le dije con una sonrisa, al parecer no eran del todo espantosos como pensaba- Ya me han confundido varias veces.

- Yo no puedo creer que seas hermano gemelo de Tom, aparte de que no tienen el mismo estilo tu parecer más mansito, más tierno en cambio tu hermano- Decía Nicolás- El es un demonio, es una persona que no parece nada de lo que tú, el es manipulador, mentiroso y todo lo que se pueda decir.

- Te falto que es un puto monstruo.

- Si, eso también porque para haberse acostado con la novia de su mejor amigo tienes a huevo que ser un monstruo- ¿Qué? Tom se había acostado con la novia de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo está eso de que mi hermano se acostó con la novia de su mejor amigo?- Pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza.

- Si veras, Brian ha sido el mejor amigo de Tom desde que llego a la ciudad con nosotros siempre fueron juntos, ellos crearon esta banda. Brian le tiene, o más bien le tenia demasiada confianza hasta que una vez lo miro en la casa de la tía follando con ella- Me conto Gastón.

Vaya, mi hermano es un maldito ¿Cómo acostarse con la novia del que es tu mejor amigo? Ahora entendía porque el tipo no le había respondido, ni dicho ninguna palabra. Me quede tomando la cerveza y pensando un poco hasta que una pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Y tú, ¿Por qué no llegaste a nuestra ciudad con tu hermano? ¿No quisiste o qué?- Me cuestiono Sam encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Porque Tom me dejo, no quiso que fuera con él. Un día como si nada dijo que se iba a hacer su ''vida'' y que no quería llevarme, que estaba cansado de tener que cuidarme y hacerse cargo de mí- Respondí.

Note como la expresión de todos era de sorpresa, estaba a punto de terminarme el bote de cerveza cuando mire como regresaba mi hermano sin Brian, con el que se había ido. Mi gemelo se acerco hasta a mí, me tomo de nuevo del brazo haciendo que tirara el bote de cerveza al piso y me pego al costado de él.

- Ya nos vamos, ya les presente a mi gemelo ahora puedo irme con la seguridad de que en algún futuro no cometerán alguna estupidez- Dijo en tono amenazante.

- Y Brian, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Sam.

- El estúpido aquel debe estarse limpiando la sangre de la boca- Soltó mi hermano como si nada, ¿Qué había hecho ahora?- El muy machito me hablo en un tono que no me gusta y le revente la boca.

Ninguno de los cuatro tipos que estaban ahí dijo o hizo algo, solo se quedaron parados mirando a Tom. Era como si no pudieran hacerle algo o reclamarle, ¿Qué no se supone que todos eran amigos?.

- Bueno me voy, estaré por aquí bastante tiempo por si se ofrece o pasa algo- Decía mi gemelo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto conmigo- Ya saben que lo que teníamos planeado ahora no podrá hacerse, luego les diré el puto motivo.

- Esta bien- Oí que respondió Gastón.

Y eso fue todo, mi gemelo comenzó a caminar a paso rápido jaloneándome, mire hacia atrás como todos los tipos a los cuales me había presentado se subían al carro. ¿Dónde había conocido mi hermano a esos ''amigos? ¿Por qué todos tenían finta de matones?. Quería preguntarle pero no me atrevía, salimos de la calle en la que habíamos estado y mire como ahora había más gente, todos ahora estaban bebiendo y bailando aunque fuera una fiesta en el centro, no había nada de seguridad eso era lo que algunas veces me gustaba de esta ciudad. Con la mirada comencé a buscar a mis amigos y los encontré, ahora solo estaban Gustav, Natalie, Georg y su novia Alitzel al parecer Michelle no estaba y eso, no sé porque pero me alegro.

- ¿Dónde están tu amigos?- Pregunto mi gemelo soltándome.

- Allá- Señale con la mano- Yo voy con ellos si quieres tu vete con tus amigos los cuales por lo que note se alegraron de verte.

- ¿Esta Natalie con ahí con ellos?- No entendí porque pregunto eso.

- Si, ¿Por qué? ahí está con ellos de seguro me está esperando.

- Entonces vamos, yo voy a estar con tus amigos esta noche no quiero estar con los míos-Dijo comenzando a caminar dejándome a mi atrás.

Lo seguí, apenas me había abierto paso entre la gente haciendo que los chicos me miraran y sentí como Natalie se lanzaba a mis brazos. Yo le correspondí rápidamente al abrazo y después comencé a besarla nos quedamos unos segundos así hasta que se aparto de mi.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde eh?- Me pregunto.

- Lo que pasa es que había llegado a buena hora, pero mi hermano se quería encontrar con unos amigos y lo acompañe- Respondí mientras la volvía a besar.

- Pues qué bueno que vinieron los dos- Comento Georg con una sonrisa- No pensé que tuvieras amigos aquí en la ciudad Tom.

- Ya te había dicho que si, me fui con dos de aquí y regrese con tres mas de donde estuve- Respondió cortante mi gemelo.

- Bueno ya que están aquí pues comencemos la fiesta, hay mucho que tomar y mucho que mirar- Dijo Gustav.

- Pues descarten a Bill y a Georg de eso de que hay mucho que mirar- Respondió Alitzel, la novia de Georg con una sonrisa- Porque ellos ya tienen que mirar ¿verdad amor?.

- Claro mi vida, yo ya tengo algo muy bueno que mirar- Dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla.

Note como Tom tomaba un bote de cerveza de la hielera que había enfrente del carro de Georg y la abría, mi hermano parecía que no estaba de buen humor porque su cara lo demostraba. Pensé que cuando le dije que se fuera con sus amigos lo haría, pero no había preferido venirse con los míos. Las horas comenzaron a pasar y todo estaba de maravilla, la gente se estaba divirtiendo, bailando, bebiendo y ligando, yo estaba con Natalie los dos ya estábamos un poco tomados ella y yo estábamos dentro de la camioneta de Georg, acostados en el asiento trasero, ella encima de mí. Me besaba mientras yo le subí la blusa hasta el punto de quitársela, la tenia encima de mi besándome, acariciando y moviéndose contra mi entrepierna me gustaba tenerla así, lo raro era que..no estaba sintiendo nada. Alce mis manos y la tome de la cabeza acercándola bruscamente contra mis labios y comenzando a besarla pero no, seguía sin sentir algo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ella comenzó a bajar su mano lentamente por mi pecho, siguió bajando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi entrepierna donde poso la mano por encima de la tela del pantalón acariciando pero no, yo no sentía la más mínima excitación. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no sentía nada? ¿Sería la culpa de todos los botes de cerveza que me había tomado?. Note como la mano de Natalie se introducía poco a poco por debajo de mi pantalón y cuando iba agarrar mi polla la detuve.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

- Lo que pasa es que..- No sabía qué rayos decirle, ni modo que le dijera que no me estaba excitando lo que me estaba haciendo, aparte de que se oiría estúpido me daría vergüenza- Creo que no es buena idea que tu y yo follemos en la camioneta de Georg, ¿Qué tal si abre la puerta y nos ve?.

- Mmm está bien- Dijo ella quitándose de encima de mí y poniéndose su camiseta.

Me acomode la ropa al igual que ella y los dos bajamos de la camioneta, el único que estaba afuera bebiendo, acompañado de una muy linda morena era Gustav, no mire a Georg ni a su novia Alitzel, tampoco mire a mi gemelo tal vez se había ido con sus amigos al final de todo. La noche paso y se hizo tarde, Natalie ya se iba a ir juntos con los demás me despedí de ella y le dije que luego la llamaba ahora tenía que buscar a mi gemelo para poder irnos ya, no creo que cuando lo encuentre me diga que no se quiere pues son las cuatro de la madrugada. Comencé a buscarlo por todas las calles, todavía había demasiada gente, no lo miraba por ninguna parte y para mi suerte no tenia su número guardado en mi celular.

- Hay Tom, Tom ¿Dónde fregados estarás?- Me pregunte mientras caminaba por la calle en la que me había presentando a sus amigos.

El carro ya no se encontraba y no había nadie, ahora si nadie en esa calle. Tenía sueño, me dolía la cabeza y mis pies ya me dolían de todo lo que había caminado buscando a mi hermano, decidí que era mejor irme a donde habíamos dejado el carro así lo esperaba ahí y no lo seguía buscando, si estaba aun en la fiesta por ahí con sus amigos tendría que llegar en algún momento por su preciado carro.  
Llegue al estacionamiento donde lo habíamos dejado, el guardia me dejo pasar ya que me había visto llegar con mi hermano, el carro estaba estacionado hasta el final conforme me acercaba pude ver que la luz que había adentro estaba encendida tal vez el ya estaba ahí esperándome, me seguí acercando a paso lento y note gracias a la luz, que las ventanas estaban empeñadas y que el carro se movía un poco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Tom ahí adentro?. Me acerque hasta que quede junto a la puerta del piloto, me agache y mire por la ventanilla y me quede de a cuadros, con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca.

- ¿Qué fregados?- Me pregunte cuando mire por a través de la ventanilla.

Adentro del carro se encontraba Tom, moviéndose de arriba abajo con unas piernas alrededor de su cintura y el con sus manos recargadas en la ventanilla que le quedaba enfrente, estaba follando adentro del carro y lo estaba haciendo con la estúpida de Michelle. Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas pero no de pena si no de enojo, como mis puños se cerraban y mis dientes se apretaban.

- ¡Estúpido!, ¡Eres un maldito!- Comencé a decir en voz baja mientras seguía mirando como los dos seguían follando- ¿Haces como que no te importa el que haya venido cuando te la señalo y me doy la vuelta y estas follando con ella?.

Estaba enojado, muy enojado. ¿Por qué? no lose, solo sentía como mis puños seguían cerrados y como mis mejillas estaban calientes, quería irme a la casa ya, quería llegar a la casa y no, no lo iba a molestar mientras se estaba divirtiendo con la putilla esa me iba a ir caminando, no me importaba que quedara demasiado lejos de mi casa. Comencé a caminar dejando a mi querido hermano disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo, sabia por donde tenía que irme para regresar a la casa lo malo era que quedaba demasiado lejos. Pensé en marcarle a Georg para ver si ya se habían ido, pero lo más probable era que sí, porque cuando yo me despedí para comenzar a buscar a mi hermano estos ya estaban trepados en la camioneta a punto de irse.

- ¡Eres un mendigo puto Tom! Y esa estúpida también- Decía enojado mientras caminaba por la cera.

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo, muy enojado la pregunta era ¿Por qué? a mi ¿Qué fregados me importaba que mi gemelo estuviera follando con esa estúpida? ¿Por qué me enojaba?. Lo único que no entendía era, ¿Por qué había dicho que yo le gustaba y follaba con otra? Y me repito, ¿Qué te importa Bill? A ti no debe importarte que le gustes a tu hermano porque está mal, eso no puede pasar si tu le gustas a el déjalo, a ti no te puede gustar porque es de enfermos que te guste tu hermano y enamorarse de él. Iba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando un carro negro, todo polarizado se parado alado de mi, gire la cabeza y gracias a los vidrios no pude ver quién iba conduciendo. Sentí la necesidad de comenzar a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez con un paso más apresurado, podía oír como el motor del carro se oía detrás de mí. 

- No te pongas nervioso Bill, tu sigue caminando no hagas caso y ni se te ocurra voltear- Me dije a mi mismo en voz baja mientras caminaba.

De repente el carro se paró en seco quedando frente a mi cuando iba a cruzar una calle, podía darme cuenta perfectamente que no era el carro de mi hermano, no sabía quién rayos era. Mire como la puerta del copiloto se abrí y alguien salía, preste atención sintiendo como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar pero todo se calmo cuando mire quien salía del carro.

- Oye Bill ¿Quieres un aventón? - Me pregunto Abram, uno de los amigos que había conocido horas atrás.

Lo mire un poco raro, porque a decir verdad, aunque se hubieran portado bien cuando me quede solos con ellos no me daban buena espina, podría decir que me daban miedo. Abram esperaba mi respuesta, podía ver cómo me sonreía y movía la mano diciendo que me acercara y subiera al carro. Mi casa todavía quedaba demasiado lejos y era demasiado tarde, ¿Qué me podía pasar si me iba con ellos? Eran amigos de mi hermano y creo que ahora míos ¿no?. Comencé a caminar en dirección al carro, me dirigí a donde estaba Abram y este movió el asiento hacia adelante haciendo espacio para que yo entrara en el asiento trasero, cuando entre el hizo lo mismo y cerró la puerta. El carro era parecido al de mi hermano, comencé a echarle un vistazo y mire quien iba manejando, era Brian el chico que había visto a mi hermano follando con su novia. Lo mire por el espejo que había pude darme cuenta de que traía el labio reventado ya que se le notaba una pequeña cortada y estaba hinchado entonces recordé.

_El estúpido aquel debe estarse limpiando la sangre de la boca, el muy machito me hablo en un tono que no me gusta y le revente la boca._

Mi hermano le había pegado cuando se habían ido a supongo ''hablar''. Estaba entrado mirándolo, tenía una expresión seria y de disgusto.

- Y ¿Por qué ibas caminando solo por la cera Bill?- Me pregunto Abram mientras bajaba la ventanilla para sacar el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando- ¿Qué no habías venido con Tom?.

- Si pero..-Hice una pausa cuando recordé que lo había mirado en su carro follando- Estaba ocupado con una chica.

- Oh, ya entiendo.

Se formo un silencio el cual a mí se me hizo incomodo, Abram iba fumando y Brian, el chico al que Tom le había reventando la boca iba concentrado conduciendo sin decir una palabra. Yo iba mirando por la ventanilla creo que había sido una suerte haberlos encontrado y que me dieran un aventón, pero en todo el transcurso no me habían preguntado donde quedaba mi casa. Pensaba en darle las indicaciones cuando Brian hablo.

- ¿Dónde queda la casa?- Me pregunto, su voz era fuerte, aguda y un poco ronca casi como la de Tom.

- Eh..em vas a seguir derecho hasta llegar al semáforo, vas a seguir más adelante hasta llegar al alto, vas a dar vuelta a mano izquierda y luego la sexta casa es la nuestra- Respondí.

- ¿Siguen viviendo en la misma casa? pensé que Tom compraría una con todo el puto dinero que tiene ahora- Comento Abram, ¿ellos ya conocían la casa? ¿Cómo?.

- ¿Ustedes ya conocen la casa donde vivimos mi hermano y yo?- Pregunte.

- Si, cuando nos íbamos hace tres años yo pase por tu hermano, junto con nosotros iba Sam nosotros nos fuimos con el- Respondió mientras se giraba un poco para verme.

- Así que ustedes era con lo que se iba a ir, eso quiere decir que Gastón, Nicolás y Brian no son de aquí ¿verdad? Son de la otra ciudad-.

- Si, nosotros no vivíamos aquí, pero tu hermano nos obligo a venirnos con el- Respondió esta vez Brian mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

- Y ¿Por qué los obligo?, ¿Por qué ustedes le hicieron caso?- Cuestione con curiosidad.

- Creo que todavía tu hermano no te ha contado a que se dedica ¿verdad?- Me pregunto Brian mientras sonreía y ponía la vista en la calle.

- Pues la verdad no, me ha dicho que tiene unos cuantos negocios pero no me ha dicho en que trabaja, lo que pasa es que no me caí muy bien.

- Si algo nos conto a Sam y a mi Tom, que le habías gritado que lo odiabas y que era un monstruo por haberte dejado- Dijo con una sonrisa Abram.

- Si, por ese motivo no le hablo demasiado y no me caí tan bien aunque sea mi hermano.

- Pues creo que sería mejor que él te dijera a que se dedica, cuando te diga me gustaría ver la cara que pones- Brian iba riéndose mientras decía eso, ¿A que podría dedicarse mi hermano que me dejara sorprendido?.

De repente mire como ya habíamos llegado a la casa, Abram se bajo y movió el asiento hacia adelante para dejarme salir, yo me baje y me quede parado en la cera.

- Un gusto conocerte Bill, se nota que eres un buen tío lástima que tengas por hermano a Tom- Comento antes de subirse al carro de nuevo.

Me despedí de él con la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro y después me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, saque las llaves de la casa de mi bolsillo y la abrí. Me fije en el reloj que habia colgado en la pared del recibidor y me di cuenta de que eran ya las cinco de la madrugada, tenía demasiado sueño y quería dormir un poco. Me dirigí a mi habitación, me quite las botas, seguidas de la camisa y el pantalón, dormiría solo en bóxers, me acomode en la cama y segundos después caí dormido.

- ¡Imbécil! Levántate ahora mismo- Oía que me decían mientras me movían- ¡Que te levantes estúpido!.

Sentía que me movían y oía como me gritaban pero yo no tenía la más mínima intención de abrir los ojos, aun seguía cansado y con mucho sueño. Me gire quedando boca abajo y de repente sentí como la cobija me la jalaban y de un tirón hacían que me girara quedando boca arriba de nuevo, apreté los ojos para después abrirlos de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué fregados pasa?- Pregunte enojado porque me habían levantado-.

- ¡¿Cómo que, que fregados pasa imbécil? ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas y con quien te regresaste?- Me gritaron mientras me zarandeaban de un lado a otro haciendo que me levantara del colchón.

Una vez ya parado y con los ojos bien abiertos pude ver quién era el que traía ese mendigo escándalo y quien me había levantado, era Tom, ¿Quién mas podía ser? A penas lo mire y recordé cómo y con quien lo había mirado eso hizo que sin saber porque lo empujara.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué me empujas?- Cuestiono, yo no supe que responderle.

- Te empujo porque ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme? Es muy temprano y no he dormido casi nada- Me excuse cuando encontré eso para decir.

Mi hermano no dijo nada, solo se acerco a mi me tomo por los brazos y me acerco a él, me estaba apretando demasiado el agarre.

- ¡¿Con quién fregados regresaste a la casa y porque no me avisaste?- Me pregunto alzando la voz- Eh, respóndeme.

- A ti ¿Qué te importa con quien me regrese? Y suéltame porque me estas lastimando.

- ¡¿Cómo que, que me importa con quien te regresaste nene? ¡Claro que me importa! ¡¿Por qué fregados no me avisaste que te regresabas? Yo te andaba buscando como un puto estúpido por todo el centro- Me respondió.

- No pensé que te importara tanto- Le solté mirándolo a los ojos- Porque cuando llegue al carro te mire demasiado ocupado, que no quise molestarte y decirte que me regresaba caminando a la casa.

- ¿Cuándo me miraste en el carro?- Pregunto aun sin soltarme y apretándome mas.

- Exactamente la hora no sé, pero si el momento. Te mire en el carro cuando estabas follandote a Michelle al parecer estabas muy ocupado que no te diste cuenta que estaba parado ahí.

- Debiste haberme avisado que te ibas a regresar así no me hubiera quedado como estúpido buscándote.

- No y interrumpir tu gran momento, no hermanito no me lo hubiera perdonado.

- ¿Con quién te regresaste acá a la casa?- Me pregunto y yo no le respondí solo voltee la mirada- Nene, respóndeme, ¿Con quién te regresaste para acá?.

- Con unos amigos, ahora que ya respondí suéltame que me estas lastimando.

- ¿Con que amigos? Con Georg y la bola de estúpidos esos.

- No les digas estúpido ¿entendiste? Aquí el único estúpido eres tu- Le grite enojado- No hables así de mis amigos.

- Te regresaste con ellos ¿Sí o no?- Pregunto de nuevo.

- No, con mis nuevos amigos.

- ¿Qué amigos? Quiero que me digas quien fregados te trajo a casa.

- Ya te dije que no te importa ¿Qué no entiendes? Mejor ve a ver como llego Michelle a su casa o no, creo que no debes preguntarle porque estoy seguro que tú la llevaste ¿verdad?.

Note como me miro con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo, ni yo mismo me entendía no sabía si estaba enojado porque me había levantado temprano a jalones y gritos o porque cuando llego lo primero que recordé fue cuando lo mire en su carro follando con Michelle. Tom sonrió y suavizo el agarre que tenía en mis brazos.

- No, yo no lleve a Michelle a su casa ella se fue sola- Me respondió- Ahora dime ¿Quién te dio el aventón a la casa?.

- Abram y Brian, me los tope cuando iba caminando por la calle y se ofrecieron a darme un aventón- Note como se sorprendía por lo que le dije- Ellos se ofrecieron a traerme.

- No quiero que vuelvas hacerlo, no quiero que vuelvas a irte con ellos en el carro.

- ¿Por qué no? Son mis nuevos amigos, me lleve bien con ellos ¿Por qué no hablarles y dejarles que me den aventón si quieren?- Pregunte.

- ¡Porque yo te estoy diciendo que no! Ellos no son tus amigos lo entiendes, ellos no son amigos de nadie más que de ellos mismos- Me dijo. No entendía porque rayos estaba diciendo eso.

No dije nada solo me le quede mirando, estaba enojado sentía como mis manos volvían a encerrarse en puños debido al enojo que estaba volviendo aparecer, lo miraba y recordaba la cara que le había visto cuando estaba con Michelle en el carro.

- ¿De dónde la conoces?- Le pregunte sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿De dónde conozco a quien?.

- A Michelle, porque aunque parece toda una puta de centro no lo es, es muy difícil que se acueste con un tipo que acaba de conocer.

Tom me soltó y se encamino al tocador recargándose en el, me miro y sonrió. Tal vez se estaba preguntando porque le había preguntado eso y yo también, no entendía porque lo había hecho.

- Ya te dije, cuando íbamos a su fiesta yo la conozco desde hace tiempo la conocí cuando me fui, la estúpida se enamoro de mi fui su novio unas semanas pero me aburrió aparte de que era muy pegajosa, siempre quería estar a mi lado y eso a mí me molestaba- Me respondió- La conocí cuando no estuve aquí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

- No nada más.

- No estés celoso nene- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento- No tienes porque estar celoso.

- Yo no estoy celoso, de ¿Dónde sacas eso?.

- Estas enojado porque me miraste follando con ella en el carro, se te nota y me puedo dar cuenta- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- Ella solo es nada, tu eres todo.

- Yo no estoy celoso Tom, estas equivocado solo pregunte porque quería saber- Me excuse. Yo no podía estar celoso, no lo estaba.

- No mientas nene, pero no te preocupes el único que me gusta eres tu- Dijo una vez que se puso frente a mí.

- ¡Eres un puto mentiroso!- Le grite empujándolo- Yo no estoy celoso y no tengo porque aparte de que estas mintiendo, yo no te gusto ¿entendiste? No te gusto.

- Tienes razón nene, no me gustas me encantas- Me tomo de la cintura y me apego a él- Eres perfecto.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.

- Ya vas a empezar con lo de que somos hermanos y que no me puedes gustar y..- Le interrumpí.

- No, no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque si te gustara no te estarías acostando con otra- Error Bill, me dije a mi mismo cuando termine la frase.

- Ves, si estas celoso nene- Dijo comenzando a caminar conmigo tomado de la cintura llevándome hasta el borde de la cama- Tu me gustas, me encantas lo de Michelle solo fue un polvo como el que tú estabas teniendo con tu puta noviecita Natalie.

- No le digas puta que no lo es- Le grite enojado- Y yo ayer no estaba teniendo ningún polvo con ella.

- Y ¿Cómo se le llama a que te metiste con ella al carro de tu amigo y ya no supe nada de ti?- Cuestiono.

- Si, me metí con ella al carro porque íbamos a tener un polvo pero no pu..- Y me calle, no iba a decirle que no me había excitado estando con ella.

- Y no ¿Qué nene?- Pregunto mientras acariciaba el costado de mi cintura, se me olvida que estaba casi desnudo, solo tenía los bóxers puestos.

- No..no terminamos porque..- No sabía que fregados decirle.

- No pudiste ¿verdad nene? No pudiste excitarte con las torpes caricias de ella, no pudiste ponerte caliente con sus estúpidos besos- Me decía al oído mientras mordía levemente mi oreja.

- No..no es eso.. es solo que estábamos en la camione..- Volvió a interrumpir.

-No me vayas a decir que no pudiste porque estabas en la camioneta de tu amigo- Dijo en tono burlón- Porque los dos sabemos, en especial tú que es mentira.

- Yo no estoy mintiendo.

Tom ahora tenía su boca en mi cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo, mientras seguía con su mano acariciándome el costado de la cintura. Yo cerré los ojos, estaba comenzando a sentirme muy bien, a sentir de nuevo esa estúpida corriente eléctrica la cual no había sentido cuando había estado con Natalie ayer por la noche.

- Dime la verdad nene, yo te gusto y lo sabes, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?, te gusta que te acaricie, que te bese, te gusta que te haga esto- Dijo cuando mordió mi cuello con saña- Te excita el estar así conmigo porque sabes que está mal, porque sabes que te gusto.

- No..no Tom..

- Claro que si nene, yo te gusto por eso te molestaste tanto cuando me miraste en el carro follando con la puta de la Michelle y decidiste irte caminando, admítelo.

Seguía besando y lamiendo mi cuello de una manera inexplicable, yo aun tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su mano derecha vagaba por todo mi torso desnudo acariciando y pellizcando de vez en cuando. Me estaba excitando.

- Estas..estas mal Tom..- Trataba de decir lo más tranquilo pero no podía, mi respiración comenzaba hacerse acelerada y entrecortada.

- Quiero que lo admitas nene, quiero que admitas que te gusto, que te pusiste celoso- Me tumbo sobre la cama- Quiero que digas la verdad, ya eres mío nene, ya caíste conmigo.

Tom ya no estaba en mi cuello, ahora estaba en mi pecho dirigiéndose peligrosamente a mis pezones. Cuando por fin llego atrapo uno en su boca mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, yo solo mordí mis labios para no soltar un suspiro.

- Dilo nene..que no te de pena- Seguí mordiendo y chupando, pero ahora el otro- Ya ¿Qué te da pena? Ya sabes perfectamente que caíste en mis garras, ya te tengo para mí.

¿Qué me tenia para él? ¿Qué había caído en sus garras? ¿Qué fregados quería decir con eso?, no lose, yo solo me concentraba en no responderle, en no soltar un gemido debido a las mordidas y besos que me estaba dando eso sin contar las caricias, su mano ya no estaba en mi pecho, ahora estaba en mi pierna subiendo desde la punta del pie poco a poco hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

- Nene..estoy esperando- Dijo masajeando por encima, duro definitivamente yo ya estaba completamente duro- Nene..dilo ya..

- No..no..no..Tom..

De repente sentí un apretón en mi entrepierna, el cual hizo que no pudiera contener el gemido.

- ¡Aaahh!..mmm..

- Dilo nene, quiero que digas que te gusto, que te gusta estar así conmigo y que caíste en mis garras y sobre todo, que eres mío- Dijo antes de volver a apretar mi entrepierna.

- ¡Aaahh!..no..Tom..¡aahh!- No, no yo no podía decir eso, no podía dejarme llevar.

- Nene, una, dos..

- Si, si, si. Me gusta tenerte así, que me acaricies, que me beses- Comencé a decir cuando sentí como comenzaba a masajear mas fuerte sobre la tela del bóxer- Y ya..ya caí en tus garras.

- Te falta algo mas nene- Oí que dijo en tono de triunfo- Caíste en mis garras y eres..

-Soy tuyo..


	7. Capítulo VI

_**Capítulo VI.**_

- Si, si, si. Me gusta tenerte así, que me acaricies, que me beses- Comencé a decir cuando sentí como comenzaba a masajear mas fuerte sobre la tela del bóxer- Y ya..ya caí en tus garras.

- Te falta algo mas nene- Oí que dijo en tono de triunfo- Caíste en mis garras y eres..

-Soy tuyo..

Y después de que dije eso sentí como me despojaba de un solo jalón de mis bóxers dejando al descubierto mi erección, lo mire atentamente y este se quito la ropa que traía encima lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que iba a pasar, sabía que lo íbamos a hacer de nuevo y en vez de que me diera algún remordimiento por pensar que éramos hermanos, no paso eso sino al contrario deseaba que lo hiciera de un vez, deseaba volver a sentirlo.

- Gírate nene- Oí que me dijo mi gemelo;

Le hice caso y me gire boca abajo a la cama, sentía como se posicionaba entre mis piernas y como ponía sus manos en mis nalgas estirándolas dejándome completamente expuesta mi entrada ante él. Tenía mi rostro enterrado en la almohada, sentí como la mano izquierda de mi gemelo comenzaba a vagar por mi entrada, tocándola y de un movimiento un poco brusco penetrándola.

- ¡Ahh!, ¡Con más cuidado imbécil!- Le dije levantando mi cara de la almohada,

Al aparecer mi gemelo hizo caso omiso a lo que le dije e introdujo otro con la misma fuerza que había introducido el primero, esta vez no dije nada porque comenzaba a sentir el mendigo placer avanzar en mi cuerpo al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí. Los abría en forma de tijeras, formaba círculos y eso hacía que cerrara los ojos, se sentía inmensamente bien.

- Oh..si..si.

- Eres un puto nene- Dijo mi gemelo aumentando el ritmo del movimiento de sus dedos- Un puto que me encanta.

- Mas..Tom..mueve más los dedos- Pedía yo mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Y así lo hizo mi gemelo, siguió moviendo los dedos lo más rápido que podía. Sentí como mi espalda se arqueaba debido al placer que me estaba dando con tan solo sus dedos, de repente sentí como los saco bruscamente. Iba a girar mi cabeza para verlo, para ver porque los había sacado así como si nada pero no puede, no lo hice porque sentí como era invadido por el mimbro de mi gemelo.

- Mmmm- Gimió el roncamente.

Comenzó a moverse desde un principio rápido y fuerte, sentía como entraba y salía de mi haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, mis manos se estiraron sobre la cama apoyando todo mi peso en ellas, mis rodillas se acomodaron haciendo que quedara levantado, mi gemelo tenía las manos en mi cadera moviéndome contra él mientras él, se movía contra mí. Abrí los ojos un poco bajando la vista dándome cuenta de que yo también ocupaba atención, estaba excitado y mi pene dolía. Dirigí mi mano a mi pene estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando la mano de mi gemelo se interpuso tomando mi miembro entre su mano.

- ¡Ah si!..si..- Gemí cuando lo sentí comenzar a moverla de arriba abajo- Mmmm..

Me sentía en la gloria, no podía creerlo sentía como mi espalda se arqueaba, como mis piernas temblaban, como mi respiración era incontrolada. Nunca antes me había sentido así, pues claro porque nunca antes había dejado que me dieran por atrás, y ahora quien me daba era mi hermano, mi gemelo y vaya que lo hacía tan bien. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, penetrándome más fuerte y más duro, sentía como todo su miembro se adentraba en mí, como entraba por completo tocando ahí, ese punto que hacía que gimiera de placer.

- ¡Ahh! Si Tom..si..mas..mas..quiero..mas- Gemía sin vergüenza- Mas..Mas.

- ¿Quieres mas nene?..eh..- Cuestionaba entre suspiros- Te voy a dar..hasta partirte.

- Si..si mas..parteme..- Definitivamente ninguna pizca de vergüenza quedaba en mí.

Mi gemelo aun con una mano en mi miembro, y la otra en mi cadera comenzó a moverme contra el más rápido, más fuerte. Su miembro entraba y salía, yo podía sentir como mis nalgas chocaban contra su cadera de una manera fuerte y rápida. Seguimos así unos minutos más, hasta que sentí como de mi miembro comenzaba a salir un líquido espeso, avisando que ya estaba a punto de llegar y correrme.

- Me voy..me voy a venir Tom- Comencé a decirle mientras dejaba mi cabeza caer al frente- Me..me vengo.

- Espera..nene..córrete al mismo tiempo que yo.

Y sentí como aumentaba más la velocidad de las embestidas, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, podía sentirlo ya no aguantaría demasiado. Abrí la palma de mis manos y atrape un poco de sabana en cada mano haciéndola puño cuando sentí que me corría y cuando mi gemelo se corría dentro de mí.

- ¡Ahh..si, si!-Dije cuando deje caer todo mi cuerpo de golpe al colchón.

- Me encantas nene.

Mi gemelo se dejo caer arriba de mi, sin salir de mi, sentía su respiración entre cortada en mi oído y como su pecho chocaba con mi espalda cada que respiraba, tenía que aceptarlo, debía aceptarlo Tom me gustaba y mucho porque si no fuera así ¿Cómo dejaba que me diera por detrás? El tenia razón, me gustaba demasiado y no sabía porque, es mi hermano y se supone que no debe ser, se supone que no debe gustarme, ni darme por culo pero me gusta, me gusta que lo haga y si soy sincero a mi mismo dejaría que lo hiciera cuantas veces quisiera. Bill Kaulitz has aceptado que te gusta tu hermano y ya no hay marcha atrás. Mi hermano salió de mi y se quito de encima, se recostó a un lado de boca arriba gire mi cara al buro que tenia alado de mi fijando la vista en el reloj dándome cuenta de que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana no había dormido nada.

- Tengo hambre nene- Dijo mi gemelo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi espalda acariciándola de arriba abajo.

- Pues ve y hasta algo de desayunar porque yo no te voy a preparar nada- Le respondí.

- Tienes que hacerlo nene, tienes que hacerme algo de comer porque me muero de hambre por tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo que te mueres de hambre por mi culpa?- Cuestione.

- Porque me dio hambre gracias a que gaste mis energías follandote nene- Dijo con una sonrisa cuando gire mi cabeza para mirarlo- Acabaste tú con mis energías así que creo que me merezco que me hagas el desayuno.

- Yo no te dije que me follaras- Le solté.

- Pero bien que te gusto- Y sentí mis mejillas arder. Suspire y me levante de la cama ¿Por qué rayos iba hacerle desayuno? Ni yo mismo lose, pero lo haría- ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

- No lose, lo que sea pero que no sepa mal algo rico como tú.

Me puse de nuevo los bóxers que mi gemelo me había quitado, después de desayunar ocuparía darme una ducha porque estaba demasiado pegajoso. Me dirigí a la cocina estando solo en bóxers, era mi casa no había nadie más a excepción de mi hermano quien ya me había visto desnudo ¿Por qué preocuparme por quien pudiera verme?. Busque algo en el refrigerados y solo encontré jamón, mayonesa, queso amarillo y en la alacena estaba la barra de pan definitivamente me urgía ir a comprar algo de mandado sino quería morirme de hambre. Prepare los sándwich, dos para Tom y dos para mí los deje en la mesa y me les quede mirando, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tom es mi hermano gemelo y sé que lo odio, no lo quiero porque me dejo, me abandono y por más que me ha dicho que lo olvide no puedo olvidarlo porque me dolió demasiado. Y ahora vuelve y dejo que me folle eso es demasiado raro, es demasiado..enfermo, pero en cierta parte no me importa porque me gusta, aunque no quiera reconocerlo ante el yo sé que mi gemelo a mí también me llama mucho la atención y me gusta. Y no solo pensaba en eso, sino en que cuando había estado con Natalie no me excite en lo mas mínimo con las caricias y besos que me estaba dando, y ahora cuando Tom empezó así rápido sentí como me excitaba.

- Estabas borracho Bill, por eso no sentiste nada- Me dije antes de comenzar a caminar con la comida a mi habitación.

Llegue a la habitación y me gemelo seguía tendido en la cama desnudo bajo las sabanas, me dirigí a la cama y me senté del lado contrario, le tendí el plato donde estaban los emparedados y este los miro con una ceja alzada, yo no le hice caso y comencé a comer los míos. Los dos desayunábamos en un silencio incomodo, o bueno era incomodo para mí, no lo miraba porque me daba un poco de vergüenza pero ¿Por qué? después de lo que ya habia hecho con él no sabía porque me sentía con vergüenza e intimidado. De repente recordé de lo que me había enterado ayer, primero que Tom se había acostado con la novia de su ''mejor amigo'' y lo otro que tenía un trabajo un poco peculiar el cual le dejaba demasiado dinero.

- Tom.. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él. Este como tenia comida en la boca solo movió la cabeza en respuesta de si- ¿Por qué te acostaste con la novia de tu mejor amigo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

Tom trago la comida y me miro con una sonrisa, ¿Qué era lo chistoso de lo que le había preguntado? No entendía, dejo el plato donde había traído la comida y lo dejo en el buro que estaba a su lado para luego incorporarse bien y responder a mi pregunta.

- Porque quise, su novia me gustaba y quería tirármela aparte de que sabía que no le convenía para nada a Brian- Respondió sereno.

- Pero era tu mejor amigo ¿Qué no? No entiendo cómo te acostaste con su novia.

- Ya te lo dije nene, quería tirármela y no era la indicada para él y porque es mi mejor amigo se lo demostré.

Suspire y mordí mi sándwich, Tom ya se había terminado la comida se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a buscar su ropa, yo comía y lo miraba caminar por toda la habitación buscando sus cosas. De verdad que mi hermano estaba muy bueno, moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y volví hablar.

- ¿En que trabajas Tom? ¿Qué haces para ganar dinero?- Cuestione, el giro su cabeza y me miro.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber en qué trabajo?- Me respondió el con otra preguntar.

- Pues quiero saber porque para haberte comprado ese carro y para que tus amigos me hayan dicho que tienes el suficiente dinero como para comprar una casa mucho mejor que esta debes tener un trabajo muy bueno- Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama- Dime, ¿En que trabajas?

- Mira nene, a ti no tiene que importarte en que trabajo- Me dijo- Tu no preguntes nada y no comentes nada.

- ¿Por qué no? Quiero saber en que trabajas, dime ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Que no quiero decirte, eso. No entiendo para que quieres saberlo eso a ti no te incumbe.

Y después de que me dijo esto salió de la habitación, ¿Qué tenia de malo que me dijera en que trabajaba? Nada, yo solo quería saber comenzaba a pensar que mi hermano era bipolar. Estaba recogiendo los platos para llevarlos a la cocina y después meterme a bañar cuando sonó mi celular, comencé a buscarlo hasta que lo encontré en el bolsillo de mi pantalón lo tome y mire quien me hablaba, era Natalie tome el celular pero no hice nada, no conteste no quería hablar con ella no tenía ganas. Lleve los platos a la cocina y cuando pasaba por el pasillo me di cuenta de que Tom ya se estaba dando una ducha, lo mismo haría yo. Busque mi ropa y la lleve conmigo al baño, ahí me cambiaria me quite el bóxer y abrí la llave de la ducha dejando que el agua llenara la tina. Mientras miraba como la tina se llenaba comencé a preguntarme ¿Qué quería decir Tom cuando decía que había caído en sus garras? ¿Qué ya no podía haber marcha atrás?, la primera no la podía responder pero la segunda tal vez, era verdad ya no había marcha atrás, ya había aceptado que mi hermano me gusta y que me gustaba que me follara eso ya no podía cambiar, pero ¿Qué quería decirme con que había caído en sus garras?. Tal vez estaba loco, la tina se lleno y yo me adentre en ella, tomaría un baño lento y de agua caliente para relajarme, mientras me bañaba más de una vez había oído como el timbre sonaba y en la última ya no lo escuche, supuse que Tom había abierto y atendido. Termine de bañarme y me cambie, me alistaría aunque no supiera si iba a salir o no, cuando salí al pasillo me tope con Tom quien iba con su celular en la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Quién tocaba el timbre?- Pregunte mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

- Alguien sin importancia nene, no te preocupes- Dijo antes de entrar a su habitación.

No tome importancia e hice lo mismo, entre a mi habitación y comencé a peinarme y maquillarme no tenía la menor idea de si hoy me llamarían y saldría de fiesta pero por si las dudas estaría arreglado desde temprano. Apenas había terminado de alistarme el cabello cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi gemelo quien también ya estaba listo, llevaba sus pantalones anchos, una camisa negra con un dibujo que no logre descifrar, el perfume que usaba y que me gusta y su pañuelo en la frente me miraba atentamente y yo igual.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Me anime a preguntar.

- ¿De casualidad tú no has visto una sudadera morada por aquí?- Pregunto. Inmediatamente súper a que sudadera se refería, a la que yo había agarrado cuando él no estaba en la casa.

- No, no he visto ninguna sudadera morada ¿Por qué?- Mentí, no le diría que me había metido a su habitación.

- Es que no la encuentro pero bueno, por ahí a de estar- Dijo mientras se adentraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta- ¿Por qué te arreglas? ¿Vas a salir?- Cuestiono cuando ya estaba detrás de mí.

- Pues no se la verdad, pero es mejor estar preparado- Respondí dejando la plancha en el tocador.

Me gire y quede frente a frente con mi gemelo, este me miraba directamente a los ojos con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Debía admitir que de verdad era guapo, muy guapo pero ¿Desde cuándo me parecía guapo? ¿Desde cuándo había aceptado que me gustaba?, así se me olvidaba, desde que follamos por primera vez.

- No vas a salir con tu estúpida noviecita ¿verdad?.

- No le digas estúpida a Natalie, no tienes porque llamarla así no la conoces- Le respondí un poco molesto por lo que había dicho.

- Claro la defiendes porque es tu noviecita- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de mi- Nene ocupo que quede claro algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué insultas a todos mis amigos?- Le pregunte con sarcasmo. Era verdad, no solo había insultado a Natalie si no también a Georg.

- Yo creo que he sido muy claro con lo que te he pedido que digas, y creo que tu también has sido muy claro con lo que has respondido- Se sentó en la orilla de la cama- ¿Verdad?

- No sé a qué te refieres- Respondí. No sabía qué rayos quería decir.

- Mira nene, creo que ya te quedo demasiado claro que me gustas y me vale una mierda que seas mi hermano- Si, eso ya lo sabía- Y creo que a ti también y te quedo claro que yo te gusto.

- Si, pero ¿Qué con eso? No te entiendo.

- A mi no me gusta compartir lo que me gusta y lo que es mío- Dijo levantándose y acercándose a paso lento y con una mirada seria hacia a mi- Y contigo nene, no es la excepción.

¿Por qué no habla claro? ¿Por qué le da tantas vueltas? No le estaba entendiendo a nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, sabía que estaba siendo muy claro el pero yo no le entendía para nada. Se acerco a mí hasta el punto de hacer que chocara contra el tocados arrinconalandome, apoyo sus manos a cada costado de mí y me miro a los ojos.

- No me gusta compartir lo que es mío nene.

- Y ¿Qué es tuyo? No te entiendo.

Tom sonrió y pego su frente a la mía. De verdad que comenzaba a pensar que mi hermano era bipolar ya que como había aparecido su sonrisa así se esfumo.

- Tú eres mío nene, ya te lo dije y tú lo aceptaste- Me respondió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo soy tuyo?- Dije sorprendido por lo que me había dicho- No, no estas loco ¿verdad?.

- No, no estoy loco nene te estoy diciendo que tu eres mío y que no me gusta compartir lo que me gusta y lo que es mío.

- Yo no soy tuyo. Yo solo soy tu hermano con el que has follado ya tres veces- Dije- Nada más.

Tom se separo de mí, se quito de enfrente y sin decir nada se acerco a la puerta abriéndola para luego quedarse parado y mirándome. Sentía su penetrante mirada sobre mí, se le formo de nuevo una sonrisa dio un paso y luego hablo.

- Estas equivocado nene, tu eres mío y te vas a dar cuenta muy pronto.

Y después de haber dicho eso último salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta de un asoton, me gire para ver mi reflejo en el espejo y note como mi cara era de sorpresa y de no entender ni mierda. ¿Yo suyo? Claro que no, es mi hermano y si hemos follado pero eso no quiere decir que se suyo, me gusta si y yo le gusto pero eso tampoco quiere decir que sea suyo, si tal vez yo le había dicho que era suyo cuando lo estábamos haciendo pero era por el momento, porque había querido que me siguiera dando pero nada más, al igual que había dicho que había caído en su garras lo cual no entendía, pero no yo no soy suyo. Tome mi celular y le marque a Georg quería saber si ahora habría alguna fiesta o algo porque la verdad tenía muchas ganas de salir y divertirme.

- Hola Georg, ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntaba mientras me sentaba en la casa.

_**- Muy bien Bill y ¿Tu? Esa sorpresa, a ¿Qué debo tu llamada?**_

- Pues es que quiero saber si hoy habrá alguna fiesta o reunión, la verdad tengo muchas ganas de salir.

_**- Pues no sé, pero si hay estoy seguro de que yo no asistiré- Respondió- Hoy tengo un asunto que atender y creo que me tomara todo el día.**_

- ¿Qué asunto?

_**- Un asunto Bill, no te puedo decir pero ahora no estaré en la ciudad- Me respondió.**_

- Oh bueno, entonces creo que hoy no saldré a ningún lugar y yo que ya me había alistado.

_**- Esta Natalie Bill, ¿Por qué no sales con ella?.**_

- Pues la verdad, no tengo ganas de salir con ella yo quería salir contigo y con Gustav pero estoy seguro de que como no vas a estar hoy Gustav tampoco saldrá- Dije un poco desanimado, pues en verdad tenía ganas de salir.

_**- Pues lo siento amigo, pero en verdad ocupo atender ese asunto- Se disculpo- Pero cuando ya lo haya resuelto, te aseguro que salimos y nos desvelamos en una buena fiesta.**_

- Conste ya dijiste Georg- Dije con una sonrisa- Esta bien, nos vemos.

Colgué, bueno mis planes de por lo menos tener una fiesta se había arruinado, era verdad tenia a Natalie pero no tenía ganas de salir con ella, nose si era porque no quería verla o porque me daba vergüenza lo que me había pasado de que no había logrado calentarme estando con ella. Decidí salir de mi habitación por lo menos vería un rato la tele, era demasiado temprano y sabía perfectamente que sería un día muy largo.  
Llegue al living y me senté en el sillón más grande encendiendo el televisor, la casa estaba silenciosa no había nada de ruido y por lo que logre observar Tom no se notaba que estuviera por la casa. ¡Fantástico! El también había salido.

- Hay Bill no tienes nada que hacer, que aburrida es tu vida- Me dije a mi mismo mientras cambiaba de un canal a otro.

Comenzaron a pasar las horas y yo estaba que me moría de aburrido. No tenía nada que hacer y mi única opción para pasar un buen rato era ir a buscar a Natalie, me levante del sillón apague la televisión y antes de salir por la puerta me fije que hora era, apenas eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Tome las llaves y salí, iría a la casa de Natalie solo esperaba que sus papas no estuvieran para no tener que quedarme todo el rato platicando con ellos mientras Natalie esta a mi lado muriéndose de pena por eso. Iba caminando por la cera de las calles y me daba cuenta de que todo estaba completamente solo, no había ningún carro o alguna persona en la calle lo que se me hizo demasiado raro, aquí en Madgeburg a todas horas hay gente en la calle, sea de madrugada, de noche o de día siempre hay gente y la mayoría vandalillos de los que nunca faltan. Por fin había llegado a la casa de Natalie, es de dos pisos color blanca y una cerca grande color negra, no había carros por lo que se me formo una sonrisa en los labios eso quería decir que sus papas no estaban. Abrí la cerca y me acerque hasta la puerta, toque el timbre dos veces y cuando iba a tocarlo una tercera vez me abrió.

- Hola Natie- Dije con una sonrisa y tratando de acercarme para darle un beso pero esta se alejo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Bill?- Me pregunto.

- Pues vine a visitarte y por lo que veo tus papas no están ¿verdad?

- No, mis papas no están salieron muy temprano hoy- Me respondió cortante, ahora ¿Qué traía?- ¿Para qué viniste?

- Pues ya te dije, vine a visitarte y a ver si podía quedarme un rato contigo- Dije con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿Puedo pasar?

- No.

- ¿Qué?- Dije sorprendido- ¿Por qué no puedo pasar Natie? ¿Qué tienes?.

- Quiero que te vayas Bill, no quiero verte no tengo ganas- Me respondió, muy bien ahora si no sabía que pasaba ni porque decía eso- Así que por favor vete.

- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? Tus papas no están, puedo quedarme y así los dos pasaríamos un buen rato.

- Ya te dije que no Bill, no quiero verte quiero que te vayas- Volvió a responderme.

- ¿Qué te pasa Natalie? ¿Por qué estas enojada?.

- No estoy enojada.

- ¿Entonces porque fregados me estás hablando así?- Le pregunte sin rodeos- Estas prácticamente corriéndome y diciéndome que no quieres verme.

- No te estoy corriendo, solo te estoy diciendo que no quiero verte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?- No entendía porque no quería verme y porque me estaba diciendo que me fuera, no entendía- Yo que vine para visitarte y me pides que me vaya.

- Sí, quiero que te vayas porque no soy una estúpida Bill ¿Ok?, quiero que te vayas no quiero que estés aquí.

- Y ¿Quién te dijo que eres una estúpida?.

- Pues al parecer tú piensas que lo soy- Me respondió cortante y enojada- Anda, mejor vete a tu casa que de seguro te están esperando.

Y después de que me dijo esto me cerró la puerta en la cara, ¿Qué fregados se traía? ¿Por qué me había hablado así? ¿Qué había hecho ahora?. Me aleje de la puerta caminando, no entendía porque me había hablado así lo único que sabía era que me había molestado, me había prácticamente corrido y no solo eso me había cerrado la puerta en la cara, no iba a volver a tocar la puerta y pedir una explicación, eso yo no lo hacía, si estaba enojado por algo dejaría que se le pasara y luego ella me buscara y me explicara.

- ¿Ahora qué vas hacer para no aburrirte Bill?- Me pregunte mientras iba por la calle caminando.

De repente recordé lo que Brian y Abram me habían dicho de Tom.

_Creo que todavía tu hermano no te ha contado a que se dedica ¿verdad?_

Si, Tom no me había dicho a que se dedicaba y cuando se lo pregunte ahora en la mañana me dijo que no me importaba y que no era de mi incumbencia saber, que no estuviera metiéndome en asuntos que no me correspondían. Eso era lo que me había dicho Brian, después cuando llegamos a la casa Abram me dijo algo más.

_Un gusto conocerte Bill, se nota que eres un buen tío lástima que tengas por hermano a Tom_

Sí, yo sabía que era una lástima tener por hermano a Tom, porque simple y sencillamente no lo consideraba mi hermano, desde que se había ido y me había dejado para mi prácticamente había dejado de serlo, porque un hermano jamás te abandone y te dice en una indirecta que no le importas, pero ahora lo que son las cosas de la vida, me gusta y he dejado que me dé por detrás. Pero eso era algo que yo nada más sabia, lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué me lo había dicho el?. Como era demasiado temprano, decidí pasear un rato por la ciudad caminando, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.  
Así se me paso el tiempo lo más rápido que pudo, cuando me fije en la hora eran las nueve de la noche, tenía hambre y quería llegar a la casa y ver si Tom ya había llegado de su salida, quería saber a qué se dedicaba y de una u otra forma iba a enterarme. Había llegado a la casa y note que el carro de mi gemelo ya estaba estacionado afuera, junto con otros dos carros, una camioneta negra grande una Cadillac y un carro negro como el de mi gemelo, rápidamente supe que carro era, era el mismo carro en el que Brian y Abram me había traído a la casa, acelere el paso pues por lo que podía notar acababan de llegar ya que mire como la puerta la cerraba un tipo alto, piel morena y robusto, Gastón pensé de inmediato. Camine rápido y llegue hasta la puerta la cual estaba abierta sin seguro, de un aventón la abrí y me encontré con que todos, todos los amigos que mi hermano me había presentado estaban en el living, me dirigí hacia donde estaba y ahí los mire.

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte cuando mire que Tom estaba sentado en el sillón con su mano derecha tocándose la pierna.

- Hola Bill, ¿Cómo estás?-Me pregunto Abram con una sonrisa- Pensamos que no estarías en casa.

- Pues sí, ya ven aquí estoy y estoy bien pero, ¿Qué le pasa a Tom?

Mi gemelo tenía su mano haciendo presión en la pierna, y se notaba que estaba enojado pues en su rostro podía mirar la mueca de enojo. ¿Qué había pasado ahora?, estaba a punto de dar unos pasos para llegar a donde estaba pero Gastón se puso frente a mí.

- Creo que es mejor que te quedes donde estas niño- Me dijo impidiéndome el paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Tom esta así?- Cuestione sin darle importancia a lo que me había dicho el tipo ese.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que tu hermano estaba en una pele..- Estaba contándome Sam pero Tom lo interrumpió.

- ¡Cállate estúpido! No digas nada- Le grito.

Mire como Sam después de oír eso se callaba, y no decía nada mas, solo se sentaba a lado de Nicolás quien estaba hablando por teléfono en voz baja, como si quisiera que yo no lo escuchara. Quería acercarme a ver qué era lo que Tom tenía y lo que se estaba ocultando pero Gastón no se movía y no me dejaba, entonces de la nada mire como Brian entraba al living con un trapo mojado.

- Aquí está el puto trapo- Dijo acercándose a donde estaba Tom- Quita la mano para que pueda limpiar.

- Aquí no, vamos a la habitación- Dijo Tom levantándose del sillón y pasando por alado de mí.

Mire como Brian lo seguía con el trapo mojado en las manos, no aparte mi vista de ellos hasta que se adentraron en el cuarto y oí como cerraban y le ponían seguro a la puerta. Gire mi cabeza y Gastón ya no estaba enfrente de mí, se había sentado donde hace unos segundos mi hermano había estado, cuando mire que Tom iba caminando iba cojeando, no apoyaba bien su pie derecho y en la mano le había notado un poco de sangre.

- ¿Qué le paso a Tom?- Les pregunte a todos esperando a que alguien respondiera, pero nadie lo hizo- Les hice una pregunta, ¿Qué le paso a Tom?

- Nosotros no podemos decirte nada niño, que te lo diga tu hermano- Me respondió Gastón sin mirarme.

- No me digas niño que no soy un niño, y no me importa quiero que me digan ustedes ¿Qué le paso a Tom en la pierna?- Volví a preguntar.

- Mira Bill, como ya te dijo Gastón nosotros no podemos decirte nada, ya vez como tu hermano callo a Sam, si tu hermano no te lo dice no es nuestro problema pero, lo único que podemos decirte es que de nosotros no sabrás nada- Dijo esta vez Abram.

¿Por qué nadie quería decirme algo? yo quería saber que fregados le había pasado a Tom y todos se negaban a darme una respuesta, en definitiva me estaba molestando por eso.

- Sam- Dije acercándome hasta donde él estaba- Dime tu, tú estabas a punto de decirme que le había pasado a Tom.

- Lo siento Bill pero ya no puedo, ya oíste a tu hermano- Fue su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué fregados le hacen caso a Tom? ¿Por qué dejan que les grite?- Pregunte sacado de mis casillas porque no querían decirme nada.

- Porque se lo debemos y porque es nuestro jefe- Respondió Gastón mirándome con una cara de pocos amigos.

¿Su jefe? ¿Qué acaso ellos trabajaban donde Tom? No pude evitar poner cara de sorpresa cuando él me respondió eso, de verdad que no entendía nada y claro ¿Cómo entender? Cuando Tom no me quiso decir en que trabajaba, cuando me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia. Resignado porque sabía que nadie me diría nada me senté quedando alado de Gastón mientras el miraba hacia la nada, de verdad que era un tipo raro, cuando lo conocí no me había dado cuenta pero ahora lo hacía.  
Estaba mirando como Nicolás seguía hablando por teléfono hasta que Brian aparecía recargándose en la puerta del marco.

- Ya esta, ya podemos irnos cada quien a su casa- Informo a los demás.

- ¿Qué dijo Tom?- Pregunto Sam levantándose del sillón.

- Que esperáramos a que nos llamara, que él nos diría cual sería el siguiente movimiento- Respondió comenzando a caminar a la puerta de salida- Ahora vámonos.

- Esta bien- Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Mire como se levantaban del sillón y comenzaban a salir de la casa, yo hice lo mismo me acerque a la puerta y una vez que note que se habían ido cerré la puerta con seguro y me encamine a la habitación de Tom no me importaba nada, quería saber que le había pasado y en qué demonios trabaja y porque era el jefe de los demás.

- Tom ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunte cuando estuve frente a su puerta.

- No nene, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie- Respondió.

- No me importa yo quiero entrar- Y así lo hice, sin permiso gire la perilla y entre al cuarto mirando como Tom estaba acostado en su cama.

- ¡¿Qué acaso no oíste que no quería que pasaras?- Me pregunto en voz alta, casi en un grito.

- Si, pero yo te dije que no me importaba quiero que me digas que te paso y en qué demonios trabajas para que seas el jefe de todos tus ''amigos''- Le dije mientras me ponía frente a la cama.

Mire como Tom hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se levanto de la cama y apoyo el pie en el que le había visto la mano haciendo presión, se acerco hasta mí y me tomo bruscamente del brazo.

- Te sales tu solo o te saco yo- Dijo apretando el agarre.

- No, yo no me voy a salir de tu cuarto hasta que me digas que te paso, porque y en que trabajas.

Y en vez de recibir una respuesta recibí un fuerte jalón, Tom me arrastro apretándome el brazo hasta sacarme de su habitación, me aventó hacia el pasillo haciendo que chocara con la pared para después cerrar la puerta.

- Tom ¡Abre la puerta quiero saber que te paso!-Le grite mientras le pegaba a la puerta.

- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy de puto humor así que déjame en paz!- Me grito.

Me grito eso y deje de pegarle a la puerta para que me abriera, me dirigí a mi habitación y me encerré en la mía, si de regreso a la casa me había dado hambre ahora no tenia se me había quitado gracias a la culpa de mi gemelo. Hoy había sido un día muy largo y de puros enojos por lo que me di cuenta, primero Natalie la había ido a visitar y me corría diciéndome que no quería verme, luego llegaba a la casa y me preocupaba por ver que le había pasado a Tom y este solo me sacaba del cuarto a jalones. Un momento, ¿preocupado? ¿por Tom? No eso no podía ser, ¿Por qué iba a preocuparme por el si él no se había preocupado por mi cuando se fue? No, yo no estaba preocupado ¿verdad? Solo tenía curiosidad por saber que le había pasado.  
Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, con la ropa puesta y maquillado, había estado preguntándome en que podría trabajar mi hermano y que era lo que le podía haber pasado que termine por quedarme dormido.  
Estaba dormido placenteramente, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba descansando al igual que mi mente, mis ojos cerrados pero se abrieron cuando comencé a escuchar como tocaban el timbre rápido, un toque tras otro. Abrí los ojos lentamente y dirigí la mirada al reloj notando que eran las dos de la tarde, vaya ahora si había dormido bien, el timbre que había estado escuchado que sonaba y sonaba había dejado de hacerlo, me estaba levantando de la cama dándome cuenta de que seguía con las mismas pintas de ayer cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Gustav quien traía los ojos hinchados, en sus mejillas había rastros de lagrimas pero en sus ojos, en la mirada que traía había enojo.

- Gustav- Dije sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así?.

- ¡Hey estúpido! Nadie te dio permiso de entrar, solo te abrí la puerta que ¿Crees que esta es tu puta casa o qué?-Pregunto Tom enojado entrando a mi habitación también.

- Tom ¡Cállate!- Le grite- No le hables así a Gustav ¿entendiste?.

Mire como Tom no decía nada y se paraba en el marco de la puerta, Gustav estaba parado frente a la cama mirándome no entendía que le pasaba, ¿Por qué había entrado así a la casa y a mi cuarto? ¿Por qué había estado llorando? Porque era obvio que lo había hecho, me acerque a él hasta ponerme enfrente y apenas lo había hecho Gustav se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome cosa que me sorprendió.

- Gus..Gustav- Dije sorprendido ante su reacción y mire como Tom también se sorprendía.

- Bill..Georg..Georg- Decía mientras me abrazaba fuertemente igual que yo a él, no entendía que le pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Gus? ¿Qué tiene Georg?- Pregunte mientras sentía como sollozaba contra mi hombro.

- El..el Bill..Georg..-No salía ninguna palabra de su boca o más bien no podía hacer que salieran- Georg..

Me separe del abrazo que Gustav me estaba dando hasta hacer que quedáramos rostro a rostro, mirando como comenzaban a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Gustav, tranquilízate y dime ¿Qué pasa con Georg?- Cuestione ya desesperado porque quería saber, que me dijera me estaba preocupando.

- Bill.. Georg está..Esta muerte- Helado, sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca.

- ¡¿Qué?- Pregunte sorprendido mientras lo soltaba- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Estas mintiendo ¿verdad?.

- No Bill..Georg está muerto- Decía entre sollozos.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Gustav, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo que Georg muerto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? comenzaba a preguntarme mientras sentía como mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear, el no podía estar muerto, ¿Por qué lo estaría? El no tenía enemigos, esto debía ser una puta equivocación.

- No Gus, te estás equivocando yo ayer hable con Georg me dijo que saldría de la ciudad porque tenía unos asuntos que arreglar-Le conté- El no puede estar muerto.

- Si Bill, estaba fuera de la ciudad, encontraron su cuerpo a las afueras de aquí en la carretera tirado- Me comenzó a decir- Me llamaron a mí en la madrugada preguntándome si conocía a un Georg Listing, yo dije que sí y me dijeron que estaba muerto.

- No, es que no. Esto no puede ser tienen que estar equivocados-Sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

- Yo tampoco lo podía creer Bill, cuando me llamaron dije también que debían estar equivocados.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama tratando de asimilar lo que Gustav me estaba contando, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo ¿Por qué habrían querido matar a Georg? ¿Quién?, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas levante la vista y mire a mi gemelo quien seguía recargado en el marco de la puerta parado sin ninguna expresión. Lo mire detenidamente, si sabía que Tom no había conocido del bien a Georg pero la primera noche que Tom la paso aquí platico con él y por lo que note a Georg le había caído muy bien mi hermano.

- ¿Qué tú no te sientes mal por lo que Gustav me está diciendo?- Le cuestione- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por qué debería sentirme mal? Yo no lo conocí del todo bien- Fue su respuesta.

- Pero le hablaste, lo trataste un poco deberías por lo menos sentirte un poco mal- Decía mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Lo siento nene, pero yo no me siento mal por los demás, solo puedo sentirme mal cuando me pasa algo a mí- Dijo esto y luego salió de la habitación dejándonos a Gustav y a mi solos.

Mire como Gustav se pasaba las manos por el rostro limpiándose el rastro de lagrimas, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo era simplemente sorpréndete, Georg era mi amigo desde hace años, cuando Tom se fue lo conocí a él y a Gustav, el siempre estaba conmigo invitándome a sin fin de fiestas, a pasar las noches en su casa, haciendo que conociera demasiada gente, nunca me dejaba solo siempre él y Gustav estaban conmigo haciéndome sentir bien, mas en ese momento cuando Tom se había ido.

- Y, ¿Por lo menos tienen a quien o quienes lo mataron?- Pregunte apretando los puños.

- No, la policía me dijo que no había visto a nadie, solo encontraron al cuerpo alado de la carretera junto con una nota.

- ¿Una nota?- Pregunte- ¿Qué decía la nota?

- Qué eso le pasaba a la gente incumplida y que no pagaba a tiempo- Trague saliva, ¿Qué clase de nota era esa? ¿Cómo que eso le pasaba a la gente que no cumplía y pagaba a tiempo?.

- ¿Gustav te.. te dijeron como murió, como lo mataron?- Pregunte con cierto miedo.

- Lo balacearon y después le prendieron fuego- Volví a tragar saliva- Lo encontraron gracias al humo que estaba desprendiendo.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que Georg hubiera muerto así, balaceado y quemado ¿Qué clase de persona podía hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de persona podía matar a otra?, sentía como las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos y como el enojo corría por mis venas, no podía creer que uno de mis mejores amigos estuviera muerto.

- El cuerpo ya está aquí en la ciudad y la mama de Georg ya quiere hacer el funeral, quiero que la ceremonia sea ahora en la tarde y el entierro en la noche- Me informo Gustav- Yo solo venia avisarte y a decirte, tengo que ir con la mama de Georg a apoyarla en todo.

- Solo me baño y me cambio y voy a la casa de la señora Listing- Le dije- Estaré allá en un rato, lo más rápido que pueda.

- Ok, estaré esperándote.

Gustav salió de mi habitación y oí como salí de la casa cuando cerraba la puerta de entrada, no podía, no quería creerlo Georg estaba muerto y no tenían al estúpido o estúpidos que lo habían asesinado. Comencé a buscar ropa, tenía que ir de negro y lo más presentable, busque unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa de manga larga negra y solo me maquillaría levemente los ojos, tome la ropa y me dirigí al baño, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche como mi hermano hablaba por teléfono.

_**- Si, ya está hecho…si todo salió a la perfección..-Respondía mi hermano- Creo que después de esto nos meremos una muy buena celebración..claro después de eso quedara claro que con nosotros no se juega..si por supuesto..dile a los demás que hoy en la noche festejaremos..si..la fiesta aquí en mi casa..ok, ok está bien..si hasta en la noche.**_

Oí que mi hermano dejaba de hablar y se dirigía a la puerta así que me adentre en el baño lo más rápido que pude para que no se diera cuenta de que lo había escuchado hablar, ¿Qué rayos había sido esa conversación? ¿Cómo que todo había salido bien y que después de eso sabrían que con ellos no se juega? No entendía nada, mi hermano era definitivamente raro.


	8. Capítulo VII

_**Capítulo VII.**_

Oí que mi hermano dejaba de hablar y se dirigía a la puerta así que me adentre en el baño lo más rápido que pude para que no se diera cuenta de que lo había escuchado hablar, ¿Qué rayos había sido esa conversación? ¿Cómo que todo había salido bien y que después de eso sabrían que con ellos no se juega? No entendía nada, mi hermano era definitivamente raro. Me bañe, cambie y peine lo más rápido que pude, quería llegar a la casa de la mama de Georg para darle el pésame y decirle que contaba conmigo para todo, aun seguía sin creer que él estuviera muerto, que lo hubieran asesinado. Ya estaba listo, solo me faltaba terminar de maquillarme y podría irme a la casa de la mama de Georg, me mire al espejo una vez que termine y mire como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla, la limpie tome mi celular y salí de mi habitación no sabía a qué horas regresaría o si es que lo haría, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir cuando Tom me hablo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Me pregunto.

- ¿Cómo que a donde voy? A la casa de la mama de Georg para darle mi pésame- Respondí a la estúpida pregunta que me había hecho- Y luego voy a ir a su funeral y entierro.

- ¿Enserio piensas ir a esa mierda?- Pregunto con una sonrisa- Para que vas son demasiado aburridas, hay gente llorando y no hay nada divertido.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Estaba haciéndose el chistoso verdad? O simplemente era un estúpido para decir eso, yo l miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creerlo. Abrí la puerta, no quería quedarme y seguir oyendo lo que el estúpido de mi hermano decía, había dado un paso cuando sentí como detenía mi caminata agarrándome de un brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que ir a la casa de la mama de Georg, déjame en paz- Le solté irritado.

- Tu no vas a ir a esa mierda de entierro- Me dijo en voz firme y mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? claro que voy a ir. Es el funeral de uno de mis mejores amigos, no pienso no ir.

- Yo no pienso dejarte que vayas- Me jalo el brazo haciendo que me adentrara de nuevo a la casa, cerró la puerta me soltó y giro a mirarme- No vas a ir y punto.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad Tom?-Le cuestione- Yo no tengo porque pedirte permiso a ti, tú no tienes el derecho de decirme si puedo o no ir a algún lugar.

- No nene, no estoy bromeando, te estoy diciendo que no vas a ir y no vas a ir.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú no eres nadie Tom, quítate de la puerta no quiero enojarme- Decía ya sumamente irritado por la actitud que estaba tomando mi gemelo, ¿Qué se traía?- Déjame salir ¡ahora!.

- No me hables así nene, que el que no quiere que me enoje eres tu- Se acercaba a paso lento- No vas a ir a ese puto entierro solamente porque a mí no se me da la gana que vayas.

- ¡Estás loco o ¿Qué? ¡Yo tengo que ir a ese entierro porque es el de mi mejor amigo, se murió Tom lo mataron y yo tengo que ir!- Comencé a decir- Y deja de decirme que no voy a ir porque lo voy hacer, tú no tienes el puto derecho de decirme que no.

- Ya te dije que lo tengo y ¿sabes porque?- Me pregunto una vez que estuvo delante de mi haciendo que chocara contra la pared- Porque yo decido sobre ti, porque tú eres mío nene.

Y volvíamos a lo mismo, ¿Qué no entendía que yo no soy suyo? Nada mas soy su puto hermano, no soy nada de él, estaba haciendo que me enojara y peor a un, que quisiera soltarle un puñetazo en la cara. Tom se acerco a mí, juntando su pecho con el mío, situando sus manos en la pared acorralándome contra ella.

- ¿Ya te quedo claro nene?

- No, aquí al único que no le ha quedado claro nada es a ti Tom y ya deja de decirme nene que no estamos follando- Le solté en un grito- NO soy tuyo, tu no decides por mi lo hago yo y ultima no eres nadie para imponerme cosas.

- Nene, nene de verdad estás haciendo que comience a perder la paciencia y tú no quieres eso.

- No, el que está perdiendo la puta paciencia soy yo- Dije empujándolo lo más fuerte que pude- Ahora si me permites iré al funeral de mi amigo.

Había hecho a Tom aun lado de un empujón cosa que me sorprendió, porque él es mucho más fuerte que yo de eso todo el mundo se da cuenta con tan solo mirarnos, volví abrir la puerta esta vez ya enojado por la pequeña ''discusión'' que había tenido con Tom, iba a volver a dar un paso hacia afuera cuando sentí un jalón tan fuerte que me hizo retroceder haciendo que cayera de culo al piso.

- ¡Aaahh!- Grite cuando azote, me había dolido- ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¡¿Por qué me jalas y tiras al piso así?.

- Porque ya te dije que no vas a ir a ese estúpido evento y es mi última puta palabra- Dijo Tom cuando cerró la puerta con seguro- Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo porque adivina que nene, voy a dar una fiesta.

Me levante del suelo llevándome una mano al trasero, de verdad el golpe me había dolido demasiado. Cuando por fin me pare bien mire directamente a los ojos a Tom, no podía creer lo que lo estuviera diciendo de verdad, que dijera que yo no iría al funeral de mi amigo, claro que tenía que ir debía ir y no iba a permitir que el me lo impidiera de alguna u otra forma iría.

- Esta bien Tom, no iré al funeral solo porque tu lo dices- Dije con una sonrisa- Me quedare aquí, pero no en tu estúpida fiesta.

- Oh claro que estarás en la fiesta nene, estarás todo el rato conmigo- Dijo acercándose, pasando una mano por mi cintura y pegándome a él- Digamos que, tu eres una de las atracciones.

Iba a decirle algo cuando sentí como atrapaba mis labios bruscamente en un beso, metiendo su lengua a mi boca de un golpe acariciando todo mi paladar, al principio no quería el beso pero termine cediendo, me gustaba como me estaba besando. Pase mis manos por su cuello y lo acerque más a mi profundizando el beso aun más si se podía me separe de él cuando sentí que el aire me faltaba.

- Muy bien nene, creo que ya entendiste me alegra ahora quiero que vayas a mi cuarto y tomes las llaves del carro porque iremos hacer algunas compras- Se alejo de mi y se acerco a la puerta- Y visitare a alguien que ocupo ver.

- Esta bien- Fue lo único que respondí. No me importaba a dónde íbamos a ir o no, lo único que me importaba era idear algo para poder ir al funeral de mi amigo.

Salimos de la casa una vez que yo había tomado las llaves y se las había dado, el iba conduciendo sin decir una palabra y yo igual, iba mirando por la ventanilla no sabía muy bien a dónde íbamos a hacer esas ''compras'' y no me importaba saberlo. Iba concentrado mirando por la ventanilla, poniendo toda mi atención en las casas que pasábamos cuando mire una en especial, moví mi vista hacia uno de los postes que había donde estaba el letrero del nombre de la casa y supe rápidamente donde estábamos. ''Lordenson'' la calle donde estaba la casa de la mama de Georg, abrí los ojos como plato cuando comencé a ver a la gente llegando, había demasiada todos vestidos de negro y con miradas tristes yo debería estar ahí en este momento, ahí debería encontrarme yo dándole el apoyo a la señora que más de una vez desee que hubiera sido mi madre. Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, tal vez no me encontraba ahí en este momento pero de alguna u otra forma lo estaría más tarde.

- Vaya no sabía que por aquí vivía la mama e ese estúpida que tenias por amigo- Dijo mi gemelo con una ¿sonrisa?.

- ¿Por qué lo insultas? ¿Qué no se supone que te cayó bien?- Cuestione volteándome para mirarlo- Porque te recuerdo que el primer día que te mire, que te corrí de la casa porque no querías que estuvieras ahí te mire platicando muy a gusto con él, hasta te defendió porque no quería que fueras a la fiesta de la puta de Michelle.

- Yo nunca nene dije que me cayera bien, si le hable y todo pero a eso se le llama hipocresía.

- ¿Hipocresía? ¿Cómo fregados tener hipocresía con una persona a la que jamás has tratado?- No entendía porque decía tantas estupideces.

- ¿Tu como sabes que nunca lo trate nene?, ¿Cómo sabes que jamás hable con el mas de lo piensas?- Eso que me había preguntado me había dejado descolocado- Aparte estoy seguro de que Georg no era tan amigo tuyo, estoy seguro de que te ocultaba demasiados secretos.

- Claro que Georg era muy buen amigo mío, era mi mejor amigo y no me tenia secretos siempre me decía todo- Dije enojado por lo que me había dicho- Tu eres el que no sabe nada.

Tom solo sonrió y soltó una carcajada, yo no dije nada más y solo gire mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla de nuevo. Estaba completamente irritado y enojado y todo gracias al tipo que tenia por hermano. Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino un supera mercado, nos bajamos y Tom le pago a una señora para que hiciera las compras cosa que pense que era estúpida, la señora lo hizo, compro verduras, frutas, carne y todo lo necesario que tiene que haber en un refrigerador Tom pago y salimos de ahí, lo metió a la cajuela de su Audi y arrancamos de nuevo, pensé que iríamos a la casa pero no, llegamos a una tienda donde venden licor.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunte alzando una ceja.

- Te dije que iba a tener una fiesta ¿no? ¿Qué es una fiesta si no hay nada bueno que beber?- Yo no respondí.

Esta vez el único que se bajo del carro fue mi gemelo, yo me quede adentro mirando por la ventanilla parecía que ya se me había hecho una estúpida costumbre. Después de unos cuantos minutos mire como Tom salía recargado de bolsas de plástico, por lo que mire en el transcurso que se acercaba al carro mire que llevaba cajas de cerveza, botellas de vodka y whisky y varias más, yo solo rodee los ojos vaya que iba a ver demasiado que tomar en la fiesta que haría.  
Tom subió al carro y dejo las bolsas en el asiento trasero, mire el que horas eran en el reloj del estéreo y me di cuenta de que ya estaban por ser las seis de la tarde se había pasado el tiempo volando, de seguro en la casa de la mama de Georg ya estaban velándolo y yo no estaba ahí. Pero no me sentía tan mal, algo se me tendría que ocurrir para poder llegar cuando lo estuvieran enterrando en la noche. Íbamos en la calle, recordando que Tom había dicho que visitaría a una persona que ocupaba ver, habíamos pasado un semáforo y mire como Tom daba la vuelta dirigiéndose a una calle un poco oscura y de no muy buena finta si me fijaba bien podría decir que estábamos en las calles de los barrios bajos de la ciudad eso me dio un poco de miedo, no me gustaba estar por aquí. Mi gemelo estaciono el carro y abrió la puerta para bajarse.

- Tu espera aquí, ahorita regreso no quiero que por ninguna razón te bajes del carro- Me advirtió yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Ahora ¿Qué se traería Tom para a ver venido a estas calles? Me puse atento, no me gustaba la idea de que bajara la guardia y pudiera pasarme algo, miraba a lo lejos gracias a las luces que Tom había dejado prendidas como él se encontraba hablando con un tipo alto, piel morena, fuerte y con unas fintas que daban demasiado miedo, miraba como mi hermano lo palmeaba en la espalda y el tipo sonreía ¿serian amigos? Me cuestione, debían serlo para estarse riendo y hablando así tan tranquilos. Después de varios minutos Tom se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el carro, abrió la puerta y entro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Ahora si nene, vamos a la fiesta que deben estarnos esperando.

Arranco el carro y yo solo suspire a mi no me importaba si nos estaban esperando en la casa o no, yo quería ir al funeral de mi amigo, a decirle a su mama que contaba conmigo, a estar ahí despidiéndolo pero no, no estaba haciendo eso gracias a las estupideces de mi hermano, ¿Por qué se creía que podía darme ordenes? ¿De dónde sacaba que yo era suyo?, estaba loco si pensaba eso solo porque habíamos tenido ya tres polvos aparte eso no podía ser, no solo porque yo no quisiera sino porque somos hermanos y eso jamás pasa. Llegamos a la casa y pude notar como había demasiados carros estacionados en la parte de afuera dejando espacio en la entrada para el carro de mi hermano, había demasiada gente, hombres, mujeres ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿De dónde Tom los conocía?, estaciono el carro y los dos bajamos yo primero y después el porqué tomo las bolsas del asiento trasero.

- Hay Tom tú y tus ganas de siempre llegar tarde y empezar tarde- Le dijo Abram mientras se acercaba a ayudarle con las bolsas de las bebidas.

- Ustedes porque siempre llegan tan temprano- Respondió Tom con una sonrisa.

- Porque es lo que tú siempre pides, que seamos puntuales y fieles- Esta vez fue Gastón el que hablo.

- Esta bien, es verdad pero ahora entremos a la casa que hay una fiesta la cual me urge empezar.

Yo me encontraba parado alado de mi hermano mirando a toda la gente, a la mayoría no la conocía pero había unos a los que sí, unos a los que había conocido gracias a Georg la pregunta era ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Por qué no estaban en el velorio de Georg?. Iba a hablarles cuando sentí la mano de mi gemelo en mi brazo jalándome para que comenzara a caminar y así lo hice, me pidió que abriera la puerta y la abrí mirando como todos los que habían estado afuera esperando a Tom entraban como si estuvieran en su casa.

- Ahora si hermanito, disfruta de la fiesta- Dijo Tom alejándose de mi lado.

Toda la casa se lleno, por donde quiera que miraras encontrabas gente que comenzaba a platicar entre sí, gente que estaba comenzando a tomar las bebidas de la bolsa que Tom había dejado en el piso, mi hermano se me perdió de vista de un momento a otro y pensé que era bueno porque eso quería decir que en algún momento yo podría salirme de la casa e irme a la de la mama de Georg. Comenzaron a pasar las horas, yo me había encerrado en mi cuarto gracias a dios Tom no me había ido a buscar, yo no quería estar en la fiesta que estaba dando, para empezar ni siquiera sabía el motivo el por la cual la estaba dando, de repente sentí como mi celular comenzaba a vibrar lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón y note que me estaban marcando conteste lo más rápido era Gustav quien me hablaba.

_**- Bueno, Bill ¿Dónde rayos estas?- Me pregunto.**_

- En mi casa Gustav estoy esperando un tiempo para poder salir de la casa e ir- Respondí.

_**- ¿Qué estas esperando? Dijiste que vendrías lo más rápido posible, el único que falta eres tu.**_

- Es que, te lo digo cuando llegue si Gustav, ahorita no pudo decirte nada pero tu espérame yo te aseguro que llegare iré antes de que lo entierren.

_**- Bueno espero que sí, porque eres el único que falta y la mama de Georg está preguntando por ti.**_

- Por favor dile que si iré Gustav, que solo espere tengo un problema pero en cuanto lo resuelva voy- Maldito Tom me las pagaría, ya todos o más bien casi todos estaban en el funeral solo faltaba yo y esos que había mirado que entraban a la casa para la fiesta.

_**- Esta bien Bill, yo le digo pero trata de llegar lo más pronto posible porque en una o dos horas nos dirigimos al cementerio a enterrarlo- Dijo Gustav antes de colgarme.  
**_

Guarde el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo, me mire al espejo y salí de mi habitación, había demasiado ruido, gritos y gente, estaba sonando la música muy fuerte de seguro habían prendido el estéreo que estaba en el living, la gente que había estaba ya demasiado tomada y loca, haciendo puras estupideces como bailar casi desnudos y estar tirados en el piso, busque con la vista y lo mire, estaba platicando con Brian y Gastón muy animado, Abram y Sam estaban platicando con unas chicas muy lindas ese era mi momento tenía que salir de la casa ya y así lo hice, abrí la puerta y gracias a la música no se oyó el asoton con el que la cerré.

- Saliendo de tu casa como un criminal Bill- Me dije mientras corría prácticamente por la cera- Y todo por culpa de tu hermano.

En unos minutos había llegado a la casa de Georg, no había nadie afuera todos estaban adentro, había demasiados carros aparcados me dirigía a la puerta de entrada la cual estaba abierta iba a entrar cuando sentí un apretón en el pecho, no me gustaban los funerales y ahora iba a entrar al de mi mejor amigo. Me adentre y mire a toda la gente que estaba parada, tomando café, llorando, unos que otros platicando de que porque le había pasado eso a él, que era un buen chico. Buscando con la mirada a Gustav encontré a Natalie quien estaba abrazada de Alitzel, la novia de Georg que por lo que miraba no dejaba de llorar, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, seguí buscando con la mirada a Gustav hasta que lo encontré, estaba en la sala donde estaba el ataúd blanco grande acompañado de la mama de Georg quien lloraba sobre él. Tome aire y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban.

- Señora Listing- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

La mama de Georg levanto la cara y me miro, Gustav se giro e hizo lo mismo y sin que me lo esperara la mama de Georg se lanzo contra mi abrazándome fuertemente.

- ¿Por qué Bill?, ¿Por qué mataron a mi hijo? El era un chico bueno, no se metía en problemas tenía amigos, no era malo- Decía la mama de Georg llorando contra mi pecho, yo me sentía morir.

- Yo..nose..estoy igual de sorprendido- Respondí abrazándola- Yo se perfectamente que Georg era un buen chico que no se metía en problemas.

- Mi hijo Bill, ya no va a estar conmigo era tan joven- No, no me gustaba que lloraran en mis brazos pero no podía hacer nada.

Comencé a sentir las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, tener a la mama de Georg llorándome en brazos y el ataúd de mi mejor amigos enfrente no me ayudaban en nada, después de unos minutos de estar con la mama de Georg desahogándose en mis brazos se aparto de mi porque la llamaron. A esa señora yo la quiero demasiado, era como mi segunda madre siempre al pendiente de mi y cuidándome aunque no fuera nada mío, mire a Gustav y este solo bajo la cabeza comencé a caminar en dirección al ataúd y una vez que estuve enfrente mire como estaba abierto sí, pero con un vidrio negro evitando que miráramos hacia dentro, rápidamente supe porque, Georg había sido balaceado y después quemado, de seguro su cuerpo había quedado muy mal.

- No lo entiendo Bill, ¿Por qué lo mataron?- Pregunto Gustav con la voz quebrada- ¿A quién le hacía daño?.

- No lose Gus, si no estuviera aquí viendo su ataúd no lo creería, no entiendo porque lo mataron y no sé quien o quienes lo odiaran tanto para hacerlo- Respondí.

- Yo tampoco lo sé Bill y tampoco entiendo la estúpida nota que dejaron, ¿Qué le debía Georg al que lo mato? ¿Por qué decía que eso le pasaba a los incumplidos que no pagaban a tiempo?.

Yo moví mi cabeza haciéndole entender que tampoco entendía, Gustav y yo nos quedamos ahí, parados alado del ataúd mirando que adentro estaba uno de nuestros mejores amigos, las lagrimas pararon pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía porque lo habían matado, no sabía quién o quienes habían sido, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro y sabia quien hubiera sido lo pagaría.

- Van a pagarlo Gus, quien haya matado a Georg lo va a pagar- Dije mirando el ataúd.

Pasaron las horas y el tiempo llego, llego la carroza que llevaría el ataúd de Georg al cementerio, ya eran las nueve de la noche, si es raro que haya un entierro a esas horas pero cuando Georg platicaba sobre su muerte, decía que cuando se muriera quería que lo enterraran en la noche el mismo día que muriera, mire como la gente salía de la casa y se subía a su carros para ir al lugar donde sería el entierro, la señora Listing se iba en la carroza con el ataúd.

- ¿Vas a irte con nosotros verdad Bill?- Me pregunto Gustav.

- Si, me voy con ustedes.

En el carro de Gustav nos iríamos él, Alitzel y Natalie que en ningún momento me dirigió la mirada Gustav iba enfrente con Alitzel alado que no podía dejar de llorar, yo iba en el asiento trasero alado de Natalie quien iba mirando por la ventanilla, con todo esto de Georg se me había olvidado que ella estaba molesta conmigo y yo ni siquiera sabía el motivo. Llegamos al cementerio y nos bajamos, toda la gente iba seria, llorando yo, yo no lloraba solo me sentía supera mal, no podía llorar porque sabía que a Georg no le gustaba que lloraran por él, recuerdo cuando me lo dijo, habíamos estado en su casa, me había invitado a comer y no recuerdo el porqué salió la plática de que cuando se muriera él no quería que llorara por él.

_- ¿Enserio no quieres que llore por ti cuando mueras?- Le cuestione._

_- No, no quiero. No me gusta ver a la gente llorarme, por eso cuando me muera en un tiempo lejano si vas a mi entierro no quiero que sueltes ninguna lagrima- Dijo con una sonrisa yo asentí con la cabeza._

Llegamos al lugar donde lo enterrarían, era alado del de su padre quien había muerto por cáncer, toda la gente estaba rezando, oyendo las palabras que el padre decía y llorando yo solo prestaba atención. Comenzaron a bajar el ataúd al oyó y ahí fue cuando sentí mi corazón quebrar cuando mire como la mama de Georg se quiso aventar junto con él, un señor no muy mayor la abrazo impidiendo que lo hiciera, la mama de Georg lloraba desconsoladamente y eso así que yo sintiera un nudo más grande en la garganta.

- Descanse en paz el joven Georg Listing- Finalizo el padre cuando ya habían sepultado el ataúd.

Mire como la gente comenzaba abrazar a la mama, como Alitzel se dirigía a ella y la abrazaba fuertemente, la gente se quedo unos minutos después de el entierro mirando la tumba, dándole el pésame a la mama de Georg, cuando por fin todos se fueron solo quedamos Gustav, Natalie y yo.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos- Comento Gustav- Ya es demasiado tarde y creo que necesitamos dormir.

- Gustav ¿Me podrías dar un aventón a mi casa?- Le pregunto Natalie.

- Si claro, vamos Bill también a ti te llevo a tu casa.

- Podrías esperarnos en el carro Gustav, necesito hablar con Natalie sobre algo- Dije mirándola.

- Claro, los dejo pero no se tarden mucho la verdad quiero llegar lo más pronto a mi casa y llegar a dormir.

- Solo serán unos minutos.

Gustav comenzó a caminar dejándonos a Natalie y a mi solos, quería hablar con ella saber el porqué me había corrido así de su casa, porque me había corrido y quería saber que había significado lo que me había dicho de ''vete que de seguro te están esperando en tu casa''. Ella dio unos pasos alejándose de mi, se giro y me miro.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Pregunto en tono cortante.

- quiero que me digas el porqué estas enojada conmigo y porque me corriste así de tu casa ayer que fui a visitarte- Le solté sin más.

- Porque no soy una estúpida para que quieras verme la cara- Me respondió, yo alce la ceja.

- Yo sé que no eres una estúpida pero ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no te quiero ver la cara.

- Pues creo que yo pienso todo lo contrario- Bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el piso.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo.

- Mira Bill si ya no quieres estar conmigo solo tienes que decirme ok, no tienes porque estarme poniendo los cuernos, no tienes porque verme la cara de estúpida- Esta vez me miro a los ojos y pude notar que estaba hablando enserio.

- Yo no te estoy poniendo los cuernos y mucho menos te estoy viendo la cara de estúpida- Y ahora el que bajo la mirada fui yo, ¿Por qué? porque prácticamente si le estaba mirando la cara y si la estaba engañando ¿no? O ¿Cómo se le dices cuando follas con otra persona en este caso mi hermano cuando tengo novia?.

- Pues eso no fue lo que me dijo tu hermano ayer que fui a buscarte- Me respondió. ¿Mi hermano? ¿Había hablado con él y había ido a visitarme?.

- ¿A qué horas fuiste a mi casa? y ¿Cuándo hablaste con mi hermano?- Pregunte.

- Fui a tu casa ayer temprano, estaba tocando el timbre y tu hermano me abrió la puerta, le pregunte por ti y me dijo que estabas ocupado, yo le pregunte si podía esperar a que te desocuparas y el dijo que sí, pero que tendría que esperar a que terminaras de foll..follar con la chica a la que había llevado a la casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿El te dijo eso?- Era un maldito, aparte de que decía eso me no me comentaba que Natalie había ido a la casa- No, es mentira Natie, yo no estaba follando con nadie, yo estaba dormido.

De repente recordé lo que me había dicho, ahora me acordaba, habíamos terminado de desayunar los emparedados que yo había preparado y me metí a bañar, cuando estaba bañándome había escuchado que tocaban el timbre y cuando salí le pregunte a Tom quien era y este me respondió.

_Alguien sin importancia nene, no te preocupes._

Era una maldito, se había pasado demasiado al a verle dicho eso a Natalie pero esta también se había pasado al creerle. Me acerque a ella y la tome de los brazos acercándola a mí, esta levanto la mirada.

- Ya te dije Bill, si no quieres seguir conmigo solo tienes que decírmelo y listo- Volvió a decir.

- Natalie yo si quiero seguir contigo, te quiero mucho- Le responde juntando nuestras frentes- No entiendo porque le creíste a mi hermano, sabes que yo no soy así.

- Pero es que el me dijo que..- Le interrumpí.

- No le creas nada de lo que te dice es un mentiroso que solo quiere hacer que me la pase mal, solo créeme a mi ¿está bien?- Le di un beso corto en los labios- Yo te quiero nada mas a ti.

Natalie sonrió y me abrazo para luego comenzar a besarme, bueno por lo menos había arreglado las cosas con ella aunque no me sentía bien. Prácticamente si la estaba engañando, ¿Por qué? porque ya me había acostado tres veces con mi hermano gemelo y lo había hecho estado con ella, prácticamente si le estoy poniendo los cuernos pero no cuanta, no se puede decir que la estoy engañando porque mi hermano es hombre, y es mi hermano.

- Creo que lo mejor es que ya nos vayamos al carro con Gustav- Dijo soltándome y comenzando a caminar.

- Si vamos.

Mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaba el carro de Gustav pensaba en eso, yo estoy con Natalie y estoy follando con Tom, con mi hermano, a ella la quiero mucho es una chica increíble y muy linda pero la pregunta que está en mi cabeza es ¿Dejaría de follar con Tom solo por ella? Y tenía miedo a la respuesta, porque por mas incestuoso que suene, por mas asqueroso, tonto lo que quieran me gusta, me gusta que Tom me bese, que me acaricie y que me dé por culo así que creo que ya se cual es la respuesta a la pregunta, no. Primero dejamos a Natalie en su casa porque ya era tarde y no queríamos que sus papas la regañaran, sus papas a veces pienso en lo entrometidos y estrictos que son, al segundo que dejarían seria a mí, en todo el camino hacia mi casa Gustav y yo íbamos en silencio, no había ninguna palabra y ninguna mirada entre ambos, cuando llegamos a la casa note como abrí la boca y los ojos de par en par rápido supe porque, la fiesta aun seguí con la música en alto, con la gente aun bebiendo.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando en tu casa?- Me pregunto mirándome con una cara de sorpresa.

- Tom está teniendo una pequeña fiesta- Respondió abriendo la puerta- Si lose, yo también me quede así cuando mire toda la gente que estaba.

- No te vayas a molestar por mi comentario Bill, pero creo que tu hermano ya me está cayendo mal ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer una fiesta cuando sabe que alguien a quien le hablo poco acaba de morir?.

- Lo mismo le dije yo Gustav pero pareció no importarle.

- Bueno te dejo, me voy a mi casa.

Baje del carro y cerré la puerta, Gustav me había dejado un poco lejos de la casa porque se lo había pedido cuando dejamos a Natalie, no quería que mi hermano se diera cuenta de que si había ido al entierro, tal vez ni cuenta se había dado de que me había ido como todavía estaba todo el ambiente, camine hacia la puerta la cual estaba cerrada, la abrí poco a poco dándome cuenta del ambiente que había, vaya que sí se estaban divirtiendo como unos locos.

- Por dios- Dije cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

Con mucho cuidado buscando con la mirada a mi gemelo comencé a caminar, no se miraba por ninguna parte, iba caminando mirando como el living estaba repleto de personas al igual que la cocina y donde estaba el comedor, iba a llegar al pasillo cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura jalándome haciendo que topara con algo, rápidamente supe quien ere.

- Nene, ¿Dónde estabas?- Cuestiono mi gemelo en mi oído.

- Yo..estaba..acabo de salir del baño- Mentí.

- Sabes nene ocupo..decirte algo- Dijo comenzando a caminar conmigo por delante.

Por lo poco que alcanzaba a oler del aliento de mi gemelo podía darme cuenta de que estaba tomado, íbamos caminando por el pasillo pasando por entre algunas personas que se nos quedaban mirando y ¿Cómo no? Si Tom me llevaba tomando de la cintura dándome pequeños besos en el cuello, yo sentía mi cara arder pero no sabía si de pena o de coraje por cómo me llevaba, estaba borracho tal vez por eso lo estaba haciendo. Llegamos a mi habitación y entramos, Tom cerró la puerta tras de sí yo me encamine a la cama y me senté en la orilla mirando como él se quedaba parado con el bote de cerveza en la mano mirándome seriamente.

- Tom ocupo, no más bien exigió que me digas porque..-No termine de hablar me interrumpió.

- ¿Dónde estabas nene?- Me pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su bote de cerveza.

- Ya te dije, estaba en el baño pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar sino de porque..-Me volvió a interrumpir.

- Nene, no soy estúpido dime ¿Dónde estabas?- Comenzaba acercarse poco a poco.

- Pues aquí Tom, ya te dije que estaba en el baño- Volví a repetirle, dios creo que ya sabía que no era cierto.

- ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido o que nene?- Pregunto gritándome que hasta di un brinquillo en la cama- ¡Respóndeme ahora! ¡¿Dónde fregados estabas?.

Yo solo lo miraba pestañeando varias veces, lo sabía, sabía que me había ido no podía ser, pero si yo me había asegurado de que no se diera cuenta, ¿Cómo me había descubierto?. No sabía que decirle, no podía decirle que no estaba en la casa porque me había ido al entierro que él no quiso que fuera.

- Yo Tom estaba..-Me sentía demasiado nervioso.

- ¡Eres un estúpido nene!-Dijo volviendo a gritar y aventando la lata de cerveza a la pared haciendo que se tirara toda y se quebrara un poco- Te dije que te quería aquí en la fiesta y no hiciste caso.

Hablaba en un tono fuerte y firme, su mirada estaba directamente en mis ojos, me estaba poniendo nervioso y me estaba intimidando, se acerco a mi hasta quedar frente a frente, yo estaba sentado en la cama por lo que tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo bien a los ojos.

- Y yo te estaba aquí en la fiesta, que tu no me vieras es otra cosa- Le volví a mentir, no iba a dejar que por ningún motivo supiera que si me había ido.

- Eres un puto mentiroso- Dijo tomándome del cabello por sorpresa, me jalo haciendo que mi cabeza se hiciera hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo- Tienes suerte de que haya una fiesta, pero deja que se termine y vas a ver.

- Tom suéltame, me estas jalando el pelo muy fuerte ¡suéltame!- Le grite mientras lo trataba de empujar.

- Vas a ver cuando esto haya acabado, a mi no me toman por estúpido nene porque no lo soy, te dije que no quería que fueras a ese entierro y que no podías ir y lo hiciste, fuiste- Me dio un jalón mas fuerte.

- Tom suéltame, ¡me estas jalando el pelo muy fuerte!.

- Ahora, para comenzar tu puto castigo no saldrás de aquí de tu habitación te quedaras encerrado.

Me soltó y camino hacia la puerta, me toque la parte de donde me había jalado y mire como cerraba la puerta con candado, pero ¿Cómo pretendía encerrarme si el candado estaba por dentro? Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta tratando de abrirla pero no puede, no pude abrirla estaba como atrancada.

- Me encerró, si me encerró- Dije al ver que la puerta no abría- ¡Tom! ¡Tom ábreme la maldita puerta!-Grite pero de seguro nadie me escucharía por la música que la habían puesto más alta ahora.

- Lo siento nene, pero esto te pasa por estúpido y mentiroso- Respondió Tom al otro lado de la puerta- Y solo es el principio nene.

Comencé a pegarle patadas a la puerta pero era inútil, al parecer nadie oía los golpes no podía creerlo, estaba encerrado en mi habitación, en mi propia casa por culpa de mi hermano le di un último golpe a la puerta y me dirigí a la cama enojado. ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido?, quería darme ordenes, insultaba a mis amigos, me decía que era suyo ¡por dios está loco!, el único que puede decir por mi soy yo, yo soy el único que digo que hago y que no, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle caso?, estaba que me llevaba el diablo, no podía creer que me había encerrado en la habitación por haber ido al entierro de mi mejor amigo, simplemente no podía creerlo.

- Eres un maldito Tom, por eso te odio- Grite antes de echarme en la cama.

_**- Nene, tienes que despertar ya es muy tarde- Decían en voz baja moviéndome lentamente.**_

_**- No, quiero seguir dormido estoy cansado- Respondía acurrucándome entre los brazos de alguien.**_

_**- No nene, ya es tarde y quiero que te despiertes- Volvía a decirme moviéndome despacio.**_

_**- No Tom, no me quiero levantar, quiero seguir dormido abrazado a ti- Respondí yo mientras se me formaba una sonrisa en los labios.**_

_**- ¿Quieres seguir dormido y abrazado a mi nene?, no yo quiero levantarme tengo hambre.**_

_**- No, no te levantes Tom. Quédate así abrazándome, quiero que te quedes conmigo así a mi lado ¿sabes porque?- Le cuestione.**_

_**- No, nose porque dime- Dijo abrazándome y acercándome a él.**_

_**- Porque quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero que te quedes así acostado conmigo abrazándome porque..te quiero..Porque quiero que me hagas sentir que soy tuyo.**_

_**- Tú eres mío nene, y siempre lo vas a ser.**_

Y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Por qué había soñado eso? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le había dicho te quiero a Tom y que era de el?. No, estaba mal eso había sido un sueño, pero ¿Por qué fregados había soñado eso?, me levante de la cama abrí las cortinas de la ventana, si no tuvieran rejas me hubiera podido salir por ahí, y me di cuenta de que era de día, me había quedado dormido de nuevo hasta tarde y con la ropa puesta, no se oía nada de ruido, y por lo que vi ya no había ningún carro más que el de mi gemelo estacionado afuera. Entonces recordé, me había dejado encerrado y me había jalado el pelo el muy estúpido, iba a dirigirme a la puerta, a ver si todavía seguía encerrado pero se abrió dejando ver a mi hermano, con la misma ropa de ayer y no con muy buena cara.

- Vaya, pensé que entraría y estarías dormido- Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a encerrarme y jalarme el pelo como lo hiciste ayer?- Le pregunte enojado- ¿Cómo te atreviste decirle a Natalie que no podía atenderla porque estaba follando con otra?.

Mi gemelo sonrió y comenzó acercarse poco a poco a mí, con la misma mirada que había tenido anoche, me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y se notaba que estaba enojado.

- ¿Sabes porque lo hice nene? ¿Por qué le dije a tu estúpida noviecita que no podías atenderla porque estabas follando con otra? Porque se me dio mi puta gana- Respondió con una sonrisa de lado- Porque quise.

- ¡Eres un maldito estúpido!, ella está muy enojada por eso.

- ¿Quieres saber porque te jale el pelo y te deje encerrado?, ¿Quieres saber en qué trabajo?- Se acercaba cada vez más a donde yo estaba, pero yo retrocedía un paso a cada paso que el daba.

- ¡Porque eres un estúpido! Por eso lo hiciste, y no ahora no quiero saber en qué demonios trabajas, no me importa tu no me importas- Le grite.

Y de repente lo tuve frente a mí, de nuevo con una de sus manos en mi cabello jalándome el pelo haciendo que mi cabeza se hiciera para atrás dejando ante su vista mi cuello, me jalaba fuertemente el cabello y yo trataba de alejarlo, ¿Qué se creía para hacerme eso?.

- Tom suéltame, no me jales el pelo.

- Te deje encerrado, te jale el cabello como lo estoy haciendo de nuevo ahora porque a mí nadie me ve la cara de estúpido nene- Dijo dándome un jalón que hizo que me hincara de rodillas al piso- A mí nadie me trata de ver la cara, ¿Te dije o no que no quería que fueras a ese estúpido entierro?.

- Tom me estas lastimando, sueltamente ¡Ya!- Le grite, pero este hizo caso omiso.

- Respóndeme nene, ¿Qué te dije sobre lo del entierro?- Y me jalo mas.

- Dijiste que..¡Aah!- Grite me había dado otro jalón- Que no..que no quería que fuera.

- Exacto nene, te dije que no quería que fueras a ese estúpido evento de tu amiguito muerto, pero no me hiciste caso- Hablaba en voz baja pero lo alcanzaba a oír perfectamente.

- Fui porque tú no eres nadie para decirme que no puedo ir a donde yo quiera- Le enfrente- ¡Ahora suéltame que me estas lastimando!.

De repente sentí como me soltaba, se alejo de mi pero no lo suficiente yo me quede hincado en el piso sobándome donde me había jalado el pelo, era un maldito, ¿Qué se creía? De repente volvió a girarse para mirarme. Tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y jugaba con el pirecing de su labio.

- Sabes nene, yo no quería decirte en que trabajo porque no quería, simplemente por eso pero como eres tan insistente te diré- Y se acerco de nuevo a mí, me tomo por los brazos y me levanto de un jalón- Yo no quería decirte pero eres un nene muy curioso.

- No, yo ya no quiero saber en que trabajas, solo quiero que me sueltes y que salgas de mi puta habitación.

Y como respuesta a lo que le grite recibí un agarre muy fuerte en mis brazos, me estaba apretando lo más fuerte que podía llevándome hasta la pared quedando a un lado de la ventana.

- Sabes nene, yo tengo muchos trabajos en uno- Y no ablandaba su agarre.

- Tom, me estas volviendo a lastimar suéltame.

- Gano bastante dinero porque soy el jefe de todos, gano bastante dinero porque soy alguien muy importante dentro de una cadena un poco común- Decía mirándome directamente a los ojos- Gano dinero porque vendo, hago y consumo droga- Abrí los ojos completamente- Gano bastante dinero porque la puedo traficar, gano demasiado dinero porque cobro demasiado por ella- Y seguí con los ojos abiertos sorprendiéndome aun mas- Son varios trabajos en uno solo, pero el que más me gusta es el de..matar..matar a la gente que no cumple- Eso ultimo me dejo helado, me lo había dicho al oído en un tono bajo y frio.


	9. Capítulo VIII

_**Capítulo VIII.**_

- Tom, me estas volviendo a lastimar suéltame.

- Gano bastante dinero porque soy el jefe de todos, gano bastante dinero porque soy alguien muy importante dentro de una cadena un poco común- Decía mirándome directamente a los ojos- Gano dinero porque vendo, hago y consumo droga- Abrí los ojos completamente- Gano bastante dinero porque la puedo traficar, gano demasiado dinero porque cobro demasiado por ella- Y seguí con los ojos abiertos sorprendiéndome aun mas- Son varios trabajos en uno solo, pero el que más me gusta es el de..matar..matar a la gente que no cumple- Eso ultimo me dejo helado, me lo había dicho al oído en un tono bajo y frio.

Tom me soltó el cabello y se alejo de mí, yo lo mire sorprendido no podía creer lo que me había contento, no podía creer lo que me había dicho ¿Cómo rayos podía trabajar en eso? Traficaba, vendía, consumía drogas y no solo eso, sino que también me dijo que ma..mataba que eso era lo que más le gustaba, matar a la gente que no cumplía. Tom se acerco hasta la puerta y se quedo ahí parado antes de salir, se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro la cual yo no entendí, ¿Por qué sonreía?.

- Ahora que sabes nene en que fregados trabajo, creo que no es necesario que te diga que no puedes decir nada, y que debes tener cuidado conmigo- Dijo esto y salió de mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

No, no, no, no. En mi casa, porque es mi casa tenia viviendo a un tipo que más bien es mi hermano súper peligroso, ¿Cómo rayos había podido decirme eso tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo podía ''trabajar'' en eso? Porque para mí eso no es un trabajo. Me dirigí a la cama y me senté en la orilla, seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder creérmelo, ahora ya sabía porque ninguno de sus ''amigos'' que ahora pienso más bien que son sus gatos, sus aliados, sus sirvientes no le decían nada, ahora veo porque tiene ese carro, porque tiene ropa de marca, porque tiene tanto dinero. Si, jamás pensé que el podía trabajar de empresario, de licenciado o algo por el estilo pero tan poco llegue a pensar que trabajaría de lo que me dijo.

- ¿A quién tienes por hermano Bill?- Me pregunto poniéndome las manos en la cara.

Me levante de la cama de nuevo y me fije que horas eran, iban a ser las tres de la tarde tenía hambre y quería darme un baño, necesitaba una ducha fría para poder despejar mi mente que de verdad necesitaba hacerlo. Tome la ropa que usaría, unos pantalones entubados color blanco, unas botas negras y una camisa de manga corta negra con un dibujo rojo en el centro, el pelo me lo dejaría suelto lacio como era de costumbre. Tome la ropa y me dirigí al baño, la puerta de la habitación de mi gemelo estaba entreabierta y por lo poco que pude ver el estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas no le tome importancia, no quería verlo o hablarle ahora podía decir que me daba..¿miedo? no lose, pero no quería hablarle.  
Termine de bañarme y me cambie, en el mismo baño me cambie, peine y maquille era algo útil tener dos pinzas y dos estuches de maquillaje, uno en mi cuarto y otro en el baño. Cuando salí me encontré con mi gemelo caminando por el pasillo yendo hacia el living, oí como alguien hablaba pero no le tome importancia me dirigí a mi habitación. Acomode mis cosas y luego salí en dirección a la cocina, me prepararía algo de desayunar. Estaba buscando entre el refrigerador algo de comer, por suerte ayer antes de la fiesta y del funeral de Georg mi gemelo y yo habíamos ido al mercado a comprar comida buena para hacer, estaba sacando un paquete de carne y un poco de verdura cuando alguien entro a la cocina dejándome completamente sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte sin rodeos al ver como Michelle se adentraba en la cocina hasta llegar a la alacena.

- Tu hermano me invito a estar aquí, ¿Así me vas a saludar Billy?- Me respondió. ¿Tom la había invitado a la casa?.

- El te invito, ¿Por qué? ¿Desde qué horas estas aquí?.

- Pues me llamo a las diez de la mañana, me dijo que si quería venir y yo por supuesto le dije que si acabo de llegar hace unos cuantos minutos.

Ok, no entendía porque Tom la había invitado, no entendía ¿Qué hacia esta puta en la casa? sentía como comenzaba a enojarme, como esa venita que tengo en la cabeza comenzaba aparecer ¿Por qué? nose, no tengo la más mínima puta idea de porque.

- ¿Entonces estarás aquí un largo rato verdad?- Le pregunte y esta asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que pasare un buen rato con tu hermano gemelo- Dijo sonriendo.

Yo sentí como me la comí con la mirada cuando salió de la cocina con una botella de chile, avente el paquete de carne que había sacado junto con la verdura, estaba enojado, estaba enojado pero ¿Por qué?. Tome de nuevo las cosas y comencé a preparar algo para desayunar, una vez que estuvo listo me senté en la pequeña mesa que hay en la cocina y comencé a comer, oía perfectamente la risa de mi gemelo mezclada con la de Michelle, ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿De qué estarán hablando? Me comencé a preguntar, termine mi comida y mi bebida, deje los platos en el zinc y me dirigí al living cuando estuve bajo el marco me quede con los ojos bien abiertos. Michelle estaba sentada sobre las piernas de mi hermano, tenía una a cada lado, no llevaba blusa solo estaba en sujetados, Tom estaba igual, con el torso desnudo y sus manos en la cintura de ella, besando su cuello mientras esta acariciaba cada parte desnuda de él. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?, sentí mis puños cerrarse y me mordí el labio inferior.

- Coff..Coff..-Tosí un poco haciendo que ellos se separaran y me miraran- ¿Qué no hay cuartos para hacer eso?

- Y ¿Qué la gente no debe interrumpir cuando ve que alguien se divierte?- Cuestiono mi gemelo con una sonrisa- Creo que llegas en un mal momento aquí al living, nene.

- Pues no pienso irme, esta es una sala de estar no un cuarto para poder follar- Les grite a los dos.

Note como mi gemelo sonrió y no dijo nada, Michelle estaba a punto de levantarse de sus piernas pero mi hermano se lo impidió poniendo sus manos en la cadera de ella, y comenzando a besarla enfrente de mí con descaro y Michelle correspondió alegremente. Yo lo estaba fulminando con la mirada pero este no me miraba, estaba muy concentrado besando a la puta que tenia encima de él, mi cara ardía, mis manos estaban cerradas en puño y mi pie izquierdo daba un cierto golpe al piso.  
Miraba como mi gemelo la besaba, bajaba sus manos de la cadera de ella hasta ponerlas en su culo apretándolo tanto que ella soltó un gemido contra su boca, abrió los ojos un instante y me dedico una sonrisa y una mirada. Definitivamente, no me estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo, y no iba a seguir observándolo, comencé a caminar en dirección a hacia donde estaban los dos, y de los pelos tome a Michelle levantándola de un jalón de las piernas de mi gemelo.

- ¡Aaahh! Bill ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame- Me dijo dándome manotazos para que la soltara.

- No, te voy a soltar hasta que te haya sacado de mi casa- Le respondí.

A jalones de greñas la lleve hasta la puerta, de un jalón la avente dejándola afuera y cerrando la puerta. Ella comenzó a golpear la puerta para que la abriera pero no lo iba hacer, no la iba abrir.

- Bill ¿Qué haces? Déjame entrar estoy casi desnuda- Comenzó a gritar- No puedes sacarme así de tu casa, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?.

- Claro que puedo sacarte por que es ¡mi casa!- Grite- Y si estas casi desnuda es tu culpa no te dejare entrar así que lárgate.

Oí como me grito que era un pendejo y luego por la ventana observe como se iba caminando, la había sacado sin blusa. Me quede un rato mirando hasta que la perdí de vista, sonreí cuando me di cuenta y me gire encontrándome con mi hermano a unos cuantos pasos de mi sonriéndome, yo solo evite su mirada y trate de caminar hacia mi habitación pero me lo impidió ya que me tomo del brazo.

- ¿Por qué la sacaste así de la casa? ¿Qué no viste que me estaba divirtiendo?- Me pregunto.

- La saque porque aquí no es un lugar para estar follando- Le respondí- Por lo menos si se querían divertir se hubieran ido a tu habitación donde no los hubiera mirado.

Mi gemelo sonrió y yo me solté de su agarre, comencé a caminar no estaba para sus carcajadas que significaban que se estaba burlando de mi. Iba a mi habitación pero todo cambio cuando de un momento a otro me mire en el living recortado sobre el sofá grande con mi gemelo encima.

- Tom quítate, suéltame quiero irme a mi cuarto- Le dije tratando de alejarlo.

- No, no me voy a quitar nene, ¿sabes que me quitaste la diversión verdad?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a besar mi cuello- Ahora ¿Qué voy hacer para divertirme?.

- N..nose.. pero déjame..- Dije entrecortadamente gracias a los besos que mi gemelo me estaba dando.

- Dime, ¿Por qué sacaste así a Michelle?- Pregunto aun besándome el cuello.

- Ya..ya te dije.. aquí no es un lugar..para follar..- No podía hablar bien, Tom no me dejaba.

- No nene, sabes que esa no es la razón- Si, esa era la razón ¿verdad? No podía haber otra.

- Tom..dejame..ahora no..

Iba apartarlo pero no lo hice cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pasando su lengua por la comisura. Yo tenía mis manos en su pecho y el tenia las suyas a los costados de mi cintura, comenzó a besarme lentamente, solo rozándome los labios pero yo quería más, así que rodeando su cintura con mis brazos lo acerque más a mí penetrando su boca con mi lengua, el suspiro en el beso de gusto. Quería besarlo, quería sentir sus labios, pero ¿Cuándo quise esto? Porque hace un momento atrás yo quería irme a mi habitación, los dos nos besábamos desesperadamente, ensalivándonos el uno con la saliva del otro. Sus manos ya apretaban mi cintura levantándome la camisa poco a poco, estaba disfrutándolo, estaba disfrutando el tenerlo así besándome a mí, a mi pero ¿en qué momento había querido que hiciera esto? Y entonces recordé, lo había querido cuando lo mire besándose con la puta de Michelle.

- Hhmm..- Gemí contra sus labios cuando me logro quitar la camisa y me acaricio un pezón.

- Nene.. ¿Por qué corriste así a Michelle?- Me preguntaba mientras mordía mi pezón derecho.

- Mmm..nose..- Claro que sabía y no se lo iba a decir, sabia porque la había saco así a jalones la razón es simple y sencilla, porque me habían dado celos, si celos aunque ni yo mismo me lo crea.

- Nene, yo quiero que me digas porque la sacaste de las greñas- Bajaba poco a poco por mi torso besándolo lentamente- Quiero que me digas.

- La saque así..porque..- No quería decirle, no quería ni yo mismo sabia porque había sentido celos, solo estaba seguro de que los había sentido.

- Dime nene..o dejo de besarte- Me amenazo, no yo quería que me siguiera besando.

Llego hasta la orilla de mi pantalón, desabrocho el cinturón y le siguió con el pantalón abriéndolo, se giro un poco y me quito las botas, se volvió acomodar y de un tirón me quito el pantalón hábilmente dejándome solo en bóxers, ¿tan fácil era desvestirme? Me pregunte, Tom me miro desde la cabeza hasta la entrepierna, pues mas para abajo no podía ver porque estaba sentado sobre mí, sonrió y luego llevo su mano hasta mi miembro acariciándolo por arriba.

- Mmmm..-Gemí al sentir su mano masajear por arriba.

- Nene, no me has respondido.

Yo cerré los ojos y sentí como la mano de mi gemelo se introducía por adentro del bóxer hasta tocar mi polla la cual ya estaba bien erecta y pidiendo atención, la cual al parecer mi gemelo le daría. La tomo entre su mano y comenzó a moverla lentamente, de arriba abajo yo tenía cerrados mis ojos y me mordía el labio inferior. De repente comenzó a moverla rápido y fuerte, yo suspire y apreté mas los ojos, me estaba masturbando tan bien que, quería que siguiera así todo iba muy bien pero, de la nada se detuvo.

- Hum…-Gruñí cuando ya no sentí los movimientos- Si..sigue.

- No nene, no voy a seguir hasta que me digas porque la sacaste así, yo me estaba divirtiendo.

Y volvió con lo mismo de porque la había sacado así, lo había hecho porque me enojo el verlo con ella, porque me puse celoso al ver como la estaba besando y tocando el culo, porque no quería que siguiera haciéndolo ¿la razón? pues porque la puta razón es que me gusta, el me gusta y no quería verlo besándose con otra. Abrí los ojos y lo mire directamente.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- Le pregunte yo a él.

- Si no quisiera nene, no te lo estaría preguntando- Dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro de que tu sabes la razón, ¿para qué quieres que yo te la diga?.

- Si, tienes razón yo sé porque lo hiciste pero quiero oírlo de ti, quiero que tú me lo digas- Mendigo engreído.

- Porque no quería verla besándote, porque me enojo el ver como descaradamente sabiendo que estaba yo enfrente le tocabas el culo- Le respondí sin más- Porque me dieron celos, ¿contento? Ya sabes porque lo hice.

Mi gemelo sonrió, movió el piercing de su labio con la lengua y se abalanzo sobre mis labios de nuevo, ya sabía el porqué lo había dicho, solo que el muy estúpido había querido que yo se lo dijera. No me importo el habérselo dicho así nada mas, era la verdad me había puesto celoso al verlo con esa estúpida puta de mierda, pero no me importaba ya no estaba besándola a ella sino a mí.

- Y decías que no te gustaba nene- Dijo acariciando mi miembro de nuevo.

- No, no es que..mmmm..yo ya había..aceptado que me gustas- Me costaba hablar- Solo que no..había aceptado cuanto.

- Pues tu también me gustas nene, me gustas demasiado-Dijo moviendo su mano más rápido- Y ya te lo dije, me vale una mierda que seas mi hermano tu eres mío, digas lo que digas eres mío.

- No..yo no soy tuyo Tom- Le respondí como pude, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos debido al placer que estaba sintiendo con la masturbada que me estaba dando- Ya deja..de decir eso.

- Nene, definitivamente no sabes lo que estás diciendo- Yo arquee mi espalda al sentir como aumentaba la velocidad de subir y bajar su mano por mi miembro- Pero, no te preocupes no solo dirás que eres mío, no solo dirás que te gusto, no solo querrás que te folle sino que vas a ver..te vas a enamorar de mi.

Y después de que dijo eso yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, me había corrido, había llegado al orgasmo pero no solo por eso los había abierto sino por lo último que había dicho, enamorarme de él, de mi propio hermano no, jamás ¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse de alguien que lleva su misma sangre? Sentí mi cuerpo removerse un poco y dirigí mi mirada hacia a Tom.

- Y te vas a enamorar tanto, que no te va a importar como te trate, no te va a importar cuando te lastime, mienta, dañe o algo por el estilo- Yo lo miraba sorprendido- Porque vas amarme por sobre todo.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia mi besándome, yo le correspondí de inmediato sin importarme lo que acababa de decir, ¿Por qué? porque yo sabía que eso no iba a pasar, porque yo sabía que no me iba a enamorar de él, solo por la simple razón de que es mi hermano, aunque no lo considere así, pero lleva mi sangre y eso no puede ser. Mientras me besaba y yo le correspondía, pensaba que no, lo de Tom y lo mío era más como satisfacernos el uno al otro follando, o bueno así lo miro yo porque, me gusta que me folle, que me bese y toque pero hasta ahí, también me gusta el lo acepto y me dieron celos al verlo con Michelle pero no pasa de ahí y sé que jamás pasara de ahí.

- Ahora nene, es mi turno de correrme- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Se levanto del sillón y el mismo se quito la ropa, los pantalones y se quito el bóxer dejando su miembro al aire, trague saliva y lo mire no dejaba de sorprenderme, solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces pero aun así se me hacía demasiado grande. Se quito toda la ropa y se sentó al otro extremo del sillón, yo lo mire con la ceja alzada y mire como el sonrió llevando sus manos a sus piernas rápido supe como quería hacerlo.  
Me levante y me dirigí a donde estaba. Como pude me subí sobre él, tome su miembro entre mis manos y lo dirigí yo mismo a mi entrada, penetrándome poco a poco hasta que me senté por completo. Mis piernas estaban flexionadas, y tenía las manos sobre los hombro de Tom mientras él las tenía en mi cintura, comencé a moverme lentamente ya que esta vez el no me había preparado con los dedos, simplemente me había dicho que seguía él.

- Mmm..hmm..- Gimió recargando la cabeza en el sillón- Así me gusta más.

Al principio comencé a moverme lento, pero aumente poco a poco la velocidad al sentir que no me dolía tanto, subía y bajaba dando sentones, sentía como el miembro de Tom se introducía por completo en mi llegando hasta adentro, lo cabalgaba rápidamente apoyándome un poco de fuerza en sus hombros para subir y bajar, se sentía tan bien, lo sentía tan profundo.

- Aahh..si..si..-Comencé a gemir- Ahh…hhmm.

- Muévete nene..muévete mas..- Gimió antes de comenzar a besar mis labios.

Yo le correspondía y me movía mas, aumentando la fuerza a cada sentón que daba, aumentando la velocidad si se podía, lo besaba y lo cabalgaba al mismo tiempo sintiéndome en la gloria, jamás llegue a pensar que me gustaría tanto que me dieran por culo, y mucho menos Tom. Separo sus labios de los míos y bajo sus manos de mi cadera a la cintura, y comenzó a moverse contra mí al tiempo que yo me movía contra él.

- Aaahh..sii..sii..Tom así..-Comencé a gemir al sentir que profundizaba mas- Ohh..sii…sii..

- Muévete nene..muévete rápido..como una perra- Gimió ronco- Como la perra que eres.

No le tome importancia al comentario y seguí moviéndome, dios mío Tom se movía tan bien, de verdad que era muy bueno para esto. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y seguí cabalgándolo mientras él se movía embistiéndome, sentía la pura sensación del placer, algo que no había sentido antes, bueno antes de estar con Tom, antes de dejar que el me diera por detrás. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, sentía que en cualquier momento me volvería a venir, que en cualquier momento estallaría de nuevo. Y así paso, primero llegue yo y después mi gemelo llenándome completamente de él. Me deje caer en sobre él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el aun seguía con sus manos en mi cadera, nuestros pechos bajaban y subían al mismo ritmo, sentía mi cuerpo sudado y pegostioso, ahora tendría que bañarme de nuevo. Me moví de forma que me separe de Tom y me pare frente a él, él me miro y me sonrió.

- No tienes curvas, no tienes tetas, y estas muy delgado- Dijo sonriendo yo lo fulmine con la mirada mientras me ponía mi ropa- Pero aun así me gustas y mucho.

- ¿Tengo que verlo como un alago?- Pregunte una vez que estaba poniéndome los pantalones.

El no respondió solo se levanto del sillón e hizo lo mismo que yo, comenzó a vestirse. Los dos nos poníamos de nuevo la ropa cuando tocaron el timbre, gire mi cabeza y lo mire el solo se encogió de hombros y siguió poniéndose la ropa, hice caso omiso y no me dirigí a la puerta sino que me senté en el sillón y encendí la televisión, no iría abrir qué tal si abría la puerta y era la estúpida de Michelle.  
Volvió a sonar el timbre y esta vez Tom no fingió no escucharlo, sino que camino saliendo del living, abrió la puerta y atendió a quien había tocado.

- Vaya, vaya que sorpresa- Dijo mi gemelo- ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

- Pues vinimos a visitarte jefe- Bromeo alguien- La verdad es que no tenemos nada divertido que hacer aquí, es demasiado aburrida la ciudad.

- Esta bien, sino me queda de otra pasen.

Yo estaba sentado en el sillón cambiándole de canal a la televisión viendo que no había nada bueno que ver, no sabía quiénes habían llegado pero tampoco me importaba demasiado, me había dado cuenta por la voz grave y fuerte que no era Michelle y con eso me basto. Deje el control en la mesa de centro que había y me volví al sillón recostándome, me bañaría pero más al rato ahorita no tenía ganas moví un poco mi mano para alcanzar un cojín al otro costado y me embarre la mano de algo espeso y pegagoso rápido súper que era.

- No esto no puede ser- Dije cuando mire que no solo en el lugar que había tocado había, sino que en gran parte del sillón- Maldición.

Me levante iría a la cocina por un trapo y limpiaría el mendigo sillón, a pero me había aceptado el follar ahí verdad, estaba a punto de salir cuando mire como al living acompañado de mi hermano entraban Abram y Brian, yo rápido sin pensarlo dos veces me volví al sillón acostándome de forma que no deje espacio, no podía dejar que se sentaran y se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba manchado, ¿Qué dirían si se dieran cuenta?.

- Hola Bill- Me saludo Abram alegremente- ¿Me haces espacio?.

- No- Respondí rápidamente. Mire el rostro de Abram de sorpresa cuando respondí eso, al igual que el de mi gemelo con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que se siente en el sofá?- Me cuestiono Tom.

- Porque estoy cansado y quiero estar recostado, por eso no te molestes Abram pero hay más sillones.

- Ok, está bien entiendo.

Abram se sentó en el sillón que quedaba al costado del de donde yo estaba, se había sentado alado de Brian quien miraba a ningún lado en particular por lo que observaba. Tom me miraba con una ceja alzada sin entender el porqué le había dicho eso a su ''amigo'' que ahora pensaba que era su aliado o gato gracias a lo que me había dicho de en que trabajaba. Tom se puso frente al sillón en el que estaba, tomo mis pies, los levanto y luego se sentó poniéndolos sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Así que no encuentran nada divertido que hacer?- Le pregunto Tom a los dos que estaban sentados en el otro sillón.

- La verdad no, está muy aburrido y no encuentro nada que me guste- Respondió Abram cruzándose de brazos.

Yo los miraba atentamente, aun seguía sorprendido por lo que Tom me había dicho respecto a que se dedicaba, si él hacia eso quería decir que Sam, Abram, Gastón, Brian y Nicolás también hacían lo mismo ya que según recuerdo que me dijo Gastón, Tom es su ''jefe''. Los miraba atentamente, no podía imaginármelos matando a una..una persona, vendiendo o traficando droga, se miraban muy normales y tímidos como para hacerlo, los únicos que podía pensar que si parecían era mi hermano y Gaston, pero los demás no, incluso me sorprendía porque si miraba bien a Brian, no parecía de esos tipos, vestía bien en sentido de que se nota que su ropa es de marca y no anda como los demás, con pantalones anchos al igual que las camisas y es muy serio.

- Ya buscaste alguna tía con la cual pasar el rato- Le dijo mi gemelo.

- Si, ya se las busco y podría decirte que en menos de un día ya puedo contarle como que se tiro a toda la ciudad- Respondió Brian sin mirar a mi gemelo.

- Vaya, estas mejorando Abram- Le dijo con una sonrisa Tom- Pero sigo sin entender para que vinieron a mi casa, aquí no hay nada que hacer, deberían disfrutar que tienen días libres porque cuando no los tienen están llorando por tenerlos.

- Si, los estaría disfrutando si tuviera algo que hacer pero no hay nada, ya me tire a quien sabe cuántas tías, ya me pelee también con tres tíos y aun así estoy aburrido- Yo abrí los ojos un poco y voltee la mirada- ¿Qué haces tú para divertirte aquí Tom?

- A eso viniste ¿A ver qué hago yo para divertirme?.

- Si, porque tu llevas aquí mas días que nosotros. Nosotros llegamos antier y tu ya estabas aquí recuerdas, cuando me fui contigo no recuerdo que la ciudad fuera tan aburrida- Dijo Abram mirando hacia el techo.

- Pues yo no me aburro porque tengo algo muy bueno con lo que me divierto- Respondió Tom dirigiéndome una mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Pues creo que todos nos dimos cuenta cuando te vimos con esa tipa, ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Le pregunto Abram a Brian. Yo los mire atentamente, Tom había estado con una chica en su fiesta la cual yo no estuve por ir al velorio de mi mejor amigo.

- Michelle, se nota que es tía es súper pegajosa y enfadosa- Brian bufo después de que lo dijo.

Así que Tom había estado con Michelle ayer, bueno a mí ¿Qué me importaba no? Creo que ya había quedado claro con ella que no volvería a la casa, y si lo hacia la volvería a sacar de las greñas. Tenía ganas de sentarme pero no podía hacerlo sino quería que miraran de que estaba manchado el sillón. Pasaron las horas y ellos seguían aquí, platicando con mi hermano y yo aun acostado en el sillón muriéndome porque la espalda comenzaba a dolerme.

- Oye Tom, respecto a lo otro que vamos hacer, ¿Cuándo será?- Pregunto Abram mirando a mi hermano.

- Sobre eso creo que lo mejor será que lo hablemos en otro lugar- Tom se quito mis pies de encima y se levanto del sillón- Mejor salgamos y afuera les explico.

- Esta bien, vamos- Respondió Brian.

Mire como los tres salían de la casa, ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Qué acaso no podían hablar de eso que iban hacer enfrente de mí?, cuando mire que salían y cerraban la puerta me levante del sillón de inmediato mirando que ya solo había unas cuantas manchas, creo que las demás se habían pegado a mi ropa. Corrí a la cocina y tome unas cuantas servilletas y un trapo mojado, me volví a living y comencé a limpiar el sillón.  
Una vez que ya había limpiado decidí que iría a mi habitación, buscaría otra vez ropa y me bañaría, iba directo a mi habitación cuando recordé que mi hermano se encontraba afuera platicando con sus "amigos".  
Me fije por la ventana y me quede mirando como hablaban, Abram y Brian se miraban tranquilos escuchando a mi gemelo el cual parecía estarles gritando y no de muy buen humor, levantaba las manos, apretaba los puños y su boca se abría en señal de estar dando gritos.

- ¿Por qué no le dicen nada?-Me pregunte yo mismo- Si, tal vez es su "jefe" pero dependida pondrían decirle que no les grite ¿no?.

Creo que a mí ya me había pasado la sorpresa de lo que me había dicho mi hermano, creo que ya se me había bajado la gran sorpresa de saber en qué trabaja, aunque tenía una gran duda que quería resolver, tenía una pregunta a la cual quería encontrarle respuesta y ¿Cuál es?, pues si Tom ya ha asesinado a alguien, porque recuerdo que dijo que el trabajo o lo que más le gustaba hacer era, matar aquella persona que no cumplía, el solo pensar eso hizo que mi piel se erizara.

- Mejor me voy a duchar.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación, tome la ropa que encontré, por suerte la ropa que tengo la mayoría de veces la tengo organizada como conjunto, así no batallo del todo para encontrarla. La tome y me dirigí al baño. Me encontraba dando la ultima repasada del lápiz negro en los ojos cuando la puerta del baño comenzó a sonar, como solo escuche un toque no le tome importancia y seguí maquillándome pero luego, volvieron a tocarla, esta vez mas fuerte y rápido, deje el lápiz negro en el lavamanos y le quite el seguro a la puerta abriéndola.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué rayos tocas así la puerta?- Pregunte cuando mire a Tom del otro lado.

- Sal del baño- Me ordenó.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Que salgas del baño ahora mismo!.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy alistándome ¿Qué no ves?- Cuestione sin hacerle caso y volviéndome al espejo que estaba arriba del lavamanos.

Estaba a punto de pasarme el lápiz por el ojo cuando de un manotazo mi gemelo me lo tiro, me tomo del brazo fuertemente y me saco del baño de un jalón. Me puso contra la pared haciendo que mi espalda chocara fuertemente por la fuerza con la que me había aventado, me tenia tomando de los brazos apretándolos demasiado.

- Tom.. ¿Qué te pasa? Me estas volviendo a lastimar imbécil ¡suéltame!- Le exigí.

- Nene, ayer fuiste al entierro ¿verdad?- Me pregunto. Yo solo me le quede mirando, ya sabía que si había ido porque me lo volvía a preguntar, es más el muy tarado me había encerrado.

- Sabes perfectamente que si fue Tom, ¿para qué me lo vuelves a preguntar? - Le respondí- Ahora suéltame que me vas a dejar sin brazos si me los sigues apretando así.

- Entonces ¿Por qué si fuiste al entierro te vieron con la estúpida de tu noviecita?- Me cuestiono apretando más el agarre contra mis brazos.

- ¿Me vieron? ¿Quién me vio?- Respondí yo con otra pregunta- Y si, fue al entierro y ahí estaba mi novia.

- Entonces nene, no fuiste porque fuera el puto entierro de tu mejor amigo según tu, si no que fuiste porque te encontrarías con la putita que tienes por novia- Yo lo mire enojado y este me aventó de nuevo contra la pared.

- Claro que fui porque era el entierro de Georg, y si me encontré con Natalie porque ella también estaba ahí, pero a ti ¿Qué fregados te importa- Trate de alejarlo de un jalón, mas no pude- Aparte tú tienes algo que aclararme.

- No nene, yo no tengo nada que aclararte más bien el que debería estar buscando una buena explicación eres tú.

- Explicación ¿para qué? Yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación de que hago y con quien.

- ¡Claro que debes!- Me grito en la cara- Debes darme una explicación porque tu eres mío nene no eres de nadie más.

Y volvíamos con lo mismo, ¿Por qué fregados no entendía?, ¿Por qué seguía con lo mismo?. Yo no soy suyo, yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones, yo no tengo porque rendirle cuentas porque al fin y al cabo no somos nada, nada. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en decir que yo era de el?, me tenia agarrado de los brazos apretándolos fuertemente y golpeándome contra la pared.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique Tom? ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que yo no soy tuyo? No soy tu nene.

- Claro que eres mío nene- Respondió el mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- No Tom, no. Yo no soy tuyo, si follamos y me gusta, tú me gustas pero hasta ahí, yo no voy a enamorarme de ti como tú me lo dijiste, yo no voy a sentir nada mas por ti que no sea atracción física- Le dije- Porque es lo único que siento, no más.

- Esta bien, eso crees nene- Sonrío y me soltó de un brazo para llevar su mano hacia mi cabello el cual comenzó a jalar fuertemente- No me importa, yo se que lo vas hacer por ahora lo único que te digo más bien exijo.

- ¿Exigirme? ¿Tu?- Me estaba jalando el pelo fuertemente, me comenzaba a doler- Tú no puedes exigirme nada y suéltame ¡que me estas lastimando!.

Y como si no me hubiera escuchado sonrío y me jalo mas el pelo, tanto que doble las piernas pues hizo que mi cabeza la hiciera más para atrás topando con la pared. Sentía como en la zona donde tenía su mano jalando comenzaba arder, doler.

- Tom sueltamente, me vas arrancar el pelo.

- No me importa, no te voy a soltar hasta que me respondas y aceptes hacer lo que te voy a pedir- Y volvió a dar otro tirón. Con una mano tenia agarrado un brazo mío haciendo presión y con la otra me tenia jalando el cabello.

- No, yo no voy hacer lo que tú me pidas.

- A ¿no?- Y jalo tan fuerte mi cabello que me deje caer de rodillas al piso, sentí un tremendo dolor y como mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente debido a eso.

- Tom ¡suéltame! Me estas lastimando maldición.

- Ya te dije que no me importa nene, me vale una mierda que te duela por mi yo puedo dejarte calvo a jalones de greñas al fin y al cabo a ti es al que te va afectar- Dijo como si nada.

Me había soltado ya del brazo porque como me tire al piso ya no había quedado a su altura, pero ahora me tenia agarrado aun del pelo y del hombro, apretando fuertemente como lo había hecho con mi brazo. ¿Qué fregados estaba haciendo? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que me dolía? A no, si se daba cuenta pero no le importaba, abrí los ojos un poco y los sentí húmedos, en cualquier momento comenzarían a salir lagrimas debido a los jalones de cabello que me estaba dando, levante un poco la mirada y lo observe mirándome, tenía una sonrisa de lado y me miraba con descaro.

- ¿Ya decidiste que si vas hacer lo que yo diga?- Me pregunto, yo moví la cabeza en respuesta de no y otro jalón fuerte movió mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Haaa! ¡Me duele Tom suéltame!- Le pedí.

- Ya te dije nene, solo te voy a soltar cuando digas que vas aceptar lo que te voy a decir- Volvió a decirme.

- Esta bien, está bien voy hacer lo que tú me digas pero ya suéltame- Dije sin más. Mi cabeza me dolía y mi hombro también, al igual que los brazos pues había sido lo primero que me había lastimado sacándome del baño.

- Así me gusta nene, creo que vas aprender demasiado rápido- Dijo en un tono fuerte y serio.

- ¿Qué fregados voy aprender? ¿Qué eres un maldito abusivo?- Le pregunte abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directamente.

- Si, eso y muchas otras cosas más- Respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

- Eres un puto maldito Tom, me estas lastimando y no me sueltas.

- Te voy a soltar ya nene, solo quiero que me digas si a lo que te voy a decir- Trague saliva y lo mire atento a lo que diría- Quiero que ahorita mismo, cuando me termine de bañar vayamos a la casa de tu puta novia y la termines.

- ¿Qué?- Me sorprendí por lo que me pidió- ¡¿Estás loco? Yo no voy a terminar con Natalie, acabo de arreglar el problema en el que tú me metiste diciéndole que no podía atenderla porque estaba follando con otra.

- ¿Así que ya no está enojada la putita esa y se creyó lo que le dije?- Dijo riéndose- Vaya que estúpida.

- No Tom, yo no voy a terminar con ella es mi novia y quiero que lo siga siendo.

- Pues no nene, a mi no me gusta compartir lo que es mío así que la terminas, o nos quedamos así todo el rato- Volvió a darme un jalón pero esta vez mas fuerte que los demás.

- ¡Haaaa!- Grite yo, me dolía y mucho. Mis ojos comenzaban aguarse y mi cuello ya me estaba tronando.

- Tú decides nene, o la terminas y ya no estamos aquí yo a punto de arrancarte el cabello o seguimos así que a mí me da igual, hoy no tengo nada que hacer y me gusta verte así- Maldito, maldito es un maldito.

¿Qué respondía? Yo no quería terminar con Natalie, la quiero y me gusta y no quiero terminar nuestra relación pero, tampoco quiero aguantar los estúpidos y fuertes jalones de pelo que me está dando mi hermano, me duele ya la cabeza y la parte de mi hombro de seguro ya tiene un gran morete. Sentí como una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, ya no aguantaba el dolor de mi cabeza en la zona donde estaba la mano de mi gemelo jalándome el pelo.

- Nene estoy esperando tu respuesta.

- Esta bien, terminare con ella pero ya suéltame, déjame el pelo me estas lastimando- Le pedí y me soltó.

- Muy bien a respuesta, ahora solo deja que me bañe y cambie y nos vamos a su casa a que termines con ella ya- Me agarro de los brazos levantándome, tomo mi barbilla y me acerco a él para comenzar a besar me claro esto, que yo no le correspondí.

Mire como entraba a su habitación, salía con la ropa en las manos y se adentraba al baño que estaba de lado de su habitación yo me lleve las manos a mi ojos me los talle y me limpie las lagrimas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarme así? A jalarme el pelo y apretarme así los brazos y un hombro, está loco de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Seguía parado en el pasillo, ¿Por qué estaba obsesionado con el punto de que yo soy suyo? ¿Por qué fregados no deja eso? Ahora, voy a tener que terminar con Natalie por él, por su culpa.

- ¿En qué caíste Bill? ¿En qué?- me pregunte en voz baja.

Me adentre de nuevo al baño en el que me había estado maquillando, cerré la puerta y me mire al espejo el rímel se me había corrido y mis ojos estaban manchados de negro. Tendría que limpiarme la cara y volverme a maquillar, y no solo eso sino que también tenía que acomodarme el cabello pues estaba todo revuelto y podía asegurar que tenía un tremendo nudo en la zona en la que mi gemelo había atrapado el pelo dándome tirones. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba listo, ya estaba de nuevo maquillado y frente al espejo al parecer Tom todavía no estaba listo me mire al espejo y me mire los brazos estaban rojos, muy rojos. Luego aun mirándome en el espejo lleve mi vista hacia el hombro en el cual mi gemelo había estado haciendo la misma presión, la camisa era de manga corta así que si quería ver si tenía rojo tenía que quitármela y así lo hice, me la quite por completo y gire un poco la cabeza mirando la parte donde me había lastimado.

- Eres una maldito Tom- Dije al ver que no solo tenía rojo sino morado, señal de que se me haría un gran morete- ¡Eres una puta bestia!.

Me puse de nuevo la camisa, me la estaba acomodando cuando tocaron la puerta yo me gire y me puse frente a ella.

- Nene, ya estoy listo tenemos que irnos a hacer tu encargo- Hablaba con un tono de triunfo.

- Y la misma pregunta Bill, ¿En qué diablos has caído? Y ¿Con quién?.


	10. Capítulo IX

_**Capítulo IX.**_

- Eres una maldito Tom- Dije al ver que no solo tenía rojo sino morado, señal de que se me haría un gran morete- ¡Eres una puta bestia!.

Me puse de nuevo la camisa, me la estaba acomodando cuando tocaron la puerta yo me gire y me puse frente a ella.

- Nene, ya estoy listo tenemos que irnos a hacer tu encargo- Hablaba con un tono de triunfo.

- Y la misma pregunta Bill, ¿En qué diablos has caído? Y ¿Con quién?.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi gemelo del otro lado esperando a que saliera, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y su mirada era profunda hacia mí. Tenía una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y en la otra llevaba su celular y las llaves del coche, salí del baño de verdad no podía creer que lo iba hacer, que iba a dejar a Natalie porque el estúpido de mi hermano me lo había pedido, y no me quedaba de otra, tenía que hacerlo no quería que me volviera a jalar el pelo como lo había hecho. El iba caminando frente a mí, salimos de la casa y él se dirigió a la puerta de piloto mientras yo me quedaba en la de copiloto esperando a que le quitara el seguro. Abrí la puerta una vez que se los quito y me adentre, me acomode en el asiento y me puse el cinturón y rápidamente gire la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás enojado por lo que te pedí que hagas?- Pregunto mientras encendía el coche, yo solo no respondí ni lo voltee a mirar- Por dios nene, no me digas que en verdad quieres a esa putilla.

- No le digas putilla ¿entendiste? No te metas con ella- Le dije enojado y ahora si mirándolo.

- Eso ¿Qué quiere decir? Un si la quiero o un no le digas putilla nada más porque no lo es.

- Si la quiero y la quiero mucho. Por eso no estoy seguro de hacer lo que tú quieres que haga- Le salte mirándolo mientras el sostenía la mirada en la calle.

- Pues tú ya sabes a lo que te atienes si no lo haces, te puedo tratar peor de lo que lo hice cuando estábamos en la casa- Me amenazo. Así lo tome yo, como una amenaza.

- ¿Para qué quieres que termine con ella? No es necesario- Era verdad, no era necesario que terminara con ella para que siguiéramos follando él y yo.

- Quiero que termines con ella, porque simple y sencillamente te quiero para mi nene. No quiero compartirte con otra persona, además ¿Qué tanto te importa? Ni siquiera la quieres.

- Claro que la quiero sino no estaría con ella.

Tom no me miraba, solo estaba respondiéndome mientras conducía, la música que había puesto cuando se subió solo sonaba un poco ya que el volumen era muy bajo, yo estaba enojado y él lo sabía perfectamente. Me volví a girar para ver por la ventanilla, no quería hablarle y responderle para enojarme más por las estupideces que pudiera decirme.

- Entonces no la quieres lo suficiente, creo que ni siquiera la quieres un decima parte de lo que ella a ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunte sin mirarlo, mi vista seguía por la ventanilla.

- Si la quisieras como tanto dices, no le estarías poniendo tremendos cuernos conmigo, no la estarías engañando metiéndote con tu hermano-Dijo en tono serio, pero a la vez burlón- Así que no creo que te cueste demasiado decirle adiós.

Agache la cabeza cuando termino de decir eso, porque en cierta parte tenía razón. Yo estaba engañando a Natalie porque me estoy metiendo con mi hermano, yo la estoy engañando porque si la quiero, mas no la amo como se lo he dicho varias veces. He estado con Natalie años, desde que la conocí me gusto y la hice mi novia, me la lleve a la cama y me gusto mas, ella rápido se enamoro de mi y comenzó a decirme una y otra vez que me amaba y yo le correspondía con un ''también yo te amo'' mas nunca lo sentía. La quiero, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero no la amo. Creo que jamás he amado a una chica en especial.

- ¿Por donde vive tu querida noviecita o debo decir ex-noviecita?.

- Sigue derecho, pasas el alto y das vuelta a mano derecha la casa Blanca de dos pisos.

Levante la mirada que había mantenido agachada y comencé a mirar cómo nos acercábamos a la casa, Tom se estaciono entre los carros que había, los carros de la mama y el papa de Natalie al parecer estaban en casa. Nos bajamos y mire como Tom se ponía a mi lado tomándome del brazo y haciendo que comenzara a caminar a su par. Llegamos a la puerta de la casa y toque el timbre, solo pasaron unos minutos del primer toque y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi querida suegra.

- Bill, que sorpresa hace mucho que no te mirábamos por aquí-Dijo la mama de Natalie, si hace mucho que no me miraban porque nada mas venia cuando no estaban- Que sorpresa pero pasa.

- Gracias señora- Respondí pasando mientras Tom hacia lo mismo siguiéndome.

- Y ¿Quién es este chico?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a mi hermano- ¿Amigo?, ¿Primo?.

- Hermano gemelo- Respondió Tom cuando la mama de ella no se acercaba a esa palabra.

Note en el rostro de la señora la sorpresa, ¿el motivo? Yo nunca dije que tenía hermano gemelo, había dicho que era hijo único cuando conocí a los papas de Natalie así que podía imaginarme que si estaba muy sorprendida. Se paro frente a mi hermano y lo comenzó a mirar.

- Vaya para ser hermanos gemelos no se parecen, pero debe ser por los estilos, Bill, ¿no habías dicho que eras hijo único?- Me pregunto.

- Si, pero..- Tom me interrumpió.

- Lo que pasa es que yo me fui un tiempo de la ciudad y lo deje aquí, se enojo tanto y comenzó a crearse una vida diciendo que no tenía hermano.

- Oh, bueno pues le avisare a Natalie que estas esperándola ahorita regreso. Vayan al living y siéntanse cómodos.

Tom me volvió a tomar del brazo y yo comencé a caminar dirigiéndolo al living junto conmigo. Me senté en el sillón y el hizo lo mismo sentándose a un lado haciendo que quedáramos juntos. Intente alejarme un poco pero no pude ya que topaba con la re cargadera donde pones el brazo.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Pregunte en mal tono- No era necesario que le dijeras que yo mentí, que no dije que tenía un hermano porque estaba enojado porque tú te habías ido.

- Pero es la verdad ¿no? Tú no le dijiste a varia gente que tenias un hermano por esa razón, porque me había ido y te había abandonado- Tenía razón, esa era la verdad.

Recargue mi brazo y gire mi cabeza mirando hacia la gran ventana que había en el centro del living, dejaba una vista hermosa del lino jardín trasero que había en la casa, en cualquier momento bajaría Natalie y yo tendría que decirle que ya no quería estar con ella, ¿lo haría? ¿En verdad me atrevería? Comencé a cuestionarme. Lo que no entendía, era ¿Por qué Tom había venido? Yo podía haber venido solo y terminarla pero tal vez había venido a cerciorarse de que en verdad lo hiciera, que en verdad terminara con ella. Moví mi vista hacia un enorme reloj que había una mesa y note la hora que era, las seis de la tarde, que rápido se me estaban yendo los días ahora, se me hacían muy cortos. Iba a decirle algo a Tom cuando mire como Natalie entraba al living con una sonrisa. Yo me levante mientras Tom se quedaba sentando mirando como ella se me acercaba y me daba un beso en los labios al cual yo correspondí.

- No pensé que vendrías a visitarme hoy, con eso de que esta muy reciente lo de Georg- Dijo cuando termino el beso.

- Si, pero es que vine..porque ocupo decirte algo.

Mire como Natalie le dirigía la mirada a mi gemelo, una mirada de pocos amigos de seguro porque era porque le había dicho que le había mentido con respecto a que yo no la podía atender porque estaba follando con otra, mi gemelo le sonrió descaradamente y luego me voltio a ver a mi haciéndome una señal con la mano de que me sentara a su lado y lo hice mientras que Natalie se sentaba en el sillón quedando frente a nosotros.

- No había mirado a tu hermano- Dijo en tono serio y cortante.

- ¿Cómo estas Natalie?- Pregunto él con una sonrisa.

- La verdad no muy bien, pero creo que a ti no te debe de importar- Le respondió cortante.

Mi gemelo solo sonrió y me voltio a ver, yo estaba con la mirada fija en Natalie, no podía hacerlo era lo que pensaba, ¿Cómo terminar con ella ahorita y en su casa?. Gire mi cabeza cuando sentí como la mirada de mi gemelo comenzaba a molestarme, lo mire por unos segundos estaba esperando a que lo hiciera.

- Bueno Bill, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- Cuestiono Natie con una sonrisa.

- Bueno yo vine porque necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio- Dije agachando la mirada. No podía decirle, no podía continuar de repente sentí como la mano de mi gemelo se posaba en mi brazo agarrándolo levemente.

- Anda nene, dile lo que viniste a decirle a tu querida novia- Dijo Tom mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Tu sabes que vino a decirme?- Le pregunto Natalie a Tom y este asintió.

- Y ¿sabes algo? creo que no te va a gustar para nada lo que te va a decir- Sonrió. Yo solo me sentí mas mal, el maldito estaba disfrutando esto.

Me gire a ver a Natalie y esta solo me miraba con una cara de desconcierto por lo que mi hermano le acababa de decir, no podía, no quería hacer esto. Me miraba directamente a los ojos esperando a que yo hablara pero simplemente sentía como las palabras no querían salir de mi boca, de repente sentí un apretón en mi delgado brazo era Tom quien estaba apretándomelo.

- Bill..¿Qué es eso que viniste a decirme? ¿Es algo malo?.

- Natalie yo vine a decirte que..- Cuando por fin me había decidido hablar Tom me interrumpió.

- ¿Natie serias una buena chica y me traerías algo de beber? Es que tengo un poco de sed- Comento.

Natalie levanto la ceja y me miro, yo solo le sonreí. Se levanto del sillón y con una sonrisa dio el sí que mi hermano esperaba, mire cómo salía del living y desaparecía, voltee y mire a Tom quien me miraba con una sonrisa y aun me tenia agarrado del brazo pero ya no hacia fuerza.

- Ya sé que es lo que exactamente quiero que le digas- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Cómo que ya sabes que es lo que exactamente quieres que le diga? Yo ya sé que le tengo que decir, que terminó con ella- Le respondí, no había entendido su comentario.

- No, eso es muy seco y muy común quiero que le digas otra cosa- Yo fruncí el ceño y alce una ceja- Quiero que le digas que la dejas porque encontraste a alguien mejor, que ya no la quieres que ya te aburrió, que es una chiquilla que ya no te gusta y que ya te cansaste de ella- Yo abrí la boca cuando me dijo esto- Quiero que le digas que encontraste a alguien mejor con quien follar.

Yo me levante del sillón cuando termino de decirme eso, estaba sumamente mal si pensaba que le iba a decir eso a Natalie, bastante tenía con terminarla, iba a hacer lo que me había pedido que se conformara, no iba a decirle todas esa babosadas que me había dicho el.

- No estás loco Tom, yo no le voy a decir eso confórmate con que la voy a terminar- Le respondí.

- No nene, no estoy loco y no me voy a conformar con que la termines quiero que le digas lo que te acabo de decir- Se levanto del sillón y me volvió a tomar del brazo- Quiero que se lo digas porque yo te lo estoy ordenando.

- No, no, no y no Tom. No le voy a decir eso, ni lo pienses. No quiero decirle todas esas mentiras.

- No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no decirle eso nene, te lo estoy ordenando- Su tono de voz se volvió más grave y fuete- Aparte no es del todo mentira, te gusta follar conmigo y puedo asegurarte que más de lo que te gusta hacerlo con ella.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, era un maldito, un perro, un sinvergüenza todo. Iba a decirle algo cuando Natalie apareció con una bandeja de plástico donde traía tres vasos con bebida, soda supuse ya que no era cristalina. Dejo la bandeja en una mesita que haba y me tendió el vaso al igual que a mi hermano, ella tomo el suyo y se lo llevo a los labios tomando un sorbo. Te odio Tom, te odio, te oído. Tome un gran trago a la bebida dejándolo por debajo de la mitad y lo deje en la mesita, si iba hacerlo que fuera de una vez, no podía seguir esperando tenía que hacerlo ya.

- Natalie vine porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Dijo en tono completamente serio.

- Si, eso ya me lo dijiste quiero que me digas ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?- Respondió ella.

- Natalie tu y yo ya llevamos mucho en esta relación, hemos estado casi más de tres años juntos y es mucho tiempo- Dije acercándome a ella hasta ponerme frente a frente- Pasan muchas cosas.

- Si, pasan demasiadas cosas y creo que las cosas que nos han pasado a nosotros la mayoría son buenas ¿no?.

- Si, la mayoría de las cosas que nos pasaron fueron buenas pero no es eso lo que quiero decir.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra haberte conocido Bill, eres un chico increíble- No, no digas eso Natalie. Esta me miraba directamente a los ojos- Y te quiero demasiado, no sabes cuanto- Seguía hablando y yo sentía como el valor para decirle lo que tenía que decirle se me iba.

Gire mi cabeza y mire a mi hermano quien estaba sentado en el sillón bebiéndose la bebida lentamente, mirándome atentamente esperando a que yo se lo dijera, a que terminara con ella podía darme cuenta con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Volví a mirar a Natalie y di un gran suspiro.

- Natalie vine a tu casa a decirte que ya no quiero seguir contigo, quiero que terminemos ahora- Solté sin más.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo ella sorprendida dejando caer el vaso a la alfombra del piso- Estas bromeando ¿verdad Bill? No estás hablando enserio.

- Estoy hablando muy enserio Natalie, quiero que lo nuestro termine ya- Ella solo me miraba sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciéndole- Ya no quiero seguir contigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo?- Pregunto dejando ver que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar- ¿Por qué quieres que termine lo nuestro?.

- Porque..- Gire y mire a mi hermano quien tenía una ceja levantada.

- ¡Respóndeme Bill! ¿Por qué quieres que termine nuestra relación? Llevamos mucho juntos, ¿Por qué ahora?- Pregunto dejando caer lagrimas por su mejilla.

- Porque ya no quiero estar contigo, ya me aburriste ya me aburrió la relación. Eres una chica linda, pero ya me canse de ti ya no me divierto contigo- Comencé a decir, ella solo me miraba sorprendida y llorando aun mas ahogando sus sollozos en su garganta- Natalie ya no te quiero, ya me aburrió esta relación y aparte..

- Aparte .. ¿Qué Bill?..- Pregunto cómo pudo.

- Aparte ya encontré a otra persona que me gusta más y con quien me la pasó mejor.

Mire como ella ya no pudo contener su llanto y comenzó a llorar más, llevándose las manos al rostro y dejando salir los sollozos de su garganta. Yo me sentía mal, me sentía un maldito por haberle dicho todo eso pero la puta culpa la tenía mi hermano, porque él me había obligado porque no me había dejado otra opción. Trate e acércame a ella para tomarla por los brazos pero se aparto de mi.

- ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques no te atrevas!- Me gritó mirándome con enojo- ¡Eres un maldito Bill! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

- Natalie yo..lo siento pero..- Me interrumpió.

- No, no digas que lo sientes Bill ¡Eres un mentiroso! Me dijiste que tu hermano había mentido con lo que me había dicho, que no era verdad que estabas con otra pero me dijo la verdad, estabas con otra follando, con la que te gusta ahora ¿verdad?- Me pregunto dolida- Entonces el mentiroso eres tú y no el.

- Natalie yo..- Ahora el que me interrumpió fue Tom.

- Yo te dije la verdad Natalie, no tenia porque haberte mentido- Dijo Tom poniéndose a mi lado, maldito me estaba haciendo quedar mas mal- Ese día que tú fuiste a la casa Bill estaba con otra, yo no tenía porque haberte mentido.

- Te creí Bill, yo te creí cuando me dijiste que Tom me había mentido, que él había inventado eso- Decía aun llorando- Y resulta que el que termino mintiéndome fuiste tú.

- El no te quería decir Natalie, quería seguir estando contigo mientras anda con la otra también, pero yo le dije que no estaba bien, que debía decirte que ya no quería estar contigo- Le dijo y luego voltio a mirarme con una leve sonrisa, maldito, maldito- Y por eso estamos aquí ahora.

- Natalie..no es verdad yo.

- ¡Cállate Bill! No quiero escucharte, quiero que te largues de la casa ¡ahora!- Me grito enojada, decepcionada señalándome la puerta.

- Lo siento Natalie- Fue lo que le pude decir.

- Yo lo siento más, ¿sabes porque? Porque yo si te quiero Bill, porque yo si te amo- Seguía llorando y yo me sentía más mal- Pero quiero que te largues, no quiero verte ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

- De verdad lo siento mucho Natie.

- Vámonos Bill, creo que ya le hiciste mucho daño dejémosla, ya no quiere verte- Dijo Tom tomándome del brazo y comenzando a caminar llevándome junto con él.

Llegamos a la puerta y mi gemelo la abrió, voltee una vez mas y mire como Natalie estaba tirada en el piso de rodillas llorando, me sentía fatal me sentía una mierda por haberle dicho todas esas mentiras y toda la culpa la tenía el estúpido de Tom, el tenia la culpa de que yo hubiera terminado con ella así. Llegamos al carro y este aun no me soltaba, lo hizo cuando comenzó a carcajear sin control.

- Vaya, creo que todo salió mejor de lo que me esperaba, no puedo creerlo de verdad esa chica estaba enamorada de ti, no puedo creerlo- Decía burlándose mientras yo quería matarlo a golpes- No puedo creerlo, de verdad todo salió mejor de lo que pensé esa chica quedo destrozada.

- Eres un maldito Tom, eres un maldito me dejaste como un vil mentiroso ante ella- Le dije- Se supone que le diría eso, que la terminaría no que me dejarías como un puto poner cuernos ante ella.

- Yo tampoco pensé que haría eso pero se dio la oportunidad, aparte creo que fue mejor limpie la imagen de hermano mentiroso que me habías creado- Sonrió de medio lado y saco las llaves del coche de su bolsillo.

- No era para nada necesario que la hiciera sufrir así- Le dije en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

- Ya te dije nene que si lo era, no te voy a compartir ya te lo dije, eres mío y de nadie más- Esta vez ni ganas de discutirle que no soy suyo me dieron- Aparte estoy seguro de que esa putita se encontrara a alguien más, ahora vámonos que me urge llegar a la casa.

Se dirigió a la puerta del conductor y quito el seguro, se adentro en el carro y cuando lo hizo yo comencé a caminar, no me iría con él, por ningún motivo me iría en el mismo carro que él, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, quería que desapareciera estaba muy enojado. Iba a irme caminando a la casa, no quedaba demasiado lejos, no me importaba me sentía mal por cómo había terminado con Natalie, me sentía mal por recordarla llorando.

- Bill ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡¿A dónde vas?- Oí que grito Tom, yo no le respondí y seguí caminando- Bill ¡Regresa acá, quiero ir a la puta casa!

- ¡Pues vete tú! Yo no me voy a regresar contigo- Le grite sin voltear.

Ya lo había dicho, no me iba a ir con él, no iba a regresar con él a la casa. Iba cruzando la calle para llegar al otro lado de la cera cuando mi hermano se paro como si nada quedando frente a mi, yo le di la vuelta al carro y seguí mi camino, pero de repente pare pues Tom me había tomado del brazo girándome para verle a la cara.

- ¡Súbete al carro ahora mismo nene!- Me ordeno.

- No y suéltame, no me voy a regresar contigo a la casa me regresare caminando.

- Mira nene no estoy para tus putos berrinches, súbete al carro ¡ya!- Me grito jaloneándome hasta la puerta del carro.

- ¡Que no quiero regresarme contigo! ¿Qué no entiendes? Ya hice lo que querías, termine con Natalie, la deje llorando, ahora ¡déjame en paz!- Le grite a la cara, el solo me apretó mas agarrándome ahora de los dos brazos y estrellándome contra la puerta del carro- ¡Haaa! Estúpido.

- Súbete al carro, no quieres hacerme enojar- Me dijo con enojo en sus ojos- ¡No quiero enojarme nene!

- Me vale una mierda si te enojas o no, yo no quiero regresarme contigo y no lo voy hacer- Dije empujándolo como pude apartándolo de mi.

- Esta bien ¡Vete a la mierda! Regrésate tu solo- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de conductor- Pero si te pasa algo, si te quieren hacer algo a mi no me marques para que venga ayudarte- Y se subió al carro.

- No voy a ocupar de tu puta ayuda- Le grite cuando mire que se largaba.

Después de que mire que giraba a la izquierda comencé a caminar, la casa no quedaba muy lejos solo unas cuantas calles, ¿Qué me podía pasar de aquí a la casa? nada, si antes jamás me había pasado algo ¿Por qué ahora precisamente?. Las calles se miraban solitarias, había luz debía decir que ya estaba un poco oscuro, habíamos llegado a la casa de Natalie a las seis y algo y cuando salimos podía jurar que una por lo menos si había pasado, iba caminando tranquilamente no tenia porque preocuparme de nada no había gente afuera. Seguí mi camino, ya solo faltaban unas tres cuadras para llegar a la mía y después a mi casa, tenía que pasar por un parque y un tipo callejón que era un atajo para no pasar por el bulevar grande. Iba ya con la mente despejada, olvidando lo que le había dicho a Natalie esperanzado de que no llegara a odiarme tanto, que solo me tuviera un poco de rencor pero que no me odiara, iba sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que frente a mi venia una bola de personas, levante mi rostro cuando oí que comenzaban a gritar cosas sin sentido, el un grupo de hombres, de mi edad y un poco más grandes, finta de callejeros a más no poder.

- Miren, miren se acerca una nenaza- Dijo uno de los tipos en voz alta- Se nota que esta buena.

Yo no levante tanto la vista, deje de caminar y me fije en ambos lados de la calle para cruzar al otro lado de la cera, no quería pasar por alado de ellos, cuando mire que no venia ningún carro cruce, cuando mire que ninguno de los tipos me seguía me sentí aliviado, pero todo ese alivio se quito cuando mire que comenzaron a caminar a la par conmigo al otro lado de la cera.

- Maldición- Dije al ver como de uno por uno se iban cruzando, caminando alejados de mi.

Me hacia el que no los había visto, el que no les prestaba atención no quería voltear y que me hablaran. Seguía caminando pero esta vez con paso más apresurado, quería llegar a la casa ya, solo faltaban tres cuadras, no eran muchas.

- Hey mamacita, ¿Por qué caminas tan rápido?- Grito uno de los tipos que venían detrás de mi- ¿Por qué no nos esperas para ir contigo?

- Nenaza, voltea queremos ver tu hermoso rostro- Grito otro. Yo solo los ignore- ¿Qué no nos escuchas?

Oía como los pasos de los tipos se escuchaban más cerca, se estaban acercando demasiado y yo estaba corriendo- literalmente- no quería que me alcanzara, ¿Por qué ahora tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué tenía que haberme caído la sal?.

- Hey no te estés haciendo la sorda, que nos damos cuenta perfectamente de que nos escuchas- Dijo el mismo que había gritado la primera vez.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No soy mujer!- Grite sin mirarlos.

Seguí caminando, ya no oía pasos detrás de mí por un momento pensé que se habían ido y me habían dejado de seguir gracias a que les grite que era hombre, pero todo ese pensamiento y alivio se quito cuando de la un empujón me mire tirado en el piso.

- ¡Aaah!- Grite pues había caído fuertemente- ¡¿Qué diablos?.

Levante la vista y me mire rodeado por los tipos que había mirando antes, eran siete, puros hombres por lo menos cuatro tenían mi edad y los otros tres no pasaban de los veinticinco. Me tenían rodeado y mirándome atentamente, yo solo trate de levantarme pero no pude pues me volvieron a empujar.

- Vaya, creo que era verdad si eres hombre- Dijo un tipo alto, pelón y moreno- Pero de lejos pareces toda una nenaza.

- Y una nenaza muy buena, lástima que sea hombre- Dijo otro mirándome descaradamente.

- Pues a mí no me importa si es hombre o no- Dijo un tipo alto, piel blanca, cabello negro y corto- No me importa si es tío o tía, esta re bueno.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te lo vas a tirar?- Pregunto el que había hablado anteriormente.

Yo abrí mis ojos como plato, no, no, no a mi nadie se me iba a echar encimar por supuesto que no iba a dejarme. Me levante de un salto y empuje a uno de los tipos haciéndome espacio para correr, sentía la adrenalina en mi, estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, voltee un segundo mirando que los tipos comenzaban a seguirme, acelere mas el paso a lo que mis piernas dieron. Pensé que llegaría a la casa pues ahora solo faltaban dos cuadras pero de repente me vi sostenido por alguien cayendo al suelo fuertemente.

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Maldición!- Dije tirado en el piso al sentir como mi mano se había torcido en la caída.

- Que bueno que alcanzaste al tío, pensé que se nos iba a escapar corre demasiado rápido el perro- Dijo el tipo que había dicho que no le importaba si fuera tía o no.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!- Decía gritando al sentir como uno de los grande me tenia agarrado de los brazos poniéndolos detrás de mi espalda.

- Para ser tío estas demasiado bueno, tienes unas piernas largas, un rostro hermoso y ese culillo pequeño está muy bien- El tipo se acercaba a mi lentamente.

- Ni te atrevas acercarte, yo no soy gay así que déjame en paz, que te den a ti por culo si quieres- Le grite enojado escupiéndole en la cara- ¡No te atrevas acercarte más!

- ¿Así que saliste difícil?- Pregunto con una sonrisa el tipo omitiendo lo que le había dicho- No me importa que no seas gay, me da igual yo tampoco lo soy pero aun así quiero darte por detrás.

- ¿Entonces si te lo vas a tirar?- Pregunto el que me traía sujeto.

- Claro que si, a ese tío no lo dejo pasar hasta que le haya dado duro- Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno si no te importa Damián, a mí también me gustaría darle cuando tu termines- Dijo otro un poco mas mayor que el tal Damián.

- No hay problema, pero primero voy yo- Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a mi- Leo llevémoslo al callejón.

En cuanto dijo esto comencé a forcejear lo más fuerte que pude evitando que el tipo me llevara fácilmente pero fue inútil, era más grande y fuerte que yo, de un momento a otro me mire en el callejón solo con el tal Damián que quería darme por detrás, el puto callejón no tenia salida, o más bien si una pero estaba siendo interrumpida por los otros tíos que estaban esperando a que Damián me diera por detrás.

- Asegúrense de que nadie venga- Dijo con voz fuerte para que sus ''amigos'' lo escucharan.

- Aléjate de mi, ya te dije que ni te atrevas acercarte- Le grite- Ve y búscate a otro por donde darle a mí no.

- A ti te voy a dar tío y muy duro- Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose rápidamente a mí. Me estrello contra la pared de ladrillos que había y tomo mis manos aprisionándolas y llevándolas por arriba de mi cabeza- Hueles exquisito- Dijo cuando puso su cara en mi cuello.

- ¡Aléjate! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toque estúpido!- Comencé a gritarle mientras le forcejeaba.

- No te resistas, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar- Dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Déjame! ¡Quítate asqueroso!- Seguía gritando y forcejeando desesperadamente.

Parecía que mis empujones, mis intentos de alejarlo no funcionaba, y es que el tipo es más fuerte, tosco y grande que yo, intente pegarle en la entrepierna pero lo evito enrollando una de sus piernas entre las mías ahora si estaba perdido, besaba mi cuello fuertemente mientras apretaba mi cuerpo contra la barda de ladrillos, yo intentaba liberar mis manos pero simplemente no podía.

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- Le grite cuando intento besarme en los labios- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡Sera mejor que te calles y cooperes nenaza porque no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que te haya dado lo más duro que pudo!- Me grito en la cara enojado antes de comenzar a besarme.

Yo cuando sentí su labios en los míos, tratando de introducir su lengua en mi boca la abrí no para corresponderle, si no para darle una tremenda mordida que lo obligo alejarse de mi de golpe, estaba seguro que le había sacado sangre.  
Trate de aprovechar esa oportunidad para correr pero me detuve cuando sentí tremendo jalón en el pelo que me hizo retroceder, me había tomado del pelo y me había vuelto a pegar en la pared para después aun el pelo aventarme contra el suelo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a morderme así puta estúpida?- Grito enojado.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna puta estúpido!¡Soy hombre, hombre!- Le grite tratando de levantarme del piso.

- Pues ahora se te van a bajar los humos y vas a ver cómo te doy duro como la puta que eres- Estaba sumamente enojado podía darme cuenta.

Intente levantarme del piso pero no pude cuando sentí una patada fuerte al costado de mi cintura, en mis costillas.

-¡Aaaah!- Grite cuando sentí el impacto.

El maldito me estaba dando patadas por todo el cuerpo, las piernas, la cintura, el estomago. Yo quería levantarme pero no podía, me estaba comenzando a doler el cuerpo demasiado fuerte. Intente levantarme cuando se dio un tiempo una vuelta, pero no pude pues me dio otra tremenda patada en el estomago haciendo que me sofocara.

- Ahora si verdad, ya no tienes ganas de moverte- Decía riéndose- Ahora si se te bajaron los humos de ''hombre'' con los que me mordiste los labios.

- Eres..eres un..maldito..-Apenas pude decir, el aire me faltaba y me dolía el estomago muy feo- Me duele..me duele..el..el estomago.

-Pues eso no va a ser lo único que te duela nenaza- Dijo mientras se ponía sobre mi cuerpo aplastándome el estomago- Te va doler el culo y no sabes cuánto.

Trate de darle un empujón pero las fuerzas no me salieron, ya no tenia, me dolía todo el cuerpo debido a las patadas que el muy perro me había dado, me dolía fuertemente el estomago y parte del costado derecho de mi cintura mi respiración era entrecortada y profunda debido a que faltaba el aire y me doria al respirar. El tipo estaba sobre mí, levantándome la camisa de un jalón, lastimándome aun mas, me la quito como si nada y comenzó a besarme el pecho, yo trataba de soltar mis manos del agarre que el tenia sobre ellas pero no, no podía era un puto debilucho que no podía zafarse. Besaba mi pecho, mordía fuertemente mis pezones, levanto la cara y se dirigió a mis labios los cuales comenzó a besar pero yo no le respondía, los cerraba lo más que podía, lo más fuerte.

- ¿Así que no quieres corresponder, sigues con lo humos de machito?- Pregunto- Entonces hare que me correspondas por la fuerza.

Y ¡PUM! Sentí un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que abriera la boca para sacar el tremendo grito y ahí fue cuando aprovecho el tipo y me comenzó a besar metiendo su lengua en mi boca, yo cuando termine por reaccionar se la mordí y se separo quejándose. Se levanto de encima de mí, pensé que me dejaría en paz pues mire como avanzaba unos pasos lejos de mí pero no lo hizo, se volvió acercar y me dio una tremenda patada en el rostro, específicamente en la parte de la boca, sentí como me comenzaba a temblar y comenzaba a salir un liquido espeso, sangre eso tenía que ser sangre.

- Ya..déjame..déjame en paz- Pedí mientras me limpiaba la boca.

- Eso te pasa por no cooperar nenaza, eso te pasa por hacerte la difícil- Respondió y se volvió a poner sobre mi- Ahora, haber si ya ha sido suficiente con lo que te he pegado para que corresponder porque sino créeme que te mato a golpes y después te follo.

Cerré mis ojos y no respondí, mi cuerpo dolía demasiado y ahora mi cara también no tenía esperanzas, iba a morir o no, primero iba a ser violado y después estaba seguro de que me iban a matar, sentía como se posicionaba encima de mí de nuevo y comenzaba a besar mi pecho mientras con sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar mi cinturón y pantalón. Ya no tenía fuerzas, ¿Por qué no me había ido con Tom? ¿Por qué no había aceptado irme con él? Así, ya recuerdo por mi orgullo por mi enojo no me había regresado con él, por eso ahora estaba pasando por esto. Sentí como ya había terminado de desabrochar mi pantalón y comenzaba a bajarlo lentamente, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer algún movimiento, para intentar alejarlo así que, ¿Ya que hacia? ¿Qué me quedaba? Nada.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando a que bajara de un jalón mi pantalón, tenía mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo esperando nada mas, pero nada paso, nada sentí. Aun con los ojos cerrados pude sentir como el tipo que estaba encima de mí se quitaba rápidamente y fuerte. Abrí los ojos de golpe y mire como otro tipo lo había empujado, se dirigía hacia él y comenzaba a patearlo fuertemente mientras estaba tirado en el piso, le pegaba recio y rápido yo nada mas miraba sin poder darme cuenta de quién era el que estaba haciendo eso. Pero debo admitir que sentí un alivio, alivio que se quito cuando el tipo termino de pegarle y se comenzó acercar a mí, tal vez era uno de la misma pandilla que quería darme primero, cerré los ojos de nuevo esperando a que se posicionara sobre mi pero no paso.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimo demasiado?- Me pregunto el tipo de voz grave y profunda. Esa voz yo la conocía estaba seguro.

- ¿Gastón?- Pregunte abriendo los ojos y mirándolo. Si era Gastón, el amigo de mi hermano sentí un gran alivio cuando me di cuenta- ¡Qué bueno que eres tú! No sabes cuanta felicidad me a ver que eres tú.

- ¿Estas muy lastimado?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí y me tendía la mano para que se la tomara.

- Un poco mentí- Le tome la mano y me levante rápido, apenas me había puesto de pie cuando caí de nuevo al suelo.

- Hey Bill, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto mientras me volvía a levantar- Creo que no, debería llevarte a tu casa.

Apenas me había levantado y había vuelto a caer al piso, me dolían las piernas, el estomago y ahora no era lo único fuerte que me dolía si no las costillas, me dolían mucho. Iba apoyando todo mi peso en el cuerpo de Gastón, llevaba mi brazo derecho por encima de su cuello mientras su mano izquierda rodeaba mi cintura sosteniéndome, iba con los pantalones desabrochados y un poco abajo, y el torso completamente desnudo. De seguro traía unas tremendas marcas que se volverían moretes.  
Me ayudo a entrar en la camioneta y yo como pude, sin lastimarme mucho me acomode, sentía todo mi cuerpo punzando, muy adolorido y como mis labios temblaban, aun sentía como corría el liquido por mis labios, la sangre seguí saliendo pero no demasiado, mis parpados comenzaban a pesarme y querían cerrarse nublándome la vista, de un momento a otro nos encontramos en mi casa, frente a la puerta con Gastón tocando como loco el timbre.

- ¿Quién fregados toca a estas putas horas?- Oí que grito mi hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Tom, ábreme soy Gastón traigo algo importante.

- Oh, ya voy espérame- Respondió mi gemelo.

Mire como abrió la puerta, la luz proveniente de adentro de la casa le calo a mis ojos haciendo que los cerrara y los volviera abrir, mire la cara de mi hermano, sorpresa eso era lo que había en su cara cuando miro a su amigo conmigo alado recargado.

- ¿Qué..que le paso?- Pregunto Tom acercándose a mi hasta ponerse enfrente- Nene, nene ¿Qué te paso?.

- Tom tenemos que meterlo, esta lastimado le pegaron demasiado fuerte- Dijo Gastón.

- Llévalo al sillón del living- Oí que dijo mi gemelo- Espérame ahí, voy a ver si hay un botiquín o algo.

Gastón me llevo a living y me recostó con cuidado en el sillón, yo sentí la gloria cuando mi cuerpo se recostó en lo blando del sillón, cerré los ojos por un momento llevándome la mano al lado derecho de mi cintura sobre mis costillas que era lo que más me dolía. Abrí los ojos cuando oí los pasos de mi hermano adentrándose en el living, llevaba el botiquín que había en el baño y lo puso en la mesa de centro, Gastón solo me miraba con cara ''de pobre chico le dieron una paliza''.

- ¿Quién fregados le pego así?- Pregunto mi gemelo mientras abría el bote de alcohol- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Quién fregados le pego así y porque los dejaste? Se supone que te hable para que lo vigilaras estúpido, ¿Qué no lo estabas haciendo?

- Si, lo estaba vigilando pero se me perdió de vista cuando comenzó a correr. Lo encontré cuando estaba dentro de un callejón con un tipo encima de el tratando de follarselo, le había pegado una santa paliza y estaba por desvestirlo- Respondió lo más sereno.

- ¡¿Cómo que querían follarselo?- Pregunto alzando la voz- ¡¿Quién?


	11. Capítulo X

_**Capítulo X.**_

- Si, lo estaba vigilando pero se me perdió de vista cuando comenzó a correr. Lo encontré cuando estaba dentro de un callejón con un tipo encima de el tratando de follarselo, le había pegado una santa paliza y estaba por desvestirlo- Respondió lo más sereno.

- ¡¿Cómo que querían follarselo?- Pregunto alzando la voz- ¡¿Quién?

- No lose Tom, yo nada mas mire como había unos cuantos tipos en la entrada del callejón como si estuvieran haciendo guardia, me acerque me dijeron que no podía pasar- Comenzó a contar Gastón mientras yo seguía apretando el costado de mi cintura- Les pegue a cada uno hasta que entre y mire a tu hermano tirado en el piso, madreado y con el tipo encima.

- ¡¿Para eso me servías?- Pregunto Tom alzando demasiado la voz y dirigiéndose hacia Gastón quien solo se quedo parado- ¡Te llame para que lo vigilaras y te aseguraras de que no le pasara nada y mira! ¡Me lo traes totalmente madreado y casi desnudo!.

Yo sentía mi cabeza doler a más no poder, mis piernas un poco, todo mi torso dolía y ardía al igual que mis labios los cuales no dejaban de temblarme. Mantenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrí cuando comencé a oír los gritos de mi gemelo contra Gastón, por lo que podía oír y entender, ya que la verdad si soy sincero mis cinco sentidos no estaban del todo bien, Tom le había marcado a Gastón para que me vigilara, para que no me pasara nada. ¿Así que si se había preocupado por mí al dejarme solo? Y no solo eso, le había marcado a uno de sus ''amigos'' para que se mantuviera cuidándome de lejos, y aun oyendo los gritos de mi hermano contra Gastón recordé lo que me había dicho cuando me había sacado a jalones del baño.

[i]Entonces ¿Por qué si fuiste al entierro te vieron con la estúpida de tu noviecita?[/i]

Entonces pensé que Gastón había sido el que me había visto en el entierro de Georg con Natalie, la pregunta era ¿Cómo me había visto? El no tenia porque haber estado ahí, no conoció a Georg a menos de que Tom le hubiera dicho que me siguiera como estaba saliendo ahora. Si lo había hecho, si le había ordenado a Gastón que me siguiera era ¿Por qué le preocupaba o porque quería tenerme vigilado? Entonces, se me formo una sonrisa al pensar que Tom me tenía con un guardaespaldas porque se preocupaba por mí.

- Sabes Gastón creo que me estas defraudando- Le dijo Tom mientras se volvía hacia a mi- No hiciste bien tu trabajo esta vez.

- A mi Tom no me digas que no hago bien mi trabajo ¿entendiste?-Le respondió este, mi gemelo no se giro a mirarlo, tomo un algodón y lo puso sobre la tapadera del bote de alcohol- Que tu sabes perfectamente que lo hago bien, que tu hermano se hubiera echado a correr y se me perdiera de vista es otra cosa.

- Quiero que te vayas e la casa ¡ahora mismo! No quiero discutir contigo.

Fije mi vista en Gastón quien rodo los ojos y salió del living para después salir de la casa. Creo que Tom se había pasado un poco en cómo le había hablado, gire mi cabeza quedando con la vista en el techo y de repente sentí un ardor, baje la mirada de donde provenía y era de mi estomago, tenía una tremenda herida que mi gemelo estaba desinfectando al pasar el algodón con alcohol.

- ¡Aaahh!, me arde- Me queje.

- Pues te aguantas nene- Dijo sin mirarme y pasando otro algodón por la misma herida.

Yo lo miraba atentamente, estaba demasiado concentrado desinfectando las heridas, tenía el rostro serio y en su mirada podía notar que estaba enojado, me moví un poco sentándome y pude mirar mi torso el cual estaba moreteado y con muchas cortadas. Vaya que si me habían dado una buena paliza, me mire el costado de la cintura y esa era la parte más lastimada, tenía una cortada muy larga no muy profunda pero ardía y había un gran morete. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y los volví abrir enfocando la vista sobre mi gemelo que seguía limpiando las heridas, no decía ninguna palabra y no me miraba, en cambio yo lo miraba atentamente fijándome en sus labios, en sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus manos en prácticamente todo en el.  
Estaba mirándolo atentamente hasta que me saco de trance.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- Pregunto sin mirarme.

- ¿Eh?.

- ¡¿Qué si quien fregados te hizo esto nene?- Dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos. Dejo el alcohol y el pedazo de algodón en la mesilla que había y se puso de pie.

- No..no lose- Mentí, yo había oído el nombre de dos tipos de los de la pandilla pero no quería decirle.

- Dime quien rayos se atrevió a hacerte eso nene, estoy seguro de que miraste o oíste algún nombre así que dímelo ¡ahora!.

- No Tom..no escuche ningún nombre..ni alcance a mirarlo..- Volví a repetir.

Tom se había puesto de pie y se encontraba dándole la espalda al televisor y mirándome atentamente a los ojos, sentí escalofríos cuando note su mirada penetrante, con enojo porque se notaba que estaba enojado y como apretaba los puños. Yo trague saliva y agache la mirada.

- Mira nene, quiero que me digas ahora mismo una descripción del tipo que te hizo esto o un nombre.

- Tom ya te dije que yo..- Me interrumpió.

- Me estas mintiendo, puedo darme cuenta perfectamente. Así que no me hagas enojar y dime ahora mismo quien te hizo esto- Yo levante la mirada y me encontré con la suya- Estoy esperando una respuesta nene.

- El tipo que me pego se llama Damián, ese fue el que me pego y quería darme por culo y había otro llamado Leo- Respondí sin más.

- Así que el estúpido que se atrevió hacerte esto de llama Damián- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- Esta bien, mañana por la tarde iré a darle una pequeña visita.

- ¿Una visita? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunte extrañado por lo que acababa de decir- No iras a buscarlo ¿verdad?.

- Claro que si, iré a buscarlo y lo matare- Dijo como si nada encaminándose hacia a mí de nuevo- Nadie debe tocarte nene, nadie que no sea yo pude ponerte una mano encima.

Abrí los ojos como plato cuando me dijo eso, primero por lo que había dicho que le haría una visita al tipo y lo mataría, no él no podía atreverse a eso, no podía y segundo porque había dicho que nadie podía ponerme la mano encima a menos que no fuera él. Lo último no sabía si podía tomármelo como algo bueno o malo.

- No..no es necesario que lo mates Tom..tú no te atreverías- Le dije sorprendido y tratando de sentarme por completo en el sillón- Además ya paso..solo..solo fue un susto.

- No, nene. Nadie debió haberse atrevido a lastimarte así, nadie debió tratar de follarte- Dijo bajando el tono de voz. Llego hasta donde estaba, se inclino apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sillón y acerco su rostro a mi oreja- Porque el único que pude follarte y lastimarte soy yo.

Me quede helado con lo que dijo, el único que podía lastimarme y follarme era él. Sentí como la respiración se me corto y cerré los ojos al sentir los labios de mi gemelo sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja, no sabía cómo tomarme todo lo que me estaba diciendo, primero me había sentido bien porque pensé que se había preocupado por mi y por eso me había mandado a Gastón a que me vigilara, pero después de que me dijo esto ya no me sentí así.

- Aunque si pongo atención nene- Dijo respirando contra mi cuello- Creo que tu tuviste la puta culpa de que te pasara esto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo tuve la culpa?- Dije sorprendido y apartándolo como pude de mi para verle la cara- ¿Cómo fregados voy a tener la culpa yo?.

- Porque tú te quisiste regresar caminando, te dije que te regresaran conmigo pero no quisiste no me hiciste caso ahora, ahí están las consecuencias- Dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida del living- Pero no te preocupes nene, lo arreglaremos cuando borremos a ese tipo del mapa.

- ¿De..de verdad..te atreverías a ma..matarlo?- Pregunte con cierta desconfianza. El sonrió de lado y me miro a los ojos.

- Nene, tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer.

Dijo esto y salió del living dejándome completamente con la boca abierta, sentí como los malditos escalofríos volvían a recorrerme el cuerpo. ¿Enserio Tom tenia las agallas para matar a alguien? ¿Enserio el mataría sin piedad? Comencé a preguntarme mientras tomaba el botiquín con el algodón y el alcohol ya adentro, iría al baño a terminar de limpiarme las heridas y averiguar si tenía alguna costilla rota ya que me dolían mucho.  
Me adentre en el baño y cerré la puerta, me mire al espejo y me mire el labio inferior hinchado y con una cortada pequeña pero profunda, tenía sangre seca en las comisuras. Me mire atreves del espejo el torso y estaba completamente moreteado, el morete que mas me sorprendió o más bien, los moretes que mas me sorprendieron fueron el del estomago que estaba justamente alrededor del ombligo y el del costado de mi cintura que era el más grande y feo.

- Quedaste bien madreado Bill- Me dije a mi mismo mientras comenzaba a pasarme el alcohol de nuevo.

Me ardía demasiado y también me dolía, pero no podía dejar que esas cortadas se me infectaran o algo por el estilo. Mientras me ''curaba'' por así decirlo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que mi gemelo me había dicho, sabia a que se dedicaba, sabía que hacia pero no podía imaginármelo matando a alguien, no podía imaginármelo terminando con la vida de otra persona. Entonces a mi cabeza llego una estúpida pregunta, ¿Tom ya habrá matado a alguien? ¿Ya habrá acabado con la vida de una persona?, se me erizaron los vellos de todo el cuerpo cuando me pregunte esto.

- No, claro que no Bill. El será todo, un mal hermano, un enfermo al igual que yo por acostarnos, un vendedor y traficante de drogas pero no creo que sea un asesino. Pero entonces recordé lo que me había dicho antes de que saliera del living.

_Nene, tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer._

Preferí dejar de pensar en eso y continúe con mi tarea de limpiar todas las cortadas, en cuanto terminara me dirigiría a mi habitación y me echaría dormir, me pesaba todo el cuerpo y quería descansar lo mas que pudiera. Hoy había sido un día muy malo, primero los jalones de pelo que me había dado mi hermano cuando me obligo a aceptar que terminara con Natalie, segundo cuando fuimos a la casa de Natalie y la termine de la peor manera, echándole quien sabe cuántas mentira y lo ultimo y peor, la paliza que me habían dado para poder follarme.

- Hay Bill, definitivamente tienes una suerte.

Ya me había cambiado de ropa, me había puesto unos pantalones flojos para dormir y una camisa de tirantes negra, me encontraba acostado en la cama de medio lado mirando hacia la ventana la cual estaba cubierta por las cortinas. Aunque tratara de dejar de pensar en lo que Tom me había dicho, no podía seguía preguntándome si era capaz de matar.

- Es un maldito de eso estoy seguro, me dejo a mi cuando teníamos dieciséis, se fue e hizo su vida como quiso- me dije en voz baja a mi mismo- Pero una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente acabar con la vida de alguien, ¿en qué caíste Bill? ¿En qué?.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y recordé sin querer, sin pensarlo comencé a recordar la primera vez que había follado con Tom, en especial recordé cuando me dijo algo que en ese momento no le tome importancia pero que ahora me dejaba de a cuadros.

- Ya sea en que caí- seguía hablándome a mi mismo- Caí en las garras del monstruo de mi hermano.

_Ya caíste en mis garras nene, no puedes salir ni parar. _

A la mañana siguiente sentía como mis ojos comenzaban abrirse lentamente, ya descansados el cuerpo me seguía doliendo pero no tanto como ayer por la noche, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y mirarme en el espejo, de seguro estaría todo hinchado, moreteado. Respire profundo y termine por abrir los ojos sorprendiéndome con lo que vi, mi gemelo estaba parado dándome la espalda mirando por la venta, yo fruncí el seño y me le quede mirando sin decir nada y sin moverme, ¿Qué hacía en mi habitación? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? Y ¿Por qué estaba cambiado?. El se giro y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- Sigues siendo el mismo dormilón que siempre- Soltó con una sonrisa- Ahora, quiero que te levantes, te bañes y desayunes lo que traje de comer vamos a salir.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- Le pregunte mientras me levantaba poco a poco de la cama.

- Es una sorpresa, pero estoy seguro de que te va a gustar lo que vas a ver.

No le pregunte nada más y me dirigí al closet comenzando a buscar algo de ropa, últimamente o más bien desde ayer ya no me daban ganas de renegarle y contradecir a Tom, eso ya se me hacia cansado y no me daban ganas. Tome la ropa, mi estuche de maquillaje y me dirigí al baño.  
Podría decir que el haberme duchado había sido una tortura, el jabón había hecho que las heridas me ardieran y el pasarme la esponja por el cuerpo hizo que las zonas adoloridas comenzaran a dolerme un poco más. Termine de ducharme y comencé a cambiarme, hice un poco de tiempo para dejar que el cabello se me secara un poco y no hacerlo con la secadora, aunque sabía perfectamente que terminaría secándomelo con la secadora de cabello. Termine de cambiarme y antes de peinarme comencé a maquillarme, cuando por fin termine me comencé a peinar, Tom había dicho que íbamos a salir pero no sabía a dónde, y la pregunta era ¿Desde cuándo yo salía con él? ¿Desde cuándo me invitaba a ir a un lugar? No lose, pero ahora todo se me estaba haciendo demasiado raro, ya ni sabía que pensar.  
Termine de alistarme al fin y salí del baño en dirección a la cocina, me sentía sin ganas de nada, en pocas palabras me sentía raro. Llegue a la cocina y mire en la mesa que hay ahí una bolsa blanca con una caja de comida adentro, me acerque y la abrí había una hamburguesa grande, tal vez esa era la comida que Tom había traído a la casa, comencé a comérmela junto con un vaso de soda coca-cola que había sacado del refrigerador, apenas había terminado cuando Tom entro.

- ¿Ya terminaste de desayunar? Tenemos que irnos lo más pronto porque tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- Si, ya termine de desayunar pero, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué ocupas que vaya?- Cuestione.

- Ya te dije que es una sorpresa nene, y también te dije que te va a gustar demasiado.

Me levante de la silla y ya no pregunte nada más. Salí de la cocina siguiendo a Tom quien tomo las llaves del coche y salió. Tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde íbamos pero claro estaba que mi gemelo no me lo iba a decir, íbamos por la calle principal de la ciudad, mire la hora que era en el reloj del estéreo y eran las dos de la tarde, a punto de ser las tres. Tom iba concentrado en la carretera mientras yo miraba por la ventanilla, mire como seguíamos por la calle principal dirigiéndonos a la entrada de la ciudad, la pasamos y me di cuenta de que ya íbamos por la carretera, una carretera que estaba desolada, no había demasiados carros conduciendo y no había muchas casas.

- Tom, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué salimos de la ciudad?

- Ya te dije nene que es una sorpresa- Respondió sin mirarme, yo me gire y lo mire.

- No me importa que sea una sorpresa, quiero que me digas ahora mismo a donde vamos- Le dije en voz alta- No me gustan las sorpresas.

- Pues te aguantas nene, porque no te voy a decir nada.

Y fue su última palabra, yo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y no sabía porque. Seguíamos en la carretera alejándonos cada vez mas y mas de la ciudad lo cual hacia que me pusiera aun peor, de repente Tom se salió adentrándose en un terreno arenoso y con arboles mas enfrente, le mire con cara extrañada al ver que nos adentrábamos en ese lugar, había un camino pintado gracias a las llantas de otros carros que supongo pasaron por aquí. Tom lo siguió y llegamos a un punto donde había tres carros más, todos de color negro, dos Audi más grandes que el de mi gemelo y una camioneta negra Cadillac.

- Tom..¿Por..porque estamos aquí?- Pregunte al ver como se abrían la puerta de los demás carros.

- Porque vamos hacer algo, un poco divertido- Dijo con una sonrisa y bajando del carro.

Yo aun adentro mire como de la camioneta se bajaban Sam y Gastón, de uno de los Audi negro se bajaba Abram y Nicolás y del otro Brian. Bueno creo que no tenía que preocuparme, ellos estaban aquí yo pensé que serian otras personas. Me baje del carro y comencé a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Tom parado, había un poco de viento y estaba un poco helado para ser las dos de la tarde, el cielo estaba un poco nublado haciendo que el sol no se mirara.

- Hola Bill- Grito Abram con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo alado de Tom- Así que si sobreviviste.

- ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?- Le pregunto mi gemelo.

- Claro que lo trajimos Tom, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Dijo en tono ofendido Abram mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué es lo que trajeron?- Pregunte yo esperando una respuesta.

- Ya verás nene, Sam bájalo del carro donde lo traigan- Ordeno Tom y Sam solo obedeció.

Sam abrí la puerta trasera de la camioneta y se adentro un poco bajando algo, al principio no podía ver que era pero cuando lo bajo por completo y tuve un buena perspectiva me quede sorprendido. La cosa o más bien la persona a la que habían bajado de la camioneta era el tipo que me había dado la paliza, el tipo que quería darme por culo, estaba atado de manos y pies, llevaba los ojos vendados y la boca cubierta, sin ningún problema Sam lo trajo hasta donde estábamos nosotros tirándolo en el piso.

- ¿Se te hace conocido nene?- Me pregunto Tom con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor del tipo.

- Yo..Tom..el…-Me interrumpió.

- Si nene, este es el pendejo que se atrevió a pegarte y a tratar de follarte. Pero no te preocupes ahora no te hará nada.

Yo miraba al tipo con los ojos abiertos, estaba tirado en el piso removiéndose para poder zafarse de las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado, ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué lo había bajado de la camioneta?, dirigí mi mirada hacia los demás quienes solo miraban al tipo parados sin hacer nada, Tom daba vueltas alrededor de el mirándolo atentamente y yo, yo estaba como estúpido parado sin saber que hacer o decir, no pensaban dañarlo, hacerle algo ¿verdad?.

- Abram quítale la venda de los ojos y la de la boca- Pidió mi hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Como digas jefe- Dijo Abram con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo miraba petrificado como Abram de un solo jalón le quito la venda de los ojos y la de la boca, el tipo lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia todos lados dándose cuenta de que estaba rodeado de otros tipos, de repente su mirada se poso en mi, mirándome de pies a cabeza de seguro me había reconocido.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué fregados quieren?- Comenzó a preguntar.

- En primera no hables en ese tono estúpido- Le respondió mi gemelo- En segunda no tienes derecho a preguntar nada, solo a responder y quienes somos, eso no te importa.

- ¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.

- ¿Sabes quién es él?- Le pregunto mi hermano señalándome- Dime, ¿Sabes quién es?-

- Si..si se quien es, ayer lo mire cuando iba caminando por la calle me lo quería follar pero el muy mendigo no se dejaba así que le di una paliza- Respondió como si nada, yo solo abrí mas los ojos lo decía tan tranquilo.

- Vaya, vaya entonces es verdad te lo querías tirar- Tom sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada- ¿Sabes que este nene es mi hermano verdad?

Note como el tipo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que Tom le había dicho, su cara había cambiado había tenido un sonrisa cuando dijo que si me recordaba pero se le había quitado cuando Tom le dijo que yo era su hermano. El tipo desvió su mirada de mi hacia mi gemelo el cual seguía dando vueltas alrededor de el como si nada, los otros cinco, Abram, Gastón, Nicolás, Brian y Sam estaban parados como si nada observando al tipo, todos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro a excepción de Brian quien miraba serio y cruzado de brazos.

- Yo..yo no sabía que era tu hermano Tom- Dijo el tipo. ¿Qué acaso los dos se conocían? ¿De dónde?- Yo lo siento no sabía que era tu hermano.

- No pues si de eso estoy seguro, estoy completamente seguro de que no sabía que era mi hermano y que por eso trataste se tirártelo pero, ¿sabes qué?- le dijo inclinándose un poco hacia el- Cometiste un gran error al golpearlo y tratar de tirártelo.

- Tom..yo ya te dije que no sabía que era tu hermano, si hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho nada- Comenzó a decir desesperado el tipo.

- Lo siento Damián, pero yo no soy un tío que da segundas oportunidades y perdona, así que lo siento en verdad pero no me queda de otra más que hacerte lo mismo.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Hacerle lo mismo? A ¿Qué fregados se refería con eso? Le iba a dar también una paliza, iba a decirle algo pero me calle al ver la tremenda patada que Tom le daba al tipo, y le dio otra tras otra. Pegándole en el estomago, la cara, las piernas, en los costados, en todas partes.

- Tom…¡aaahh! No..por..por favor..no sabía..que..-El tipo no pudo terminar pues Tom le dio una patada en la cara.

- No me importa lo que digas imbécil, te metiste con quien no debías- Y otra patada, pero ahora en el estomago.

Yo miraba atónito todo lo que mi gemelo estaba haciendo, no podía creer que le estaba dando tremenda paliza al tipo, mire a los demás y estos solo observaban con una sonrisa, solo Brian que volteaba hacia otro lado evitando ver lo que mi hermano estaba haciendo. Yo quería decirle que parara, que dejara de golpearlo, quería moverme pero no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía. Le estaba dando una tremenda paliza a sarta de patadas, el tipo comenzaba a sangrar de la cara, y de la cabeza sin quitar que en la zona del estomago comenzaba a verse un poco de sangre. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Tom? ¿Cómo podía estarle pegando así?. Pasaron minutos, incluso pudo decir que una hora, una hora donde mi gemelo no dejo de proporcionarle golpes al tipo.

- Tom creo que ya le diste demasiado, acabalo de una vez recuerda que tenemos otros asuntos- Dijo Gastón.

- Tienes razón, se me estaba olvidando- Respondió mi gemelo, ¿Qué lo acabara de una vez? Con eso no quería decir que..que lo matara ¿verdad?

- Entonces hazlo de una vez Tom, que recuerda que tenemos que llegar antes que los demás que estarán en la reunión- Esta vez fue Nicolás el que hablo.

- Muy bien, muy bien creo que la diversión ya se me acabo.

Mire como Tom se acercaba a mí, poniéndose frente a frente mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo solo lo miraba sin decir o hacer algo, no podía, mi cuerpo no me respondía estaba completamente sorprendido, descolocado. Miraba a mi gemelo y al tipo tirado en el piso sangrando y gritando, suplicando que no le siguiera pegando, que lo dejara en paz. Note como mi gemelo se llevaba la mano a la sudadera, iba a sacar algo y cuando divise que era abril más los ojos si se podía, había sacado una pistola.

- Ahora nene, ya nadie se va atrever a ponerte una mano encima- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba el arma- Nadie se atreverá a decirte o hacerte algo.

- Tom..Tom..¿Qué..que vas hacer?- Pregunte con miedo a su respuesta.

- ¿Cómo que, que voy hacer nene? Terminarlo, acabarlo- Respondió como si nada, trague saliva y retrocedí un paso.

- No Tom, tu no..Tu no puedes hacer eso no puedes matarlo joder- Dije sorprendido- No puedes hacerlo, ya déjalo ya le pegaste ahora vámonos, déjalo en paz.

- No nene, todavía no es suficiente voy a acabar con él, lo voy a matar- Me respondió- ¿Qué acaso no quieres que lo haga?.

- No, ¡Claro que no quiero que lo mates! Déjalo ya y vámonos- Le respondí, ¿Cómo me preguntaba semejante estupidez? ¿Cómo iba a querer que lo matara- No puedes matarlo, es una persona.

- Claro que puedo matarlo y lo voy hacer, se metió contigo eso quiere decir que se metió conmigo.

- ¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz! Estoy seguro que después de esta paliza que le diste ya no se va a meter conmigo pero no es necesario que lo mates- Estaba completamente desesperado, ¿de verdad quería asesinarlo?.

- Lo siento nene, pero lo voy acabar. No te estoy preguntando te estoy diciendo.

- No Tom. ¡Estas mal! Déjalo, ustedes ¿Qué no piensan decirle nada?- Pregunte a los demás que estaban ahí, a sus ''amigos''- Deténganlo, ¿Cómo van a dejar que mate a una persona?

- ¿Por qué íbamos a detenerlo Bill?- Me pregunto Gastón- Te dio una tremenda paliza, y lo quieres dejas así como así.

- Si yo fuera tú, yo mismo lo mataría- Comento Nicolás.

Yo solo me sorprendí mas, ¿de verdad estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿de verdad no iban hacer nada por impedir que lo matara?. No ahora no solo pensaba que Tom estaba mal, sino que también a los que llamaba ''amigos'' ¿Qué les pasaba por la cabeza? Me dirigí hacia a Tom y me puse enfrente de el.

- No Tom, no lo hagas déjalo ya. Joder no pues matarlo.

-Claro que puedo y lo voy hacer, así que quítate de enfrente- Pidió.

- No, no me voy a quitar ya déjalo ya le diste una paliza, vámonos ahora.

Y en vez de recibir una respuesta recibí un empujón que hizo que me hiciera a un lado, mire como Tom se acerco hasta donde estaba el tipo y sin más le apunto a la cabeza. Quise moverme hasta donde mi hermano estaba pero alguien me estaba deteniendo, gire mi cabeza y mire que era Brian quien me estaba sosteniendo levemente del brazo, volví la mirada hacia mi hermano y fue todo, oí un disparo que retumbo en todo el lugar y mire como el tipo quedaba ahí tendido, muerto. Muerto sin vida y todo porque Tom lo había matado.

- ¡Joder Tom! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡No debiste matarlo!- Comencé a gritar histérico por lo que había visto.

- Ahora si vámonos, tenemos que dejarlo aquí si lo encuentran bien y si no pues también- Dijo mi gemelo ignorándome por completo.

- ¿Dónde dijeron que iba a ser la reunión?- Pregunto Abram a Sam.

- En el rancho de la ciudad- Respondió.

- Vámonos entonces hacia allá, me urge llegar y tomar un trago fuerte- Dijo Tom comenzando a caminar al carro mientras guardaba el arma de nuevo.

Mire como todos se dirigían a los carros de los que habían bajado dejando al tipo ahí como si nada, mi cuerpo seguía sin responderme, miraba al tipo que estaba tirado muerto. Tom, Tom lo había matado como si nada, como si no le importara. Si ayer tenía la puta duda de si mi gemelo sería capaz de matar ahora no la tenía, ahora me quedaba completamente cerciorado que era un puto monstruo sin sentimientos. Estaba en mi trance cuando sentí como me pasaban una mano por la cintura haciéndome caminar, rápido supe que se trataba de Tom me llevo hasta la puerta del auto y yo entre. Segundos después Tom se encontraba alado de mí encendiendo el carro y salimos del lugar siendo seguidos por los demás.

- ¿Qué tienes nene?- Pregunto mientras codicia, ¿Cómo que si que tenia? ¿Qué era un sínico?.

- ¿Cómo me preguntas que si que tengo?- Le dije enojado girándome para mirarlo- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?

- Pues así nada mas, lo mate. ¿Qué no era lo que querías?.

Quise responderle un montón de cosas y gritarle otras pero me quede callado, no quería dirigirle la palabra ya lo haría cuando llegáramos a la casa, ahí si le diría todo lo que pensaba. Volví de nuevo mi mirada hacia la ventanilla y mire como llegábamos a la ciudad de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar que en aquel lugar habíamos dejado el cadáver del tipo que me había dado la paliza. Pensé que nos iríamos a la casa, pero me di cuenta de que no cuando mi hermano se fue por otro camino, recordé que había dicho que tenía otras cosas que hacer y por lo que habían dicho los otros era una reunión a la que iríamos.  
Miraba atentamente por dónde íbamos y mire que era la calle que daba a un gran rancho, el rancho más grande que había aquí en la ciudad. Llegamos en unos instantes, mi hermano condujo hasta la gran entrada le enseño algo al guardia y este le abrió las puertas dejándolo pasar seguido de los demás, nos adentramos y mire que el rancho de verdad era inmenso y muy lindo la verdad, seguimos el camino que había y mi hermano guardo el carro en una gran cochera, se bajo y yo lo seguí.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Vas a matar alguna otra persona?- Pregunte con sarcasmo.

- Cállate nene, estoy de buen humor así que no me quieras poner de malas.

- Quiero irme a la casa Tom, no me siento bien- Le dije, era verdad no me sentía para nada bien después de lo que había visto, quería irme a la casa ya.

- Pues lo siento nene, pero no podemos. Nos vamos a quedar aquí habrá una pequeña fiesta en la cual me quiero quedar y divertir.

- Pero..

- Cállate y procurar solamente divertirte- Me dijo cortante.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en la explanada del rancho, había demasiadas mesas, muchas luces y un sonido muy grande. Si lo juzgaba con tan solo mirar podía decir que iba a ver una fiesta, y vaya fiesta.  
Nos adentramos en una pequeña casa que había a lo ultimo el rancho, solo habían unas cuantas personas que eran las que atenderían, Tom se sentó en un sillón grande alado de Brian y Nicolás, Gastón y Sam en otro que estaba alado mientras yo me quedaba parado acompañado de Abram que buscaba algo de tomar en el mini refrigerador que había.

- ¿No tienes nada bueno que tomar Brian?- Le cuestión Abram mirando que no había nada bueno.

- La verdad no, ya todo se me acabo las bebidas llegaran cuando la fiesta comience- Respondió serio.

- Y ¿Qué no estás feliz porque es tu cumple años y lo vas a festejar a lo grande?- Le pregunto Tom a Brian mientras le daba un codazo. ¿Su cumpleaños? Era cumpleaños de Brian.

- Pues la verdad no me entusiasma demasiado, yo quería pasarlo desapercibido como siempre pero Abram y Nicolás insistieron demasiado en que hiciera la ''reunión'' aquí.

Vaya creo que eso me confirmaba que si era su cumpleaños, pues la verdad que manera de festejarlo porque en tremendo rancho como este, vaya ¿Quién no querría una fiesta? Era un lugar muy grande, con árboles, flores, arbustos como si fuera un bosque, había dos casas una estaba cerrada y la otra esta, un gran patio donde estaban todas las mesas, una pista para bailar y unos cuantos juegos.

- Pues di que tu papa te presto el rancho, porque aquí está perfecto- Le dijo Sam- Este rancho me encanta demasiado, tienes suerte de que sea tuyo.

- Pues ni tanta suerte, a pesar de que esta a mi nombre y es mío no me dejan usarlo libremente- Respondió mientras bostezaba.

Vaya, el rancho de el eso si me dejo sorprendido. No pensé que fuera de él, esto me daba más la razón de que Brian no era cualquier chico, me refiero a que creo que es el chico rico que es malo, que si tiene hermanos él es la oveja negra, el que siempre causa problemas y discusiones. Estaba parado observando a cada uno, Nicolás se había levantado pues le había sonado el teléfono, Abram se había dado por vencido cuando no encontró nada que beber y se sentó donde había estado Nicolás, Brian estaba sentado mirando hacia el piso, mientras mi gemelo tenía la cabeza recargada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su estomago.

- Bill, ¿todavía sigues en estado de shock por lo que viste?- Me pregunto Sam.

- Pues la verdad si y no solo eso, sino que estoy enojado- Respondí con sinceridad- No puedo creer que mi hermano se haya atrevido a matarlo y que ustedes no hayan hecho nada para detenerlo.

- De verdad eres un chico raro Bill, después de que te dio santa paliza y que te quería dar por culo querías dejarlo vivo- Comento Abram- Yo no hubiera actuado así, es mas creo que yo mismo le hubiera disparado.

- Pues yo no, con la paliza que Tom le había dado era suficiente, no ocupaba matarlo.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamo Sam- Creo que eres un chico que no guarda rencor por lo que le hagan.

- Te equivocas amigo- hablo Tom dirigiendo su mirada a mi- Mi nene si guarda rencor, es rencoroso y todo pero solo con estupideces no con cosas verdaderas. Con decirte que a mí me tiene rencor todavía porque lo abandone ya hace tiempo.

- ¿Nene? ¿Le dices nene a tu hermano?- Pregunto Brian mientras lo miraba atentamente, yo sentí como mis mejillas se ponían calientes.

- Si, ¿Por qué algún problema?- Le cuestiono mi gemelo retante.

- No, no hay ningún problema es solo que es raro. Que le digas nene a tu hermano- Admitió. Yo solo agache la mirada, tenía razón ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme nene enfrente de los demás? Claro que se miraba raro.

- Pues no me importa yo así le digo nene, es como si le dijera hermano- Respondió con serenidad.

Y de nuevo entro Nicolás a la habitación anunciando que ya había gente en la puerta esperando a que los dejaran pasar, mire como todos se comenzaron a levantar a excepción de mi hermano que se quedaba sentado como si nada. Yo me le quede mirando y no me moví, me quede para mirando como todos pasaban a mi lado para salir.

- ¿Qué no piensan salir?- Pregunto Brian.

- Si, solo le digo algo a mi nene y salgo- Respondió mientras se levantaba.

Mire como Brian asintió con la cabeza y salió cerrando la puerta, Tom se levanto del sillón y se puso frente a mi mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado, no entendía a que venía pero creo que este era un buen momento para hablar con él, no había nadie más y solo estábamos nosotros dos. Aparte de que estaba seguro de que saldríamos demasiado tarde de esta fiesta pues era de su ''mejor amigo''. El solo estaba frente a mí mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras yo hacía lo mismo, había un gran silencio en la habitación del living, se oía afuera como la música había comenzado a sonar pero no se oía del todo fuerte.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- termine por preguntarle rompiendo el silencio- ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a dispararle?

- ¿Uhm? ¿A quién?- Me respondió con otra pregunta haciéndose el tonto.

- ¿Cómo que a quien? Al tipo que dejamos tirado allá, al tipo al que le diste tremenda paliza al tipo..-Me interrumpió.

- Al tipo que casi te da por culo, al tipo que casi te mata a golpes, al tipo que te dejo todo moreteado ¿ a ese tipo te refieres?- Dijo tranquilo, con voz serena.

- Solo dime, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo te atreviste a quitarle la vida?.

- Nene ¿Qué no recuerdas ya a que te dije que me dedicaba? ¿Qué no recuerdas que te dije que no sabias de lo que era capaz?- Yo lo miraba sin poder creerle lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Sí, claro que recuerdo a que te dedicas, pero nunca pensé que fuera verdad lo de matar. No te creí capaz de hacerlo, pensé que estabas bromeando-admití- Pensé que solo querías ponerme nervioso.

- Pues pensaste mal nene, yo no miento con lo que digo, yo nunca vacilo siempre digo la verdad y las cosas como son- paso su brazo por mi cintura acercándome a él- Yo te dije que tenía varios trabajos en uno y que el que más me gustaba era el de matar a las personas que no cumplen.

- Es que..es que simplemente no puedo creer que lo digas y hagas como si nada, sin ningún remordimiento sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento- Dije mientras trataba de alejarlo- Con la paliza que le habías dado era suficiente, no ocupabas matarlo.

- No nene, no era suficiente. Ya te dije que el único que puede tocarte, besarte, follarte y lastimarte soy yo y nadie más- Dijo dándome un beso corto en los labios mientras me pegaba mas a él- Porque tú eres solo mío.

- No puedo creerlo en verdad, no puedo entender cómo eres así, como no tienes ni un puto remordimiento. ¡Por dios hace unos minutos acabas de matar a una persona y la abandonaste ahí y estas como si nada.

- Así soy yo nene. No tengo sentimientos ni culpabilidad- Respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Entonces que eres? Porque las personas normales, las personas a las que yo conozco tienen sentimientos, remordimientos si hacen algo mal, sienten culpabilidad cuando hacen algo que no deben- Dije en voz seria y firme- Porque las personas normales sienten y sufren, entonces ¿Qué eres tú?.

El se rio ante lo que le dije, me pego mas a él, bajo la mano que había mantenido en mi cintura hasta mi culo apretándolo fuertemente haciendo que inconscientemente soltara un pequeño gemido, puso su rostro entre mi cuello dando pequeños besos y uno que otro mordisco, yo cerré los ojos esperando una respuesta pero seguía igual, apretando mi culo y besándome en el cuello.

- Yo nene..-Dijo en mi odio en voz baja- Yo soy algo muy poco común, algo que no hay mucho. Soy un puto monstruo al que no le importa nada, un puto monstruo que solo quiere divertirse, dañar y engañar.

- No, yo no creo eso Tom- respondí, era ¿verdad? Yo no pensaba eso de el- No creo que seas como estas describiéndote.

- Entonces creo que eso quiere decir que todavía crees en el hada de los dientes y los reyes magos- Se burlo. Me soltó y camino hacia la puerta saliendo y dejándome ahí solo.


	12. Capítulo XI

_**Capítulo XI.**_

Me encontraba afuera de la casa del rancho, sentado en una mesa solo bebiendo un poco. Ya hacia una hora que la fiesta de Brian había empezado, había demasiada gente, mucha para mi gusto. Estaban bailando, bebiendo, platicando y felicitando al cumpleañero. Buscaba con la mirada a mi gemelo el cual, después de que salió de la casa dejándome con la boca abierta ya no apareció, ya no lo mire. Me sentía un estúpido al estar solo en la mesa, no conocía a nadie así que no podía hablarle a alguien y decirle que se sentara conmigo a platicar. Quería encontrar con la mirada a Tom pero no lo miraba por ninguna parte, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Me preguntaba. Le tome otro sorbo a mi bebida y note como alguien se sentaba en la mesa a mis espaldas, por un momento pensé que sería Tom pero cuando gire y mi mirada se encontró con la de Brian, claro estaba que no era quien esperaba.

- ¿Tan aburrido estas que no te levantas a platicar con nadie?- Me pregunto mientras bebía un poco.

- No es que este aburrido, es que no conozco a nadie- Respondí mientras con la vista miraba a toda la gente que había alrededor.

Brian no dijo nada mas, solo se quedo sentado bebiendo lo que traía entre las manos, estaba serio y no mostraba expresión alguna. ¿De verdad este chico había estado cuando mataron al tipo que me dio la paliza? Porque parecía tan tranquilo, de esas personas que no hacen completamente nada. Me había quedado mirándolo sin disimular y al parecer se dio cuenta ya que me miro con una ceja alzada y las manos alzadas.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?.

- ¿Eh? No, no tienes nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Me sentía con demasiada vergüenza, de perdida hubiera disimulado un poco que lo observaba.

- Pues porque te me quedaste bien atentamente, como si estuvieras buscando algo o inspeccionándome.

- No, no..es que..- qué vergüenza si se había dado cuenta- Lo que pasa es que no te ves muy contento porque sea tu cumpleaños.

Este sonrío, volvió a tomar el vaso donde todavía quedaba un poco de bebida y se la tomo de un trago, yo también tome el mío y le di un sorbo. Ahora era él quien me miraba atentamente, si lo observabas demasiado cerca, Brian tenia la misma mirada que mi hermano, penetrante y desafiante, una mirada que no puedes sostener pues te pones nervioso y eso me paso, agache la mirada hacia la mesa mientras dejaba mis manos por encima jugando con el vaso.

- Pues la verdad no. La verdad no estoy muy feliz porque sea mi cumpleaños.

- ¿No estás feliz porque es tu cumpleaños?, ¿Por qué? Deberías estarlo- Dije sorprendido ante su contestación.

- Creo que no me agrada la idea de cumplir veintidós años- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me sorprendí cuando dijo esto, veintidós años. Vaya creo que si era un poco más grande de lo que pensé, ya que la primera vez que lo vi bien, que fue cuando estuvieron en la casa pensé que tenía entre diecinueve y veinte años en pocas palabras, que tenia la misma edad que Tom y yo. Me levante de donde estaba y me puse alado de Brian con una sonrisa, le daría un abrazo de cumpleaños eso hacen para felicitarlos ¿no? Aparte se nota que es un chico buena onda y podría hacerme amigo de él.

- ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto cuando me miro alado de el de pie.

- Pues si me dejas felicitarte por tu cumpleaños eso es lo que voy hacer- Dije con una sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos.

Note como el soltó una pequeña carcajada gracias a lo que yo le había dicho, dejo el vaso en la mesa hizo hacia tras la silla y se levanto, antes de acercarse y aceptar mi abrazo me miro con una ceja alzada como diciendo ''no, a mi no me gustan los abrazos de cumpleaños'' pero yo no hice caso, me acerque y lo abrase. Si tal vez se miraba un poco raro pero solo era un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños y de espero podamos ser amigos. Los dos seguíamos abrazados, el me estaba dando unas palmadas en la espalda cuando alguien nos hablo.

- Vaya, creo que debería a comenzarme a preocupar por lo cuanto a durado el abrazo- Dijo una voz que perfectamente yo concia, la voz de Tom.

Me separe de Brian a penas oí esa voz, gire mi cuerpo y me encontré con mi hermano parado detrás de mí y con una botella de cerveza corona en la mano hasta la mitad. Nos miraba atentamente con una sonrisa de medio lado y la ceja alzada, ¿desde cuándo había estado detrás de nosotros? ¿Cómo no lo oí situarse detrás de mí? Y la pregunta a la que más quería hallarle respuesta era, ¿Dónde había estado?.

- ¿Por qué estaban abrazados?-Pregunto mientras le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

- Es que le estaba dando el abrazo de feliz cumpleaños para ver si se le levantaba el ánimo ya que no le gusta estar cumpliendo veintidós- Respondí mientras miraba como el cuello de la camisa de mi hermano estaba todo arrugado.

- Oh es verdad, a Brian no le gusta cumplir años porque dice que envejece mas- Se burlo Tom.

- Ja-ja-ja que graciosito Tom- comento Brian mientras tomaba el vaso de la mesa- Bueno yo ya me voy, creo que ya le hice compañía a tu hermano para que no estuviera solo ahora, me pudo ir ya que tú llegaste.

Mire como Brian pasaba por alado de nosotros y se marchaba. Tom y yo nos quedamos de pie, el me miraba mientras le tomaba a la botella de cerveza que llevaba en las manos. Yo también lo observaba o más bien observaba el cuello de su camisa, estaba completamente arrugado y desarreglado, seguía mirándolo hasta que en su cuello di con algo que me dejo sorprendido y con la boca abierta. Traía un chupete demasiado grande, ¿Quién rayos se lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo? Comencé a sentir como mis mejillas se tornaban caliente y estaba seguro de que se ponían rojizas, pero no por pena o vergüenza si no por enojo, pero ¿Por qué enojo? ¿A mí que me importaba que le hubieran hecho ese chupete a Tom? No es nada mío, solo mi hermano con el que follo porque me gusta y quiero pero nada más.

- ¿Por qué Brian estaba aquí contigo?- Me pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a mí.

- Ya te dijo ¿no? creo que vino apiadarse de mi ya que miro que estaba solo en la mesa.

- Y ¿Por qué rayos estabas solo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Cómo que porque estaba solo? Porque tu no estabas aquí conmigo y yo no conozco a nadie de aquí. Por eso estaba solo, pero creo que tú estabas muy bien acompañado- Respondí ya enojado. Últimamente me he estado dando cuenta de que soy más fácil ahora de irritar y hacer enojar.

- La verdad sí. Estaba muy bien acompañado de una rubia con unas tetas enormes-Respondió con una sonrisa y como si nada- Me fui a divertir un rato con ella.

¿Qué había hecho qué? ¿Con quién?, me quede de a cuadros, como me dijo eso sin darle importancia, como si nada venia y me decía que se había ido a divertir con una rubia de tetas enormes, ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Estaba estúpido? Bueno esa pregunta yo la podía responder, cerré los puños fuertemente.

- ¿Y me lo dices así como así?.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene que te lo diga así como así? Es lo que hice mientras tú estabas aquí sentando solo. ¿Por qué no buscas con quien hablar?- Me pregunto mientras se alejaba de mi y se sentaba en la silla que Brian había estado.

Ok, ahora si me sentía a reventar de lo enojado que estaba, ¿Qué no me había escuchado? ¿Qué no me estaba prestando atención? Le había dicho que no conozco a nadie de aquí y sigue diciéndome que busque a alguien con quien hablar. Y no solo eso me tenia enojado, si no lo que había dicho, que se había ido a divertir un rato con la rubia mientras yo me quedaba aquí sentado solo. Quería darle un tremendo puñetazo en la cara para que se le quitara la sonrisa que traía en el rostro, de seguro había disfrutado mucho el haber estado con esa rubia que me está diciendo, lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué me molestaba? ¿Por qué me enojaba? A mí que me interesa con quien se divierta o no, a mí que me importa. Yo seguía para mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras este me respondía igual, ¿porque el si podía ir a divertirse y yo no? ya no tenía novia, ya no estaba con Natalie gracias a que Tom me había obligado a terminarla. Así que, ¿De qué me preocupaba? Ya no podía sentirme mal, no estoy con Natalie y puedo coquetear con cualquiera.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Oí que preguntaba cuando comencé a caminar.

- Pues me voy a divertir yo también, si tu puedes hacerlo ¿Por qué yo no?- Respondí casi gritando para que me pudiera escuchar- Iré a buscar alguna morena con buen trasero.

Iba caminando por el rancho, había demasiada gente ahora que miraba desde fuera de la mesa. Había demasiadas chicas lindas la verdad, unas estaban bailando en la pista coquetamente, otras estaban bebiendo y hablando con los amigos de Tom, otra creo por lo que mire, estaba tratando de ligar con Brian. Seguí caminando y mire a una rubia alta, pelo largo, muy buen cuerpo la verdad, con unas tetas enormes entonces pensé, que tal vez esa había sido con la que Tom se había divertido. La mire con enojo y la pase por alto, no muy lejos de ella había una morena alta, de muy buen cuerpo, pelo café claro por arriba de los hombro y con muy buen trasero, estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de llegar a ella cuando sentí una tremenda presión en el brazo y seguido de eso un jalón. Después de que salí del trance de que me habían jaloneado fuertemente mire quien había sido y no me sorprendí.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú quieres arrancarme el brazo ¿verdad?- Le pregunte enojado por cómo me había zarandeado enfrente de las chicas.

- A donde creíste que ibas nene- Dijo sin soltarme.

- Pues a divertirme igual que tu. Iba a buscar una chica linda, ya la había encontrado y tú me interrumpes así- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos y soltándome de su agarre- Ya deja de jalarme si, me vas a terminar dejando sin un puto brazo.

- No nene, tú no te vas a divertir con ninguna chica linda, ¿Estas estúpido o qué?- Pregunto con una sonrisa caminando hacia mi- Tu no te vas a divertir con nadie más que no sea yo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no me puedo divertir con alguien más?- le pregunte enojado. ¿Por qué fregados yo no podía divertirme con una chica linda como él?- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué yo no puedo y tu si? Porque te recuerdo que me presumiste en la cara como te habías divertido con una puta rubia.

Espere a que me diera una buena respuesta pero no, hizo otra cosa que me dejo helado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando me había jalado del brazo me había adentrado en una zona donde había una barda de ladrillos muy alta rodeada de árboles y arbustos impidiendo buena vista a las personas que miraban desde otro ángulo que no fuera de adentro, sin contar que ya estaba oscuro y solo había unas cuantas luces. Yo le había preguntado a Tom porque yo no podía divertirme como él me estaba diciendo que se había divertido, y este en vez de haberme dado una respuesta con palabras me agredió.  
Me tenía contra la pared mientras me tomaba del cuello con una mano, yo tenía los ojos bien abiertos y mis dos manos sobre la mano de el intentando quitar su agarre de mi cuello pero no podía.

- Tom..¿Que..que haces..? ¡Suéltame!..me..me estas ahoga..ahogando- Dije como pude intentando apartarlo de mi.

- Sabes nene, comienzo a pensar que estas de verdad muy estúpido. No puedo creer que todavía no entiendas el juego en el que estas metido-apretó mas el agarre y yo sentía como comenzaba a faltarme a mí el aire- ¿Qué todavía no te das cuenta en que estas metido y con quién?.

- Tom..Tom..suéltame..-Volví a chillar como pude.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¡¿Por qué me estaba ahogando así? Seguía apretando fuertemente mi cuello, y yo comenzaba a sentir que el aire me comenzaba a faltar, trataba de apartarlo de con mis manos quitar la suya que aprisionaba mi cuello, estaba a punto de hacerlo, de quitar su mano pero este me estrello contra la pared haciendo que mi cabeza se diera un buen golpe.

- ¡Aaaah!- Grite me había dolido demasiado- ¡Suéltame!

- No nene, ¿sabes algo? me está cansando esto- Yo lo mire a los ojos y este tiro la botella de cerveza que llevaba en la otra mano- No puedo creer que de verdad todavía no entiendas en que estas parado, ¿tan difícil de comprender es que eres mío?

Por más que quisiera contestar a eso, por más que quisiera apartarlo de mi no podía, no podía hacer nada porque las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarme, mis pulmones pedían a gritos que le pasara aire pero mi gemelo seguía sin darle paso, apretando cada vez mas y mas. Yo cerré los ojos, en cualquier momento estaba seguro que me iba a desmayar y caer al piso pero antes de que eso pasara Tom me soltó y se alejo unos dos pasos. Yo sentí un alivio enorme, tome una gran bocanada de aire y me lleve una mano al cuello sobándolo debido al dolor que tenia por el fuerte agarre que Tom me había hecho.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué rayos tratabas de ahogarme?- comencé a preguntarle gritándole- ¡Eres un puto loco! ¡Estás loco!.

- Me vale una mierda lo que me digas Bill, me vale una mierda si estoy loco o no, si soy un puto monstruo o no- me respondió volviéndose acercar. Yo por acto de reflejo a lo que hace momento había vivido di pasos hacia atrás topándome con la pared- ¿Entendiste? Me vale una mierda lo que tú pienses o quieras, lo único que a mí me importa es lo que yo digo y quiero.

- Pues estas mal, muy mal Tom. Porque no eres nada mas tu, tú no eres el más importante a más personas no solo tu- Dije enojado- Personas con sentimientos, con grandes deseos.

- A mi me vale una mierda eso nene, a mí solo me importa mi ser y podría decir que el tuyo- dijo dando otro paso hacia a mi- Porque tú eres algo que quiero para mí y que me gusta.

- Pero no soy tuyo, no soy de tu propiedad no tengo tu puto nombre grabado Tom- Le grite enojado.

Este sonrió y termino de dar los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta donde yo. Junto su cuerpo con el mío lo más que pudo, su frente pegada a la mía, nuestras narices chocando la una con la otro y nuestros labios a escasos centímetros, sus manos se posaron en mi cadera moviéndome contra él. ¿Ahora qué? Primero me dice que se fue a divertir con una rubia, luego casi me mata dejándome sin aire y ahora esto juntándose a mí a más no poder, pegándome contra él para que lo pueda sentir.

- Tom..aléjate..suéltame..- Dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo.

- ¿Por qué nene? Estoy seguro que te estás muriendo por tenerme a si de cerca en este momento-Respondió mientras apretaba levemente el agarre de mi cadera.

- No..Tom..suéltame ya..estamos en un lugar en el que nos pueden ver..aparte no quiero- dije intentando alejarlo, pero como siempre fracaso mi intento- Aparte no quiero estar contigo si vas a seguir creyendo que soy de tu propiedad cuando no es así.

- Y volemos con la puta manía de decir que no nene-Dijo alejándose de repente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura?

- No, no es que yo sea el cabeza dura, aquí el único cabeza dura y loco para acabarla eres ¡tú!- Dije en tono alzo y con voz firme- Tu, porque sigues con esa estupidez de que nada mas soy tuyo, de que tu nada mas puedes estar conmigo y hacerme lo que quieras cuando no es así.

- Claro que es así nene, porque así tiene que ser. Tu eres mío y de nadie más, me gustas y ya te dije que a mí lo que me gusta no lo comparto.

- ¿Entonces porque yo tengo que compartirte?- Le pregunte arto, enojado y sorprendido porque le había dicho eso.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?- Cuestiono él. Claro estaba que no había entendido lo que yo quise decir.

- ¿Qué entonces porque yo tengo que compartirte? ¿Por qué tengo que dejar que te diviertas con otras putas?- Enojado, arto y cel..celoso así estaba sonando estaba seguro- Dime, ¿Por qué tu puedes irte a divertir y yo tengo que soportar que me lo digas?

Note la cara de sorpresa de él, estaba seguro de que no se esperaba que yo le dijera eso al igual que yo, yo tampoco pensé que diría eso. Estaba sorprendido de mi mismo, estaba completamente fuera de onda sabía lo que le había dicho, pero no sabía el ¿Por qué? estaba sonando como un estúpido celoso enojado y todo por Tom. Si enterado y aceptado estaba que me gustaba, que me encantaba como besaba, tocaba y todo pero las escenas de celos acompañadas de enojos solo se tienen cuando te están quitando, se está yendo o te están tratando de arrebatar lo que te gusta, lo que es tuyo lo que quieres demasiado. Y si, a mi me había molestado cuando Tom me dijo que se había divertido mucho con una rubia, me había molestado demasiado porque él me gusta pero no, yo no lo quiero. Es más, me repito a cada rato que solo es follar y gustarse pero no más, ¿Por qué? porque es mi hermano y porque no lo quiero volver a querer para que me vuelva a dejar como lo hizo ya la primera vez. Claro que la primera vez, me dejo porque se quería ir y en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos nos gustábamos.

- ¿Me estas armando una escena de celos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa y llevándose las manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

- ¡NO! Claro que no es una escena de celos ,es..es una pregunta que tengo ¿Por qué si tu no me dejas estar o coquetear con otras personas porque debo de dejarte yo?- Había cambiado completamente la pregunta, no quería que pensara que era una escena de celos porque no lo era o ¿sí?.

Tom sonrió, y se acerco de nuevo a mí pero esta vez me paso por alado y se posiciono atrás. Paso sus brazos por mi cintura estrechándola y acercándome a él, pegándome completamente haciendo que sintiera su pecho pegado a mi espalda y mi culo contra du entrepierna. Yo no me moví y no dije nada, solo suspire.

- Y te repito una vez más nene, tu eres mío solo mío por eso no puedes estar con nadie más, porque mientras yo te quiera para mi nadie más te va a tener. Yo puedo obligarte a que no quieras estar con nadie más que no sea yo, yo puedo demostrarte que no vas a querer estar con nadie más que no sea yo- me decía al oído en voz baja y apretándome lo mas fuerte contra el- En cambio, tu a mi no puedes decirme y pedirme nada, porque yo no soy tuyo, yo nada mas soy mío y nada más.

- Pero..eso no es..- No me dejo terminar.

- Pero nada nene, así están las cosas y ten por seguro que así se van a quedar. Ahora no me hagas enojar porque es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y vente conmigo- Dijo soltándome y comenzando a caminar. Yo me quede parado, tratando de asimilar lo que me había dicho- ¿Vienes o voy por ti?.

- Vo..voy.

¿Qué te pasa Bill? ¿Qué estas dejando que te haga? ¿Qué te está pasando? Me preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia lo que era la explanada donde toda la gente estaba bailando. Miraba como Tom caminaba enfrente de mí a veces saludando con un movimiento de mano a unos que otros tipos y con una sonrisa y un giño de ojo a otras tipas. Y cada que saludaba o le sonreía alguna de las tías que estaban ahí yo sentía un tremendo enojo, hacia el que las saludaba y les coqueteaba y hacia ellas que le coqueteaban como podían, pero no, yo no puedo estar a mi no me pueda pasar eso, yo no puedo tener celos, no puedo estar celoso.

- Ven vamos con los demás- Dijo tomándome del brazo y dirigiéndome a donde estaban todos.

Llegamos a una gran mesa donde estaban sentados todos los amigos de Tom, estaban tomando y platicando muy energéticamente se notaba que se la estaban pasando bien, incluso Brian que al principio lo había visto un poco apagado, ahora se encontraba un poco tomado y platicando a gritos con Abram. Tom se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre y yo me quede parado, no porque no quisiera sentarme, sino porque ya no había más lugar.

- Ven nene, siéntate aquí- Dijo Tom con una sonrisa de medio lado señalándome sus piernas.

- ¡¿Qué?-Grite sorprendido por lo que había dicho- No, no. Yo no me voy a sentar en tus piernas.

Oí como después de que dije eso hubo un tremendo sonido de fondo, puras carcajadas y ¿de quienes? Pues de los amigos de mi hermano quienes estaban sentados muriéndose de la risa por cómo había respondido. Yo me encogí en hombros esperando a que se callaran y a que Tom no dijera otra estupidez como esa.

- Vamos nene, ven y siéntate aquí en mis piernas, no seas infantil como si no lo hubieras hecho antes- Soltó con una sonrisa mientras movía su piercing con la lengua. ¿Qué había dicho el estúpido? ¿Cómo si no lo hubiera hecho antes?.

- ¿Qué? sabes tío, eso se oyó demasiado raro- Dijo Sam mirándonos a los dos.

- ¿Qué se oyó raro? Lo que dije, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto mi gemelo.

- Pues porque se oyó raro de la forma que lo dijiste. ''Vamos nene ven y siéntate en mis piernas, como si no lo hubieras hecho antes''- Repitió Sam- Definitivamente se oyó raro.

Yo me sentía morir, tenia demasiada pena Tom se había pasado con su comentario hasta mi se me hizo raro y un poco..un poco tonto. ¿Cómo decía eso? Es raro, está loco, y eso cada día me queda más seguro, más claro.

- Depende de la forma que lo interpretes- Respondió sereno Tom- Bill muchas veces se sentó en mis piernas cuando éramos pequeños, solo que ahora no quiere porque están ustedes enfrente.

- No, no es por eso. Pero es que, la verdad no tengo ganas de sentarme así parado estoy bien.

- No pues sí, tu siempre parado estas bien, también cuando se te paran otras cosas- Decía riéndose mientras me miraba. ¿Qué fregados estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo tantas estupideces y delante de sus amigos? Sentí mi rostro arder.

- Bueno ese, debo admitir que si se oyó mal por donde quiera que lo repases- Comento Nicolás.

- Anda Bill, siéntate aquí. Yo iré por unas cervezas cuando vuelva vendré con otra silla- Me dijo Brian ofreciéndome su lugar- Así no te sientas en las piernas de tu hermano.

- Gracias- Dije al instante en el que me senté. Mendigo Tom se había pasado con sus comentarios.

Tom se introdujo en la plática que estaban teniendo sus amigos, hablaban de ''negocios'' unos cuantos problemillas que tenían, y de chicas. Yo solo tenía mi codo recargado en la mesa y la palma de mi mano en mi mejilla sosteniendo mi cabeza. No quería oír de lo que hablaban ya que no me interesaba, no quería escuchar a quienes tenían que ir a darle una lección porque ya suficiente había sufrido con lo que había vivido hoy. Estaba mirando hacia la demás gente que bailaba y tomaba cuando algo llamo mi atención en la conversación, estaban hablando de Tom y de su antigua relación, de la chica a la que había dejado en la otra ciudad, yo disimuladamente gire la cabeza y puse toda la atención en la conversación.

- De verdad no puedo creer que la hayas dejado Tom- Le decía Gaston mirándolo sorprendido- Dayana era muy, pero muy linda y te quería demasiado.

- Y por lo que mirábamos, pensamos que tu también la querías mucho a ella- Esta vez hablo Abram. Yo escuchaba atentamente, pero claro disimulando.

- Pues la verdad no la quería. Si me gustaba y todo, era una buena chica y vaya que me la pasaba muy bien con ella pero nada mas- Respondió Tom mientras le daba un trago a su bebida- Saben perfectamente que yo no soy tío de sentimientos.

- No pues si eso nos queda claro, pero lo que no entiendo es porque la dejaste así nada mas, ni siquiera un explicación le diste es más, a nosotros tampoco la dejaste cuando te regresaste para acá a nadie le avisaste que te largabas- comento Sam- Hasta días después a nosotros y nos obligaste a venir.

- Y ¿Por qué debía haberle dado una explicación? Dayana no era mi novia, solo era mi amiga, una amiga con la que me llevaba de maravilla pero nada más. Aparte yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, no tengo y no debo.

Así que Tom había dejado a una chica en la otra ciudad, había estado con alguien más no en una relación formal. Y por lo que decían los chicos la chica era linda y lo quería demasiado, por esto según entendía no podía creer que la hubiera dejado. De nuevo volví a sentir esa puta sensación de enojo y alerta, esa sensación que había sentido cuando Tom me dijo que se había divertido con la estúpida rubia.  
Celos..no, no y no. Yo no puedo tener celos, no puedo.

- Y tu Bill, ¿Qué nos cuentas? ¿Tienes novia algún romance por ahí?- Me pregunto Abram con una sonrisa.

- Am..bueno yo si..- entonces recordé, yo ya no tenía novia- No, no tengo ningún romance por ahora.

- Pero está enamorado de alguien ¿no es así nene?- hablo Tom- Esta bien entrado con una persona, le encanta y me lo ha dicho.

Otra vez estaba con sus estúpidos comentarios de doble sentido, a los cuales yo le entendía perfectamente porque sabía a qué se refería, los demás solo se quedaban con cara de no entender lo que decía, por lo que no le prestaban demasiada atención intentando encontrar el doble sentido.

- Y ¿Cómo se llama Bill? La que te gusta- Cuestiono Abram.

- Am…prefiero no decir nombres. Pero debo decir que es una persona que quiere controlarme la cual tiene demasiado ego en su interior- Cada palabra que dije, la dije mirando a Tom directamente a los ojos.

- Hay no, una chica controladora y con demasiado ego no es una buena combinación, claro que si se sabe mover en la cama es otra cosa- Dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago.

- Pues de la persona que mi nene les está hablando se sabe mover de maravilla en la cama, y le da tanto que hasta yo he oído los gemidos que le saca- Rojo, helado, sorprendido, sin podérmela creer así me había quedado- Y vaya que Bill sí que grita.

Voltee a mirar a los demás y estos estaban igual que yo, sorprendidos y sin saber que decir. Estúpido, estúpido y más estúpido. Tom la había cagado en su puto comentario, me había dejado como estúpido y si eran inteligentes habían entendido lo que quiso decir. Si habían entendido y le había agarrado yo ya había quedado delante de ellos como un puto marica, porque en muchas palabras Tom había dicho que a mí me gustaba que me dieran por culo.

- Bueno, pues creo que..- Abram no sabía ni que decir. Le habían entendido, le habían entendido yo me sentí a morir, estaba muerto de vergüenza.

- Creo que mejor..mejor voy por algo de tomar- Me levante de la silla y los deje ahí.

Necesitaba ir por algo de tomar, algo que me hiciera olvidar la estupidez que había dicho Tom delante de todos sus amigos, me moría de vergüenza de verdad se había pasado. Era un puto maldito, y ¿así me gusta? No puedo creerlo, pero solo eso nada más me gusta no más. Llegue a la mesa donde estaban todas las bebidas y tome un vaso desechable me serví vodka con limón y me tome más de la mitad de un trago, me termine lo que me quedaba y me serví de nuevo. Me iba a sentar en una de las mesas, solo no me importaba no iba a volver a donde estaban los demás.  
Me dirigí a la mesa en donde hace unas horas había estado y me senté, apenas había dejado el vaso cuando mire como alguien más se sentaba a mi lado, pensé que sería Tom pero no, me equivoque otra vez. Era Brian de nuevo, que se sentaba en la silla de alado dejando su botella de cerveza en la mesa.

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa?-me pregunto- Ahora el que esta como aburrido eres tú.

- No, no estoy aburrido estoy enojado.

Mire la cara de este quien solo sonrió. Bueno creo que le había contestado con toda la libertad posible pero no me importaba, así me sentía enojado y con ganas de darle uno tremendos trancazos a Tom. Le di un sorbo a mi bebida y luego volví a dejar el vaso en la mesa.

- No te gustaron los comentarios de tu hermano ¿verdad?- Dijo burlón.

- Pues no, la verdad no. Se paso al decir eso, si pones atención rápidamente entiendes que está tratando de decir.

- Si por eso lo digo, pero no te preocupes no creo que los demás se den cuenta del doble sentido que está usando Tom-Comento.

- Pues yo no diría eso, después de la estupidez que dijo como último comentario creo que todos entendieron.

Brian suspiro y recargo la espalda en la silla extendiendo los pies por debajo de la mesa mientras ponía sus manos extendidas en la mesa jugando con el vaso, yo solo lo miraba atentamente. Brian se me hacía bastante extraño la verdad, no podía creer que fuera ''amigo'' de los demás, que hiciera cosas como vender y traficar e incluso matar, aunque no sabía la verdad si él hacía lo mismo que Tom pero supongo que sí. Tampoco podía creer que siguiera siendo ''mejor amigo'' de Tom después de lo que este le hizo con su novia.

- Bri..Brian..-Dije dudoso este fijo su vista en mi- Puedo preguntarte algo.

- Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras somos amigos ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa- Bueno eso creo yo.

- Si, si somos amigos. Bueno lo que quiero preguntarte es..- no sabía si de verdad debía preguntárselo tal vez no le gustaría y no me respondería- ¿Cómo sigues siendo mejor amigo de mi hermano después de lo que te hizo?

Note la sorpresa de el debido a mi pregunta, claro estaba que no se esperaba que eso fuera lo que quería preguntarle. Tomo el vaso con la bebida en sus manos, le dio varios tragos y luego la volvió a dejar fijando su vista en mi. Sus piro y luego hablo.

- No lose la verdad. Debería odiarlo, debería haberlo matado cuando lo mire con ella en la cama o si no hacia eso, por lo menos no debí haberle vuelto hablar pero nose..- Me respondía- Pero no, todo lo contrario, le sigo hablando sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y no sé porque, tal vez es que lo conozco muy bien y en cierta parte somos iguales.

- ¿Iguales? Tú y Tom, lo dudo.

- No te creas Bill, Tom y yo somos muy parecidos, desde que nos conocimos nos caímos bien. Se volvió mi mejor amigo y yo me volví el mejor amigo de el- Contaba y yo le prestaba más atención- Aparte de eso, lo conozco perfectamente, lo conozco podría decirte como la palma de mi mano.

Yo lo mire aun mas, ¿Qué lo conocía como la palma de su mano? La verdad no creía eso, creo que ni yo mismo conozco bien a Tom y eso que soy su hermano gemelo. Creo que ni yo mismo se de lo que es capaz, yo pensaba que jamás se atrevería a matar y estaba completamente equivocado, ahora me había dado cuenta de que era capaz de eso y creo que hasta mas.

- Por eso, a veces pienso que pobre de ti. Si para mi es difícil tenerlo como mejor amigo porque sé perfectamente de lo que es capaz, no quiero imaginarme como será tenerlo de hermano.

- ¿De qué es capaz Tom?- Pregunte con curiosidad. Quería que me dijera por lo menos algo, que me contara más de él. Tom se había ido de la casa por tres años, tres años en los cuales no le vi y solo me hablo dos veces en las cuales termine colgándole por rabia.

- Pues la verdad Bill no quiero decirte con certeza, pero debo decirte que Tom es de cuidado, aunque sea mi amigo debo decir que es una persona sin sentimientos, no le importa nada más que el, solo piensa en su bienestar y nada más. Es una persona…muy..no se cómo decirlo es como..- Yo le interrumpí.

- ¿Un monstruo?- Me atreví a preguntar.

- A veces pienso que si, no un monstruo como los de las películas que dan miedo por su apariencia, sino por cómo es- le dio un sorbo a su bebida- Si estas con el debes estar al pendiente a cada segundo, cuidándote porque Tom en cualquier momento termina lastimando.

Suspire cuando termino diciendo eso, el decía lo mismo que Tom me había dicho. Que era un tío de cuidado, que no tenía sentimientos, que solo se importaba el mismo y que lastima cuando quiere. ¿En verdad era así? ¿En verdad era tan malo? Yo ya una vez le he gritado que es un puto monstruo en su cara, cuando se fue le grite, cuando se fue me quedo claro que era un tío al que solo le importa el mismo. Pero algo, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que no era del todo así, el no podía ser un tío sin sentimientos, que no sintiera nada por nadie no podía ser normal.  
De alguna manera yo no creía eso, no creía que fuera así. De que está loco, es un asesino y que tiene un trabajo que da miedo de eso si estoy seguro, pero de que sea tan frio, tan maldito como me dice él y me estaba contando Brian nose porque no lo creo o ¿será que no lo quiero creer?. Seguí platicando con Brian la verdad era un tío muy gracioso y amable aparte de que te podía quedar hablando con el de cualquier cosa. Me conto un poco de él y yo le conté un poco de mí, me pregunto que si porque Tom no me había llevado con el cuándo se fue de la casa yo le dije que no sabía, le conté todo lo que me había dicho y este solo se sorprendido. Las horas pasaron y cuando me di cuenta me quede con la boca abierta, mire el reloj en mi celular y eran las tres de la madrugada, ya era tarde y siendo sincero estaba cansado y con mucho sueño, creo que el haberme tomado tantos vasos de vodka con limón no me habían caído muy bien.

- Bueno Brian, fue un gusto haberte conocido mas- Dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba de la silla y el hacía lo mismo- Pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, la verdad estoy cansado, sigo un poco shokeado y quiero irme a la casa.

- Ya me imagino como debes estar por lo que viste, cuando te tome del brazo pude darme cuenta- era verdad, cuando yo iba hacia Tom para tratar de detenerlo y que no matara al tipo él me detuvo- Estabas temblando demasiado.

- Bueno es que no siempre se ve a tu hermano matando a alguien- Respondí en voz baja- Bueno me la pase muy bien la verdad, espero que podamos llegar a ser tan buenos amigos como lo eres como Tom.

- Solo si no te acuestas con mi novia- Bromeo.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo jamás serias capaz de hacer algo así.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos después, creo que debes de ir y buscar a Tom para que puedan irse.

Me despedí con el de un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. Me había pasado un buen rato hablando con él, de eso no me cavia la menor duda, el rancho era grande y tenía que buscar a Tom lo primero que pensé fue en dirigirme a la mesa donde lo había dejado cuando hizo ese comentario tan estúpido. Llegue y note que ahí seguían los demás, ya estaban un poco mas bebidos y cada uno tenía una compañía, una zorra a su alrededor pero Tom no estaba, por alguna razón el no mirarlo ahí con alguna tía hizo que se me formara una sonrisa. Tal vez estaba buscándome para que ya nos fuéramos y eso hizo que la sonrisa que ya tenía se ensanchara más.

- Hay Tom, ¿Dónde estarás?- Me pregunte mientras caminaba buscándolo.

Había pasado ya la mesa de las bebidas, la pista que se estaba usando para bailar y la zona donde estaba el DJ con la música, al DJ no lo había visto hasta que pase por alado de él y el muy puto me grito que estaba bien bueno y si me quería ir con él. Obviamente yo ni siquiera me había girado a mirarle, que se fuera de puto a otra parte. Yo estaba la verdad muy concentrado tratando de encontrar a Tom quería irme a la casa a dormir y quería encontrarlo a él.  
Iba caminando por la misma parte donde me había tomado del cuello y me había estrellado contra la pared cuando comencé a escuchar ciertos ruidos que hicieron que me sorprendiera. Provenían de un lugar entre los arbustos y árboles, creo que yo era el único que los escuchaba ya que la demás gente que estaba por ahí estaba en su mundo haciendo lo que se encontraba haciendo.

- Animales serán- Dije en plan de comenzar a caminar.

-¡Aahh! Si..si..¡Diioss!- Oí que gritaron, o más bien cual gritaron gimieron- ¡Ah! Si..¡mas..mas!

Abrí los ojos como plato al oír esto, vaya estaban teniendo una pequeña diversión alguien ahí dentro. Se me formo un sonrisa al pensarlo, gente tan urgida que de perdida no podía irse al carro y hacerlo haya, volví a escuchar los gemidos pero esta vez con más intensidad vaya que se le estaban metiendo bien a la tipa que se la estuvieran follando. Me quede ahí parado, oyendo los gemidos cada vez más fuerte, por alguna razón no quería moverme quería seguir ahí escuchando, sentía como mi pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar y comenzaba a sudar. Y todo era por lo que estaba escuchando, si, si se mirara morboso pero no me importa.

- ¿Y si hecho un pequeño vistazo?- Me pregunte a mí mismo. Quería mirar un poco quienes era los que estaban disfrutando tanto- Nadie se dará cuenta, nadie me mirara.

Me quede un rato mas ahí escuchando y tratando de decidir si entraba y entre los arbustos y miraba un poco. ¿Qué tenia de malo que mirara? Un rancho no era para follar y menos entre los árboles, el piso y los bichos, además si me miraban si me cachaban mirando podía excusarme diciendo que andaba buscando a una persona y soltarles en la cara que son unos depravados por follar entre los arbustos.  
Al final me decidí por si, por ir y mirar un poco. Que Tom me encontrara a mí, que él me buscara. Conforme me iba acercando los gemidos se oían mas fuertes, al principio parecía que estaba cerca del lugar de donde estaban pero una vez que comencé avanzar pude darme cuenta de que me había equivocado, estaban un poco alejados.

- ¡OHHH DIOOS! Si..si..sii..eres tan..bueno..- Gemía la chica sin descaro- Mas..Metela más.

Quería llegar ya al lugar y mirar, aunque sonara asqueroso me estaba encendiendo con tan solo escuchar a la chica gemir, sentí como mi entrepierna comenzaba a doler y como mi respiración se volvía más agitada que antes. Después de varios metros recorridos llegue al lugar, llegue a donde estaban esas dos personas pasándola de maravilla, la chica estaba a cuatro patas sobre el piso y el tío la traía agarrada de la cadera empujándola contra su cadera mientras la chica se movía también. La chica tenía la cabeza gacha y el tío hacia tras, se notaba que le estaba dando duro y a la chica le estaba gustando.  
Quería mirar el rostro pero no podía, creo que aun estaba un poco apartado y con eso de que la luz no alumbraba demasiado era más difícil, seguía en mi posición detrás de el tronco de un árbol mirando cada segundo casi sin pestañear.

- ¡AAAHHH! Me vas..me vas a partir..diosss- Y los gemidos que más bien ahora sonaban como gritos de la chica me prendían aun mas.

Dios mío, yo era un completo enfermo. Pero la verdad no me interesaba del todo, seguía parado observando cada detalle, la chica había levantado la cabeza y miraba hacia enfrente, las manos las tenía hechas puño en el suelo y pude darme cuenta de que tenía el pelo largo en risos. Quería verle la cara a la tía y al tío, quería saber quiénes eran para ver si algún día me los topaba hacer un chiste sobre follar en un rancho escondidos entre los árboles. Y como quería mirarlos comencé avanzar más, caminando lentamente y con cuidado para que no escucharan mis pasos y se separan. Llegue hasta el tronco de árbol más cerca que había de ellos, por suerte era grande y gordo y me cubría muy bien, a unos centímetros de mi podía ver la ropa tirada, la blusa de la tía y los pantalones del tío. Las luz daba perfecto en donde estaba, en cuanto levantaran las caras podría ver quiénes eran y así los tendría pillados.

- ¡OHHH!...no..no..aahh..si..si..mas..dioss..-Gimió la tía levantando la cabeza.

La mire, no desperdicie ningún segundo en el que su cabeza estuvo al aire, la reconocí al instante. Era la misma tía que había visto cuando iba a buscar a una linda chica, la tía de pelo rubio y cuerpo bueno, con unas tetotas, con la rubia que Tom me había descrito. Entonces como por acto de reflejo voltee a ver la cara del tío. Helado, con los ojos bien abiertos, los labios temblándome, las piernas sintiéndose débiles y amenazándome con dejarme caer, mis manos que habían estado agarradas del tronco del árbol se soltaron cayendo a los costados de mi cuerpo.  
Sin más sentí como mis ojos comenzaban aguarse, como comenzaban a darme una vista borrosa y pocos segundos después dejaban correr lágrimas por mis mejillas.

- No..no pue..-Las palabras no me salían, sentía mi garganta seca- Esto..no.


	13. Capitulo XII

_**Capitulo XII.**_

La mire, no desperdicie ningún segundo en el que su cabeza estuvo al aire, la reconocí al instante. Era la misma tía que había visto cuando iba a buscar a una linda chica, la tía de pelo rubio y cuerpo bueno, con unas tetotas, con la rubia que Tom me había descrito. Entonces como por acto de reflejo voltee a ver la cara del tío. Helado, con los ojos bien abiertos, los labios temblándome, las piernas sintiéndose débiles y amenazándome con dejarme caer, mis manos que habían estado agarradas del tronco del árbol se soltaron cayendo a los costados de mi cuerpo.  
Sin más sentí como mis ojos comenzaban aguarse, como comenzaban a darme una vista borrosa y pocos segundos después dejaban correr lágrimas por mis mejillas.

- No..no pue..-Las palabras no me salían, sentía mi garganta seca- Esto..no.

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando y mucho menos a quien estaba mirando, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas incontroladas, sentía como bajan por mis mejillas, mi labio inferior temblaba. Comencé avanzar hacia atrás, retrocediendo no quería seguir mirando, no quería seguir oyendo. Quería salir sin que me miraran, sin que se dieran cuenta de mi pero al parecer me salió mal, pise una estúpida rama la cual hizo ruido cuando la rompí, note como los dos volteaban hacia mi dirección yo me agache lo más rápido que pude y al parecer no me notaron. Salí de entre los arbustos chocando con unos chicos los cuales me miraron con cara rara, quería irme a la casa no quería seguir aquí.  
Llegue a la gran puerta de salida, pero ¿Cómo irme a la casa? ¿Con quién? Me había venido con Tom y estaba más que claro que este todavía no tenía ganas de irse, ¿Por qué? pues porque él era el tío que se estaba tirando a la rubia, el estaba ahí con ella follando. Lo recordaba y sentía una presión en el pecho y como de mis ojos seguían saliendo más lagrimas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloro? A mi que me interesa a quien se tire Tom a mi no debe importarme, no tiene porque. Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos, recordando lo que había visto, pensando en cómo fregados regresarme a la casa pero una voz me saco de mi trance, esperanzado de que esa voz fuera la de mi gemelo voltee lo más rápido encontrándome con una sorpresa no era Tom, era Brian que me miraba con una cara de preocupación.

- Bill.. ¿Estás llorando?- Me pregunto. Yo solo me volví a girar y limpie las lágrimas.

- No, no estoy llorando- Trate de que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible, que no sonara entrecortada.

Brian quien había estado a mis espaldas camino hasta que se poso delante de mi mirándome directamente a los ojos, ahora si se daría cuenta de que estaba llorando lo único que pedía era que no preguntara porque lo estaba haciendo, ¿Qué rayos le diría? ¿Qué estaba llorando porque había mirado como Tom se estaba tirando a una puta? No yo no podía decirle eso, aparte de que sonaría raro él se preguntaría ¿Por qué rayos eso me hace llorar? Y tiene razón, a mi no me importa, no me importa.

- Bill si estas llorando- Afirmo- Pero ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te paso?.

- Yo..bueno..es que..- ¿Qué le digo? Tenía que inventarle algo- Es que como estoy un poco tomado, cansado tengo demasiado sueño y como no soy muy bueno caminando mientras buscaba a Tom pise mal y me torcí el pie, me dolió tanto que pues me saco lagrimas.

Se me quedo mirando, si de seguro no me había creído y ¿Quién me iba a cree? Excusa tan estúpida que había utilizado. El llevaba una botella de cerveza en una mano y en la otra una cajetilla de cigarros. Los mire y este como si me leyera el pensamiento me la extendió, tome un cigarrillo y me ofreció el suyo para que lo encendiera. Aun sentía ganas de llorar, aun sentía ese maldito dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba en paz y el nudo en la garganta. Estaba expulsando el humo por mi boca cuando Brian me hablo.

- ¿Ya encontraste a Tom?- Me pregunto. Yo agache la mirada y respondí.

- No, no lo he encontrado no sé donde pueda estar metido.

- Bueno pues entonces creo que esperaras a que el te encuentre ¿verdad?-Yo levante la mirada y me encontré con la suya.

- Sí, creo que si.

- Bueno pues entonces vamos con los demás chicos, no creo que quieras esperar aquí solo aparte de que es demasiado aburrido- Dijo.

Yo nada mas asentí con la cabeza no muy convencido la verdad, recordé el estúpido comentario que había hecho Tom y eso me hizo sentir incomodo, ¿Qué tal si llegaba a sentarme y me preguntaban algo? pero ya que mas daba, Brian tenía razón, no quería esperar a que Tom ''me encontrara'' solo. A pesar de que yo ya lo había encontrado y sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo, de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta. Llegamos hasta la mesa donde estaban, ahora solo se encontraban Gastón, Sam y Abram. Nicolás ya no estaba supongo que se había ido, me senté en una silla que estaba un poco apartada y sentí las miradas de ellos sobre mí.

- No te preocupes Bill, nosotros no juzgamos a la gente por lo que le gusta- Dijo Abram con cara seria.

- ¿Por lo que les gusta?- Cuestione entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería- Según ustedes, ¿Qué es lo que me gusta?.

- Pues..bueno..lo que dijo Tom creo que nos lo dejo muy claro aparte tu reacción cuando te fuiste- Empezó a hablar Sam- No me importa que te gusten los hombres, nosotros no somos de esa estúpida gente que juzga nada mas por hacerlo.

Yo no pude evitar poner cara de sorpresa ante lo que me estaban diciendo, y por lo que vi Brian también la puso tal vez no le había dicho el estúpido comentario que había hecho Tom, pero ¿En verdad creían que me gustaban los hombres? ¿En verdad pensaban eso?. A mi no me gustan los hombres, o bueno me gusta Tom eso no puedo ya negarlo ya ha quedado claro, pero solo el no me gusta ningún otro hombre. Pero ellos está más que claro que no deben por nada del mundo enterarse.

- ¿Enserio creen eso? ¿Enserio piensan que me van los tíos?- Pregunte serio y mirando a cada uno.

- Pues ver..- Interrumpí a Abram.

- Pues nada, a mi no me van los tíos lo que dijo Tom solo lo dijo para cagarme nada más. Pero no me gustan los tíos, no soy gay. Así que más vale que les quede claro.

Note la cara de sorpresa de ellos por cómo les había hablado, por cómo les había respondido con voz firme y alta. Me había enojado un poco la verdad, pero no me importaba con que les quedara claro que yo no soy gay está bien, porque no me considero gay no lo soy si, tal vez follo con Tom y me gusta pero nada más el, ningún otro chico me llama la atención ni siquiera un poco.

- Esta bien, creo que ya nos quedo claro- Comento Sam- Pero no te molestes.

- No, no estoy molesto. Estoy cansado ya quiero irme a la casa tengo demasiado sueño- Respondí. Creo que me había pasado un poco en la forma que les conteste.

De un momento a otro ellos se encontraban platicando, adentrados en una plática en la cual incluso Brian estaba hablando animadamente. Yo solo los miraba y no prestaba atención, no quería saber de que hablaban la verdad no me interesaba y no solo eso, aunque quisiera escuchar no podría porque en la cabeza solo tengo la imagen de Tom follando con la estúpida rubia esa entre los arbustos. Yo todavía no me terminaba mi cigarro, me faltaba un poco pero todavía quedaba, estaba dándole la ultima probada cuando una voz detrás de mi hizo que tragara el humo.

- Vaya no sabía que te gustaba fumar nene- Tom, Tom era él.

Gire mi cabeza y lo mire, las trenzas las traía un poco despeinadas, la ropa demasiado arrugada más bien la camisa, en el cuello le pude notar más de un chupete y los labios los traía hinchados. Baje mi vista al suelo, no quería mirarlo porque sentía como mis emociones comenzaban a traicionarme, comenzaba a sentir que mis ojos quería volver a dejar lagrimas salir.

- Hasta que apareces hombre, Bill te estaba buscando desde hace rato porque dice que ya está cansado y se quiere ir- Comento Brian levantándose de la silla y poniéndose de lado de mi gemelo.

- ¿Ya te quieres ir? Y ¿Por qué no me marcaste al celular para que me lo dijeras?- Me pregunto, yo no levante la vista solo le respondí.

- Porque no tengo tu número.

- Bueno entonces vámonos, yo también ya estoy cansado y tengo demasiadas ganas de dormir. Aparte de nuestra casa nos queda un poco lejos de aquí- Comento.

Yo me levante de la silla sin mirarlo, me despedí de los chicos con un adiós cortante y camine hacia donde Tom había metido el carro, porque cuando llegamos no lo había dejado estacionado afuera, sino en el garaje que había aquí adentro. Sin esperarlo y mirar si iba detrás de mí llegue encontrando el carro, me pare en la puerta del copiloto y espere hasta que llegara. Mire como segundos después entraba posicionándose en la puerta del conductor, abriéndola y quitándole el seguro. Yo me adentre en el carro y me acomode, no quería mirarlo, no quería hablarle pero sobre todo, no quería comenzar a llorar de nuevo y que el mirara. Encendió el coche y salimos del garaje para después salir del rancho, era verdad aunque el lugar estuviera en la ciudad nuestra casa quedaba un poco lejos, íbamos en la carretera y todo era silencio un maldito incomodo silencio. Yo iba con la mirada por la ventanilla mirando hacia la calle mientras él iba concentrado conduciendo.

- Así que me estuviste buscando, ¿No me miraste por ninguna parte?- Pregunto y yo solo me decía no Bill no recuerdes como lo miraste y con quien me decía.

- No, no te encontré por ninguna parte era como si la tierra te hubiera comido- Mentí.

Después de esa corta conversación ya no volvimos hablar, llegamos a la casa y yo me baje lo más rápido del carro, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí adentrándome en la casa para después irme a mi habitación. Me avente en la cama y comencé a llorar contra la almohada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloro?, no lo entiendo a mi no me tiene que importar con quien más folle Tom, si me gusta pero yo no puedo ponerme celoso de él, a mi no puede dolerme el verlo con alguien más porque eso solo le pasa a las personas que quieren a otra. Y yo, yo no quiero a Tom yo no puedo quererlo. Seguía en mi habitación, acostado boca abajo con la almohada en mi cara ¿Por qué el fregados si podía divertirse con más gente y yo no? ¿Por qué yo no podía buscar diversión con una chica linda como él? Yo no soy nada suyo para que quiere tenerme controlado, dominado. Y yo no estoy metido en ningún juego como el dijo, yo no estoy jugando a nada.  
Estaba con los ojos llorosos, mis ojos un poco hinchados y con la almohada mojada de mis lagrimas que se estrellaban ahí, estaba tranquilo tratando de dejar de pensar en lo que había visto y olvidar, cuando se abrió la puerta de mi habitación, yo me gire y me encontré con la mirada de Tom, este se recargo en el marco de la puerta y me miro atentamente.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Yo..yo no estoy llorando- Gire mi cara y me limpie los rastros de lagrimas ¿Qué quería ahora?.

- Pues yo ciertamente diría lo contrario, ahora dime ¿Por qué lloras?- Volvió a preguntar.

- ¡Que no estoy llorando!- Respondí no iba a decirle que si y el porqué.

Mire como Tom sonreía y rodaba los ojos. ¿Por qué había entrado así a la habitación? ¿Qué se creía es mi lugar? Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hasta donde estaba el.

- Salte de mi habitación ahora mismo, para entrar tienes que tocar la puerta antes- Le dije enojado.

- Yo no tengo porque tocar para entrar alguna parte, no pido permiso- Respondió.

- Pues para entrar a mi habitación si tienes que pedir permiso y tocar- Dije comenzando a empujarlo hacia afuera- Para ver si quiero dejarte pasar o no, y como ahora quiero estar solo quiero ¡Que salgas ahora mismo!.

- Yo no me voy a salir de aquí porque no quiero- Respondió empujándome y haciendo que retrocediera. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Qué no oíste lo que te dije? Quiero que te salgas de mi habitación, quiero dormir y estar solo.

- No me voy a salir ¿Por qué adivina que nene? Voy a dormir aquí contigo esta noche- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras yo, yo abría la boca ante lo que decía.

- ¡¿Qué? NO, no y no. Tu no vas a dormir aquí en mi habitación tu tienes la tuya propia.

- Pero es que en mi habitación duermo solo y no me gusta dormir solo, me gusta dormir bien acompañado y tú lo sabes- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Pues si quieres dormir bien acompañado porque no vas y buscas a esa estúpida rubia a la que te follaste en el rancho, anda ve y búscala y tráetela para que te haga compañía al dormir- Le grite enojado y mirándolo a los ojos este sonrió, o no Bill ya soltaste todo.

- Así que si eras tú, si fuiste el tu el que estaba escondido entre los arbustos mirando.

Yo palidecí cuando oí que dijo eso, ¿Qué había dicho? Que si había sido yo el de los arbustos, me había mirado, se había dado cuenta de que había sido yo, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo mirarme si estaba oscuro y yo me agache?, lo mire él seguía sonriendo y yo, yo me sentía morir de pura vergüenza.

- No, yo nose de que me estás hablando- Dije comenzando a caminar por la habitación, tratando de que mis ojos no me traicionaran al recordar como lo mire.

- Ya nene, no tienes porque mentir se perfectamente que eras tú, te mire perfectamente tu figura no se puede confundir fácilmente- Respondió- Ya te descubrí nene, para que seguir negándolo.

Morir, morirme eso era lo que quería en ese momento, se había dado cuenta de que había sido yo. Me había reconocido perfectamente aunque no hubiera demasiada luz, yo había necesitado acercarme para poder mirarlos. Recordé y volví a sentir ese malestar en mi pecho, esa presión que no quería sentir. Y una pregunta paso por mi cabeza, ¿Por qué si me había visto no me fue a buscar? Porque todavía tardo minutos cuando yo ya los había dejado y me había con los demás.

- Entonces ¿Por qué si me miraste no fuiste tras de mí?- Le pregunte. Quería saber la respuesta.

- Porque no iba a dejar las cosas sin terminar, me estaba divirtiendo nene y hasta que no terminara no iba a dejarla- Respondió sereno mientras me miraba.

¿Qué? me había visto y no había querido dejarla, eso era lo que me había dicho. Sentí ahora la presión en el pecho más fuerte que antes, mis ojos comenzaron aguarse, me había mirado y no le había importado quiso quedarse con ella hasta que terminara. Me pare frente al tocador, apoyando mi espalda ahí, mirando hacia el piso, sentía como mis ojos en cualquier momento iban a dejar salir lagrimas y yo no quería eso, no quería que me viera llorar, no quería llorar por recordar eso. Yo no tengo porque llorar.

- ¿Por eso estabas llorando nene? ¿Por qué me viste con esa tía?- Pregunto con la sonrisa aun en su rostro y levantándose de la cama para dirigirse hasta donde yo me encontraba.

- ¡Ya te dije que yo no estaba llorando!- Responde sin mirarlo, no podía mirarlo porque sabía que las lagrimas iban a salirme en cuanto lo mirara a la cara.

- Claro que estabas llorando por eso, te conozco perfectamente Bill, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fregados te pones a llorar?- Pregunto. ¿Cómo que si porque me ponía a llorar? Pues yo tampoco tenía la estúpida respuesta a eso, no la hallaba o más bien no la quería hallar.

- ¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi cuarto no te quiero aquí! Y ya te dije, no estaba llorando entiéndelo.

Me moví de donde estaba, me dirigí a la cama y deje parado a Tom, no me importaba lo que dijera quería que saliera de mi habitación no quería ponerme a llorar frente a él, no quería que me mirara, pero ¿Por qué lloras Bill? ¿Por qué fregados tienes ganas de llorar otra vez?.

- Ya te dije nene que no me voy a ir a mi habitación, quiero quedarme a dormir aquí en la tuya.

- ¡YO YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡SI NO QUIERES DORMIR SOLO VE Y BUSCATE A LA PUTA QUE TE TIRASTE! A MI DEJAME EN PAZ- Ahora si lo había dicho mirándolo y sentí como las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas- Ahora vete y déjame en paz.

No me aguante, no me pude aguantar las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Quería que se fuera, que se largara no quería verlo, de repente mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no siguieran saliendo de mis ojos al fondo oí una risa, levante la cabeza y mire a Tom riéndose, de ¿Qué se estaba riendo ahora el estúpido este?

- Ya nene, no empieces a llorar solo porque me viste follar con esa tía, además a ti ¿Qué te importa? Y ¿Para qué andabas viendo atreves de los arbustos?- Pregunto aun riéndose- Eres un tremendo metiche.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, a mí que me importa- Le respondí limpiándome las lagrimas- A mi no me tiene porque importar, ni sé porque estoy llorando. Lo único que sé es que quiero que te largues de mi habitación ¡AHORA!.

- Ya te dije que no nene, que me voy a quedar a dormir aquí contigo- Volvió a decir.

Yo ya estaba demasiado enojado, me estaba irritando la actitud que Tom estaba teniendo, hasta el mismo me decía ¿Qué a mí que me importaba con quien estuviera? Que no tenia porque llorar, era verdad yo no tengo porque llorar por verlo a alguien más con otra persona, y mucho menos tengo que hacerle caso, el no es nada mío ¿Por qué el sí se puede divertir y yo no? ¿Por qué él puede estar coqueteando con las chicas y yo no? Que no era yo el que decía que el no me puede obligar a nada porque no soy suyo como él dice.  
Yo no tengo porque hacerle caso ni seguirlo, a mi él no me importa.

- Esta bien, quédate aquí en mi habitación pero yo no me voy a quedar- Le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta y pasando por alado de el- Y que te quede claro de una vez Tom, yo no voy hacer lo que tú me digas, no tengo porque hacerte caso y si tu puedes follarte con las tías que quieras entonces yo también.

Y después de decir esto salí de mi propia habitación y me dirigí al living, que él se quedara ahí si quería no me importaba, pero yo no iba a dormir con él. Me senté en el sillón, acomode los cojines y encendí la televisión me dormirá ahí, el sillón es lo bastante grande y es cómodo. Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, el cual se me había ido con la pequeña ''platica'' que había tenido con Tom recordé que había terminado con Natalie porque me había obligado, ahora ya no la tenía a ella como novia y estaba solo mientras que Tom se divertía conmigo y con las putillas que se le ponen enfrente.

- No, yo no puedo estar metido en el juego que él dijo, yo no tengo porque hacerle caso y mucho menos llorar por verle con alguien más- Me decía a mi mismo en voz baja- A mí solo me gusta pasar el buen rato con él y nada más.

Después de haber estado un rato mirando la televisión el sueño me invadió, caí rendido y no supe más. A la mañana siguiente me levante cuando comencé a sentir como mi estomago me gruñía por comida, tenia demasiada hambre, abrí los ojos poco a poco y me senté en el sillón, la cabeza me dolía de seguro por lo tragos que me había tomado, me di cuenta de que ayer no me había desmaquillado así que debía traer todo el maquillaje corrido. Me levante del sillón y camine por el living me acerque a un espejo pequeño que había y me di cuenta de que no, mi maquillaje no estaba corrido. Las tripas me volvieron a rugir y puse una mano sobre mi estomago, iría a la cocina me prepararía algo de desayunar y después me daría una ducha.

- Solo espero que no esté en mi puto cuarto- Dije. Me adentre en la cocina y abrí los ojos como plato, el estaba ahí tomando un vaso de té.

- ¿Quién no quieres que este en tu puto cuarto?- Pregunto al momento que giraba a mirarme. Estaba ya cambiado, olía a ese perfume que la verdad me encantaba y traía las llaves del coche en su mano izquierda.

- Tu, a ti no te quiero en mi habitación- Respondí frio y cortante pasándole de lado.

- ¿Todavía sigues enojado nene? De verdad que tu eres un tío de rencor. Ya olvida lo que paso anoche, anoche digamos que solo me estaba divirtiendo, tenía ganas de follar y folle solo fue eso- Me respondió dejando el vaso en el zinc- Quería divertirme y lo hice.

- Pues bien, que bueno que te divertiste. Me da gusto y no te preocupes por mí que yo también me divertiré ahora que vaya con Natalie, le pida disculpas y regrese con ella- Dije con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba, este se sorprendió y me dirigió una mirada seria.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir nene?

- Lo oíste perfectamente y no te lo voy a repetir.

Me dirigí al refrigerador, lo abrí y comencé a sacar lo que haría para desayunar. Yo sabía que Tom había entendido perfectamente lo que le dije, así que no iba a repetírselo que se hiciera el estúpido si quería. Por suerte el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida, había demasiadas cosas para hacer gracias a la vez que fuimos al mandado, en mi mano traía dos blanquillos me haría huevo con tocino. Iba a llevarlos hasta la estufa cuando los solté debido a un jalón que me llevo hasta la pared.

- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES TOM? ¡¿PORQUE FREGADOS ME JALAS ASI?-Pregunte enojado.

Me había jalado de la camisa haciendo que tirara lo que llevaba en las manos, me tomo de los brazos y me estrello contra la pared, cerré los ojos cuando sentí el impacto y los volví abrir. ¿Qué se traía ahora? ¿Quién le daba derecho a jalonearme y estrellarme así?

- Repíteme lo que dijiste nene- Dijo en voz seria y mirándome a los ojos- ¡Repítelo ahora!

- Esta bien, quieres que te lo repita lo hare- Dije, si quería volverlo a escuchar lo haría- Te dije que no te preocupes, puedes divertirte todo lo que puedas porque yo también lo hare, yo también me divertiré cuando vaya con Natalie y vuelva hacer que sea mi novia.

Termine de decirlo y Tom apretó el agarre de mis brazos y volvía a estamparme contra la pared, ¿Qué se traía? Lo mire enojado, me estaba cansando que me zarandeara así.

- Y ¿Cómo fregados piensas divertirte con Natalie? Ella ya no es tu novia, recuerda que gracias a mi la terminaste y esta dijo que ya no quería verte- Decía con una sonrisa- ¿En verdad crees que quiera volver contigo?

- ¿En verdad tu dudas que no quiera?- Contraataque alzando una ceja- Natalie me ama Tom, unas cuantas lagrimas y varios ''perdón Natalie, dame otra oportunidad yo te quiero'' harán que regrese conmigo.

La sonrisa que se le había formado a mi gemelo se le esfumo de repente, mire como su mirada se volvió distinta, ya no demostraba seguridad sino enojo, me soltó de los brazos y comenzó a retroceder mirándome detenidamente, yo sentía que me estaba tragando con la mirada y eso me ponía nervioso, pero no, no podía permitirme sentir nervios, le estaba ganando.

- Aparte por lo que veo, creo que no estás perdiendo el tiempo creo que ya te vas a ir a ''divertir'' ¿no? Estas arreglado y perfumado, de seguro vas a buscar a esa rubia-Lo miraba a los ojos, me mostraba ''fuerte'' pero sentía como volvía ese estúpida presión en el pecho- Así que, creo que los dos saldremos hoy.

Se me había formado una sonrisa en el rostro, Tom me estaba dando la espalda, miraba como apretaba los puños y eso hacía que mi sonrisa se ensanchara, algo bueno estaba saliendo de todo esto, a pesar de que me doliera el pensar que se iría posiblemente a buscar a esa rubia, tal vez le había dolido lo que había dicho de Natalie, que iría a buscarla porque a él no le gustaba ella, la había terminado porque él me había obligado de una manera no muy amable, me había dicho que era suyo y que por eso no podía estar con ella, al final le termine haciendo caso y la termine. Pero lo hice porque no me quedo otra opción, no porque yo aceptaba que era de él.  
Mi vista seguía en su espalda, mirando cada movimiento que hacía, pero de repente paso algo, sentí como mi cuerpo era empujado, sentí como caí al piso de culo y como mi mejilla derecha dolía. Cuando caí al piso cerré los ojos fuertemente.

- Creo que sigues sin entender nene, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás un poco enfermo de tu cabeza o qué?- Oí que me pregunto Tom.

Abrí los ojos y supe que había pasado, supe que era lo que me había hecho caer al piso. Tom se había girado mirándome con enojo, yo lo mire atentamente se acerco a mí y deposito un puñetazo en mi mejilla tan fuerte que hizo que retrocediera cayendo al piso de culo. Me había pegado, me había dado un puñetazo el muy estúpido ¿Qué rayos le había pasado por la estúpida cabeza? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Abrí los ojos y lo mire, estaba parado frente a mí, yo lleve mi mano a mi mejilla sobándola había recibido tremendo golpe.

- ¿Por..porque me pegaste?- Pregunte aun en el suelo sin poder creer que lo había hecho.

- ¿Todavía preguntas porque lo hice nene? No cabe duda que si estas tonto- Respondió.

Tom se acerco a mí, me tomo del cuello de la camisa y de un jalón me levanto haciendo que quedara frente a él, me volvió a poner contra la pared aun agarrado por el cuello de la camisa, yo estaba que no me creía el cómo estaba actuando. Me empujo contra la pared y me espalda se dolió.

- Tom..¡Déjame me estas lastimando!- Chille- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Cómo que, qué me pasa nene? Estas haciendo que me enoje contigo, estás haciendo que me salga de mis casillas- No hablaba, me estaba gritando en la cara.

- ¿Yo estoy haciendo que te salgas de tus casillas?- Pregunte como puede, mi voz e un momento a otro se volvió quebrada e insegura- Tu eres el que solo se enoja, tú eras más bien el que hace que yo me enoje.

- Mira nene yo no me enojo por nada, nunca me he enojado por solo enojarme. Tú me estas sacando de mis casillas con los estúpidos comentarios que estás haciendo, con decir que si yo me divierto tu también. Entiende que no, que tú no tienes derecho, tú no puedes entiende que eres mío, solo mío- Dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

- No, el que no entiende eres tú. No me gustan tus ''reglas'' porque son prácticamente reglas, ¿Por qué tu si puedes divertirte con otras y yo no? ¿Por qué yo no puedo coquetear con alguien más y tu si? ¿Por qué yo tengo que aguantarme las lágrimas por verte follar con alguien más? Dime, ¿Por qué?- Pregunte. Bueno ahora si la imagen firme que había creado cuando dije lo de Natalie se había esfumado.

- Porque así es este juego nene.

- ¿Qué juego? Desde ayer llevas mencionando un estúpido juego, que caí en tus garras, que soy tuyo, que solo puedo estar contigo, que yo solo puedo divertirme contigo- Comencé a decir irritado- Pero en cambio tu, tu puedes hacer todo eso que dices que yo no. Y sabes que, si todavía no entiendo en que estoy metido y con quien.

- Eres un estúpido nene- Dijo aun con su agarre en el cuello de mi camisa- Créeme que no puedo entender como todavía no te das cuenta, estas metido hasta el cuello conmigo nene, ya estás en mi mundo, en mi juego eres parte de mi ahora. ¿Querías que volviera no? Pues aquí estoy volví.

- Pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver? Sigues sin responderme, sigues sin darme una estúpida respuesta que responda a las preguntas que te hago, ¿Qué tiene que ver el que hayas vuelto con el estúpido juego que dices? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que digas una y otra vez que soy tuyo? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que tú puedas estar con otras y yo no?

La mirada de Tom era penetrante, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos demostrándome que estaba enojado, que estaba completamente irritado y así estaba yo, así me encontraba yo. Decía y decía, pero no daba ninguna respuesta en concreto a lo que yo le preguntaba, aun me tenia pegado contra la pared, tomándome del cuello de la camisa. Pensé que me soltaría cuando se alejo un poco, pero no me volvió a estrellar y esta vez demasiado fuerte, tanto que sentí como trono.

- Preguntas demasiado nene y piensas poco. Lo único que voy a decirte es que eres un estúpido que me encanta y que el pedirme que volviera, el estarme fregando la mente con que volviera fue tu peor error, porque que haya vuelto es lo peor que te pudo haber pasado- Respondió antes de salir de la cocina.

Y yo me quede con las palabras en la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, no entendía nada. Me dejaba con demasiadas dudas, a todas las preguntas que le hacía ninguna me repondría con alguna respuesta en concreto. Me separe de la pared y me encamine a la silla de la mesa sentándome, me había pegado en la mejilla y no solo eso, sino que me había aventado contra la pared varias veces, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué fregados se comporta así conmigo?. Después de un rato de estar sentando pensando en lo que me había dicho, decidí hacerme el desayuno estaba más que claro, que me iría a buscar a Natalie. No me importaba lo que me hubiera dicho, las indirectas que me hubiera dado, si el podía divertirse entonces también yo.  
Nervioso, sin saber si tocar el timbre de la puerta o no, con las manos comenzando a sudarme. Ya me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Natalie, pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas como para tocar el timbre, ¿Qué tal si me abría su mama o su papa? ¿Qué tal si me abría ella y me daba una tremenda bofetada? No, otro golpe para mi rostro no quiero. Al final, después de haberle dado tantas vueltas toque el timbre, tres veces para ser exactos estaba a punto de girarme y dar la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Natalie cuando me miro.

- Vine..yo vine a..vine a visitarte- Respondí.

- ¿Viniste a visitarme o a decirme como te está yendo con tu nueva novia?- Pregunto dolida mientras bajaba la mirada. Estaba más que claro que si la había lastimado.

- No Natie, no vine para eso. Vine a visitarte, quiero saber como estas.

- Bueno pues estoy mal, no tengo ganas de verte y te pido de la manera más cordial que te vayas- Dijo mirándome esta vez a los ojos.

- Por favor Natie, vine a visitarte a ver como estabas. Déjame que me quede, no fue mi intención lastimarte y terminar contigo como lo hice- Dije mientras me acercaba un poco a ella- No era mi intención lastimarte enserio lo siento.

- Pues para no haber tenido la intención de lastimarme, creo que no te salió bien porque lo hiciste, me lastimaste mucho con todo lo que dijiste.

Y no supe que decir por un momento, la miraba y se notaba que estaba triste, su mirada era triste y ya no me miraba al rostro, bajaba la mirada o volteaba hacia otros lados. Yo había venido por algo, yo vine porque tengo un propósito, volver con ella. No me gustan para nada las reglas de Tom con que él puede hacer lo que quiere y yo no.

- ¿Me dejas pasar?-Me atreví a preguntar.

- La verdad no sé si deba dejarte pasar Bill, ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo ni verte- Volvió a decir.

- Por favor, tienes que dejarme pasar. Quiero hablar contigo, necesitamos hablar.

- Creo que tu ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenias que decir cuando viniste la ultima vez- Respondió- No creo que te haya faltado algo que contarme.

Bueno creo que se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que pensé, cuando yo venía hacia acá, pensé que sería solo decir, ''Natalie siento haberte dicho lo que te dije, necesitamos hablar me dejas pasar'' pero al parecer no, y claro ¿Cómo había pensado que sería fácil? Después de todo lo que le dije por culpa de Tom.

- Por favor Natalie, solo quiero hablar contigo y que hablemos- Le pedí.

Pensé que recibiría un no por respuesta pero me sorprendí al ver que ella se movía haciéndome espacio para que entrara a la casa, lo hice entre y ella cerró la puerta. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el living y yo la seguí, creo que al parecer sus padres no estaban, se sentó en el sillón grande y yo me senté alado de ella cuidando el no quedar muy juntos.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?- Me pregunto sin mirarme.

- Natalie..yo..- Me había puesto nervioso de repente- Yo quiero decirte que todo lo que te dije cuando vine a terminarte fue mentira, no era verdad yo no tengo a nadie más conmigo, no estoy saliendo con alguna otra persona te mentí.

Esta levanto la mirada dirigiéndola a mí, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y confusión ante lo que le había dicho, si tal vez no debí de habérselo dicho así tan directo pero era la única forma. Tal vez había hecho mal, tal vez no debí haberle dicho que era mentira, tal vez solo debí haberle dicho que no había querido lastimarla y que siguiéramos estando como antes.

- ¿Qué? me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?- Dijo aun sorprendida y levantándose del sillón- Tu no viniste aquí a hablar conmigo, viniste a burlarte más de mi.

- No, no claro que no Natalie- Dije levantándome yo también del sillón y poniéndome frente a ella- Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. No estoy con nadie más, no tengo otra chica, no he follado con otra chica que no seas tú- Era verdad, había follado sí, con mi hermano pero no es chica- Yo, siento haberte dicho lo que te dije, no era verdad yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes.

- ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me mentiste así? ¿Por qué me hiciste llorar así? - Pregunto enojada apartándose de mí.

- Mira Natie, yo no puedo decirte el porqué lo hice, pero si te puedo decir que todo fue una mentira, yo te quiero, no me he cansado de ti, eres una niña hermosa y quiero volver contigo.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y se me quedo mirando sin saber que decir, se había alejado de mi y había comenzado a dar vueltas por todo el living con la mano en la frente yo solo la miraba y me ponía más nervioso si se podía.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo Bill? Me estas pidiendo que vuelva contigo después de todo lo que me dijiste, después de que me hiciste llorar. ¿De verdad te das cuenta?- Me pregunto.

- Sí, claro que me doy cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo pero es la verdad, no fue mi intención lastimarte y no fue mi intención terminar contigo.

- ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me mentiste así? ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

- No te puedo decir el porqué, pero te puedo decir que fue una estupidez haberlo hecho. Yo te quiero mucho Natie y lo sabes.

- Me dolió mucho Bill, no sabes cuánto llore después de que te fuiste y me dijiste todo eso, mi mama estaba demasiado preocupada preguntándome que me pasaba, que si porque lloraba y yo ni siquiera le dije porque no podía, no creía todo lo que me habías dicho- Respondió acercándose a mi- Llore demasiado.

- Natalie, yo lo siento no era mi intención de verdad- Dije en voz baja.

- Pero creo que soy una estúpida, porque te sigo queriendo- Dijo posando sus manos en mi rostro y acercándome a ella- Te amo Bill y no sabes cuánto.

Y después de que me dijo eso comenzó a besarme, un beso al que yo rápidamente correspondí. Creo que eso se podía tomar como un sí, un sí quiero que volvamos. Tenía mis manos en su cintura y ella en mi rostro, Natalie es una chica a la cual quiero demasiado, es muy linda y es súper atenta conmigo pero, ahora nose que me pasa, si la estoy besando pero no siento nada. El beso es apasionado, nuestras lenguas juegan con la del otro y mis manos ya no están en su cintura sino en su trasero y las de ella en mi cabeza empujándome un poco contra ella, pero no, no sentía nada.

- Nat.. Natalie..- Dije separándome poco a poco- Esto significa que, ¿volvemos a estar juntos?

- Sí, quiero estar contigo Bill, me gustas y te amo- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Bueno creo que todo había salido como lo había planeado, Natalie y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo. Pensé por un momento que no seria así, porque en verdad le había dolido todo lo que le dije pero fue todo lo contrario, ahora si no tengo porque preocuparme de que mi hermano tenga con quien divertirse y yo no, porque ahora estoy de nuevo con Natalie y eso me calma un poco, si tal vez esto se ve como un ''solo volvió con ella para tener con que entretenerse'' pero no es del todo así, bueno eso creo que yo. Natalie me había dicho que no había nadie en su casa, que estaba ella sola así que aprovechamos el rato, nos habíamos dirigido a su habitación y pasamos un buen rato. Lo que no me gusto y de lo que no deje de pensar fue en cómo me excite y el porqué.

_- Ya..ya Bill.. hazlo de una vez..quiero sentirte- Me decía Natalie entrecortadamente-_

_- Si..ya voy..- Respondí._

_Natalie y yo ya estábamos completamente desnudos, ella quería que ya la penetrara y yo ya quería hacerlo, solo había un pequeño problema, todavía no estaba lo completamente excitados, los besos y caricias de Natalie no habían hecho ninguna reacción en mí, no me habían despertado. Claro que ella no se daba cuenta porque yo no dejaba que lo hiciera, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no me excitaba?, me lance a besarla de nuevo, ella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda mientras yo me restregaba contra ella fuertemente, mis manos acariciaban los costados de su cintura y mis labios estaban sobre los suyos devorándolos. De repente, a mi cabeza se vino algo que no esperaba, la imagen de mi hermano sobre mí, penetrándome fuertemente y duro, su pecho pegado al mío mientras sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos y mis manos recorriendo su espalda arañándola en algunos momentos. Cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que en que estaba pensando note que ya, mi miembro estaba sumamente erecto y doliendo, abrí los ojos sorprendiéndome porque me había excitado al imaginarme a mi gemelo dándome por culo._

_- Bill..ya hazlo..- Pidió Natalie de nuevo._

_- Si..lo hare..-Respondió dirigiendo mi miembro a su entrada._

Me encontraba ya vestido al igual que Natalie, ya eran las nueve de la noche y de seguro sus papas estaban por llegar, me había pasado todo el día aquí con ella en su casa, había llegado como a esos de las dos de la tarde y me iba a las nueve y algo. Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de ella, esta se estaba acomodando el cabello y yo me estaba poniendo mis botas que era lo único que me faltaba.

- Bill.. necesito preguntarte algo- Dijo girándose para verme.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?- Cuestione cuando termine de ponerme las botas y me puse de pie.

El rostro de ella era serio y no me miraba a los ojos, más bien su mirada estaba en el suelo ahora ¿Qué pasaba? No me iba a salir con que ya no quería regresar, con que mejor quedáramos sin hablarnos o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?. Ella levanto la mirada y yo la mire.

- Bill, tu sabes que te amo te lo he dicho varias veces y a ti te consta. Y pues yo se que tú me quieres y mucho, me lo has dicho demasiadas veces- Decía en voz baja. No entendía a lo que quería llegar- Pero creo o más bien estoy segura, de que jamás me has dicho un '' te amo Natalie''.

Y bingo, supe a lo que quería llegar. Era verdad, lo que estaba diciendo era verdad yo jamás le había dicho a ella un ''te amo'' desde que comenzamos con nuestra relación nunca se lo dije, ella siempre me decía a mí y yo le respondía con un ''también yo'' o con un ''te quiero mucho Natie''. Pero nunca le respondió con un te amo en todas sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- Pregunte no con mucha seguridad.

- Porque es la verdad, no es que te este reclamando o algo por el estilo pero es algo de lo que he tenido duda siempre, si sé que me quieres, se que te gusto, pero la pregunta es Bill ¿me amas?.

Y me quede sin saber que decir, ella me miraba directamente a los ojos y eso hacía que yo desviara la mía de la suya, me puse nervioso sin saber que contestar, yo la quiero sí. La quiero mucho pero nunca me he atrevido a decirle un te amo, ¿Por qué? porque no sé si lo siento, porque no sé si la amo de verdad ahora la otra pregunta es, ¿Qué le voy a responder?.


	14. Capitulo XIII

_**Capitulo XIII.**_

- Porque es la verdad, no es que te este reclamando o algo por el estilo pero es algo de lo que he tenido duda siempre, si sé que me quieres, se que te gusto, pero la pregunta es Bill ¿me amas?.

Y me quede sin saber que decir, ella me miraba directamente a los ojos y eso hacía que yo desviara la mía de la suya, me puse nervioso sin saber que contestar, yo la quiero sí. La quiero mucho pero nunca me he atrevido a decirle un te amo, ¿Por qué? porque no sé si lo siento, porque no sé si la amo de verdad ahora la otra pregunta es, ¿Qué le voy a responder?.

- Yo..Natalie..- No sabía que fregados responder.

- ¿Me amas Bill? O solo me quieres- Volvió a preguntar y yo solo suspire.

- Te amo Natalie, te quiero y te amo- Termine por responder.

Note la sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro cuando dije esto, se cerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte mientras me decía lo cuanto que ella también me amaba, creo que había dicho la respuesta equivocada, creo que no debí haber respondido eso ya que no estaba seguro. Yo sé lo que quiero, lo que me gusta y todo, y estoy seguro de que a ella no la amo como ella a mí. Siempre, desde que iniciamos esta relación tuve presente eso, pero pensé que con el tiempo comenzaría a sentir ese sentimiento, ese ''amor'' que se debe sentir en una relación pero al parecer no fue así.

- Natie, creo que lo mejor va siendo que me vaya, no quiero que tus papas vayan a llegar y me vean salir e tu habitación- Dije rompiendo el abrazo.

- Si, tienes razón yo te acompaño a la puerta- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Salimos de su habitación y nos dirigimos a la puerta, la abrí y antes de salir me despedí de ella con un beso, le dije que probablemente mañana volvió a venir y salíamos y esta solo asintió con una sonrisa. Comencé a caminar, eran las nueve pasadas y estaba oscuro, me daba miedo el pensar que me iría caminando a la casa no quería que me volviera a pasar lo de hace días, encontrarme con una bola de tíos que me quieran dar por culo y mucho menos quiero pasar de nuevo por lo de ver morir a alguien frente a mí. Iba caminando mirando hacia todos lados, vigilando que no hubiera nadie enfrente de mí o atrás siguiéndome, sentí un alivio cuando no mire nadie, las calles estaban solas. De repente mire como un carro negro salía de una de las calles avanzando lentamente, yo no le tome importancia o más bien no quería tomársela. Notaba como el carro avanzaba lentamente de lado de la cera por donde yo iba caminando, de un momento a otro lo alcance quedando a la altura, eso me sorprendió y a la vez me asusto no quería que pasara algo, seguía caminado sin prestar la misma atención.  
Quería tratar de identificar el carro pero no podía, ¿Por qué? no había suficiente luz y por los nervios no quería posar mucho la vista en el, de un segundo a otro el carro dio un acelerón y yo me sorprendí, se comenzaron abrir las puertas de los dos lados, tanto del lado del copiloto como en el del piloto, bajaron dos personas y comenzaron a caminar hacia mí, yo me puse nervioso y fije mi vista en la calle para cruzar, no quería arriesgarme a que me pasara algo de nuevo. Estaba a punto de cruzar cuando una voz me llamo.

- ¡HEY BILL!- Gritaron- Espera ocupamos hablar contigo.

No quise girar la cabeza ya que esa voz no la reconocía, estaba más que claro que me estaban buscando pero yo no iría con ellos, comenzaba a cruzar la calle cuando la segunda voz que oí la reconocí.

- Bill espera, ocupamos hablar contigo- Era la voz de Gustav- ¡Bill!

Yo me gire y lo mire, era el y otro tío al cual no le reconocía, los nervios que de un momento a otro habían aparecido se esfumaron me quite la idea de cruzar la calle y lo único que hice fue dar la vuelta y caminar hacia donde estaba Gustav, hace un días que no lo miraba desde el entierro de Georg. Me acerque hasta donde estaba y una vez que lo tuve enfrente le di un gran abrazo.

- Gustav, ¿Cómo estas amigo? Hace días que no te veo- Dije con una sonrisa soltándolo.

- Si lose tío, hace mucho que no nos vemos- Respondido él con una sonrisa- Pero por eso estoy aquí, ocupamos hablar de algo muy serio Bill.

Gustav de un momento a otro se torno serio, su voz era seria al igual que su mirada me sorprendió el verlo así, la mayoría de las veces Gustav era divertido, siempre se encontraba haciendo bromas o riéndose por cualquier estupidez. Pero ahora se notaba completamente distinto.

- Gustav, ¿Te pasa algo? te notas demasiado serio- Comente.

- Bill tenemos que hablar y ocupo que me acompañes a un lugar- Respondido.

- ¿Qué pasa Gustav? Me estas asustando ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?- La actitud de Gustav me estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Bill se trata de la muerte de Georg- Respondido- Ocupo decirte o más bien, ocupo que te digan lo que paso con él.

- Ya saben quién o quienes lo mataron, dime ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién lo mato y porque?- Comencé a preguntar, Gustav quería decirme algo de Georg era mejor que me lo dijera ahora.

- Si Bill, ya sabemos quién lo mato y porque.

- Entonces dime, ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué? no me tengas con la puta duda.

- Nosotros no te lo vamos a decir tío, te lo va a decir otra persona por eso ocupamos que vengas con nosotros-Dijo el tipo que acompañaba a Gustav.

- ¿Acompañarlo? A ¿Dónde quieren que los acompañe Gus?- Pregunte.

- No te preocupes Bill, soy tu amigo ¿no?, Georg lo era y tu quieres saber quien lo mato y porque, así que si quieres saberlo ocupo que me acompañes.

No entendía nada, no entendía porque Gustav quería que lo acompañara a un tal lugar, no entendía porque no me lo decía ahorita en este momento, pero era verdad yo quería saber que le había pasado a Georg y si para eso ocupaba ir a un lugar en especifico iría.

- Esta bien, vamos a donde esa persona que me va a decir que le paso- Respondí.

Me dirigí con Gustav al coche del cual había bajado, yo me senté en la parte de atrás mientras él y su otro amigo se iban en la parte de adelante, no sabía específicamente a donde iríamos, lo único que sabía era que iríamos a un lugar donde cierta persona me diría que le había pasado a Georg, porque lo habían matado y quien. Todo el camino era silencio ni Gustav, ni el otro tío ni yo decíamos nada y eso me incomodaba, ya que no me gusta el silencio. Iba mirando por la ventanilla cuando me di cuenta de que entrabamos a un lugar muy raro, era un callejón enorme tenia salida, íbamos en el miraba como había demasiada gente y todos, todos los que estaban ahí tenían pinta de pandilleros.  
Llegamos hasta el fondo el callejón y mire que enfrente había una bodega, con un letrero enorme que decía ''Fabrica de Partes de Carros'', Gustav estaciono el carro alado de otros que había y se bajo, adelanto el asiento para que yo pudiera salir y lo hice salí. Comencé a caminar por detrás de Gustav, todas las personas que estaban ahí se me quedaban mirando raro, no de la forma de querer lanzarse y darme por culo como ya me había pasado antes sino que, me miraban con enojo hasta podría decir que con odio.

- Bien Bill llegamos, Sergio te dirá todo lo que me dijo a mí de Georg- Comento mientras se movía haciendo que yo quedara enfrente.

- ¿Quién es Sergio?- Pregunte yo.

- Yo soy Sergio- Respondió una voz grave y profunda gire mi cara hacia donde venia la voz y mire a un tipo alto, de figura tosca demasiado, piel morena y pelón.

- Ya lo traje Sergio, el es el hermano de Tom Kaulitz- Le dijo Gustav al tipo.

Yo miraba atentamente, no entendía me había traído Gustav hasta aquí para decirle que yo era el hermano de Tom, ¿Ellos conocen a Tom?, mire como detrás del tal tipo llamado Sergio salía otro, uno de pelo corto negro, piel morena y alto con figura musculosa.

- Así que tu eres el estúpido hermanito de Kaulitz- Dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba a mi- Eso quiere decir que tu eres igual de maldito que él, sabes pareces una nenaza, ¿enserio eres hermano de aquel estúpido?

- ¿Perdón?- Dije enojado por cómo me estaba hablando y por cómo estaba hablando de Tom- Y si, yo soy hermano de Tom y deja de decir que parezco una tía, que no me gusta que me confundan.

- Entonces tu también tuviste que ver con la muerte de Georg maldito- Dijo el tipo a la vez que me soltaba tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, debido al golpe y a la sorpresa, ¿Qué se creía el estúpido este para pegarme? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Me sobe la mejilla unos segundos y después me acerque hasta donde estaba el tío que me había pegado y yo también le pegue un puñetazo.

- No debiste haberle pegado a Axel- Oí que dijo una voz, de repente mire como todos comenzaban a caminar hacia mí.

- Hey, hey tranquilos. El es Bill Kaulitz hermano de Tom sí, pero era uno de los mejores amigos de Georg el no tuvo nada que ver- Dijo Gustav mientras se ponía frente a mi- El no tiene nada que ver con lo que le paso a Georg créanme.

- Y tú ¿Cómo sabes Gustav? Es hermano de aquel estúpido, de seguro es igual de maldito que el- Volvió a decir el tipo que me había dado el golpe.

- Porque lo conozco y sé cómo es Axel. El era amigo de Georg como yo, lo quería demasiado estoy seguro de que el todavía no sabe lo que su hermano hizo.

Definitivamente no entendía nada, no entendía porque ese tal Axel me había dado el golpe, no entendía porque Gustav me había traído aquí, no entendía que tenía que ver Tom con todo esto, no entendía porque todos me miraban feo con tan solo saber que era hermano de Tom. No podía creer que todas estas personas lo conocieran, que supieran de él. Mire como Sergio, el primer tipo que me hablo se acerco a mí.

- Bueno Bill, tengo que decirte que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo- Me dijo.

- Si, Gustav me dijo que alguien me diría que había pasado con Georg, quien lo había matado y porque, y estoy esperando a que me lo digan.

- Bueno, tu sabes que Georg no tenía problemas con nadie, la mayoría de veces no tenia peleas ni se metía en problemas- Comenzó a decir- O más bien eso era lo que pensábamos nosotros.

- ¿Cómo? lo que pensábamos nosotros, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Que Georg si tenía enemigos, que tenia gente que lo quería ver muerto.

- No tan así, gente que lo quisiera ver muerto o enemigos no. Más bien tenía una deuda de la cual a ninguno de sus amigos le menciono, una deuda que fue lo que le costó la vida- Respondió Sergio- Una deuda la cual fue cobrada con su muerte.

- Ya mejor hable claro que me está desesperando, solo quiero que me diga quien mato a Georg y porque.

El tal Sergio quien me diría todo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al tema. Estaba dando demasiadas pausas las cuales a mi me comenzaban a irritar, lo que me había dejado sorprendido era lo que había dicho, que Georg tenía una deuda de la cual no hablo, una deuda que fue la que le costó la vida, pero ¿Con quién había tenido esa deuda? ¿Por qué con su muerte la habían cobrado? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué no le dijo a nadie?.

- Bueno estoy esperando a que me digan quien lo mato, si lo saben solo díganmelo quiero saberlo él era mi mejor amigo.

- Ya que veo que para Sergio es muy difícil decirte quien lo hizo lo hare yo con mucho gusto- Dijo Axel con una sonrisa mientras se ponía delante de mi- Quien mato a Georg fue un estúpido tío al que le vale mierda la demás gente, un tío el cual debería estar muerto y estoy seguro de que lo estará pronto, un tío que se gano con todas las fuerzas mi odio.

- Y hombre, dime ¿Quién mato a Georg? Estas haciendo que me irrite- Le grite.

- ¡TU PUTO HERMANO! ¡TU PUTO HERMANO FUE QUIEN MATO A GEORG, EL FUE QUIEN ACABO CON SU VIDA- Me grito a la cara.

PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM. Así comenzó hacer mi corazón después de lo que me gritaron, sentí mis piernas queriendo comenzar a flaquear, sentí como mi boca al igual que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. ¿Qué había dicho? No, no dijo lo que creí a escuchar no puede ser.

- Estas equivocado, estas mintiendo ¿verdad? Repite lo que acabas de decirme- Le exigí.

- Te dije, que el que mato a Georg, el que acabo con su vida, el maldito que lo hizo fue TU HERMANO, TOM KAULITZ LO MATO.

No, no, no, no. No era verdad, no podía ser cierto lo que ese tipo me había dicho, tenía que ser una broma no podía ser verdad, lo estaba diciendo para ponerme mal, para hacerme enojar porque no le había caído bien. Enojado me acerque a él, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo mire a los ojos.

- Mira no estoy para tus jueguitos o bromitas. Quiero que me digas en este mismo instante la verdad, dime quien mato a Georg y porque, no me digas estupideces por favor- Le dije enojado, este solo sonrió.

- Bill suéltalo- Esa voz era la de Gustav- Axel está diciendo la verdad, no está mintiendo, Tom tu hermano fue el que mato a Georg.

Lo solté, después de que Gustav me dijo eso solté al tío y me gire para mirar a Gustav quien me miraba directamente a la cara con cara de '' lo siento''. NO, NO, NO, NO PODIA SER VERDAD TOM NO PODIA HABER MATADO A GEORG, todo era un mal entendido, ¿Por qué lo abría matado? ¿Qué motivos tendría? Ni siquiera lo conocía del todo bien, esto tenía que ser una estúpida broma no podía creerlo.

- Gustav si esto es una broma, si es para hacerme enojar de una vez te digo que lo está logrando, está logrando hacerme enojar y que me irrite- Le dije- Así que, mira tú sabes que cuando me enojo soy muy cabeza dura así que mejor ya díganme la verdad, solo quiero saber quien mato a Georg porque y ya.

- Bill, ya te lo dijo Axel, quien mato a Georg fue Tom, tu hermano lo hizo.

- ¡NO ME ESTAN MINTIENDO!- Grite- ¡¿Cómo pudo haberlo matado el si apenas lo conoció? ¡¿Cómo pudo haber sido el si apenas cruzaron palabras? Ustedes me están mintiendo, ¿Por qué mi hermano tendría que haberlo matado?

- Porque le debía Bill, Georg le debía una gran cantidad de dinero a tu hermano la cual este no podía pagarle, tu hermano al ver que no le podía pagar le di plazos, los cuales Georg no alcanzo a cubrir y Tom termino por matarlo- Respondió Sergio.

- No, no, no puede ser. Tom no pudo haber matado a Georg, apenas y se conocían esto tiene que ser un error tal vez Georg si le debía a alguien, tal vez si tenía problemas con alguien pero no creo que con mi hermano, el apenas acaba de llegar, durante tres años no estuvo aquí en la ciudad-Informe a los demás.

- Bill sé que es difícil porque es tu hermano, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad el mato a Georg. Si puede ser que él no viviera aquí, pero Georg tenía contacto con él, Georg tenía demasiados secretos de los cuales no estábamos enterados- Sergio sonó dolido cuando dijo eso.

- ¿Cómo..como es que Georg lo conoció? ¿Cómo es que él le llego a deber dinero?- Pregunte.

- Yo te lo diré Bill, a mi me llego la carta que dejo Georg- Me respondió Gustav- El dejo una carta en las manos de Axel, la cual decía que tenía que ser entregada para mí, yo al principio no entendía así que decidí abrirla y leerla. Para no hacerte la historia larga, en la carta decía que Georg había adquirido una gran deuda con alguien muy peligroso, que se había endeudado financieramente con Kaulitz, el haberle pedido tanta droga y decir que pagaría después había sido un error, porque no tenía el dinero para pagarla. En la carta explica que le pidió tiempo, este se lo dio pero que le dijo que si no pagaba en las fechas que habían acordado se lo cobraría con la vida de él, que por eso dejaba la carta, que si moría era porque le habían cobrado.

Yo nada mas sentí como caí al piso de culo, debido a que no podía creer lo que me estaba contando Gustav, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a mojarse debido a que estaba llorando, estaba tirado en el piso sin poder creerlo, Tom había matado a Georg, no seguía sin creerlo a pesar de lo que me habían dicho, el no podía haberlo hecho, pero..no si podía haberlo hecho, ya había matado ante mis ojos a una persona ¿Qué no lo hubiera hecho antes? Al pensar en esa posibilidad, me sentí morir. Mi mejor amigo asesinado por mi hermano gemelo, no podía ser, no quería creerlo.

- ¿Es..estas seguro Gustav?- Le pregunte con la voz quebrada- ¿Estas..estas seguro de que esa carta menciona a mi hermano? ¿Estás seguro que es él?

- Bill menciona a un KAULITZ, ¿Qué tan regular es que haya ese apellido? ¿Cuántas personas lo tienes? Solo tú y tu hermano, sin contar a tu papa y mama- Me respondió. No, no podía ser- Es el Bill, el mato a Georg.

- Es que no..no creo que el haya..no puedo creerlo- Seguía llorando, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- Tu puto hermano mato a nuestro amigo nenaza, así que el también va a pagar igual- Dijo Axel con voz firme- Así como el mato a Georg, nosotros lo mataremos a él.

Levante mi vista del suelo que es donde la había tenido todo el tiempo que Gustav me estuvo diciendo eso, y lo mire. Me levante del piso y me puse delante de él mirándolo con enojo.

- Repite lo que acabas de decir- Le dije con voz firme- ¡REPITELO!

- Con mucho gusto que lo hago, te dije que tu hermano va pagar igual que lo hizo Georg, te juro que yo voy a matar a tu puto hermano, voy hacer que antes de morir sufra cada golpe que le dé antes de rematarlo- Me respondió.

Yo parpadee pesadamente hice como que me iba a girar y le iba a dar la espalda, pero no lo hice, sino que le di otro puñetazo pero esta vez en la nariz haciendo que retrocediera, le había pegado tan fuerte que hasta me sorprendí mire como de su nariz comenzaba a salir sangre. Este se toco, se limpio aunque le seguía saliendo y puso su mirada en mi.

- Esta me la pagas neneza- Dijo enojado acercándose a mí.

Lo estaba esperando, sabía que me había metido en una pelea pero no me importaba yo no creía que Tom, mi hermano hubiera matado a Georg, no podia creerlo simple y sencillamente porque no se conocían, podían referirse a otro Kaulitz, ¿Cómo sabía yo que no era alguien más? ¿Cómo sabía que no hablaba de otra persona que utilizo ese apellido?. Estaba frustrado, triste, sorprendido, sin poder creerlo pero sobre todo enojado, esperaba el impacto de Axel contra mí pero no llego, ¿Por qué? Sergio lo sostuvo mientras Gustav me tomaba a mí del brazo haciendo que retrocediera.

- ¡¿Qué HACES SERGIO? ¡SUELTAME! DEJAME QUE LE DE UNA PALIZA A ESA NENAZA, NO DEBIO ATREVERSE A TOCARME, LE ENSEÑARE, ¡SUELTAME!- Comenzaba a gritarle Axel a Sergio mientras se movía- ¡ESE MALDITO SE MERECE UNA GOLPIZA IGUAL QUE EL PUTO DEL OTRO!

- No Axel, tranquilízate estoy seguro de que Bill no tiene nada que ver en esto que le paso a Georg- Dijo Sergio. Claro que yo no tenía nada que ver, igual que Tom.

- NO ME IMPORTA, ¡QUIERO DARLE UN MADRIZA! NO DEBIO PONERME LA MANO ENCIMA-Seguía gritando enojado.

- Gustav creo que es mejor que te lleves a Bill, ya le dijimos lo que teníamos que decirle.

- Esta bien Sergio, me lo llevare- Respondió Gustav mientras aun tomándome del brazo me hacia caminar.

- ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR KAULITZ LO VERAS! ¡PRIMERO CUANDO MATE A TU HERMANO Y DESPUES TU!.

- ¡TU NO VAS A MATAR A NADIE ESTUPIDO!- Le grite esta vez yo demasiado enojado- ¡TU NO VAS A PONERLE LA MANO ENCIMA A MI GEMELO PORQUE EL NO TUVO NADA QUE VER CON LA MUERTE DE GEORG! ¡ENTIENDELO!

- Ya cállate Bill si no quieres meterte en un lio- Me advirtió Gustav.

- ¡TU CALLATE Y LLEVAME A MI CASA!- Le grite a Gustav- No puedo creer que en verdad pienses que mi hermano lo hizo, que él lo mato.

Nos metimos al carro, esta vez el amigo que había venido con nosotros no se regresaría, solo íbamos Gustav y yo. Encendió el carro y arranco de reversa para salir del callejón, una vez que estuvimos en la calle en dirección a mi casa fue puro silencio, no quería dirigirle la palabra.

- Bill, no te enojes conmigo somos mejores amigos-Comenzó a decirme- ¿Qué quieres que piense cuando leí esa carta? Creo que queda más claro que fue tu hermano.

- ¡NO! El no fue, el no pudo haber sido- Respondí. No el no podía haberlo matado- Tom no puedo haber sido porque no lo conocía, estoy seguro de que jamás lo trato hasta que llego aquí.

- Pues entonces pregúntale, si es hombre el aceptara que lo hizo. Pregúntale y sal de la duda, pero una cosa si te digo Bill, si Tom fue el que mato a Georg cree que lo que dijo Axel se hará realidad, no descansara hasta matarlo.

- Pues no, no se hará realidad como tú dices porque estoy seguro de que el no tuvo nada que ver.

Y después de esa pequeña conversación ya no hubo más, todo el camino hacia mi casa fue silencio. Cuando llegamos me baje del carro de Gustav lo más rápido que pude y no me despedí, saque la llave del bolsillo de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta, lo primero que hice fue en fijarme la hora que era, pasaban de las diez y media. Mire en el living para ver si ahí estaba Tom pero no, no estaba me fije en la cocina y tampoco entonces lo último que quedaba era su habitación. Me dirigí y comencé a tocar la puerta fuertemente.

- Tom ábreme la puerta ocupamos hablar- Le grite mientras tocaba.

- ¡Lárgate! No tengo ganas de hablar contigo nene, no estoy de puto humor así que si no quieres salir lastimado mejor déjame en paz- Me respondió.

- Tom ¡Ábreme la puerta ocupamos hablar! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!-Le grite aumentando los golpes en la puerta.

- ¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO NENE?-Me grito ahora el- ¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO PORQUE SI SALGO NO VA A SER DE OQUIS!.

- PUES NO ME IMPORTA YA TE DIJE QUE NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO DE ALGO REALMENTE IMPORTANTE.

No me iba a ir de ahí hasta que hablara con él, necesitaba preguntarle decirle lo que me habían dicho, necesitaba salir de la maldita duda o más bien necesitaba que me dijera que estaban equivocados, que él no había sido el que mato a Georg, pero de repente comenzó a cruzarme por la cabeza y si había sido él, si en verdad él lo había matado ¿Qué iba hacer yo?. Estaba haciéndome esa pregunta cuando la puerta que estaba frente a mí se abrió dejando ver a mi gemelo con unos pantalones negros, sin camisa su torso estaba desnudo y no llevaba nada en la cabeza como un pañuelo o algo por el estilo. Su rostro estaba completamente serio dejando ver que de verdad no estaba de buen humor pero no me importaba.

- ¿Qué fregados quieres hablar conmigo a estas horas?- Me pregunto. Se miro el reloj que llevaba en la mano izquierda y luego me miro- Son las once de la noche y me estas molestado. ¡Lárgate no quiero hablar contigo!

- No me importa si quieres o no hablar conmigo porque yo necesito hacerlo, necesito preguntarte unas cosas.

- Nene, ya te dije que no estoy de puto humor. Si quieres mañana hablamos pero ahora no quiero, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de verte la puta cara- Dijo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta en mi cara.

- ¡TOM ABREME DE NUEVO! ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO!.

Me había cerrado la puerta en la cara, me había dicho que no quería hablar que mejor mañana pero yo no podía esperar a mañana y no quería. Necesitaba hablar con él ya, preguntarle y salir de mis putas dudas, porque si no era verdad que él lo había hecho lo matarían, Axel el tipo que me di tremendo golpe en la cara me amenazo diciendo que lo mataría y el solo pensar que eso podía llegar a pasar hizo que un dolor se posara en mi pecho, un dolor que no me gustaba. Pero cavia otra posibilidad, si Tom en verdad lo había hecho, si en verdad él había matado a mi mejor amigo iba a pasar lo mismo, iba a tener a toda una bola de gente contra él. Después de estar gritando y pegándole para que me abriera la puerta e nuevo me canse, yo tenía un juego de llaves de las puertas de toda la casa, no la había querido usar pero no me quedaba de otra, fui por ellas a mi habitación y volví hacia donde había estado hace segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces metí la llave, la gire y termine por abrir la puerta.

- ¡¿PORQUE ENTRAS ASI A MI HABITACION? ¡¿QUE NO TE QUEDO CLARO?- Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hasta donde yo estaba poniéndose frente a mi mientras me tomaba de los brazos- No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

- No me importa Tom, ocupamos hablar es algo serio de verdad- Dije mirándolo a los ojos. Este se notaba que estaba enojado, y que no estaba de humor pero no me importaba quería hablar con él.

- Pues porque mejor no te vas con Natalie y le preguntas a ella la duda que tienes y eso tan importante que tienes que decirme- Sonrió y me soltó alejándose- Porque creo que cumpliste tu palabra, fuiste a su casa y por lo que me dijeron estuviste un buen rato dentro.

- Mira no vine a hablar contigo de Natalie ni de lo que hice, pero tu tendrás que decirme ¿Quién rayos me está vigilando para decirte todo lo que hago?- Le solté- Lo que tengo que preguntarte es más importante.

- Yo a ti no tengo porque decirte nada, ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo así que mientras menos te vea mejor, dime ¿Qué es eso que tienes que preguntarme?.

De repente sentí como las palabras no salían de mi boca, antes de haber entrado a la habitación le tenía tantas preguntas, tenía demasiadas dudas pero ahora teniéndolo enfrente esperando a que le preguntara todo se me había olvidado, no sabía que decirle.

- Yo..yo..quiero..- No me salían las preguntas, estaba tartamudeando como tonto.

- Tu ¿Qué? nene, ¿Qué es eso que querías preguntarme?.

- Yo quiero preg..preguntarte..- Seguía hablando como un estúpido, lo miraba a los ojos y las palabras no salían.

- Nene si viniste nada mas a estar tartamudeando como un estúpido creo que es mejor que te largues, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte. Quiero que salgas de mi habitación- Dijo tomándome del brazo y encaminándome a la puerta.

- Quiero saber si tú mataste a Georg- Solté al ver que me sacaría de su cuarto. Este me soltó y yo me gire para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?- Mire la sorpresa en su cara por lo que le había preguntado. Yo cerré la puerta que él había abierto.

- Quiero saber si es verdad que tu mataste a Georg, quiero saber si es verdad que él te debía algo- Comencé a decir. Las palabras ya salían de mi boca sin ningún problema- Quiero que me lo digas.

Miraba el rostro de Tom, si antes había mostrado enojo e irritación de que no quería verme, de que quería estar solo ahora mostraba sorpresa y confusión. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás quedando frente a su cama, yo no me moví de mi lugar seguí frente a la puerta dándole la espalda mirando cada movimiento de mi gemelo.

- ¿Qué estupidez estas preguntándome?- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado- ¿De verdad oí bien tu pregunta?.

- Claro que la oíste bien Tom, ahora respóndeme. Quiero que me digas si tú mataste a Georg.

Tom sonrió de lado y se me quedo mirando, ahora ¿Qué era la gracia de lo que le había preguntado? Ya no se notaba que estuviera molesto, irritado, con sorpresa o confusión si no que se notaba que estaba ¿feliz? pero feliz ¿Por qué?. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde yo estaba.

- ¡Respóndeme Tom! Quiero que me digas si tú tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Georg- Volví a repetir.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso nene? ¿De dónde sacas que yo pude haber matado a Georg tu amigo?- Pregunto aun con la sonrisa y acercándose mas- ¿Quién te dijo tremenda estupidez?

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te creo capaz de haberlo hecho, ya mataste a una persona a sangre fría frente a mí. ¿Cómo dudar después de eso?- Cuestione- Ahora no me respondas con preguntas, dime sí o no.

Al parecer a Tom no le importo lo que le dije porque no me respondió nada, se acerco a mí, me tomo de las muñecas y me llevo hasta la puerta quedando entre él y la puerta. Su frente estaba pegada a la mía, sus manos aprisionando levemente mis muñecas y su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo mate a Georg?- Pregunto acercado y alejando sus labios de los míos- Dime nene.

- Eso no importa, respóndeme a lo que te pregunte por favor Tom, quiero que me digas la verdad.

- Te diré toda la verdad nene, pero tú me dirás quien te lo dijo y cuando-Pego sus labios a los míos y dio un corto beso- Así que si quieres que yo te responda, respóndeme tu a mí.

- No, no es justo yo era el que te iba a preguntar a ti no tu a mí, para empezar tu ni siquiera querías hablar conmigo, era yo quien iba hablar contigo- Respondí.

- Pero ya estás hablando aquí conmigo, ya estas adentro de mi habitación y quieres que te responda a lo que me preguntas ¿no? Entonces, si quieres que lo haga tu vas a responder a las mías.

Se acerco a mis labios y los atrapo en un beso, al principio no correspondí pero termine haciéndolo, sintiendo como hacia fuerza contra los míos, como su lengua recorría cada parte de mi boca. Me besaba y se restregaba contra mi aprisionándome mas, sentía sus manos soltar mis muñecas y como se posaban en mi cintura. Me estaba distrayendo, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿me estaba distrayendo?.

- To..Tom..no vine para esto..-Dije separándome como pude- Vine a hablar.

- Pero..la verdad yo no tengo ganas de..hablar nene..tengo ganas de sentirte..-Me respondió al oído en voz baja.

- Tom..Tom no..yo quiero que me respondas lo que te pregunte..-Dije apartándolo un poco- ¿Tu mataste o tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Georg? ¿Lo conocías? ¿El te debía dinero?.

- Esta bien nene, responderé pero tú me responderás primero ya te dije las reglas. Y después de que haya respondido a tu estúpido cuestionario me divertiré contigo un rato ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto mientras volví acercar su cara hacia mí, pero esta vez posicionándola en mi cuello.

- Esta bien..está bien nos divertiremos pero me dirás la verdad.

- Si nene, te diré toda la verdad te lo aseguro. Pero dime, ¿Quién te dijo que yo mate a Georg? ¿Por qué lo dijo? Y ¿Cómo piensa eso?.- Me pregunto al momento que alejaba un poco nuestros cuerpos.

- Ahora me encontré con Gustav después de que estaba saliendo de la casa de Natalie, me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante de Georg sobre su muerte y quien había sido, dijo que tenía que llevarme a un lugar donde me dirían- Comencé a contarle- Llegamos a ese tal lugar y había demasiada gente, un tal Sergio se acerco a mí y me dijo que tenía que decirme quien había matado a Georg. Al final termine peleándome con un tal Axel que fue el que me dijo que tu habías matado a Georg, que él te debía dinero y que por eso lo habías hecho, Gustav me dijo que Georg había dejado una carta donde mencionaba a un tal Kaulitz y los únicos Kaulitz que conoce o más bien conocía George ramos tu y yo.

Tom pestañeo un par de veces y luego fijo su vista en mis ojos, me miraba penetrantemente y eso sin saber porque me ponía nervioso, volvió a juntar nuestros cuerpos pegándolos. Yo no sabía que me diría, que era lo que pensaba su cara no demostraba ninguna expresión que pudiera ayudarme a saberlo.

- Y ¿Tu les creíste?- Me pregunto- ¿Les creíste todo lo que te dijeron?

- Tom..yo nose. Gustav me explico todo, dijo que Georg le debía dinero a un tal Kaulitz por pedirle drogas, este le dijo que le pagaría que solo le diera unos plazos él se lo dio pero al ver que no le pagaba le cobro matándolo- Dije mirándolo. Este sonrió y se aparto de mí.

- Todo eso es una estupidez- Respondió mientras se giraba a verme- Yo ¿Por qué tendría la necesidad de haberlo matado?

- Es lo que yo dije, tú apenas lo conociste. Si, se que eres un maldito pero no creo que tu lo hayas matado, no creo que lo conocieras antes de llegar de nuevo aquí- Comencé a decirle.

- ¿Entonces no crees que yo lo haya matado?- Me pregunto.

Yo me quede en silencio y baje la mirada, por una parte no, no podía creer que él había sido no imaginaba a mi hermano matando a Georg, apenas lo había conocido, solo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Pero por otra parte, estaba la carta que Georg había dejado mencionando a un ''Kaulitz'' ¿Cuántos Kaulitz existen en el mundo? Yo solo conozco a mi hermano, yo obviamente y mi papa que de él es su apellido. Sin contar que tal vez tenemos primos con el mismo apellido, era casi imposible que estuviera hablando de Tom, aunque si razonamos bien, Tom vende y trafica drogas. Mi cabeza estaba hecha bolas, no sabia que pensar.

- Nene, te pregunte algo, ¿Enserio no crees que yo lo haya matado?- Volvió a preguntarme.

- Yo..bueno..yo no. No creo que tu lo hayas matado- Dije levantando mi vista y mirándolo- Si, se que eres un maldito, pero no creo que hayas sido tu. No sé porque, pero no creo que lo hayas hecho tu.

- Es que yo no lo hice nene, ¿Yo que motivos tendría para haberlo hecho? Tu mismo lo has dicho, apenas y lo conocía, apenas y había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con el- Se acercaba a mí de nuevo- Aparte de que no me debía nada, no lo conocía hasta que llegue aquí.

- Entonces tienes que decirles, tienes que decirles que no fuiste tú, que te están confundiendo con alguien mas que tiene el mismo apellido- Le dije recordando lo que Axel me había dicho- Ellos..ellos planean..

- ¿Qué planean?- Pregunto una vez que ya estaba cerca de mí, con sus manos de nuevo en mi cintura y su frente pegada a la mía- ¿Qué planean? Y ¿Quiénes son?

- Sergio, Gustav, Axel y todos los demás que estaban ahí cuando me lo dijeron piensan que tú lo mataste, y por eso quieren hacer lo mismo contigo. Quieren cobrárselas y matarte a ti-Solté como pude sintiendo mi pecho doler ante lo que decía.

- ¿Matarme? ¿Ellos creen que pueden matarme?- Pregunto con una sonrisa mientas bajaba sus manos de mi cintura a mi cadera- ¿Enserio lo piensan?

- Si, ya te lo dije. Ellos creen que tu lo asesinaste y el que más piensa eso es Axel, el me grito en la cara que te mataría- Respondí.

Esperaba alguna palabra de mi gemelo pero lo único que recibí fue una sonora carcajada, yo no entendía ¿Qué era lo gracioso de que le dijera que lo querían matar? Yo no le miraba nada gracioso, si no al contrario me..me preocupaba. No quería imaginarme que por un error mi gemelo terminara muerto, al pensar esto el dolor o más bien presión en el pecho creció más. ¿De verdad me estaba preocupando por lo que pudiera pasarle a Tom? ¿De verdad me preocupaba que llegaran a matarlo? Si, si y si. Me preocupaba demasiado, ¿Por qué? no sé, tal vez porque es mi hermano y a pesar de todo..Lo quiero, pero como a un hermano.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso de lo que te acabo de decir?- Pregunte- Te estoy diciendo que piensan matarte y tú te ríes, ¿es enserio?.

- No tienes porque preocuparte nene, ninguno de esos tíos a los cuales mencionaste me hará daño, aparte de que no se atreverían no tienen porque, ya te dije que yo no mate a tu amigo Georg- Respondió con una sonrisa dándome otro corto beso en los labios.

- Tom, quiero que me digas la verdad ¿De verdad tu no mataste a Georg?- Le pregunte. Ya me había dicho que no, pero aun así me quedaba duda.

- No nene, te aseguro que yo no mate a ese tío, yo ni siquiera lo conocía- Respondió sereno volviendo a besarme.

Después de esto sentí un alivio, si Tom era un maldito, un mal hermano, había matado a una persona frente a mí, tenía su temperamento de enojo y todo pero, no era un tío que mataba nada más porque si, no creía que fuera así. Y creo que ahora me quedaba claro, ¿Por qué no tengo porque dudar verdad? Tal vez la carta menciona a un Kaulitz que vende droga, pero no tiene que ser precisamente Tom, no tiene porque ser el aparte el ya me dijo que no tenia porque haberlo matado, que no le debía nada.  
Correspondí al beso que me estaba dando, nuestras lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, sus manos estaban en mi cadera moviéndome hacia el pegándome aun más si se podía, las mías estaban en su cabeza acercándolo mas para profundizar más el beso. De un momento a otro todo había cambiado, ya no hablábamos del asunto de Georg ahora nos encontrábamos besándonos y acariciándonos.

- Ahora nene..quiero hacerte otra pregunta..-Dijo mientras me separaba de sus labios.

- ¿Qué..que pregunta?

Tom me aplasto contra la puerta, juntando mi espalda con la dura madera tomo mis manos por las muñecas y las alzo por mi cabeza aprisionándolas, su pecho estaba pegado al mío, estábamos completamente pegados, me miraba directamente a los ojos, y sus manos apretaban mis muñecas.

- Se perfectamente que te fuiste a la casa de tu ex noviecita- Dijo en un tono de descontento- Se perfectamente que duraste mucho tiempo ahí.

- ¿Quién me espió? ¿Quién me vigila Tom?- Le pregunte yo.

- Eso no importa nene, lo que me importa y quiero saber es que esa putita sigue siendo tu ex ¿verdad? No se te ocurrió cumplir tu palabra y volver con ella o ¿sí?- Pregunto. Yo supiere, me miraba detenidamente y su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

- Yo..si..bueno estuve en su casa..pero..bueno..- Estaba nervioso de nuevo, su mirada me ponía nervioso.

- No volviste con ella verdad nene, no cometiste ese estúpido error o ¿sí?- Su voz sonaba más fuerte y más grave- Porque déjame decirte que si lo hiciste fue una pésima idea, tú eres mío, eres mi juguete, eres mi nene. Así que respóndeme con la verdad ¿Volviste con ella sí o no?

- Yo..yo..-Nervios de mierda, ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? No podía decirle que si había vuelto con ella, no se me hacia justo que él pudiera divertirse y yo no. Había vuelto con Natalie, había cumplido mi palabra pero no podía decirle.

- Nene, te estoy haciendo una puta pregunta ¡Respóndeme!- Alzo la voz- ¿Volviste con ella sí o no?.

- No, no volví con ella- Respondí mirándolo a los ojos y con voz firme.

- Mas te vale nene porque tú sabes que eres mío, no me gusta compartir un juguete tan lindo como tu- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras soltaba mis manos y dirigía las suyas a mi cintura- Eres mi juguete hermoso, eres el juguete que nadie más puede tener.

- ¿Juguete?- Dije- ¿Así me vez tu? ¿Cómo un juguete?- Le pregunte.

- Si nene, tu eres un juguete para mí. Lo nuestro es un juego donde yo pongo las reglas, es un juego en el cual los dos podemos divertirnos si obedeces lo que yo digo.

Me le quede mirando detenidamente, ¿de verdad estaba diciendo eso? ¿Qué yo era un juguete para él? Así lo miraba, ¿Cómo que yo era el juguete? Y que lo que hacíamos era un juego. Entonces si yo era el juguete hermoso como él había dicho el era el monstruo del cual debía cuidarse el juguete. Porque eso es lo que me ha estado demostrando, que es un monstruo con todas sus palabras, me lo ha demostrado el, me lo ha dicho su mejor amigo.

- Esta bien- Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa- Me gusta la idea de verlo como un juego, pero no me gusta la idea de que yo sea el juguete y obedezca las ordenes. Me gusta la idea de verlo como un juego porque así me será más fácil estar contigo, pensando que es un juego y no que eres mi hermano, pero definitivamente no me gusta el que yo tenga que obedecerte.

- Pero así tiene que ser nene. Así yo hice el juego- Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Y ¿Quién dice que no puedo cambiar las reglas? ¿Quién dice que no se puede cambiar el juego?- Pregunte.

- El monstruo que lo creo.


	15. Capítulo XIV

_**Capitulo XIV.**_

- Esta bien- Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa- Me gusta la idea de verlo como un juego, pero no me gusta la idea de que yo sea el juguete y obedezca las ordenes. Me gusta la idea de verlo como un juego porque así me será más fácil estar contigo, pensando que es un juego y no que eres mi hermano, pero definitivamente no me gusta el que yo tenga que obedecerte.

- Pero así tiene que ser nene. Así yo hice el juego- Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Y ¿Quién dice que no puedo cambiar las reglas? ¿Quién dice que no se puede cambiar el juego?- Pregunte.

- El monstruo que lo creo.

Me le quede mirando detenidamente, si mirada clavada en mis ojos, sus manos en mi cintura acariciando lentamente los costados de esta. Estaba consciente de lo que acababa de decir, estaba seguro de que había entendido yo perfectamente lo que había querido decirme. En pocas palabras y resumiendo todo me había dicho que yo era el juguete con el que se divertía en su querido juego, eso lo había entendido muy bien lo que no entendía era si de verdad quería jugar, ya he estado tres veces con mi gemelo y las tres veces me la he pasado de maravilla, pero no me gusta como quiere tratarme y las reglas que pone.

- ¿Ya entendiste nene? Yo cree el juego así que también las reglas, en el juego se hace lo que yo quiero, lo que yo ordeno- Sus manos se posicionaron en mi espalda baja- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo Bill?

- Yo..Tom de verdad..no vine..para esto solo venia..hhhmm- Gemí cuando sentí como sus manos bajaron de mi espalda hasta mis nalgas apretándolas fuertemente- Yo..Tom…

- Vamos nene, dime ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Créeme que va a ser muy divertido- Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello besándolo lentamente mientras sus manos seguían apretando mis nalgas- ¿Quieres jugar?

No estaba ya en mis cinco sentidos, sentí como sus labios devoraban mi cuello, chupando y mordiendo, yo mantenía los ojos entrecerrados debido a eso y al toque que le estaba dando a mis nalgas, acercando mi cadera contra su pelvis, mis manos se posaron en sus hombros mientras mis labios se dirigían a los suyos. Los atrape en un beso desesperado desde el principio, mis labios atraparon los suyos ensalivándolos y mordiéndolos, en cuanto mi lengua tuvo la oportunidad la metí de golpe a la suya, estaba perdiéndome de eso no cavia duda, con el motivo de que tan solo me acariciara, me besara me perdía. Nuestras lenguas peleaban la una con la otra por ver quien mantenía el liderazgo del beso, sus manos aun en mis nalgas estrujándolas hacia que entre el beso soltara algún suspiro, mis manos enrolladas en su cuello jalando uno que otro momento una trenza.

- Anda nene..dime..¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Me pregunto separando nuestros labios. De un solo movimiento me levanto mis pies del piso haciendo que mis piernas se enrollaran en su cintura- Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

- Si..si quiero jugar contigo- Termine por decir al fin.

Quería seguir como estaba con él, quería que me siguiera besando, que me siguiera tocando en pocas palabras que me siguiera haciendo sentir bien como cuando estoy con él. Ya había dado la respuesta, ya le había dicho que si, que quería jugar con el supongo que él lo había entendido y lo había tomado como un ''también quiero ser tu juguete'' pero la verdad eso ya no me importaba demasiado, si quería verme como su juguete que lo hiciera, si quería ver lo nuestro como un juego que también lo hiciera pero, que no solo me quiera para el porqué no va a ser así, yo tengo a alguien más de nuevo conmigo. Y no solo eso, sino que no quiero obedecer sus estúpidas reglas.

- Sabia..que terminarías por hacerlo..-Dijo antes de comenzar a besarme de nuevo.

No respondí nada, solo le correspondí al beso, comenzó a caminar conmigo enredado en su cuerpo hasta la cama, llegamos a la orilla y comenzó a inclinarse poco a poco soltándome, yo solté sus cintura de mis piernas y solo las puse a los costados ya que él estaba acomodado entre ellas, seguía besándome mientras su mano recorría mi abdomen por debajo de la camisa negra que llevaba, su contacto de piel fría con mi piel caliente hizo que me estremeciera. Subió su mano izquierda hasta mi pezón, y comenzó a pellizcarlo y jugar con él mientras su boca descendía de mis labios por mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello. De un momento a otro me levanto la camisa y me la quito, fijo su vista en mis ojos y luego fue bajándola hasta llegar a mi torso el cual ya estaba desnudo. Bajo poco a poco su cabeza hasta llegar a mi pezón izquierdo el cual segundos antes había estado acariciando y comenzó a morderlo despacio mientras jugaba con su lengua en el. Yo sentí de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que sentía solo con él, esa corriente eléctrica que empezaba desde mi cabeza y terminaba hasta mis pies, besaba mi torso y hábilmente con las manos se encontraba desabrochando mi cinturón y mi pantalón.

- Mmm..-Gemí bajo cuando sentí que dejaba libre mi pecho de sus besos.

Fije mi vista en el, como pudo me quito las botas algo en lo que la verdad tardo un poco de tiempo pero cuando lo hizo quedo libre para poder quitarme el pantalón y el bóxer de un jalón y así lo hizo, de nuevo volvía a estar denudo bajo el y frente a él. Me mordí el labio inferior al ver su mirada recorrerme detenidamente.

- Eres..eres completamente hermoso nene- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse sobre mí.

Volvió atrapar mis labios, pero esta vez en un beso más lento pero igual de húmedo, nuestras lenguas se tocaban la una con la otra, nuestras bocas se cerraban y movían al compas de la otra. Sus manos viajaban desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen acariciando con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que me estremeciera un poco. En cambio yo estaba concentrado en poner mis manos sobre su enorme camisa y quitársela, quería ver ese tan bien y duro abdomen que el tenia, cuando logre quitársela lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí mientras me mordía el labio.

- Eres un puto sucio nene, ¿lo sabes?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué no quieres que el juego sea sucio?- Le pregunte aun sonriendo mientras mordía mi labio inferior. ¿De dónde había salido eso? De mí y me sorprendió, ¿Por qué lo había dicho?.

- Así que quieres que juegue sucio contigo nene, ¿Quieres que lo haga?- Pregunto mientras pasaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha desde mis labios bajando lentamente por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen hasta llegar al principio de mi miembro.

- No..no quiero que tu juegues sucio conmigo- Respondí y note la sorpresa de este. De la nada, de un momento a otro habíamos cambiado o más bien yo había cambiado de posición, me encontraba sobre el sentado sobre su pelvis- Yo..yo quiero jugar sucio contigo.

- Esta bien, si el juguete quiere jugar a que manda por hoy lo dejare- Respondió con una sonrisa- Que el juguete haga lo que quiera hoy.

Y sonreí. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No lose, lo único que sé es que quiero estar con el de nuevo. Me incline hasta llegar a sus labios, esos labios tan carnosos que me encantaban, que nunca pensé que probaría y ahora lo estaba haciendo como si nada pasar, lo besaba lentamente aumentando la pasión a cada segundo que el beso avanzaba, mis manos vagaban por su abdomen acariciando lentamente cada uno de sus cuadros bien formados. Bajaron hasta el inicio del pantalón, para mi suerte Tom no traía zapatos, le desabroche el cinturón seguido del pantalón y se los quite de un jalón. Ahora los dos nos encontrábamos desnudos, me separe de sus labios y baje por su cuello besando y succionando, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad le haría los chupetones que yo quisiera, tal vez ahorita no se daba cuenta pero cuando lo hiciera podía estar seguro de que se enojaría. Mis labios sentían su piel caliente y con ese olor a el que tanto me gustaba, a ese perfume que me encantaba, mis manos vagaban por su cuerpo sin llegar a tocar su miembro el cual notaba como comenzaba a crecer. Sentí como sus manos bajaban desde mi espalda hasta mis nalgas, volviéndolas a apretar y haciendo que mi miembro, el cual también estaba despertando se frotara contra el suyo fuertemente.

- Hhhhmm- Gemí de gusto al sentir eso.

Mis labios volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos, sus manos acariciaban descaradamente mi trasero, pasando uno de sus dedos por mi canal, yo me estremecía ante eso, sentía como él estaba de nuevo comenzando a tomar el liderazgo de la situación. Yo quería jugar, creo que me comenzaba a gustar eso que me había dicho, no me importaba demasiado que lo viera así. Pero lo que yo quería ahora era jugar, si jugar pero donde yo dominara la situación. Si pensarlo dos veces mi mano derecha bajo desde su abdomen hasta su miembro atrapándolo, sentí como ante el contacto daba un pequeño brinco debajo de mi, sonreía ante eso y comencé con mi labor, moviendo lentamente la mano, desde arriba hacia abajo con movimientos lentos que poco a poco comencé a hacer rápidos, miraba su cara, como tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, eso era la gran señal de que le estaba gustando. Sus manos estaban posadas en mi cadera, me moví y me soltó debido a que mi cuerpo se había puesto lo suficientemente alejado como para que tocara, mi mano seguía haciendo su trabajo, ahora estaba sentado sobre sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas.

- Hhmp- Soltó cuando sintió que mi mano dejaba libre su miembro.

- Ahora.. ahora sigue lo mejor- Dije con una sonrisa antes de bajar mi cabeza, abrir mi boca y de golpe meterme el miembro de mi gemelo a la boca.

- Ohh..uhhmm..-Gimió ante el acto.

Yo tenía en mi boca el miembro de mi gemelo, chupando y mordiendo de vez en cuando, jugaba con el arete de mi lengua en el, haciendo que lo sintiera pasándolo desde la punta hasta el final. Miraba el rostro de mi gemelo, apretaba los ojos y las manos estaban cerradas en puño, ¿tanto le gustaba? Y se me formo una sonrisa al pensar que si, metía y sacaba su miembro de mi boca a veces rápido y otras lento mirando como el se movía contra mi rostro para que no lo hiciera. Cuando decidí que no era suficiente con el solo hecho de tenerlo dentro de mi boca dirigí mi mano ayudándome, chupaba y masturbaba al mismo tiempo. De repente sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza, levante la vista y era Tom quien se había sentado en quien sabe qué momento, enredo sus dedos en mi cabeza y comenzó a moverme yo quite mi mano y solo me deje mover.

- Maldición…eres tan bueno en esto nene- Dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía con su mano en mi cabeza.

Aumento la velocidad de los movimientos de mi boca en su miembro y en segundos estallo, por suerte yo me había podido apartar antes de que lo hiciera sintiendo el pre-semen que sale antes de que se vaya a correr, a pesar de todo la verdad no me gustaba terminar con eso en la boca. Me soltó de la cabeza y de un movimiento ya me tenia sentado en sobre él, dirigió el mismo su miembro hasta mi entrada y me penetro de golpe.

- ¡Aaah! Con más cuidado torpe- Le dije al sentirlo. Acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y sentí como comenzaba a moverse.

- Eres mío nene, siempre vas a ser mío.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, pero aumentaron conforme a la fuerza y velocidad, mi gemelo metía y sacaba no del todo su miembro de mí, lo hacía lento y luego rápido. Era como si estuviera jugando conmigo, embistiéndome fuerte y luego lento como si quisiera dejarme picado.

- To..Tom..-Gemí contra la piel de su hombro.

- ¿Qué nene? ¿Quieres que te de más duro? ¿Más rápido?- Pregunto mientras una de sus manos acariciaba toda mi espalda- ¿Quieres?

- Si..si quiero..quiero jugar..-Y calle. Definitivamente me estaba pasando algo, me había afectado eso del ''juego''.

- ¿Quieres jugar qué?, ¿Cómo quieres jugarlo?- Me dijo al oído mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. Yo me mordí el labio inferior- Dímelo, ¿Cómo quieres jugar conmigo?.

- Quiero jugar..quiero jugar sucio, quiero jugar contigo sucio quiero que me des duro, que me hagas gemir de lo tanto que me das- Le dije sin más antes de mover mi rostro y comenzar a besarlo. ¿De verdad yo había dicho todo eso? Si, si yo lo había dicho.

- Perfecto, entonces así jugaremos.

Y después de esas palabras comenzó a embestirme fuerte y rápido, sentía como todo su miembro entraba en mi, el movía su pelvis contra mis nalgas yo me aferraba a él pasando mis manos por su cuello. Los movimientos eran rápidos y placenteros, me gustaba, me gustaba sentirlo así.

- Ahh..si..mmm..-Gemí contra su oído debido a que tenía apoyada mi barbilla en su hombro- Si..mas Tom.

Mi gemelo tenía sus manos en mi cadera, adentro afuera, adentro afuera eran los movimientos que hacían que yo tuviera los ojos cerrados. Me sentía súper bien, soltaba gemidos contra el hombro de mi gemelo, había momentos en los que le mordía levemente, pero yo quería mas, quería sentir mas así que sorprendiendo a mi gemelo y a mí, comencé a cabalgar sobre el al momento que se movía este contra mí.

- Oh..así..si..si- Comencé a gemir cuando sentí como penetraba mas haciendo estos movimientos.

- Eres..una perra nene- Gimió mi gemelo moviéndose más rápido- Eres..un puto sucio.

- ¡Aaah! Si..Tom..si así..me gusta..me gusta.

Tom había bajado sus manos de mi cadera a mi culo, atrapando mis nalgas y estirándolas de forma que se abría mas paso para penetrar más profundo, el se movía contra mí y yo contra él, mi cuerpo ya estaba sudando, mi pecho pegagoso por las gotas de sudor se pegaba con el de mi gemelo, mi respiración era entre cortada y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a correr.

- Tom..ya..me voy..a..ahh..si..-No podía terminar de hablar, sentía la mendiga corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo posándose en un solo lugar, mi miembro.

Después de unos segundos sentí como me corrí, manchando un poco a mi gemelo en su abdomen, recargue mi cabeza en su cuello y sentí como segundos después que yo él se corrió. Nuestros pechos estaban juntos, los dos sudados y tratando de controlar nuestra respiración. Moví mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos, esto puso sus manos en mi rostro y me acerco a él besándome nuevamente, yo le correspondí eran besos apasionados, donde nuestros labios siempre terminaban rojos debido a la presión que hacíamos contra el otro. Me separe lentamente de él cuando sentí como el aire comenzaba a faltarme, seguía sentando todavía sobre él, seguía con su miembro dentro de mí.

- No estarás cansado nene ¿verdad?- Pregunto mientras sus labios se posaban en mi cuello.

- No..no ¿Por qué?- Pregunte. Bueno si estaba un poco cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que ya quería irme a la cama.

- Porque yo todavía quiero seguir jugando, todavía quiero seguir divirtiéndome- Mordió mi cuello y luego succiono, un chupete, claro estaba que eso se volvería uno.

- Yo..Tu..¿Quieres seguir?- Cuestione, bueno no estaba tan cansado pero tampoco pensé que él quisiera seguir ''jugando''.

- Si, yo quiero seguir- Beso mi hombro y sus manos se posaron de nuevo en mi cadera- ¿Por qué tu ya no?

Quise responder pero no pude, sus labios atraparon los míos mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior, hasta podía decir que sentía un liquido que salía de donde me había mordido. Correspondí al beso y sentí como sus manos hacían que mi cadera comenzara a moverse, el mismo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo me levantaba despacio y me bajaba igual, sintiendo como estaba comenzando a embestirme de nuevo.

- Hhhmm..-Gemí dentro del beso.

- ¿Quieres seguir jugando nene?- Separo sus labios del mío y me miro a los ojos- Dime, ¿El juguete quiere seguir siendo usado en este momento?

Y cerré los ojos cuando sentí como una de las manos de mi gemelo atrapaba mi miembro, me mordí el labio inferior, si seguía así me quedaría sin labio inferior que morder. Estaba comenzando a mover su mano a lo largo de todo mi miembro, empezando despacio pero aumentando un poco más a cada segundo, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y apoye mis manos en los hombros de mi gemelo, otra vez lo haríamos de eso estaba seguro y me gustaba la idea.

- Anda, ponte de cuatro en la cama- Dijo mientras me levantaba de encima de él y me ponía a un lado.

- ¿Eh?.

- Quiero seguir jugando nene, tu ya te divertiste montándome ahora yo me quiero divertir dándote hasta que te duela- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo, de verdad me gustaba oírlo decir esas cosas, se me hacia raro y un poco tonto pero era así, me gustaba como me hablaba cuando se trataba de estar juntos. Me puse como me dijo, de cuatro patas apoyando mis manos en el colchón y las rodillas, baje mi cabeza posando mi vista en las sabanas blancas que había debajo de mí. Sentí como el colchón se hundía detrás de mí, moví mi cabeza y mire como Tom estaba de rodillas mirándome con una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Sabes nene, desde aquí tengo una vista muy buena- Dijo en tono seductor- Puedo ver todo tu hermoso cuerpo.

Yo sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban calientes, me estaba apenando por lo que estaba diciendo. Sentí como una de las manos de mi gemelo se posaba en mi cadera y supuse que la otra estaba en su miembro. Seguía con la vista en las sabanas que estaban debajo de mí y sentí como algo volvía a presionar mi entrada.

- Hmm..-Solté en voz baja.

- Te voy a tener a mi merced nene- Decía mientras acercaba y alejaba su miembro de mi- Eres mío, mi juguete, mi nene, eres mío.

Yo solo oía, no decía nada la verdad ya ni ganas de decirle que no que estaba equivocado, que esto era solo un juego me daban ganas de decirle, que siguiera diciendo eso si quería pero no era verdad. Yo no soy suyo y nunca me tendrá a su merced. Levante la cabeza cuando sentí que mi gemelo me volvía a penetrar, de un golpe lo sentí dentro de mí, lo bueno era que ya no dolía creo que ya me había acostumbrado. Comenzó a moverse contra mis nalgas, adelante atrás con movimientos rápidos y embestidas fuertes, yo cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior, lo hacía tan bien de verdad, mi gemelo en la cama es excelente ya veo porque varias putillas se le echan encima. Entonces recordé cuando lo vi con la rubia en el rancho de Brian, cuando estaba follando con ella, comencé a recordar cuando me dijo que se había divertido mucho con ella, que estaba bien buena, no, no, no yo no quería recordar eso, no quería verlo en mi mente con ella.

- Mmm..nene..eres tan estrecho..-Gimió ronco mi gemelo mientras seguía sus movimientos aumentando más la velocidad.

- Uhmm..-No pode evitar soltar un gemido. No quería recordar eso ahorita, no quería hacerlo, no quería recordar lo que me había dicho de que se había divertido mucho con ella.

Sentía como Tom entraba y salía, apretaba sus manos en mi cadera empujándome contra su pelvis, aunque mi mente estuviera pensando en otra cosa la cual no quería pensar, sentía el placer que mi gemelo me estaba dando, sentía como mi espalda se arqueaba un poco debido a las embestidas fuertes y rápidas que me estaba dando.

- Aaahh..si..mas..-Gemí, si mi gemelo se había divertido mucho con esa puta rubia con migo lo haría más.

- Oh..mmm..si nene..así..- Soltó un gemido ronco. Me había comenzado a mover contra él, llevando mi cadera hasta chocar contra su pelvis, de enfrente atras.

- Aaah..sii..ummm..ahh..-Gemía como loco, sentía todo el miembro de mi gemelo dentro. Se movía contra mí al momento de que yo hacía lo mismo, moviéndome contra él.

- Eres..una maldita…perra en la cama nene..-Soltó mientras se inclinaba pegándose a mi espalda, pasó su mano por mi cintura y la fue bajando hasta llegar a mi miembro.

- Aahh..To..Tom..- Volví agachar mi cabeza, cerré los ojos de nuevo cuando sentí la mano de Tom rodear todo mi miembro y comenzar a moverla.

- Si..si nene..umm..gime mi nombre que..es el único que..puedes gemir.

- Ahh..dioos..si.. Mas..Mas..- Ahora si gemía como un puto loco, sentía todo el miembro de mi gemelo en mí, y luego su mano sobre mi miembro masturbándolo, estaba llenándome de placer.

Mi espalda se arqueo mas, sentí el pecho de mi gemelo sobre mi espalda sudado y pegajoso, el seguía moviéndose contra mi y yo igual, otra vez esa divina corriente eléctrica comenzaba a pasar por todo mi cuerpo, en cualquier momento iba a llegar, en cualquier momento me iba a correr. Tom aumentó más el ritmo de las embestidas y del movimiento de su mano sobre mi miembro y sentí como en unos segundos más me corrí, llegue al segundo orgasmo y sentí mis piernas flaquear. Pocos minutos después Tom también llego llenándome de su semen, me deje caer sobre la cama y Tom sobre mí, todo su peso arriba de mi cuerpo y sin que aun saliera de mí. Mi respiración era demasiado acelerada y mi pecho subía y bajaba, Tom después de unos segundos de quedarse encima de mí, se quito y se puso a mi lado, jalo las sabanas que estaban debajo de mi cuerpo, las tiro al piso y tomo otras que estaban alado del buró.

- Tu vas a lavar esas sabanas nene, yo no eh- Dijo mientras nos tapaba con la sabana que había recogido.

- Mmmjmm..- Respondí mientras cerraba los ojos un poco.

Estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, estaba cansado y mis ojos pesaban, si no calculaba mal deberían ser como las tres de la madrugada, trataba de conciliar el sueño de verdad estaba un poco cansado, iba a cerrar completamente los ojos cuando de un movimiento que de cara a cara con Tom, me miraba directamente a los ojos, los cuales por mi parte estaba entreabiertos.

- El juguetito no aguanta el ritmo..-Dijo mientras sonreía- Hacerlo dos veces seguidas fue mucho.

- Cállate, no es eso. Es que estoy..estoy cansado- Y era la verdad, estaba cansado no era que no aguantara, tenía demasiado sueño, ¿Qué no se han dado cuenta de que últimamente no duermo mucho?.

- Sabes que te miras lindo así nene- Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi cintura y me atraía hacia el juntando nuestros pechos- Te miras demasiado lindo así, con el pelo alborotado, tus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qu..qué?- Fue lo único que pude decir, abrí los ojos como plato cuando Tom me dijo eso, ¿Estaba..estaba siendo lindo?.

- Me encantas nene, más que cualquier otra cosa ¿lo sabes?- Pregunto mientras juntaba nuestras frentes.

- Yo..eh..bueno..yo..-No sabía que decir, ¿de verdad Tom me estaba diciendo todo eso? Y no es que me sorprenda, bueno si me sorprende pero, lo que más me sorprende es como me lo está diciendo con un tono meloso mientras acaricia mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

- Ahora duérmete nene, porque desde mañana empieza el juego oficialmente, desde mañana tú serás parte de él- Dijo dándome un corto y rápido beso en los labios- Desde mañana, sabrás o más bien te comenzaras a dar cuenta de todo.

- Tom..yo..-Necesitaba decirle un par de cosas que me comían la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa nene?.

- Entiendo lo de que quieres hacerlo como un juego, y ¿sabes? Eso me gusta, porque a pesar de todo, somos hermanos y se supone que lo que hacemos no se debe hacer porque está mal- Comencé a decir- Pensando que es un juego creo que se me hará más fácil, lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué esas reglas? ¿Por qué nada más yo tengo que seguirlas?

- Porque aquí nene, el juguete y jugador principal eres tú.

- Pues creo que en eso de las reglas terminaremos mal, porque tu sabes que yo no estoy dispuesto a seguirlas- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, y el sonrío- Aparte creo que te falto algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que la regla principal y la cual si deberemos seguir es la de no enamorarnos del contrario-Solté, claro esa para mí era una regla muy importante, nadie se puede enamorar de su hermano porque eso está mal y es de enfermos.

Mire como Tom sonrío y comenzó a soltar una pequeña carcajada, ahora ¿Por qué se reía? No le miraba nada gracioso a lo que le acababa de decir, era algo importante. Los dos somos hermanos gemelos, tenemos la misma sangre y nos estamos acostando cosa que no debe pasar y él se está riendo. Pero si soy sincero, la verdad no me importa demasiado el hecho de que estoy follando con Tom, sino el hecho de que todavía no se me quita de la cabeza lo que me dijo hace ya días.

_[i] Tu nene, te vas a enamorar de mí, no te va a importar cuando te lastime, maltrate, mienta, engañe porque me vas amar por sobre todas las cosas[/i]_

Si, ya habían pasado días desde eso pero aun seguía retumbándome en mi cabeza sin que yo lo pidiera, eso tenía que quedarle claro a Tom, yo no pienso jamás enamorarme de el, eso no puede pasar y jamás creo que pase. ¿Por qué? Porque yo no soy un enfermo para enamorarme de él, aparte de que no soy estúpido.

- Jajajaja..-Seguía riéndose Tom- ¿Quién fregados te dijo nene que yo quería enamorarme?

- Pues..pues nadie me dijo que tú querías enamorarte, pero por lo que me dijiste..-Ya no hable más, quería que él lo recordara y al parecer así lo hizo.

- No nene, recuerda bien lo que te dije- Me respondió mientras se separaba un poco.

- Y lo recuerdo bien, por eso te digo que creo que la regla más importante de tu 'juego' debería ser no enamorarse del otro en vez de esas estúpidas reglas de que 'Bill no puede hacer nada y Tom si' porque en pocas palabras eso es lo que son tus reglas.

Tom volvió a sonreír, me atrajo hacia a el de nuevo, juntándonos más que antes. Nuestras miradas estaban cruzadas, yo lo miraba directamente a los ojos y el a mí. Suspiro y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

- Nene, aquí el único que se va a terminar enamorando eres tú, y ¿sabes de quien? De mi- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado- Tu eres el único que se va a enamorar, no yo.

Ok, está mal cada día lo compruebo mas, si eso pensaba el estaba muy equivocado, ya me lo he dicho muchas veces a mí mismo, JAMAS, JAMAS, me enamoraría de mi hermano, de Tom nunca. Sonreí y ya no dije mas, o si, pero ya no fue nada del tema de enamorarse sino de otra cosa.

- Tom..quiero preguntarte otra cosa..-Quite mi vista de sus ojos y la puse en su pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres preguntar ahora nene?- Dijo mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Con quién te divertiste mas con la puta rubia o conmigo?- Cuestione. Ok, yo no sé de donde me salió calor para preguntarle eso pero lo hice, quería preguntarle y que me respondiera. No lo estaba mirando a los ojos porque me daba pena.

- ¿En verdad quieres que te responda a eso?- Quito su mano de mi cintura, la subió hasta tomarme de la barbilla y obligarme a que lo viera.

- Sí, quiero que me digas..por eso te estoy preguntando.

Tom se inclino un poco, acerco su rostro hasta situarse alado de mi oreja y me respondió.

- En definitiva nene, me divierto mas contigo- Dijo en un susurro que me estremeció- Ahora duérmete que yo ya quiero dormirme.

Mire como se volvía acomodar de forma que quedaba boca arriba, mire como cerraba los ojos y yo sonreí, esa respuesta que me había dado me había encantado, me había fascinado. Mire por un rato a Tom y luego decidí que ya era hora de quedarme dormido, sino mañana me volvería a levantar tarde y no llegaría a tiempo a la casa de Natalie…NATALIE.

- Maldición- Dije en voz baja mirando a mi gemelo.

Se me había olvidado por completo que este día había vuelto con ella, ¿Qué hermosa manera de festejar verdad?, me puse las manos en la frente mientras miraba hacia el techo, ¿Qué había hecho? Bueno eso lo sabía muy bien, ¿había querido? Claro, por eso lo hice, la pregunta era ¿Por qué me daba remordimiento? Pues porque me había olvidado completamente de que había vuelto con Natalie, termino con ella diciéndole mentiras que la lastimaron, luego voy la busco regreso con ella, follamos llego a mi casa súper alterado por lo que me dicen y al final termino follando con mi hermano. Pero si soy sincero no me importa demasiado, ella no sabe nada y si no sabe mejor. Después de estar debatiendo un rato de estar pensando en Natalie y lo que acababa de hacer concilie el sueño.  
A la mañana siguiente, estaba muy a gusto dormido me sentía tranquilo y se oía puro silencio o más bien lo oí hasta que escuche un asoton de puerta, abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté de golpe en la cama, dirigí mi vista hacia mi costad viendo si Tom estaba alado de mi pero no, no se encontraba. Me levante de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa, estaba desnudo. Tome mi bóxer y mi pantalón y me lo puse, afuera de la habitación se oían voces, estaban hablando o más bien gritando. Pensé en ponerme la blusa pero no lo hice, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando afuera, abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación de Tom camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor donde me encontré a Gustav quien estaba encima de mi hermano dándole puñetazos en la cara.

-¡Gustav! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjalo!- Exclame acercándome hasta donde él estaba.

- ¡Quítate Bill no te metas! Este es asunto entre tu hermano y yo- Me respondió el sin quitarse de encima de Tom, quien también le estaba pegando.

- No, Tom, Gustav ¡HEY! Ya basta, ¡Gustav quítate de encima de Tom ahora mismo!- Le grite.

Este no me hizo caso, siguió pegándole a Tom, yo me acerque empuje a Gustav y se cayó dejando a mi hermano libre, quien rápido aprovecho para posicionarse sobre él y comenzar a darle puñetazos. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Me quede aturdido mirando como Tom le proporcionaba varios puñetazos a Gustav en la cara, y este trataba de defenderse pegándole también, hasta que salí de mi trance me acerque a Tom y lo trate de mover.

- ¡QUITATE NENE! ¡NO TE METAS!- Me grito empujándome.

- ¡TOM! ¡Déjalo ahora mismo!- Le exigí pero este no me hizo caso. Me acerque de nuevo a él y como le hice a Gustav le di un fuerte empujón, cuando se levanto me puse delante de él impidiendo que Gustav se acercara.

- Bill quítate, contigo no es el asunto. Déjame que termine con tu hermano-Dijo Gustav mirando con rabia a Tom.

- NO, NO Y NO ME VOY A QUITAR, ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Gustav? ¡¿Por qué le estabas pegando a Tom? ¡¿Para qué viniste a la casa?- Le pregunte sin quitarme de enfrente de Tom quien trataba de apartarme pero yo lo tenía bien agarrado.

- Nene, quítate ya te dijo este estúpido que el asunto no es contigo, que es conmigo- Esta vez Tom fue el que hablo.

- ¡NO ME VOY A QUITAR!- Volví a gritar, no sabía qué rayos estaba pasando- ¡¿Qué asunto quieres arreglar con mi hermano Gustav? ¡¿Por qué le estabas pegando?

- Vaya, vaya el gran Tom Kaulitz necesita de la protección de su hermano menor- Dijo Gustav burlándose en las narices de Tom- Vaya Kaulitz yo te creía mas hombre.

- ¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO!-Grito Tom apartándome de un fuerte empujón- ¡YO NO NECESITO DE NADIE PARA QUE ME PROTEJA!

Y después de eso mire como Tom se abalanzaba sobre Gustav tirando al piso fuertemente, mire como Gustav hacia una mueca de dolor debido al fuerte golpe que se dio en la espalda al caer, Tom estaba sobre el dándole puñetazos a más no poder en la cara. Yo estaba petrificado mirando cómo se estaban peleando en el estúpido recibidor de MI casa. Cuando volví a salir de mi trance camine hacia a Tom y lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude volviéndolo a tirar.

- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE METAS NENE!-Me grito enojado.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS, DEJENSE DE PELEAR AHORA!-Grite yo mas enojado que el.

Me puse de nuevo frente a Tom y esta vez lo tome más fuerte de la camisa que traía, ahora recuerdo que yo estoy solo en pantalones descalzo y con el torso desnudo pero eso ahorita no me importa. Mire como Gustav se levantaba del piso limpiándose con una mano la sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

- ¡¿Cómo lo defiendes Bill después de lo que te dije que hizo? ¡¿Cómo preguntas que porque le pego?.

- Gustav, ¿De que estas..?- Calle rápido entendí a que se refería- No Gustav, estas mal el no mato a Georg.

- ¡¿QUE? ¡¿LE CREISTE A LO QUE TE DIJO? ¡¿PERO COMO BILL?-Pregunto Gustav sorprendido- Ayer te di todas las explicaciones, te dije todo. Tom TU HERMANO lo mato, el mato a Georg.

- ¡YO NO MATE A NADIE ESTUPIDO! ¡QUE TU PUTO AMIGO TUVIERA DEUDAS Y NO LAS PAGARA NO ES MI CULPA, YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER!- Grito Tom detrás de mí.

- ¡CLARO QUE TU TUVISTE LA CULPA PORQUE TU LO MATASTE! ¡EL TE MENCIONO A TI KAULITZ!.

- ¡ESTUPIDO YO NO SOY EL UNICO KAULITZ EN ESTE PUTO PLANETA!-Le grito Tom.

- Bill dime que no lo apoyas, dime que no le crees a todas las estupideces que está diciendo. Yo te demostré que fue él, en la carta Georg lo menciona- Me dijo Gustav mirándome.

- Pero..Gustav..solo menciona a un Kaulitz nunca dice el nombre de Tom- Respondí en voz baja.

- No Bill, no me digas que de verdad le crees, ¿estás mintiendo verdad? Tu no le crees, tu sabes que es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo Bill- Ahora el tono de voz e Gustav era más bajo.

- ¡Claro que el me cree estúpido! Soy su hermano gemelo, ¿A quién crees que le va a creer más? A un estúpido amigo o a su propia sangre- Comento Tom mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi cintura apegándome a él.

- Bill ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD! Tom mato a Georg, ¿Cuántos Kaulitz puede haber? ¡POR DIO! Es el, no puede ser nadie mas- Volví a decir Gustav, yo no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba en blanco.

- Mira estúpido más vale que te ¡LARGUES DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO! Si no quieres que por ti venga una estúpida ambulancia para llevarte a terminar de morir al hospital- Le grito Tom- ¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO!

- ¿Lo estás oyendo Bill? ¿Oíste lo que me dijo? Me amenazo, ¡ESCUCHALO! Por dios Bill, el mato a Georg estoy seguro- Grito Gustav tratando de acercarse a mí, iba hacerlo pero Tom se puso delante.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él!- Le advirtió Tom.

Gustav retrocedió los pasos que había dado, miro al piso se limpio de nuevo la sangre que le estaba saliendo de la boca y dirigió su vista hacia mí, me miraba con ¿desprecio? ¿Enojo? ¿Decepción? No lose, pero debo admitir que su mirada no me estaba gustando para nada. Se llevo la mano izquierda al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y saco un llavero. Lo mire desconcertado, lo alzo para que pudiera verlo y lo vi. Era el llavero que yo le había regalado a el por ''nuestra amistad'', si algo cursi pero se lo di cuando tenia diecisiete, y ¿todavía lo tenía? Lo mire atentamente para ver que hacía.

- To..todavía lo tienes..no, no puedo creerlo- Dije sorprendido.

- Por favor Bill, por nuestra amistad dime que me crees a mí y no a tu hermano- Pidió apretando el llavero en su puño.

- ¡Ya te dije yo que él me cree a mí, ya me lo dijo! Mejor vete de una vez, porque mis advertencias no son en vano ¿estamos? Y si no te vas, te aseguro que te irás moribundo al hospital.

- ¡No estoy hablando contigo BASTARDO! Estoy hablando con Bill- Le respondió Gustav ignorando el comentario que le hizo mi gemelo- Bill, respóndeme algo, ¿Le crees a Tom o a mí que soy tu amigo y estado contigo desde que él se fue?

¡PAM! Sentí como si algo pesado cayera encima de mí, no, no me iba a poner a decidir ¿verdad? No Gustav no podía estarme poniendo en esta situación. Lo mire atentamente y este movió la cabeza como en señal de ''estoy esperando una respuesta'', no podía ser si me estaba poniendo a escoger entre creerle a él o a mi hermano, a Tom.

- Gustav..por favor…-Comencé a decir.

- Te estoy haciendo una pregunta muy fácil Bill, solo tienes que responder, ¿Me crees a mi o a Tom?

Entonces mire como Tom se apartaba un poco de mi y se giraba para mirarme directamente a los ojos, Gustav estaba igual mirándome detenidamente. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí? ¿Qué fregados respondo? No yo no puedo responder a algo como eso, es muy difícil no me pueden poner a escoger.

- Nene, responde-Dijo Tom- Es una pregunta muy fácil, dile a ese estúpido lo que me dijiste ayer, dile que a mi es al que le crees.

- Bill piénsalo bien- Me hablo Gustav- Yo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¡CALLENSE! USTEDES NO PUEDEN EXIGIRME A ESCOGER, NO VOY A RESPONDERLES-Grite.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo nene, o le crees a él o me crees a mí, tú decides en quien confiar- Dijo Tom.

No, no, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, ¿Cómo se atrevían hacerme esto? Me estaban poniendo a escoger entre mi mejor amigo y mi hermano gemelo. Me estaban poniendo a escoger entre Tom, mi hermano, mi gemelo la persona que lleva la misma sangre que yo, la persona que me abandono para ''irse hacer su vida sin mí'', la persona con la que ahora me la estoy pasando de maravilla y entre Gustav, mi mejor amigo, el que estuvo conmigo cuando Tom se fue, el que me apoyo, en la persona que sé que puedo confiar, en alguien que cuido de mi como Georg, mi abuela, como Natalie.

- Responde Bill, no me quedare todo el tiempo aquí- Me dijo Gustav. Yo lo mire y luego mire a Tom.

¿A quién le creo? Tom es mi hermano gemelo, Gustav mi mejor amigo. ¿Quién se merece mi confianza? ¿Tom? él se fue, me dejo y eso me lastimo mucho y sin contar lo que me dijo cuando se fue, ¿Gustav? El siempre ha estado ahí para mi, siempre conté con su ayuda, con sus consejos con todo el. ¿Quién se merece de verdad mi confianza? ¿A quién creerle?

- Nene.. sabes que no me gusta esperar una respuesta. Responde ahora mismo a la pregunta que hizo el estúpido ese.

- Yo.. Gustav..Tom..-Mi mirada iba hacia los dos, de uno al otro mis manos comenzaban a sudar y comenzaba a sentir los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿A quién le creo?- Yo..Gustav..lo..lo siento.

- No Bill, no me digas eso por favor- Dijo mirándome atentamente.

- Yo..Gustav..es mi..hermano- Respondí.

- ¿Oíste estúpido? ¿Ya te quedo claro a quien le cree?- Pregunto Tom a Gustav.

- Dime lo Bill, dímelo mirándome a la cara, ¿A quién le crees?

- Gustav.. Gus.. lo siento..lo siento pero..pero el es mi hermano- Responde bajando la cabeza- Yo..yo creo que él no tuvo anda que ver.


End file.
